The Evader
by Lightzing
Summary: Lila evaded all things complex. She lived a shallow life and secretly she could not avoid being disgusted with herself. And than he invades her life and turns her world upside down.
1. The beginning

Lila is not your ordinary kind of heroine. She flirts with men and gets precious priceless things from them. Her latest suitor Lyle isn't like the others... he's a huge jerk but he's the richest suitor she has ever had.

Things aren't looking too good until she meets a mysterious cloaked man. They become the best of friends. The cloaked man starts to fall for her, and realizes that Lyle is worse then what Lila expects. He comes up with an idea and takes action. What will happen?

My sisters like this one too. I never put a story up with out my sisters approval. Hope you like it.

* * *

Seasons Go By

"Elisa, if you are not otherwise engaged, will you honor me by walking with me by the seashore?" The old prune faced man asked.

Lila gave a fake smile, "Well, I suppose...it is my break..." She stretched the length of the words out. Forcing her face to contort into a thoughtful look.

The richly dressed man gave her a desperate look. "Please!..." He pleaded.

Her smile brightened, she had this man right where she wanted him.

"Fine, just let me change." She said airily.

The man gave a sigh of relief. "Good, I'll wait for you outside." He reached for her hand, but she quickly retreated up the stairs.

She opened the door to the room the inn had given her. It was better then the room she had gotten at home. This one actually had a window, even if it was small. She began to talk to herself, upset at the rich man. She had only just met him, and already he was certain about her! Thats totally too fast! She thought to herself.

"He's a jerk, jerk, jerk and did I mention absolutely disgusting!?" She opened her closet, all her dresses were simple. She took her time picking out her clothes. She wasn't quite ready to go to the slaughter house.

"It has to be a light enough material to swim in. If I'm going to be by the sea shore, I might as well swim!" Finally she chose her light, gray dress. She picked up her thin, worn sandals and walked over to a small mirror. _Perfect!_

She stared at her smooth marble like face which shone in the sun coming from the window. Her shining red gold hair made her . She admired her body shape and her perfect eyes. She watched the man outside by the exit. He was pacing and he looked annoyed.

"A little impatient, aren't we?" She murmured. She opened her window wide and stepped onto a thick branch outside. She had done this a million of times. She knew this tree very well. The branches were perfect for climbing, plus its trunk was wide and hollow. She had hid her most precious things in it.

She stepped down on to the other branches until she reached a particularly low branch. Then she put her worn out sandals on her small feet and jumped softly onto the level ground. Her mind telling her to flee from the mans presence. She dusted her self off and walked past the man, praying that he would not notice her.

Feeling that he had not seen her she started to run. But she had misjudged him.

Just at that moment the man turned and caught sight of her,

"Hey Elisa! Wait for me!" The man followed after her.

Lila didn't look back, and kept running. Lila was very fast when she wanted. A strange warning in her mind telling her to flee away as quick as possible. Lila obeyed it and didn't stop running.

Their was something so unusual about the man. He moved slowly and with sharp jerks, his teeth were too even. Plus in all the years of her life, she had never seen anyone with his excessive amount of wrinkles. Plus when she had met him she had felt hate, almost immediately.

Earlier that morning she had walked into the lobby. Sir Boss and Sir.. What was his name were talking together at a front table?

"Elisa, you are late..." Sir Boss said, his eyes already glued to her fair figure.

Lila resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She walked over to the pair and gave an elegant curtsy.

"Master, Sir.." She said acknowledging the two with a nod of her head. The old mans eyes had no expression and his face was like a great prune, red and blotchy, as if the man would loose his temper any minute. His skin was wrinkled so wrinkled that the skin on his chin sagged like a great bull dog.

The man regarded her with a steel black look, and watched her, his smile had widened. A strange automatic movement that made Lila puzzled.

Lila turned to Sir Boss. "I do apologize, master... but you see, I was having a wonderful dream about a certain someone.." She purred. Confident that her performance would create the desired look.

Sir Boss's smile widened to a grin, as if that certain someone was himself. "Oh.. well, never mind! Just hurry to your work, Elisa." He said airily.

Lila had turned to the pruned one. "If you will excuse me, sir." She said her eyes observing his now coal black eyes. A voice in the back of her mind sent a warning for her to stay away from this rich man.

Lila turned and hurried to her work. Not being able to shake off the image of that stare.

As Lila ran on aimlessly, her feet moved swiftly and silently over the land. Her heart was beating wildly, and for once in the three years that she had been in Arqueline.. Lila felt some hidden joy. The warning in her mind faded away, and a strange feeling overcame her.

She felt her self control fade. Suddenly she laughed. Why was she laughing? She didn't know why. Then for some reason she felt like dancing and running and singing. Acting on her wishes impulsively, she pranced, and hummed and ran.

Soon her insane moment melted away leaving her sad. She began to observe all of her surroundings. She caught sight of a handsome shirtless man. She strained her eyes to observe the man better. He was young, and from the distance she could see the most shocking blue eyes she had ever beheld.

"Elisa, where are you? Come out right now!" The rich mans harsh, raspy and choked voice, reached her ears.

Lila whirled around running for the shore. Even though she hated this man she didn't want to displease him. She ignored the warning voice in the back of her mind.

She sat down on the sand, far away from her once secret place. She shivered, her present suitor was the most eager man she had ever met. She hated being around him. It wasn't too long before he found her.

He looked annoyed but at the sight of her he relaxed. He sat down beside her, to please him more Lila laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. The mans hand lifted her chin, Lila's eyes flew open, instantly repulsed.

"Swim anyone?" She chirped up quickly, already desperate to get away. She turned around and dived gracefully into the sea. Lila loved to swim it was the one thing that she needed. The one place where she felt truly free. Being in the sea, sometimes it seemed that her troubles were washed away. At the time it did seem that there was no troubles, but she knew it couldn't last forever. She slowly swam up, breaking the waters surface.

She looked over at the man and a strong shiver ran down her spine. His eyes were _literally_ red. But she could of sworn that he had grey eyes. She watched his eyes, they were indeed red. Was that the look of lust in those _horrid_ red eyes?


	2. A Step in the Right Direction

Sweet! That was the first chapter and already I got some reviews! I mean that's big! For me anyways... So thanks to all those that reviewed. Your the reason this chapter is up by now!

* * *

"Elisa come out of there! I want..." He said greedily.

The way he was saying this disgusted her. She didn't like being bossed around.

She snapped, "I don't care what you want!" She exclaimed.

The man blinked, his blank eyes staring at her. He was too busy staring to even hear what she had said! That means she could say anything she wanted, and he wouldn't realise it! Now that changed things...

She stepped out of the water, and walked up to the old prune faced man.

She gave him a severe stare. "Lets get one thing straight... I am not your girl. I have my own standard's... money. I'm very poor, I have things that need to be taken care of. I expect valuables from you. Do you understand me?" She said angrily.

The mans eyes narrowed, "Is that the game you play? Fine, I'll come up with some valuables. Don't disappear from the earth Elisa..." He said and walked slowly away.

Lila turned away and started walking back into the forest. She needed time alone. She walked for along time until she reached the perfect secluded dark place. Her face distorted into disgust.

She looked into the river looking back at herself. She hated herself. Look at who she had become, just to save that very poor family. Why? Why did she continue to lower her standards? For what? A bunch of shiny priceless money. Money has no true worth. Sure it can buy things but what is the deeper meaning of it? It meant greed, which is the lowest but most influencing thing in life.

She hated her life, she had no real friends, except from her past almost forgotten life. If she was late to work all she would have to do was flirt and the problem was over. There was no challenge to her life. Is appearance all that matters? She had asked herself this question many times. Often she wondered about what she would do when the family was out of debt.

Would she continue to disgracefully flirt with rich men? Would she ever meet someone that saw her for what she really was? A lowdown, money grabbing, scared, flirt!

She had never experienced love before, only greed. Who really loved her? Who really cared for her? Who looked at her and saw the true her? Love was just some made up thing. Its invention was to bring hope to the pitiful. But that family they had something that made her desire. Even if love was a myth, she needed it. Even if it never happened to her. She had no real purpose until she found it.

She sat there forever thinking and wishing. The tree rustled nearby. Lila turned, she probably seemed crazy to the animals. This bright illuminous woman who stared into water with a complete look of disgust. She had everything, but yet nothing.

She stared up into the tree, imagining it was listening to her.

"Look at me, look at who I have become. My life has no meaning. I'm lonely, I'm tired of living in this way. How much longer can I take this? No one notices, no one cares, I'm not a greedy person, I just want one thing. It doesn't exist, to me it's only a myth. I want..." A branch snapped behind her, she whirled around.

A dark statue it seemed at first, but then she noticed the sound of breathing. She couldn't see a face only a hood and a long traveling cloak. Her heart yearned to be heard, she needed someone to know how miserable she was. The person turned and started walking away. But she felt her feet flying, she needed someone to listen. Listen to her deepest emotions..

"No! Please, don't go!" She called. Her heart beat faster, this might be the first step in the right direction.

The person stopped walking. Sighed and hesitantly turned around. "Yes?" He asked. His voice was masculine. The voice rang out into the empty air, echoing in her head.

To her this voice sounded full and the most lovely voice she had ever heard in the world. She walked up to the man her expression desperate.

"You were listening weren't you?" She asked.

The man sighed, the wind blowing his hood back revealing the mans face. The most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. His hair was tawny blond with a slight curl. He was handsome, a perfect image of the strange man that had existed in her dreams for the last month. He also looked like the one she had seen earlier.

"I might have heard, some of what you said..." The man said uncertainly.

She sighed looking him straight in his piercing blue eyes.

"I'm lonely..." She said almost whispering.

A thin smile appeared on the mans face. "Obviously, or you wouldn't be talking to a tree..." He said teasing.

She could have lost her temper at his statement but she chose to ignore it.

"I need a friend." She stated boldly.

The smile vanished, the man looked over at her thinking. "You have no friends?" He asked gently.

She looked down timidly. "Not near." Was all she could bring herself to say. His eyes pierced right through her. She knew he could see the true her.

He looked down at the ground then back up at her.

"All you need is a friend. Is that all?" He asked curiously.

She knew this was such a strange request. Especially since he was someone she had never seen before.

"Yes. A friend, thats all." She said sighing.

He smiled, "Well, I think I can manage that. Right now, I have to get back to my group but I have no real plans. I'll be here for another month. Its your choice but I like to walk by the sea. In the evenings we can talk. Until then..." He turned and started walking away.

"I'm Lila by the way, but near other people, call me Elisa." She called after him.

He chuckled, sharing a private joke with himself, but did not turn towards her.

She ran after him. "Aren't you foregetting something..." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

He turned, "I don't think so... what?" He said his cerulean eyes twinkling.

"Who are you? A name, an identification." She said frowning at him.

He chuckled and looked her straight in the eyes. "Lets just say that its not important. If you knew who I was then a lot of things would change..." He said thoughtfully.

She smiled, "You got to have a name! I got one! What about Peter?" She suggested.

He laughed. "Fine, then I am Peter. Good bye Lila..." He said with a strange regal voice. He pulled his hood back on, fading into the trees.

Lila stared after him. _Yes truly, it was a step in the right direction..._

* * *

So my friends tell me that I don't put enough detail into my main character. Is Lila so mysterious now? Her life is miserable, she hates herself and here comes a mysterious man willing to be her friend. You can probably guess who that man is... Any details, any suggestions, don't hesitate ask about it! you rock socks!

I have changed it so that it reads faster. What do you think of this version?

-Lightzing


	3. Dragons

Ok, here goes nothing... Thank you to all those that reviewed.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Lila had met Peter. Now, as she walked by the gentle waves, her mind kept revolving to Peter. After that first day, Peter had become rather annoying, in fact she constantly found herself loosing her temper. He teased her constantly on little things, which made her loose control. Especially, after she bottled up her real emotions all day.

The day was like all the others, she headed down to the beach and waited. She sat down, and stared into the waves. She felt utterly depressed. Maybe it was time for a change of scene. A branch snapped nearby and Lila turned. She expected it to be Peter, but instead it was somebody else.

The man had bright flaming red hair, which seemed to glow in the dying sun. The eyes were hazel with a mischievious light in them. He looked to be about 18 years old. He gave her a wide grin.

"Lovely day isn't it?" He said. He took a seat near her, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a knapsack and poured its contents into his hand.

Lila watched him closely. A big black bird flew from the tree's and landed on his shoulder.

"The names Sam. My friend here is Ashes." He said, holding his hand full of seeds, up to the bird.

Lila smiled, Sam seemed friendly enough. Ashes flew down to the ground and turned towards Lila, its black eyes shining. It gave a call, and turned back to Sam, bobbed its head and flew off.

Sam turned back towards Lila. Watching her closely, studying her with his bright eyes.

She turned back to the sea and watched it, foregetting Sam beside her.

"What's your name?" He asked after a moment of silence.

Lila jumped, surprised by the unexpected sound. She turned back towards Sam, a little annoyed.

"I thought, you had left." She said quietly.

Sam's eye's narrowed puzzled from the crisp tone of her voice. "Well, are you going to answer?" He asked expectantly.

Lila shook her head. "Not really..." She said musingly.

He frowned. "Why not?!" He exclaimed, with a injured tone.

She sighed and gave him a firm look. "Because I just barely met you..." She said in a clipped tone.

He rolled his eyes, "Why should that make any difference? Its how an introduction is made isn't it?" Sam inquired, his brow furrowing.

"Well, I'm by the sea alone, any manner of things could happen to me." Maybe Sam wasn't so annoying, but he really did not know when to leave off of a subject!

He gave a disappointed sigh. "Well... that makes sense..." He mumbled to himself. Something about Sam made Lila laugh.

He gave her a fierce glare. "What's so funny?" He growled.

Lila smiled, inspite of herself."You are..." She said lightly.

A different muffled grumbling voice, came closer and closer. Muttering angrily about a certain thief.

"That Samson Walker is going to be in big trouble, when his father hears about this! Him and that stupid bird of his, Ashes. They keep stealing my seeds and its high time that it stops!" The man proclaimed loudly.

Sam looked around hurredly and stood up. His behavior was rather suspicious. He gave her another wide grin, his eyes shining.

"Well, got to be going. You work at The Seashell Inn, don't you? Well, if lucks with me I might get that job I've been after." He winked at her and hurried away.

Lila turned back to the sea, lost in a dream world again.

"Who was that?" Said a very familiar, masculine voice behind her.

Lila jumped, knocked from her thoughts, she stood up and turned towards Peter. "Peter! You no good, rotten..." She said in an angry tone, jabbing her finger at him.

A satisfied grin, covered Peter's face. He stepped away from her. "A little touchy aren't you? There was no need to get mad! I only asked you a question!"

Lila felt her self control slipping, but truthfully she didn't care! She let it go, fixing him with an icy glare. "You are late! My break is almost up! What do you have to say for yourself?"

He frowned at her. "What? You don't think I have trouble's too? Well, I was in a very awkward, but important predicament, and I couldn't get away until recently!" He said angrily, his voice rising slightly. He glared at her and looked down at the ground, kicking the sand with his feet. A awkward moment of silence stretched between the two, both being upset with each other.

He looked back up her. "I'm not used, to being treated in this way. You have such disrespect! I thought-I thought, we were supposed to be friends..." He said thoughtfully.

Lila felt her cheeks become red. She felt suddenly ashamed of herself. "I did too..." She said quietly, and moving on to something he had said before. "What did you mean, when you said that you weren't used to being treated, in this way?" She asked curiously, avoiding his eyes.

Peter looked away, realizing how close he had been to telling her who he was. "Nothing. It came out in the wrong way. There is nothing special about me..." He felt his insides turn.

Lila gave him a expectant look. "Uh huh, nothing special..." She said sarcastically.

Peter gave her half smile. "No, really... it was a slip of the the tongue." He said knowing that he had almost given away his secret.

Lila rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry to say this Lucas, but sadly you have no lying or acting skills, whatsoever." She stated humorously.

At the sound of the name Lucas, he looked up sharply.

Lila gave him a questioning look. "What?" She asked.

He looked back down at the ground, suddenly interested in the particles of sand at his feet. "You said Lucas, instead of Peter." He said quietly, almost shyly.

Lila folded her arms and leaned back slightly. "Listen here, mister. You didn't even want to give me a name, when we first met! So, I can give you any darn name I want! Lucas is a perfectly fine name. In fact, it fits you better then Peter. So you better get used to me calling you Lucas!" She said with a informative tone. She gave him a smug smile, feeling that she had got her revenge.

Secretly Lucas smiled, she didn't know that he was very pleased with the change. For that in fact, was his name.

Lila's face became thougtful, her forehead wrinkled in concentration.

"What a coincidence..." She said quietly to herself. She looked up at him.

"Hey, did you know that there's a rumor that Prince Lucas from Twindel is here. Its funny, that I chose that name for you don't you think?" She asked him.

A pleased grin flickered on Lucas's face. It disappeared before Lila noticed its presence. "No, I did not know that... its interesting." He said quietly, wanting her to answer his question from earlier.

"So... who was that dragon-haired fellow you were with, before?" He asked her curiously.

Lila bit her lip and looked around, "Listen..." She said quietly, changing the subject. She turned around. Lucas looked around trying to find out what had made the sound. Lila's face furrowed in concentration again.

"Do you think thats the bell?" Lucas wasn't sure. In fact, he didn't hear anything.

Lila stood up and started walking away. "I better go, I think that's the bell. His name was Samson Walker..." She said, running off towards the inn. Lucas watched her go, and then he caught the sound of the bells chiming.

"Why do I always fall for it?" He murmured to himself. "She really knows how to get away from trouble. I wish I was that good. Maybe then I could escape a boring discussion with noble ladies about dresses, fashion, and other very dull boring topics." He shook his head, and walked back to the palace.

* * *

What do you think? It could do with a little change, but its not bad for a first draft, don't you think? I'm up for suggestions... if you have any. Thank you, to all those that review. Hey! Does anyone know who Lucas is yet? I think this chapter should clear any doubts along that line! I would so love to hear what you think, it doesn't have to be a review it could be a private message if you want. You rock socks!

-Lightzing : )

P.S: Four days till Christmas! Happy Holidays. I will try and be quicker about my updates. I got a B- in Chemistry. I'm so happy about that!


	4. Strange Message

Fourth chapter! It should be a good one. Enjoy!

Two weeks had passed. Sam had gotten the job at the Seashell Inn. He was the errand boy. Lila often got complaints from customers of people finding seeds in the food. Sam wasn't suspected, they didn't know that he even liked seeds!

Lila looked out the window. Sir Lyle the old prune-faced man waved to her. Obviously he wanted to talk to her. She winced, she couldn't stand that man! Whenever he came near she dodged away and acted like she was busy doing something important. There was something about the man, that was not quite right. His teeth were too white and even, it seemed his face was too wrinkly. She had never seen any man with that many wrinkles! Sometimes his voice sounded clear instead of raspy like it usually was.

The kitchen door opened, and in walked Sam. He had a hand-sized bag of seeds with him along with a sack full of the ingredients she had ordered earlier.

She smiled. "Your getting faster everytime. The only trouble you have finding are expensive herbs. Herbs are the most useful items for pranks." She stated.

Sam smiled and walked by a pot of boiling soup. He stopped, taking the lid off of the hot soup and stuffing a handful of seeds into his mouth. Lila had learned by experience not to trust Sam near food. She watched him closely as he walked by the her his hand hovering over some pastrie's she had made. She acted like she was busy cutting bread when his hand slipped into his pocket.

"Put it back." She demanded, holding out her hand.

Sam frowned, reluctantly pulling the stolen treat out of his pocket. "You've learned." He said. The tone in his voice impressed.

Lila picked up a tray of baked goods and placed it into the oven. "Yes, and its a good thing. I was the one, blamed for the food that went missing!"

Sam's expression was distracted as he watched a carriage outside the window.

"Elisa, have you ever thought of settling down? Getting married, raising a family?"

Lila froze, and turned to him, placing her hands on her hips. "Samson Walker, what are you saying!" She said. The tone in her voice suprised. Sam's mouth opened when suddenly the bell chimed.

Lila washed her hands, pulling her apron off, and hung it on the hook in the wall.

"Sam, there's another list of items that I need for later. Can you get them?" She said while rushing out the door. Lila took a breath of the sun and joined the crowd of walking people.

A raspy voice interupted her observation of nature. "Elisa, so nice to see you. We have seen so little of each other." Sir Lyle said.

Lila tucked a strand of red gold hair behind her ear. "I like to congratulate myself on that fact!" She mumbled to herself. "Sir Lyle, what do you want?" She said impatiently.

Lyle turned to her, his eyes that horrid red color again.

"Tonight, room 217 at the Seashell Inn, be there. I have a surprise for you." The man rasped. Turning and walked away.

Lila shivered. As much as she hated that man, the families need was great. She was already decided in the matter. She would do whatever she could to help that family!

She walked towards the sea, knowing that she was late. Lucas would be waiting for her. As she rounded the corner of a tall hill. She saw Lucas's sitting on the sand, looking busy. The sky was grey over the sea, and the tides wild. More active then usual. Lila tiptoed quietly across the sand trying to get a better look of what Lucas was doing.

Lucas had a stick in his hand, with which he was forming marks in the sand. Lila took a closer look at the figures formed by the stick. She saw a heart, but then Lucas looked back at her. His foot kicked and scattered the sand making the markings in the sand disappear. A faint blush appeared on his face.

"You decided to come after all." Lucas said teasingly.

Lila frowned. "Look whose talking! Your the one that has missed ten days! I've missed none!" She stated.

Lucas laughed. "You say that. But as you said I missed ten. For all I know you could be lying!" He stated.

Lila scowled. "You cull! How dare..." Her voice trailed off as she caught the sound of something. Beautiful voices from the water.

"Tashmi leet magal. Tashmi Ethera mida..." Lila's sight became unfocused. The song seemed to hypnotize her. She walked towards the wild waves, unknowing of what awaited her. Wanting to listen to all of the voices message.

"Lila! Are you crazy?!" He exclaimed. Lucas watched as the wind picked up speed and Lila vanished into the waves. Right after Lila disappeared into the waves the sea tamed. Lucas stared in shock at the calm sea. It only took him a couple of seconds, to take action.

The swirling mass of water pushed her under. Her lungs screamed for air. But the sea did not grant that need. Her world began to fade. The last thing she remembered was the feel of strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her up.


	5. The truth

Fifth chapter. This is a informative one. Enjoy, being confused!

* * *

The world started to come to focus. Familiar blue eyes peered down at her. The world was turning, she felt a little dizzy. His lips moved. Lila didn't catch what he was saying.

"Lila, are you alright?" Lucas asked, genuine concern written on his face.

Lila groaned. "Go away!" She demanded, in a annoyed tone.

Lucas laughed. "I just saved your life! What were you thinking?!" He exclaimed, puzzled by her actions.

Lila looked at the now calm sea. No voices came from it now. Nothing called to her. For once she was scared. The sea had almost drowned her. But the sea, was one her closest friends!

"There were...voices... they called to me..." She whispered, in a frightened tone.

Lucas's face wrinkled in confusion. "Voices? I didn't hear any voices." He stated, suddenly suspicious.

Lila stirred again, pushing against her elbows to help her sit up. She looked at Lucas, analyzing what had just happened. He had saved her life! He actually cared for her! Her sight blurred again. The world was still spinning, she felt so weak. Her eyes closed momentarily.

Lucas looked over at her again. "Lila, are you well?" He asked, clearly concerned for her well-being.

Lila's eyes opened slightly. "So...tired... can't keep... eyes opened..." Her voice faded away, as the world faded into darkness again.

Lucas looked down at Lila's slumbering figure. His heart's pace quickened. How could anyone not like Lila? Sure, she was a little mysterious, impulsive, and stubborn. But there was also something innocent about her, something childlike, something very wonderful about her. She was unlike anyone he had ever met before. Not to mention that she was also very beautiful.

Lila stirred again, her body shaking. "Room 217...something... strange...about him..." She mumbled slowly. Her beautiful voice echoing in the stiff silence.

Lucas sighed, running his hand through his wet hair. She couldn't know his secret. Too many things would change. She would start treating him with respect. Which... for some reason he didn't want her to. Maybe she already knew... but he could still hope. She didn't feel anything for him, he was sure of that. Today was the last day of the month. He would be leaving tonight. She would foreget him, but he wouldn't. He could never foreget Lila.

Lila's eyes opened again. Her head was still spinning, but something was troubling her. She sat up and looked around. Her dream was so clear. Like the ones she had been having of Lucas. Why? Why did these certain dreams come to her? All the visions managed to do, was to confuse her even more.

"Can you move?" An all too familiar rich, masculine voice sounded.

Lila looked up. Lucas kneeled beside her, his piercing eyes staring into her very soul. How could anyone have such beautiful eyes? Eyes that seemed to understand a person's soul, at one look. It wasn't fair! It made her wonder... did he know? But she hadn't said a word, about Sir Lyle to Lucas! He couldn't know. Could he?

She nodded, trying to stop shivering. The breeze chilled her skin, sending her body shaking again. She brought herself to her knees, slowly getting to her feet. The world continued to spin, adding to her dizziness. Her knee's felt knobbily and weak, like they would slip out from under her.

She looked up into his eyes bravely, expecting to see that same sharp look. But instead she saw something else in his eyes. Not sharp, but gentle and calm. Something that caught her off guard, making her legs feel more weak. She lost her balance, closing her eyes, waiting for her body to recontact the ground. It never did.

Her eyes slowly opened, and she found her self staring into his gentle eyes. At that moment a realization donned on her. She had never understood why she was so mad, when Lucas had missed their evening meetings. Never before had she really cared about what men did, as long as it didn't involve her. But she enjoyed talking to Lucas. He had alot of the same character traits as her.

He was stubborn, witty, mysterious, and impulsive just like her. Sometimes he seemed boyish with his infuriating grin. But he could be nice and helpful. He had saved her life, after all. Not many people she knew, except a few, would do that for her. She had thought that she hated him, but it was actually quite the contrary. At this moment there was one thought in her mind. She..._loved_ him? She wasn't quite sure, she had never felt this way about anyone.

This realization slowly soaked into her mind, filling her with confusion. She broke out of her thoughts and stared into his gentle eyes once again. He smelled good, like strong spices. It was as if the moment was frozen. His face was so close to hers. His eyes so gentle. She sighed, breaking the silence that had surrounded the moment.

"Can you stand?" Lucas whispered, his voice shaking slightly.

Lila awakened out of the beautiful moment. She nodded her head. Her legs didn't shake anymore. She felt anger that the beautiful suspenseful moment had been interrupted so abruptly.

Her body straightened, slipping out of his grip. Her face heating up. She looked away.

"Thank you, for saving my life Lucas. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting back. Good bye, Lucas." She said trying to control her shaking voice. She turned to him smiling slightly, and ran off. When she was sure that he wasn't watching her. She sat down, giving in to the tears that had been threatening, for quite some time.

Recovering herself, she stood. She would never see Lucas again. She was leaving Arqueline tonight, after her meeting with Sir Lyle. The bell chimed and Lila ran off towards the Seashell Inn.

Lila shuddered, as she paused outside the door of room 217. She hesitated her hand hovering by the door. She would proceed with caution. Her hand hit the door softly. Maybe Sir Lyle wouldn't be there.

"Come in." The voice was not raspy, but young. Lila shivered, surely that was not a good sign. She opened the door quietly, and peered into the dim lit room. She took one step into the room, peering around her. There was no sign of Sir Lyle. But she remained on the watch. She stood in the middle of the room spinning as she took in the room. A desk area in the corner had a flickering candle. The room was furnished with dark toned items. The furniture was either brown, grey or black. The sound of a footsteps made Lila whirl around. She was unprepared for the sight that caught her eyes.

A tall man stood in the doorway, the light from the hall way shaded the figure. Lila's eyes became wide and flickered around the room. She felt like a caged animal. Her only way out of the room, was being blocked. She took a step back, scared. The figure took a step towards her and Lila's eyes narrowed.

The first thing she observed were his eyes. They were silver, just like Sir Lyles. The man was smiling. Lila noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes. She stared at the eyes. There was something friendly in the eyes. Then the eyes changed, becoming the dark look she had learned to hate. An air of arrogance surrounded the man, she felt immediate dislike for the him. He was handsome, but in a dark kind of way. He looked to be in the stages of early man hood. His ebony hair short and thick, and neatly cut. She shivered.

The man laughed. "So, what do you think?" The man said arrogantly. His voice vaguely familiar.

Lila's eyes widened in recognition. It was Sir Lyle! She knew that there was something strange about him. She took another step back. She wanted to leave right now! Sir Lyle closed the door, mumbling strange encantations and snapped his finger. The dim light became brighter. He had used magic.

Lila frowned. "I knew there was something strange about you, Sir Lyle!" She exclaimed, feeling terrified.

The man laughed, taking another step towards Lila. "Just call me, Jon." He said sharply.

"You never cease to suprise me. Your witty, brilliant, stubborn, and very vivacious. You can put up a good fight, and you can act." He said.

Lila glared. He had no right to say those things! No right, at all!

Jon watched her eagerly. "Yes..." He said slowly. "I've known all along... Lila." He said.

Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. A smug smile appeared on Jon's face, infuriating Lila.

"So... what do you know? That I have lived a lie for the past year!" She exclaimed and turned her back on him.

"You don't know anything... nothing!" A crease came to her forehead as a realization came to her.

Lila frowned, the name John, echoed in her mind. There was something bad about that name, a memory from her old life. The life that she had left three years ago...

"Sir John, your daughter is here to see you." A servant said. The dark-haired man looked up at a sixteen year old Lila. Her skin was tanner, her clothing ragged, her face exhausted.

Her head raised proudly. This man never was a father, they had no right to call her, his daughter. She had been raised by the poor family in the forest, the Treels. All this man had ever done for her, was give her more work, and pretend that she did not exist. This would always, scar the memories of her child hood.

James backed out of the room leaving the two alone. Sir John put down his eyeglass and turned his seat around, to face Lila.

"Delila Mydia May Lunae, my daughter." He said slowly.

Lila rolled her eyes. "Father..." She said the word slowly, ridiculing the word. "I have heard news, that you are going to marry the Lady Demillia." Sir John was 30, and he had been courting many different ladies. The Lady Demillia was beautiful, young, but she treated servants contemptiously.

If something wasn't done to her liking, a group of ten servants would be whipped. Lila had heard tales, of this dark lady and she never quite believed them. The punishment of whipping was illegal. But Sir John had made her come with him to the Lady Demillia's estates.

She had seen the crunched backs, and the look of fear on many of the servants faces. She had even seen the lady loose her temper. Lila had been treated as a servant her whole life. Life as a peasant was hard, the workers at Lunar Manor didn't need this dangerous lady added to their list of troubles. They had begged Lila to talk sense into him. Lila knew it wouldn't work. So now she was here, wasting time.

Sir John looked up at the girl. He hadn't really ever looked at her before. The only time he ever wasted on her was the day he found her on the beach. He had brought her home and handed her to James Treel. Had given a name to her and never bothered about the girl again.

When he looked up at her, he had expected to see a timid little girl. Instead he was looking up at a tall, proud, and beautiful, young woman. It surprised him, had this much time passed since he had found the bundle? He recovered himself, and looked back at his papers.

Sir John was known to be one of the most, rude, proud, conceited men around. He was very selfish, and greedy. He worked to impress himself, but he was never satisfied, restless in the world. There was only one person he ever cared about, himself. Lady Demillia was the same way. He was also very stubborn.

Lila never ever considered this man as her father. But she had hope that this man actually cared about her, even if in the slightest way.

"Sir John, think about someone other then yourself, for once. Think about me, your daughter..." Lila said in a calm gentle voice.

An amused smile appeared on the mans face. "You were never my daughter! I found you at the beach!" He proclaimed rudely.

Lila felt her heart stop. No one had ever told her. She had worked so hard to please this man, who she had thought was her father. But he could never love her like a daughter. She turned abruptly her anger clearly showing on her face. She had often thought about leaving. Since this man deserved no loyalty from her, she did not care. She was leaving, today.

She turned around not waiting to be excused, and marched through the halls to the door. She climbed onto a horse, and rode back to the Treels little cottage in the forest. She put the horse up and walked into the house. She wrote a letter, explaining to the family, that she was going to help them in anyway possible. She left it on her bed, packing her few belongings.

Lila walked into the forest, taking the first breath of freedom. She took one last look at the Treel's cottage reluctant to leave the family that had loved her. She would miss the family, but she didn't care about Sir John or the future of Lunar Manor. She was leaving. She turned around and took a step, leaving her old life behind her...

Lila came back to the present, unsure of where she was. She felt the tears threaten to fall. That was a painful memory that she had put behind her. She had almost foregotten that life. But know the painful memory brought back more memories of that man. Now she really wanted to leave, and her temper was rising by the minute.

* * *

Sorry I had to end it so abruptly, but it is very long already. So all of my reviewers, thank you for your advice, it is very useful. The next chapter will be up within the next week. I have the whole story written, but now I need to get it organized and typed. So from now on its a ride down the river...sort of. I like to know what my riders think, so please review or e-mail me! The next chapter is probably one of my favorites. You rock socks!

-Lightzing


	6. The journey begins

Lila turned towards the door. Something ran through her veins, giving her energy to push aside all the magic, that had been cast in the atmosphere around her. Jon and the room faded, and Lila found herself in the orchard, by the stable. She had trapped herself in a cage of lies, she needed to escape it. It was time she had another breath of freedom. Reaching the stable, she let out a breath.

The tears started to fall, so slowly. She leaned against the wall, crying silently to herself, happy and sad memories filling her mind. Moments by the fire, laughing with Iris and Maggy. Times when she had felt so lonely. She owed so much to the Treels, they deserved these three years, she had given up for them. The tears fell, as she thought of what had happened in the last month. She had found someone that knew the real her. She never had to put up a good act, she was always herself around Lucas.

Lila wiped away her tears, rebuking herself for crying. _Strong girls do not cry_. She said in her mind, over and over again. She leaned against the wall, pondering over her life. She had risked so much, and now, she was going to give up one of the best friends she had ever had. Lucas...would he miss her? _Fool!_ She thought to herself. Of course he wouldn't miss her, he was just another man, and all men were heartless. She was foolish to think of him differently. He wouldn't miss her...

"Your not leaving without saying goodbye, are you?" Lila jumped, surprised to hear Lucas's voice. She opened her eyes, and stared into his beautiful eyes. His eyes had a mischievious light in them. Which affected Lila, making her breathless.

Lila felt confused. Her heart pace quickened, the blood rushed to her face. Had he been watching her, all this time? Had he seen her crying?

Lila smiled sweetly at Lucas. "Lucas! What are you doing here?" She said her eyes curious.

"What am I doing here? I'm about to leave!" He said dramatically, the mischievious light in his eyes, flashing brighter.

He peered at her closely. "You are about to leave, aren't you?" Lucas said, his eyes becoming that gentle look from earlier.

Lila nodded slowly, ashamed about her behavior. _Some friend I turned out to be! _She thought miserably to herself. He could read her like an open book. Could he read her mind?

Lucas looked down at her. He couldn't allow her to see how he truly felt. He had to keep up the mask. But she was so stunning. He had only seen her crying once. The first time he had seen her, singing and dancing with tears shining on her face, in the beautiful glade. He had been enchanted by her, at that first look.

She seemed so wild and free, like a bird. She looked to have no worry in the world, something he had envied her at that first meeting. But seeing her talking to the tree, he saw that something was making her so miserable, it made him pity her. How could anyone put up a brave mask, and keep it up for so long? Seeing her cry, made her seem more human.

"If your leaving, where will you go?" He asked her gently.

Lila gazed into his swimming eyes, searching for something. "I-I honestly don't know..." She stuttered quietly.

Lucas leaned against the opposite wall. He folded his hands and smiled.

"You could come with my group, if you want." He said easily. Almost blurting the phrase out.

Lila felt her heart beat race faster, if it was even possible. Surely he could hear her heart. She was suprised, that it hadn't burst with all the stress, that it had taken lately.

"Really?" She breathed, quietly, suprised at his offer.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, we need an extra cook. It won't be any problem." He said casually, folding his arms again, and relaxing.

Lila walked towards him, stopping an inch from him. She grinned, her eyes twinkling, and gave him a big hug. Lucas's arms opened, and pulled her closer to him. She laughed, happily. She hadn't felt this happy, in such a long time. She looked up at him, suddenly noticing how close they were to each other. One part of her brain told her to run. The other calm part of her, told her to stay. The door of the stable opened, and the two jumped apart.

One man stood in the doorway, blinking at Lila and Lucas. He wore a navy blue traveling cloak. He stepped foreward.

"Your Highness, are you ready to leave." He said, glancing at Lila. Lucas looked over at Lila, watching her carefully. Her eyes had narrowed into thin slits. He winced, knowing that the moment before, had been ruined. He looked over at the two men abruptly.

"I will be along shortly,Captain Farvan." He said in a regal tone. Lucas glanced back at Lila. He could see she was upset, she tried to hide it. But he could read her expression.

Lila watched Captain Farvan leave. She turned to Lucas glared at him, turning on her heels, and marched out of the stable.

Lucas winced. She had never glared at him like that. He rushed after her, grabbing her shoulder. They were standing in the orchard.

"Lila! I'm sorry! I got carried away." He said his face still hopeful.

Lila stopped, considering his excuse. "What, exactly are you saying?" She asked puzzled, turning slowly. What did he mean, by he got carried away?

He sighed. "People think that I'm lucky, just because I live in a palace and I have people to entertain me. Theres more to it then just that. I have to make decisions that will help my kingdom, alliances, boring council meetings, military training and leadership. I don't like the responsibilities." He said, staring into her eyes.

Lila looked down at the ground, biting her lips. She considered what he said. She wouldn't have liked, those responsibilities either. She shook her head, and glanced back up at him.

"No." She said firmly, turning again, and marching past the back kitchen door of the inn.

Lucas stared after her, with a confused look on his face. He rushed after her again.

"No, what?" He asked her.

Lila took a deep breath, and rolled her eyes. Did he not understand?

"No, I cannot foregive you." She said matter-of-factly.

Lucas turned her around. "Why not?" He said, with a hurt look.

Lila looked away from him, avoiding his beautiful eyes. "You kept a secret from me. I cannot foregive you for that." She said, grinding her teeth. Lila knew she was being a hypocrite.

Lucas shrugged. "So? What about your secrets? You never told me, what had made you so miserable."

Lila looked back at him, furious. "How dare you accuse me of..." She seethed inside, foregetting the words, that had filled her mind earlier. Her hand went flying, and contacted with Lucas's jaw. Her eyes widened and she took a step back, staring at her hand. Not believing, that she had actually hit him. Had her mask melted that much? Had she lost control of herself, completely?

Lucas clutched his jaw. Why had she smacked him? He _really_, didn't understand her. His jaw stung where she had hit him. He was sure, it was swelling. He had _never_ met anyone, quite like her at all. That was a fact.

"Elisa?!" A familiar voice said, in a suprised tone. Lila looked in the direction, the voice had come from. Sam stood in the kitchen doorway, a smug grin on his face.

Lucas looked over at Sam. His eyes narrowed, at Sam.

"Errand boy!" He snarled, tensing. Like a wolf about to pounce on its prey. Sam stepped out of the doorway, and into the orchard. He smirked at Lucas.

"Ah, the wittle Princeling get smacked, and now he's angry!" Sam taunted, in a babies tone. The two circled each other, both looking ready to pounce on the other.

Lila glanced back and forth from Lucas to Sam, and back at Lucas. They both had, looks of _utter_ dislike on their faces.

"You two know each other." She said amused.

"Its obvious, isn't it?" Lucas said, grinding his teeth.

Sams hazel eyes, didn't leave Lucas's dancing cerulean blue eyes. "Don't speak to Elisa, like that!" He said, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Lucas laughed. "Elisa? Her name is Lila, magboy!" Lucas sneered.

Sam frowned, looking over at Lila.

Lila smiled sweetly, at the pair of them. "If it helps, my name is Delila Mydia May. But I will personally _strangle_, anyone who calls me Delila!" She said, and noticed that both frowned at her.

Lila bit her lips. _Why_ were they acting like this? There was nothing here, to compete over. For the moment, these two were her best friends. Why couldn't they just get along? It would make things, _so _much easier.

She walked between the two, grabbed their shoulders and dragged them towards the stable. The two broke off their glaring, suprised at her actions. Stopping, she turned to Sam.

"Are you coming along too?" She demanded.

Sam gave her a puzzled look. "What are you talking about, Lila?" he asked, curiously.

Lila sighed. "I have gotten into alot of trouble, here in Arqueline, and I am leaving with Lucas. Are you coming, or not?" She stated, impatiently. Men always seem to make things, more complicated!

Sam nodded. "Sure, I'm not leaving you alone, with Princeling! Who _knows_, what he'll try!" He said loudly.

Lucas clenched his fist. "I'd watch where I was going, if I was you Magboy!" He seethed. He turned, walking into a stable, and took out a tall, elegant, bay horse. He lifted himself, easily into the horses saddle.

Sam grinned in response. "What are you going to do? Throw me in a dungeon, _Princeling_!" He said, teasingly. He walked to another horse stall, and brought out a beautiful black mare. The mare looked slightly wild, with a long tangled black mane and dark eyes. He saddled the mare and climbed onto it.

The navy cloaked man, joined the three. Captain Farvan rode beside Lucas, sending cautious looks towards Sam. After all, Sam was a thieve. Sam wore an amused look, occasionally sending impish grins towards the captain. He whistled, the crow, Ashes came flying, and landed on his shoulders. Dropping something into Sam's outstretched hand.

Lila picked up her saddle bag and adjusted her bag straps. Walking between the two young men. She preferred the ground to a horse. It did so much more for you bones. She hummed a nameless tune to herself, and walked ahead of the two horses.

The two young men, watched her carefully, enchanted by her. In the whole world, there was not another girl like her. No one as impulsive, clever, or as child-like as Delila Mydia May.

Lila glanced back at the two. "What are you two, staring at? Lets go!" She said impatiently. She turned back to the road.

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Men!" She mumbled to herself. She paused, pulling a forest green traveling cloak, from her traveling bag. She wrapped it around her cold skin, and began walking again.

She looked back at Ashes, giving a shrill wristle. Ashes obeyed, landing on her outstretched arm. She smiled at it, stroking its glossy black feathers. Crooning to it. Speaking to it, of unknown adventures, yet to be discovered. The bird gazed intently at the girl, cawing and bobbing its head. Lila understood the bird, just as it understood Lila.

Lucas and Sam listened intently, trying to catch a phrase she said. But she sounded like the crow, cawing and crooning. Could she speak to animals? What else were they to discover, about this beautiful woman? They would never know _quite_ what to expect...

* * *

This is probably, one of my favorite chapters of the whole story. After all, not all of the story has to be serious, it can be fun too. This story isn't really Cinderella material. Let me see, a woman warrior, a white witch, an obsessed magician/wizard, a trouble-maker, the Blue Woods, secrets. Speaking about Jon, did anyone catch my important hint about him, in the last chapter? Something, having to do with his eyes... (hint, hint!) Oh! Speaking of hints, I have included another in this chapter. It almost answers a _certain_ matter, someone has asked me about in a recent review. In about three chapters, you will meet the _real_ villain. This story is utterly twisted. Thats one of my favorite words...utterly. So descriptive... Tell me what you think!

Contrary to some peoples belief, Jon is not Sir John, Lila's _adoptive_ father. I did hint that Jon looked to be about 20 when in the memory, Sir John was about 36. Sorry! I guess I wasn't clear about that fact. But thats just sick... an adoptive father lusting over an orphan! Eww! (shivers) Do not get me started! Well anyway, moving on! So much typing to do! Then I have to fix somethings here and there. I've been thinking about renaming Theo... anybody like the name Draik or Finn? If you don't, I need suggestions, because the name Theo isn't working for his character! Keep me informed of your opinions! You rock socks! Theo is officially, Sam. (Sorry for the inconvenience!)

-Lightzing


	7. Pearl and a Tuner

The small group traveled in silence. The atmosphere was uneasy and Lila felt irritated with the way Lucas and Sam didn't seem to get along. The territory was beautiful and unfamiliar and the companions set up a camp. When they had eaten Lila retired to sleep. She fell into a world of dreams.

Little one... came a voice in Lila's head. 

Lila's eyes opened. She looked up at the world. The moon was vanishing from above, and a yellow light was rising into the sky. She heard the faint sound of the sea. She smiled slightly, sitting up and stood up. Being careful not to wake the men. Stepping daintily, out of the camp towards the sound of the sea. She heard a strange voice in her head.

I know you can hear me. I'm by the sea. I need help! Please! Help me, Little one... Lila shook the thought from her head. She had heard the stories of unicorns ability to speak to virgins in their heads. Maybe it was a unicorn, calling to her for help. She walked cautiously towards the sound of the sea. This was not her imagination, Lila's dreams usually seemed to tell the truth. Reaching the end of the tangled forest, she found herself on a high cliff. She stared at the see, catching a glint of silver. 

You found me! Can you help me? A particularly nasty group, of Tritons attacked me! What has gotten into the sea-folk these days. I've never been attacked before! Lila gasped and climbed down the jagged rocks, cutting herself on the. Reaching the lower ground, she ran to the unicorn stroking its glossy neck. A shimmering silver liquid leaked through slits on its glossy pearl body. The creature looked at her, studying Lila.

You know its a good thing that you are clean. Clean usually helps our type. Yes, I can feel my strength coming back to me already. Thats better, look _my cuts are healing already..._ The unicorn rolled onto its slender legs, lifting gracefully into the air. The wind danced around the unicorn. The unicorn lifted onto its back legs and gave a bellish laugh. 

"Of course she can't see you, silly! Your just a tuner, besides its your invisible day, Blink!" The wind seemed to tease Lila's hair, pulling at it. The unicorns face turned into a slight frown.

"No, you can't have Little ones hair. Your too greedy! Satisfy your self with shiny ribbons, not hair!" The wind went back to teasing the unicorns mane.

"No! You better stop that, you can't have my hair." The unicorn said aloud. The wind stopped blowing.

"Yes, thats right go find a mermaids missing fish scale. Their much more valuable, Blink. Go on, I won't miss you! Just come back when your bored of shiny things. Goodbye, pet!" The unicorn called running after the wind. The unicorn gave a bellish call, that filled Lila's heart with peace.

The unicorn turned around to Lila again, its pearl body shimmering and flawless. The cuts completely healed. Seeing Lila's baffled look she supplied her information. "Tuners, silly little creatures. If you ever loose any hair, blame the tuners! Crazy about shiny things. Oh, Look your bleeding! Poor dear, since you helped me, I will help you!" The unicorn said triumphantly. The mark between the unicorns ears glowed and a spiraled horn appeared. The unicorn bowed down its spiraled horn touching Lila's skin. A warm feeling ran through Lila's body and the cuts faded new skin replacing the injuries. The unicorn stepped back, inspecting its work.

"I think thats one of my best sealing jobs yet! Little one, you have saved my life, and now I owe you service. I won't be refused! We unicorns may be rare, but our service is very exceptional. I, Pearl am in your hands, bonded to you by my own choice." The unicorn said bowing low, her horn fading away. Lila's mouth opened in astonishment.

"You want to serve me?! I'm just a poor kitchen-maid. Escaping some trouble!" Lila exclaimed. The unicorn gave another of its bellish laughs.

"Ah... but destiny is written all over you child. I've always liked a little adventure!" The unicorn said lightly.

"Lila!" Sam's voice came from the distance.

"Princess, where are you?" Came the sound of Lucas's voice. Pearl made an uneasy movement.

"Little one, I hope you can defend yourself. My minds screaming, that something fishy is right behind us!" A distinct rotten fishy odor came to Lila's nose. Lila turned around slowly. She cringed at the creatures before her. Sharp pointed teeth bared, and ugly green skin covered the scaly wrinkled bodies. Sharp pitch-fork like items pointed towards Lila.

Pearls voice came into her head. _Ask them what they want? This is the same bunch that attacked me. I'm starting to **really **hate Tritons! _Lila smiled slightly at Pearls statement. She could understand Pearls reasoning. Her eyes cautiously watched the horrendous creatures.

"What do you want?" Lila said cautiously. The Tritons thin bony arms tightened on their weapons, and their black beady eyes glinted wildly. They started to circle the two, surrounding them.

"Tashmi leet magal!" One said, its unearthly eyes glinting dangerously. The sound was unearthly and sent shivers down Lila's back. Pearl gave an upset sound beside her, translating their words for Lila. _They say, 'We want girl!' Thats just despicable! _Lila's face wrinkled into disgust.

"Why?" She asked proudly. A strange loud unearthly sound came from all the creatures. It sounded a little like a laugh, and made the hair on Lila's skin stand up.

"Ish sa Ethera's fwik! Sacre nod ce qui! Tashmi nod ce het!" The same one said. Lila guessed it was the leader of this group of tritons.

"What did it say, Pearl?" She said feeling completely disgusted and icky, creeped out by the ugly creatures. The tritons advanced. Pearls voice entered Lila's mind again. _It said 'You are Ethera's child. Someone will be pleased. We will be honored.' I think that means your wanted in the sea. Of course! How could I have not noticed?! Your the child of prophecy that has been spoken of for the last 20 years! Its been a serious matter in the water world lately. I knew destiny was written all over you! Come, we must get out of here. _

The unicorns horn reappeared and she started to attack the tritons. The creatures gave a high shrill and there pitch forks slashed out at Pearl. Lila felt a slimy bony hand grab her ankle and pull her down to the ground. She screamed in pain, and a mass of tritons jumped onto her dragging her towards the sea.

Lila's world was fading, the sounds echoed in her head. The tritons long nails dug into her skin, trying to get a good grip on her skin. A red light roared towards the mass of tritons. The tritons gave shrill shrieks of agony and the crowd of tritons let go of her, vanishing into the waves, cowering from the fire that had been flung towards them. A warm hand took her shoulders dragging her away from the water.

"Magboy! You fool! Are you trying to burn her to a crisp!" Lila heard Lucas's angry voice in the distance.

"Well! It worked I got rid of those things! But I'm not sure about the cuts on her body they look gruesome. Why did they attack her? What would the sea-folk want with Lila?" Sam's voice echoed far away.

Lucas's voice sounded like a whisper. "I don't know, but I don't think its a good thing at all. Those creatures even attacked a unicorn..." A womans voice interrupted Lucas's.

"Tritons are desperate creatures. Something in the sea has happened, their pride has been threatened. They will do anything to get it back. When their pride is honored they will become peaceful and will leave others alone. I've never seen a group that ugly before. They must have been really desperate to attack a unicorn, the purest of all creatures." The familiar voice said gently.

Lila heard the sound of a sword draw beside her. The womans voice remained calm. "Careful friend, I'm here to help. If you do try to attack me, my friends here, will be forced to attack you. I won't harm her. If the tritons were after her she must be really important. I am no fool." She felt her body start to shake. A gentle hand carressed her face, making Lila shudder.

"She looks oddly familiar, but I can not tell because of the cuts. Troop, lets take our 'guests' home. We must get the girl and the unicorn healed!" The woman said. The sound of footsteps shook the ground. Lila felt something unknown stinging her skin, like it was eating away her flesh. She felt the solid ground beneath her, vanish as she was lifted and her world blacked out...

Lila was torn from her strange dreams. Lila slowly became aware of her dim surroundings. She was on a bed, and she felt strangely vunerable. She groaned and sat up, looking around wildly. As soon as she sat up her body screamed in pain. She gasped and held where it had hurt, slowly lifting herself.

Her eyes sparked wildly, suddenly awake and aware. The warmth ran through her veins. Something whispered in her mind, that there was no real danger. That strange wild feeling, enveloped her again and her lips angled into a grin.

Lila's swirling eyes, caught a flash of gold. To the right of her was the slumped figure of Lucas. He lifted his golden head, his cerulean blue eyes connecting with hers. His eyes were bright, and some what stubborn. He gave her a reassuring grin.

"So your finally awake, Princess. Now maybe we can get out of this place." He said humorously, his bright eyes glancing around the room.

Lila gave a thin smile. "Where are we, and why?" She asked quietly.

Sam scowled. "I'm not sure but I think we are in Blidia. They found us, captured us and threw us in here. Ever so often, giving us food. But you were taken to a healer, Lila. Recently they put you in here too. I guess they think that your well enough on your own." He said angrily.

Sam stood tall, his body outlined in a red light. His eyes burned with a fire. He looked very angry. So Sam did know magic, maybe that is why Lucas called him Magboy.

"What exactly happened, Blossom?" Lucas said wonderingly slightly teasing.

Lila scowled at Lucas. "If you don't stop calling me pet names Lucas, I'm going to strangle you!" She said frustratedly.

Lucas chuckled. "I don't think your in the position to attack me. Princess, you still have some rather gruesome cuts." He said teasingly.

Lila felt her temper rise. "Oh you, no good rotten..." She started, struggling to get out of the bed, but then gasped, as another sharp pain shot through her body. Sam glared, stalking towards Lucas his fist raised.

"Will you just quit it, Princeling! You really have no mercy." Sam roared impatiently. Lucas turned, his eyes flashing wildly.

"You are not in the position to boss me around, Magboy!" He sneered. "You don't think I know but I've seen it. You've been goggling your eyes at the enemy! Of all people, the woman that captured us!" Lucas said angrily his fist clenched too.

Sams eyes sparked and a bigger red light enveloped him. "Take it back you pompous..." He hissed stalking towards Lucas. Lila glared coldly at the pair of them.

"Will you two, just stop it! Both of you, I can't believe that I ever agreed to this! Your acting like animals!" Lila exclaimed angrily.

Lucas and Sam looked over at her, their faces ashamed. Obviously they had foregotten that she was present.

Sam looked down at the ground turning around and going back to his corner snapping his fingers, igniting a magical flame. His body glowing with a flaring, brighter red light. A sound outside, attracted the three's attention. A line of hooded figures entered the building.

"File outside. Now that all of you are in good condition, we need some answers. This will help us decide, what to do with you." The very familiar feminine voice said, authoritively.

Lila had some difficulty getting out of the bed. Three of the figures offered her assistance, but she pushed them away.

"I can take care of myself!" She exclaimed, limping and wincing slightly as the company were escorted out of the building. She didn't like to look weak. Each step caused her body to rattle in pain. Reaching a campfire, the same tall figure approached the three. The figure turned towards Lucas, who raised his head proudly.

"I like your spirit. But... lets get down to why you are in this predicament. You have invaded our forest, and we take our 'guest' seriously." The female voice said easily, the tone in her voice bored. The figure took a step closer to Lucas. The hood hiding the woman's face.

Lila's eyes widened, there was something about that voice. She knew the person, but she couldn't put a name to the person without seeing the face.

"Who are you?" The womans voice asked in a curious tone, the tone Lila had grown to recognize, as she had heard the same tone from her best friend; Iris, often in her child hood.

Iris tapped her foot. "Won't you be a dear, honey?" She said in a gentle voice. Lila smiled. She could remember, numerous times when Iris had used that same phrase. It was her famous phrase, not many people could resist that tone, or the sweet, innocent smile. Lila thought that it was Iris's expression that did the work. But Lucas couldn't see her face, so it didn't have the same effect as it should of had.

Lucas remained quiet. He didn't trust any of these people. They had captured him and trapped in a building. He raised his head proudly. His handsome chiseled jaw, placed in a stubborn line. He stared straight ahead of him, looking but not really seeing.

The woman sighed. "That's a pity." She said disappointedly. She moved towards Lila, and stood there.

Lila's grin widened. "My dear dear friend Iris, is this the way you welcome your best friend?" She said sweetly. Her words, caused the desired effect. Iris gave a gasp. Taking a step towards her, peering at Lila closer.

"Lila, you sly devil! I hardly recognized you, you have changed so much!" Iris exclaimed. Iris pulled back her hood, revealing her face. Iris's sharp oval face grinned, matching Lila's wide grin. Her lustrious grey green eyes sparking brightly. Her silky, wild ebony hair pulled into a tame braid, that reached the middle of her back. The people around her shifted slightly, and Lila noticed that Lucas and Sam had been freed. The bright red light that had surrounded Sam had disappeared. Sam was now, in the shadows playing with Ashes. Obviously Iris was well respected by the Blidians.

Iris frowned a little. "The unicorn says that you are a child of prophecy. She doesn't know the words of the prophecy, but just that the sea is in a state of unrest because of it. Tritons have become really desperate, I'm worried for you. I mean look at those wounds, I couldn't recognize you! The unicorn wishes to see you." Iris said a look of concern on her face.

Lila winced. "Where is she? I'll get there on my own." She said taking a step and gasped as the pain shot through her body again. A bellish laugh echoed in her head. _Little one, you really don't know what is for your own good. You have too much pride. _Lila smiled, relaxing a little. Pearl had come to her, saving her from a painful walk.

"Nice to know that you care." She said, sarcastically to Pearl, who was prancing towards her excitedly. The others watched the unicorn in awe. Unicorns were rarely seen, but only a select few people could see them. They preferred the company of clean beings. Although mostly, unicorns preferred to live a life alone, being very rare and mysterious.

Pearls glossy body lowered stopping in front of Lila. _Get on, we need to talk. I can't go too far away from you, because of the bond. But this will be a very interesting bondage. I've been bonded to people before, but never to a child of prophecy. I'm very excited about that fact._ The unicorns voice said enthusiastically.

Lila winced and did her best to climb gracefully onto Pearls back. She failed but the pain was not as strong as before. Unicorns magic often soothed a person's aching body on contact. Lila looked down at Iris. "When I get back, I'll introduce you to my companions." She said hurredily, as the unicorn had already started, gliding away.

The unicorns movement was not as bone-jarring as a regular horses. It was smooth and quick, graceful and gentle. Pearl was agile and swift her feet light and almost silent. Lila felt the wind welcome the two of them. She could hear a little tune and wind gently pulling at her hair again. Pearl laughed, finally stopping in a wild meadow.

"Hello, Blink. So you've returned at last. Your still not over your obsession of shiny objects yet. But I suppose, thats impossible to ask of a tuner." Lila was astonished to find that this time, she could both hear and see the little tuner. It was a little like a sprite with thin insect wings, and a dainty human shaped body. Its clothing consisted of woven various colored shimmering threads. This tuner was female, it had silky raven tresses, and glowing green eyes.

"For your information, I did find a lost mermaid scale. I got a bargain for it... 40 honi bits! Now is that not a bargain, Pearl?" The tiny bossy voice demanded proudly.

Pearl gave another bellish laugh. "I wouldn't know, we unicorns don't spend our time collecting silly little trifles. Now Blink, do you remember Little One?" Pearl asked Blink. The little tuner turned towards Lila her glowing eyes glinting mischievously.

"I wouldn't exactly call her Little One. She is about as big as you, Pearl!" Blink said rather impishyly. Pearl gave another laugh like a bell.

"In that, you are correct my friend, but she is younger then you or me. She is only eighteen, while you Blink, are one..." Pearl said.

"No! Don't you dare tell her my age! I am embarrassed about how old I am. I wish I was as young as her! Or... better yet, as beautiful!" The tuner exclaimed, folding her arms and frowning.

"You tuners are way to vain, for your own good." Pearl said impatiently. Blink scowled and fluttered to Lila's shoulder.

"We are not vain! Its the way we are raised. We don't get prophecies and adventures! Our goal in life is to collect the biggest variety of shimmering threads and create the uniquest accesories for ourselves. We tuners are seriously misunderstood! Hey! At least we bring some beauty to the world! What is your name Little One?" Blink said looking towards Lila.

Lila smiled. "I am called Lila. I think your very pretty, Blink." She said sincerely.

The little tuners beautiful face beamed, showing rosy dimples. "Do you really?! I think your pretty too. I wish I was a fairy like you!" The tuner stamped her feet, tiny tears shining in her eyes.

"But, I'm not a fairy!" Lila exclaimed truthfully.

The tears stopped. Blink turned to Pearl. "I think she looks like a fairy. I don't see anything human about her! The light that surrounds her, those beautiful eyes, the rare color of her hair, her voice. I remember listening to the fairies by the sea. They have such pretty voices. The only problem with fairies is that they don't live to be very old, like humans. I think she has some of the royal fairies blood in her, I've heard other tuners talking about Princess Ethera's eyes. Don't you agree Pearl?" Blink said studying Lila.

Pearls voice was less at ease. "The tritons believed, that she was Ethera's daughter. I don't think they would be wrong. But Blink, this is a secret that remains between the three of us. If certain people were to hear that Ethera had a daughter then that would be the end of Little One." Pearl said carefully.

Blink gave a childish giggle. "Oh I won't tell, not at all. Are you going to heal Lila or are you going to have me get my very special Triton antidote?" She demanded sharply.

Pearl gave a embarrassed sound. "Oh yes, I was going to heal her. Climb off my back little one." Pearl said bending low, letting Lila slip gently onto the ground. The star like mark between Pearls ears glowed and the ivory spiraled horn appeared again. Pearl bent down the horn contacting Lila's skin.

Lila felt a soothing feeling run through her veins. The ugly dark green cuts started to fade away very slowly. The stinging tingling pain started to go away. But then the dark green cuts started to return this time hurting more then ever before. Blink gave a satisfied sound.

"Ah ha! I thought so, you see! Unicorns can't heal everything! Its a good thing, I brought my Tritons antidote!" Blink said snapping her fingers and a tiny bottle appeared in her small hands. She held it out to Lila.

"One sip should do it." Blink said firmly, holding the bottle to Lila's mouth. Letting Lila take a sip. Pulling the bottle back after a few seconds and snapping her fingers causing the bottle to vanish again.

The results were almost instant. The cuts vanished and the pain and burning feeling vanished. Leaving Lila with her original flawless ivory skin. It looked like nothing had happened to her, no scars left behind. Lila felt as good as new. The warmth in her veins, increasing, which made a sense of happiness enfold her.

"I think I should warn you, there are some side effects. Over-confidence often comes along with the antidote. Please don't do anything too bold!" Blink said a little hesitant. "Although I would love to see some trouble! Pearl do you mind if I come along with you for a little bit? I do so _love_, to be in your company!" The little tuner pleaded.

Pearl gave another pearlish laugh. "Just as long as you don't speak out loud. People would think that Lila's crazy if she was to talk to you. Many people can't see us you know unless we use extra magic. Lila I have considered the matter seriously and... I don't think I should go around in my real form, I can become something less noticeable, like a human, or a bird." Pearl said seriously her body glittering slightly. The glittering stopped and Lila was staring at a beautiful ivory skinned, silver blond haired woman with wide intelligent blue eyes, clothed in a silky lilac colored flowing dress.

"What do you think?" Came the bellish musical voice. Blink scowled.

"I wish I could do that! Your lucky Pearl! I do so want to be beautiful!" The little tuner exclaimed, tears shining in her eyes yet again.

The human Pearl laughed. "Your the prettiest and sweetest tuner I've ever met, Blink. Yes, I will admit, that no matter how strange tuners habits are, they can often be useful." Pearl said gently in that beautiful voice.

"Yay! You like tuner's and you know it Pearl! I am eternally pleased!" Blink said excitedly, with triumph in her voice.

Pearl smiled. "Well, now that we have our business tooken care of, we should be getting back to Lila's companions. You can sit in my hand if you want. People can think that I'm crazy, but I'm not going to leave you to boredom Blink." She said gently. The tuner gave a delighted squeal and flew to Pearls open hand sitting comfortably in it.

Lila felt light hearted and eager. She gave a light laugh.

"This will be a very interesting night." Lila mused quietly, to herself. Walking back towards the fire light in the distance.

* * *

I think this will be a good place to stop it. This chapter was rather strange. But I had a blast making it. For those who want to know, the tuner is a close cousin to a sprite, but they are much more common. They collect lustrious (shiny!) items and trade them for special made threads to make different special/ individual accessories. Blame them if you loose shiny trifles! (In other words I made these creatures up.) I've heard of tritons before. I decided to get a little bit more creative with them. 

This chapter is very different from others that I have written. It reminds me a little of The Doni's Child. Strange adventures and creatures. I brought in the fantasy part to my story! Notice I didn't mention unicorns or tuners in my summary. I just got a little creative with the creatures. I really like Blink she is an awesome character! Tell me what you think of my interpretations of these fantasy creatures. I had a blast making it, and I hope you had a blast reading the chapter!

The prophecy is very important. Ha! I tricked you! You thought my story was going to be one about a prince and a kitchen maid falling in love...but...nooooo! I added in prophecies and fantasy creatures, and a whole lot of other strange things. I'm so excited! I've had such an **_awesome_** week! I'm understanding chemistry! That is a big _miracle_ for me! Hey, just as a side request I would like to be communicated with, whether PMing me or sending a review. I think I might start answering the reviews I was given.

Let me see... hints... I think I put one in here. I've created another match for Draik(Theo as some of you know him, been changed to Sam) Can anyone guess whom? Oh yeah, what happened to Farvan. He was asleep while Lucas and Draik looked for Lila. He's not an important character. He's going to return to the castle and report to Lucas's mother that her son is missing. Yes, sad I know, but hey what can I say, he's not important!

Ok, I can't resist it any more, Jon the"supposed" villain, is actually a nice person. Its just that... No!!!!!!! I can't tell you...sorry! My conscience has won over my hyper side. If I told you this, it would take away some of the mysteriousness of my story! I know...( o ) I'm evil.

Anyways... It's time I stop typing for today. You rock socks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Lightzing ; )


	8. Meetings and Matches

"Lila!!!!" Came an excited young voice. A blur of navy flung itself at Lila, jumping into Lila's arms. Lila laughed and twirled Aimy around. The girl pulled down her hood, revealing wild silver blond tresses, the color of the yellow moon. Pearl said she would meet Lila at the town square so she could avoid interrogations. She wanted to avoid introductions, because she could already read minds and find out about people in that way.

The girl gave another childish laugh. She looked up into Lila's stunning blue-green eyes, with a flushed innocent look. "I missed you Lila." The little girl whispered, shyly.

Lila felt a tear slip down her face. "I missed you too, Aimy." She whispered back. The little girl smiled.

Lucas looked away, feeling a sharp regret. It was too much. He couldn't stand the scene. Lila holding the child so motherly, the look on her face so gentle. She would never look at him in that way. He would never get the love of this remarkable woman.

Aimy detached herself from Lila and skip-hopped over to Sam. She cocked her head, curiously at him. Her hands were behind her back, her body swaying. Aimy always wanted to be somewhere else, she could barely stand still, for any amount of time.

"Hello, I'm Aimy. Who might you be?" The girl said, her eyes studying Sam.

Sam grinned down at the little girl. "Sam Walker at your service. My friend here, is Ashes." He said proudly, his back straightening slightly.

Aimy gave a girlish giggle. Her wide emerald eyes, curious. Sam kneeled down beside her, letting the little girl stroke, Ashes black glossy feathers. The girl gave a delighted smile, laughing slightly. Her eyes dancing as she played with the crow.

Iris watched Aimy, a pleasant smile on her face. Lila glanced around the circle of people, her eyes pausing at Lucas. His back was facing her, his face hidden. Lila frowned, he still didn't want to talk to her. She turned back to Iris. Iris became distracted by someone else and Lila took another look back at Lucas.

Iris watched Lila shaking her head, a strange suspicion had came into her mind. "Won't you be a dear and introduce me to your friends, May?" She said. Lila jumped, and turned back to Iris, embarrassed that she had been caught watching Lucas. Lila nodded and Iris took her arm dragging Lila to Lucas. Lucas turned to the two, his eyes avoiding Lila's.

Lila frowned. "LucasthisisIris, IristhisisLucas." She said quickly, taking a deep breath. She wanted to leave Lucas's presence immediately. Trying to avoid an awkward moment with him.

Iris's eyes danced, her suspicions were correct. Lila and Lucas were a pair. But how to get them together? Right now, they seemed to want to stay, as far away as possible from each other. Lucas's eyebrows had raised too. He folded his arms, and appeared to be bored.

"Hello, Iris. Princess here, has spoken of you. It is a pleasure to have finally met you." He said in a royal, conceited, sarcastic, formal voice. Iris's face became puzzled. Now she was confused. There was something more to this, she would have to watch the two more closely.

Iris turned to Lila her eyes furrowed. "No..the..pleasure..is all mine, Lucas." She said confused. Why was he so formal? She hated it, when people used formalities on her. A corner at Lila's lips twitched, aching to pull into a frown, but she pushed it away smiling fakely, but her eyes sparked and she glared coldly at Lucas.

Lucas's face spread into a wide grin. Satisfied with the results of the sentence. He had managed to confuse Lila's friend, and make Lila mad, all in one sentence. That was quite an accomplishment. He turned his back to them and started to explore the village.

Sam approached Iris, his eyes sparking slightly. Lila watched the two. Sam and Iris had many similarities. Both liked to play pranks, both had spirit, both were very emotional, they would be the perfect couple, if only she could get them together. Ashes flew down to Lila's outstretched arm, and Lila began talking to it in her bird language. Iris held out her hand to Sam.

"Tis a pleasure Mr..." She trailed off not knowing his last or first name.

Sam grinned, shaking her hand enthusiastically. "Sam. Sam Walker." He said brightly. Iris's cheeks had a faint flush. Lila smiled, this fact made things easier. Lila glanced over at Lucas. He was talking to a tall woman. The woman looked stunning, with her long sleek golden hair straight and silky. Lila felt am unfamiliar pang in her heart. Could that be jealousy? She asked herself.

Iris and Sam continued speaking to eachother, like long lost friends. They joked openly, going into detail about some pranks they had played on others in the past.

Sams booming laugh, rang out into the air. "..You should have seen the look on her face! From then on that bossy little girl, never came near me again!" Sam finished his story, Iris's eyes danced, her face flushed with laughter. It was then that Lila noticed, that Iris truly did look happy. Happier then she had ever been in Deforet.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo00o0o0

"Princess! Iris!" Lila heard Lucas call. She looked around, and found Lucas walking towards them. His face excited, but his actions slightly stiff. She turned towards him slowly. She cocked her head at him, waiting.

Lucas caught his breath. "The Blidian Council wants to speak to all of us, immediately."

Iris turned towards him, her eyes dancing. She smiled her eyebrows raised slightly.

"The council? Well, we better go. Talk to you later, Dan!" She called turning, and walked towards a structure, in the center of the village. Lila followed closely behind, with Lucas bringing up the tail.

Lila turned towards Lucas, walking backwards. "How many times, do I have to tell you to stop calling me, Princess? My name is Lila, L-I-L-A! Try to remember that!" She said coldly, her eyes flashing.

Lucas only grinned in response.

There were less people on the streets as it had gotten later in the night. Some of the fires had been put out as some of the more elderly people, had gone to bed earlier then others. Iris stopped in front of a particular large cloth shelter. A murmur of voices came from the tent, hovering in the silence of the night.

Iris pushed aside the cloth flap, and the three companions, stepped into the crowded shelter. Sam leaned against a wooden pillar in the shadows, away from the circle listening with a bored look. Lila looked around at the people. She recognized James in the circle talking to his wife, Gennaphee. Then a particuliar elderly figure stood up. The room fell into a respectful silence.

The woman looked around, her eyes bright and a dimpled smile on her face. "All of you may know that the neighboring village of Deforet, has been in need of help. Lady Demillia, the _tyrant _has put a hard tax upon the village. The people have been leaving the place, some never being heard of again." The woman said, her eyes glancing around the room. The silence in the room, was respectful and eery at the same time.

The woman continued her speech, her face falling slightly. "I have considered this matter for three months. I have decided, that we should do something to help our neighbor. Their monarch has decided to do nothing about the problem, and I have heard that the Prince of Twindel, has run away." Lila lost track of the rest the kindly woman had said, and looked over at Lucas.

His handsome face had a distinct frown, flawing his face. He didn't like to be blamed, about problems in the kingdom. In fact Lila thought, that he rather liked it here in Blidia. She turned her mind back to the words the council was saying. Now a youth was standing up, giving a speech. Lila gave the youth her undivided attention.

"..Now as most of you should know, there is the Warrior Tournament coming up in a few days. There will be some special rewards for this event. You _must_ sign up with me or Anellia." At the mention of her name, a tall beautiful woman stood next to Dan. "So _riight_, thats all I have to say...Uh... I guess we can retire to our homes." The youth said uncertainly, running his hands through his already messy hair.

Lila looked back at Lucas, their eyes connected. Lucas was grinning slightly, clearly challenging her. Lila's eyebrows raised and she mouthed, 'Oh, I'll be there.' to Lucas. Lucas chuckled slightly and Lila noticed that Anellia had approached him. She frowned slightly, feeling a slight pang of jealousy. Not again, she was not jealous of that...that pompous windbag! No indeed she was not!

Iris and Sam had found eachother and now Lila could see Iris's angry flushed face. "You don't have any respect for your elders, do you Mr. Walker?! Thats just despicable!!! What exactly did you..." She stopped as James had rounded furiously on his daughter.

"Iris! That is no way to talk to our guest! Plus, there is no need to be creating a public scene. What an embarrassment." But James eyes were gleaming in amusement. Meaning he found the situation rather amusing. Remembering the first time he had met Gennaphee. Gennaphee walked up to her husband.

"Are you thinking sentimental thoughts, dearest?" Gennaphee said sweetly, taking her husbands arm in her own.

James smiled. "No, just thinking of the first time I met you. You reprimanded me, about imitating my bosses face. Ah.. when I was a ladies man..." He said, a far away look in his eyes.

Gennaphee shook her head, her eyes shining with a bright light. "James, you were never a ladies man. Iris, he was the silliest man I had ever met. So silly, that I fell in love with him after a while." She said amused.

Iris looked slightly embarrassed her cheeks flushed, she looked around hoping no one strange had seen her display of temper. While Sam stood taller his grin wide, he clearly enjoyed being the center of attention. Especially because, he had recieved attention from the fair and beautiful Iris.

Lila hid a smile behind her hand. Obviously Sam and Iris would be a wonderful match. If they could be less mischievious and treat eachother with more respect. She looked over at Lucas.

He was no where in sight. She let go a sigh of relief and walked in the direction, that she thought the village square would be in.

Pearl stood behind the statue, watching all the people around her. The place was full of a happiness, that she had never come acrost so much of in the human world. No wonder Mike had wanted to return here... She sighed and Blink looked up at her face.

"Do you like to be a human?" The tuner asked, sitting comfortably on Pearls shoulder. Pearl smiled gently, her mind lost in thought.

The first time she had become human, she had met a young man. The man helped her get where she needed to be. He had fought by her side, against the creatures that had wanted to kill her at the time. She had grown to have a fond spot for humans after that. That is when she had been removed from the circle of regular unicorns.

She liked company, and preferred adventures to sitting at the sky pool and watching the world of the mortals. She loved meeting new faces, and making new friends. This was another chance, at a new adventure, another chance to change this world.

The world of mortals was a beautiful world. It had many flaws and one had the chance to a happiness beyond happiness. Mortals had the chance to get true love. She envied mortals along that fact. In the immortal world, things never changed. The only source of entertainment was the Mortal world. This world was truly a remarkable place, the creation beyond the flawless beauty of her own world.

The tuner seemed to know, what Pearl was thinking. "They are such interesting creatures aren't they? I love to watch the little kids playing with each other. Running down the streets and laughing. Humans are so full of emotion, unlike others." Blink sighed dreamily.

Pearl smiled and a bigger burst of wind blew around her. "Ah... hello there friend. Your little one has gone astray! She might be playing by the river... Well good luck, finding your little one." She said to the breeze, smiling kindly.

Blink gave a bored sigh, and stood up. "Just one more question Pearl. Doesn't changing into a human, do anything to you? I'd think it would make you more emotional, and less mysterious." She said studying Pearl.

Pearl smiled. "Yes it does have its effects, I do become more emotional, and if I am in this form long enough, I do become a human." She said contemplatively. Blink settled into her open hands and looked up into Pearls eyes.

"Would you mind becoming a human?" She asked innocently.

Pearl froze, contemplating the question. She opened her mouth about to answer, when she spotted Lila coming towards them. "Oh look, Little one has arrived." She said changing the subject.

Lila smiled at the two, loosing track of her unpleasant revengeful thoughts. Being around these two, made her mood ease up. It would take some getting used to Pearls new form.

"Hello. Did you have any fun while I was gone?" She asked teasingly.

Pearls eyes brightened. She liked the company of this young girl. "Oh... I just made the fountain statue run down the street, letting little kids ride it." Pearl said lightly.

Lila laughed. "You did not! But I bet, the little kids would have loved it if you did." She added truthfully. Picturing the stone pegasus statue, galloping down the street with a little kid on its back.

Pearl smiled. "Oh, then I might do it tomorrow. I'll gain a wonderful reputation with the local kids. Then the local's might not question why I am here." She said, her eyes shining more brightly. Lila and Blink laughed, and the three walked through the village happily watching some of the men put up a new tent. When the process was finished, the three walked into the tent and climbed into a comfortable make-shift bed. They fell asleep in a light mood, content smiles upon all of their faces...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Yeah I know...Uneventful chapter. But Pearls character is developing. Oh and yes I changed Theo's/Draiks name to Sam. Which by the way I checked out the naming website and the name Sam fits his character for the most part. Oh and I love sweet innocent kids. They make me smile. Especially little Aimy, so innocent and carefree. Mike comes into the story later. You rock socks!

-Lightzing


	9. Illness of the Heart

A ray of light found its way into the big tent, flooding the dim tent with sunlight. The beautiful figure of a woman with long slightly wavy tresses of red gold hair shimmering brightly. Lila murmured something, turning slightly.

"Did you have a good sleep, Little one?" Said a familiar sing-song voice. It was less bellish. Lila's eyes opened, the song of morning birds sounding. She smiled, gaining a feeling of utter happiness.

She didn't know why she felt so happy. What had happened recently, that had made her so happy? Then memories of what had happened, over the past few days ran through her mind. She was free again, she didn't have to fake her way through life, and she was surrounded by people that she loved. That was the reason why she was so happy.

She sat up, and looked at her surroundings. The tent was spacious, and carpets and rugs of bright colors, were neatly piled in one corner. Outside she could here the buzz of peoples voices. She listened intently.

The rumors had lied about the people here. She never thought that she would come across any place like this, with such a happiness surrounding it. It all seemed like one big happy family. Everyone seemed to know each other, and the little kids played on the streets freely. Oh how she wished, that this is where she had grown up.

She kicked the blankets off of her body and stood up. Pearl stood in the corner, looking at something in the boxes.

"So beautiful. It reminds of the rain falls. Come here, look at these clothes!" Pearl said, pulling out a flowing dress of red, holding it to her body twirling.

"What do you think, too bright?" Pearl said, a happy smile on her face. The dress was beautiful... and it looked light enough for daily activity. Lila walked to the box searching through it finding, some traveling boots.

"I wonder where they got these..." She said pondering, fingering the light colorful materials.

"From their own tailor of course! Blidia is its own kingdom in itself. They have their own artisians." Pearl said, pulling the dress over her head, straightening the material and twirled. The sheen that had existed around Pearl, the day before was gone. Pearl was changing, Lila could see that.

Lila pulled on some dark trousers and a loose forest green blouse. Finding a dark colored vest she pulled it on and slipped the traveling boots onto her feet. She braided her hair and twirled it into a loose bun. Tying it with a green ribbon. She looked over at her friend. Pearls silver blond hair curled gently, it wasn't very long. It only reached to the middle of her shoulder. It hung loosely framing Pearls beautiful oval face.

"Do you have a name you go by as a human?" Lila asked staring at Pearl.

The young face became thoughtful. "I've always liked the name Lydia. It has such a pretty ring to it, don't you think?" She said as she turned towards Lila.

Lila nodded, agreeing. "If your going to be human, then you must stop calling me Little One. Others would think it odd. Don't you think?" She said, pondering.

Lydia laughed. "Don't worry as time goes by, I will start thinking of you and I as the same and eventually I will call you by your name. I'm keeping the part of me thats unicorn when I call you that." Lydia said gently. She tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Well, I'm off to make friends. Have fun, Lila." She said, walking out of the tent in her delicate bare feet.

Lila stood up and looked at the faintly shimmering tuner that lay on the pile of rugs in the corner. She smiled slightly, as she bent beside the pile and blew on Blink.

Blinks eyes opened wide. "Will you stop it! Your making me freeze!" Blink exclaimed bossily sitting up, a scowl on her pretty little face.

Lila gave a small laugh. "Then you must be freezing the whole day long! Because the wind is always with you." Lila said quietly.

Blink's mouth opened in a retort, but then became slightly abashed. "Well its a different kind of wind. Its like a part of me." Blink said stubbornly, folding her tiny arms.

Lila shook her head amused. "Well, I guess you want to go collect some little kids hair, I suppose..." The tuner shot off of the rugs.

"Shiny shimmery hair, little kids usually have such fair hair. I'm going on a lustrious search, I'll be back later. Good bye, Lila!" The tuner called, already flying away.

Lila smiled and stood up, looking around the tent again. She spotted her saddle bag in the corner. She smiled slightly, picking her bag up and pulled her forest green traveling cloak out. Her hand reached in again, and she pulled out a longer object. An armed sword belt. With rare jewels encrusted on the sword handle. She smiled slightly buckling the belt around her waist. She drew the sword from its holder expertly and held it out. The sunlight reflected on the delicate silver blade.

It had been a while, since she had actually used the sword. It had been one of the things that she had found in the basket while she had been snooping in her foster fathers room. She hadn't known then, that this basket was what she had been found in. But she had a feeling, that this basket and what was contained in it, was meant for her.

She put the sword back into its case and pulled her cloak on, covering her weapon. Today she was going to train. She had always liked a good fight, and had a natural skill with many of the weapons. The tournament was coming up, and she was going to be ready for it. She looked around the tent one last time and walked through the tent flap, closing it behind her.

She hummed a nameless tune as she walked towards the sounds of clanging weapons. As she drew closer to the sounds she saw unfamiliar people, practicing all kinds of weapons. She saw bow and arrows and the red and white targets, javelin throwers, sword fights, pole arm fighting. She smiled, she had a wonderful feeling about this place...

A crowd of excited, little kids ran past Lila. One of the little girls tripped and Lila helped the little girl up.

"Hello, what is your name?" She said gently, to the girl.

The little girl's eyes brightened. "I'm Wendy, pretty lady." She said shyly, rocking on her feet slightly.

Lila smiled. "Where are you going to in such a hurry?" She asked curiously.

Wendy bounced on her little feet. "Another pretty lady used magic to make the pegasus statue come alive for some time. She's giving _free rides_, to all the kids!" The little girl exclaimed in excitement, running off after the other crowd of children.

Lila laughed already having a suspicion, of who was doing this. She followed the sound of excitement. She saw Lydia in her bright red dress helping a few of the kids onto the back of the pegasus statue.

"Now hold on tight. You wouldn't want to fly off, would you?" She said kindly to the children. Many of the kids eyes were wide with excitement as the pegasus galloped down the street, and flew up into the air.

Lydia looked over at Lila. Her eyes were dancing with happiness. "Hello! Lila, do you care for a ride?" She asked, helping the other kids off of the pegasus and helping others on.

Lila smiled. "No, I think the kids enjoy it much more then me. Have fun with the kids, Lydia!" Lila said turning and walking back in the direction of the practicing grounds. Reaching the place a voice called to her.

"Lila! I was wondering, when you would find your way here! Do you want to duel with me? I want to see if you kept up your skill." Iris said from an empty fighting rink. Not too far from where Lila was standing.

Lila laughed happily. "Challenge accepted Iris!" She called back. She walked to the rink, that Iris was standing in and took off her cloak. She drew her sword holding it out, positioning her feet. The two friends stared at each other a concentrating look on both of their faces.

Without a hint Iris moved jabbing her sword towards Lila, only to have her sword blocked and forcing Iris to move to the side.

"You still have trouble with balance, Iris. I thought by now you would have it fixed." Lila said, taking a side step dodging the silver blade again.

Iris attacked again, aiming for Lila's feet. Lila jumped it and pushed Iris's sword towards the corner.

Iris frowned. "Have you been practicing? I mean, by now I would have lost!" Iris said truthfully.

Lila laughed. "There was no time for me to practice. I was very busy helping your family. But seeing how the condition here is, it looks like you don't need anything. You all look very well taken care of." Lila said, pushing aside another of Iris's advances.

Then Lila turned her side towards Iris, her blade flashing. Sending Iris's balance asprawl, causing Iris to fall back, loosing her grip on her sword. In another second Lila had the tip of her blade pointing at Iris's neck.

Iris took a deep breath. "Good job. Your still a little rusty. But not bad. I guess, there goes my two year champion title!" Iris said, lightly, slightly disappointed.

Then a sound of clapping brought the two's attention away from each other. A crowd of people had circled the ring and had been watching the two. Little kids exclaimed in excitement.

"The pretty lady beat Iris! I can't wait for tomorrow! Lets see who gets the Sword fighting prize, now!" Some of them said loudly. Lila looked over at Iris. Her eyebrows raised.

Iris shrugged her shoulders, guiltily. "Up until now, I was the best sword fighter." She admited.

Lila laughed, helping Iris to stand. "The only reason you've been the best, is because I taught you! Are you up for another duel?" Lila said.

Iris nodded. "You know me... I'm always ready for another. I get better with each practice. Finally my skills are challenged again!" Iris said, positioning her feet, and holding out her sword.

Lila shook her head amused and tucked a strand of hair that had become loose behind her ear. She held her sword out. "Some things just don't change..." She said smiling.

Iris laughed. "You can say that again. Unless I beat you!" Iris said challenging.

Lila scoffed. "Keep dreaming Iris, just keep dreaming..." She said, her eyes shining wildly. Then the dance began again and the swords connected...

0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

A crowd of people had circled around one of the fighting rinks. Anellia looked over at Lucas.

"I bet its Iris fighting a duel with someone, who thinks they can beat her. I can beat her if she would just let me try again! I know it!" She exclaimed, stomping her feet stubbornly.

Lucas tried to peer around the group of people who were watching the two. He was planning to compete in the sword fights. He was one of the best sword fighters in the castle. If there was one thing he missed, it was fighting with the experienced knights and Captain Farvan.

Anellia squeezed through the group of on-lookers to the front and came back, a look of utter surprise on her face. "Its your female companion. Their saying that she already beat Iris. Now I'm going to have to beat her too! I was so hoping to get the prize. I heard its a rare very useful object." Anellia blabbered on.

Anellia was a sweet girl but she tended to whine and complain, not to mention that sometimes she couldn't stop talking. The crowd splitted a little, and Lila walked by a happy smile on her face. Beads of sweat covered her forehead, but she didn't seem to care. There was a wild gleam in her eyes. It was obvious that she loved to fight. He had never seen her so happy before.

Anellia walked up to Lila. "How did you do it? Iris is practically impossible to beat!" Anellia said an appreciative look on her face.

Lila's face fell a little, but an amused smile was on her face. "Her weakness, upper cuts... they jar her balance, like none other!" Lila said quietly.

Anellia's face turned puzzled. "Upper cuts! Of course! Why haven't I tried that before?!" She mumbled to herself, walking towards an empty rink.

Lucas found himself alone, no blabbering girl to help him avoid an awkward moment. No crowd to watch the spectacle. He was alone, in the shadow's with her. Maybe now he could break the barrier that had fallen between them.

Lila turned towards him, her eye brows raised. "Am I worthy competition, Prince?" She asked, challenging him to insult her.

Lucas smiled appreciatively. "Well, you did beat the Blidian sword fighting champion. I can say that I look foreward to tomorrow." He said contemplatively.

Lila smirked. "Oh, I do too, Highness. I do too..." She said, turning around and starting to walk away, but something prevented her.

Lucas held her wrist tightly, preventing her from walking away. His face was slightly amused but the look in his eyes was unreadable. "Blossom, why do we have to keep fighting? Why can't we go back to the way it was in Arqueline? Why can't you forgive me?" He asked, pulling her closer to him, his mouth only a breath away from her face.

Lila backed away, clearly surprised by his actions, her heart beating wildly. "Will you please let me go, your hurting my wrist, your highness." She said, through clenched teeth.

Lucas however, wasn't listening. He pulled her closer again, putting the other hand on her shoulder, to keep her from moving away. "I'm not letting go, until you answer me." He said.

Lila's eyes widened. "Lucas, I..." She started, but lost her words of anger. She became speechless.

Lucas however, had lost control of his emotions. His cerulean eyes seemed to pierce into her own soul, with a strange dark emotion. "Those four weeks at Arqueline, they were a dream. I must have imagined that look in your eye... You have been playing with me all along, haven't you, Princess?" He hissed, angrily. A wild look in his eyes.

"You can't forgive me, because my secret, would have been your reason to leave me. I've been a stupid blind fool! A fool to believe, that you, could love me!" He said, his eye's becoming hard, sending a chill down her back.

Now she stood frozen, pulling against an invisible force that had made her mind into mush. "Lucas! Please!... your hurting me..." She pleaded.

He looked down at the ground, and then back up at her. "Very well... All I can say, is that you were a good dream, Lila. The best I have ever had..." He said quietly, his lips connecting with hers.

It was a posessive kiss. It had begun and then it was gone. Lucas backed away from her. His eyes darker then before.

"I'm done with, being a fool! Its too bad that you can not love." He whispered sharply, his hands releasing her wrist and shoulder. He turned and walked away quickly, not looking back at her.

Lila stood there stunned, dumb-founded. He had just kissed her, but it had felt more like a smack. She didn't know what to do. She watched his figure until he disappeared from sight. She was scared now, scared about what had just happened.

Then it hit her, like an arrow through the heart. It was too late... She should have said something. She should have told him the truth. She shouldn't have let him guess. The things he had said, they weren't true! She did love him...she did... She hadn't been playing with his heart, she truly loved him. She wanted to run after him... plead with him. Tell him that she could love. That she loved him... but it was too late.

Her knee's weakened under her body. She couldn't support herself, the world was spinning. Her heart seemed to stop. There was nothing left living for in the world. If Lucas had been angry at her before. Then right now, he could never forgive her. The world was darkening and her mind was trapped in the cage she had created by herself. The cage of lies she had built around herself.

Her body slumped to the ground, her body burned with a sudden pain, and she moaned in agony. Her body sprawled under the shade of the tree. Excessive sweat soaking her clothes. If she had felt pain before, it had not been anything like the pain that viciously attacked her body at this moment.

Then she was falling through a void into a beautiful, strange, new land. She looked around, and a bright happy new sun beamed down on her face. Little kids came running, calling a name. They reached her and with smiles on their innocent faces took her hand.

"There you are Rose! We've been looking for you. Peter wants to talk to you." The children said happily. The little girls giggled. Lila felt her mind accept this new life, the new name, the new faces. She took one look back at the tangled thorns. There was no way she was going back there. Thats where all the pain was, that's the place were there was no happiness. There may have been freedom but no happiness.

She laughed happily, and let the beautiful little kids take her away into the beautiful meadow, and the little village beyond. Truly this was a place of happiness...

0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00oo000o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The little kids ran off, Lydia smiled after them. Then her heart stopped. Something was wrong with Lila. She felt the unicorn part of her galloping already. She was bonded to Lila. If anything happened to Lila she could feel it.

She felt the sense of loss the sense of pain. Lila was deeply injured. She cast the returning spell on the statue and the statue became stone again. Then she heard shouts in the distance.

"Someone get help. A girl is grieviously ill!" Shouted a unfamiliar voice. Lydia felt her heart pounding. A crowd of people had circled around someone. Lydia knew who was in that circle. Then another friendly voice sounded.

"I've never seen anything like it. Where are her friends? They might know whats wrong with her."

Lydia felt her already pounding heart, beat faster. It was him! It was Mike! She ran through the crowd of men and bent beside Lila, her young charge. She checked Lila's pulse... she was breathing but it was very shallow and in a uneven rhythm. The dark haired man looked up at her.

His eyes widened with surprise. "Lydia is it you?" He said, studying her. Deciding that she was really there, and that he wasn't dreaming.

Lydia looked side ways at the young man. "Hello Mike." She said simply. With that one look, she understood what was wrong with Lila. The pain of the heart, causes the most deadly pain. She took a moment before looking around at the other men.

"Get her to the coolest room possible! I know what ails her..." She said getting up and turning away.

Mike's eyes narrowed in confusion. "But how do you know..." He started, but she turned staring down into his deep emerald eyes.

"I just do. Just keep her cool and make sure that her heart keeps going. Can you do that for me Mike?" Lydia said, running away towards the forest. Repeating the phrase in her head.

The pain of the heart, is the most deadly pain...

0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o

-And on that note...Unexpected inspiration right there. It sounds good though. I truly don't know what has come over me. I'm changing my story like crazy! It might be a few more chapters until you meet the real villain, sorry. But it really does get your heart going.

I have some thrill issues, I know. But the truth is, I can't stand rollar coasters they make me absolutely sick. But I can stand emotional rollar coasters, they just make me so excited. like right now its only taken me about a minute to type a paragraph.

The highest speed I've ever been able to type at is ninety words per minute. Not bad, I could do faster if I wasn't such a perfectionist. I erase every mistake I make... or I at least try too!

So Pearl has gained a important role. She is another of my awesome characters. But the real question here is... What is Lydia going to do? Hmm... I wonder about that too! But the macho question is... "Does Lucas truly love Lila?" Hmm.. I don't know about that one. What do you think?

So I did two chapters today! I expect a review because my stupid small fingers are killing me right now! Your going to have to wait for chapter ten. I have to decide what I'm going to do. Oh, geeze! I think I forgot to put my trade phrase at the end of the last one! You better review if you like my story. Who knows your opinion might change the outcome of my story! You rock socks!

-Lightzing


	10. Memories

Lucas stared at the water. How could he have been such a fool? To think that _she_, of all people could love him? She had played with his heart, and for that he could not forgive her.

He picked up a flawless stone. Lila was like this rock, flawless on the outside. Winning at anything she put her heart too. Including stealing his heart. The heart he wanted back. He stroked the smooth stone, and tossed it into the river.

A human like shadow shifted near by, he didn't look up. "Anellia what do you understand, about not disturbing me?" He said aloud.

The shadow came back out. "I'm not Anellia. But of course you don't know me. No one around here, except Lila and Blink truly know me." Said a voice. The voice was like the sound of ringing metal.

Lucas stood up and turned. He found himself staring at a unknown woman. Her silver blond hair seemed to gleam in the sunlight a little. She was stunning, like many of Lila's friends. But the part that made him want to retreat, was her eyes. They were as blue as the chipped ice on glaciers. A block of frozen water glaring at him.

His eyes darkened more. "Don't mention her name. I'm not in the mood for a talk." He said his teeth clenched.

The woman's wild face only scoffed at him, her icy eyes glittering slightly. "What kind of monster are you?" She said directly, her icy eyes still glaring at him.

Lucas's eyes narrowed in anger. "What do you mean? You don't know what your talking about, woman!" He said darkly.

Lydia's eyes narrowed. "I know a _darn_ more then you, young man! I know, what you said to her. I know, what it was that broke her hopes to pieces. I also know that you love her." She said daringly, taking a step closer to him.

At her last sentence he turned away. Staring back into the waves. "What is love when its not returne? What is love when she laughs at my approach? What do you know about Lila, that makes you approach me?" He said bitterly, refusing to look back at Lydia.

Lydia's eyes danced. "Don't you turn your back on I, Pearl Lydian of Imoratilla... Lucas Prince of Twindel... son of Ariteos!" She said in an bellish unearthly voice.

The earth trembled slightly and the wind became faster, the waves splashed towards him, whirling wildly. Terrified he looked back at the woman. Her eyes were glowing, and she scowled at him, her form sparkling slightly.

The wind calmed down and the woman stood there again. "Don't make me mad again, Lucas. You _will_ regret it, if you do. What matters, is that Lila's hurt." She said in that ringing metal voice.

Lucas stared at Lydia. "What do you mean?" He said confused, his eyes brightening slightly, from that dark look.

Lydia held her hand out to him. "Take my hand and all shall be known." Her voice was gentle, more earthly then before.

Lucas stared at the hand uncertainly. Then hesitantly he put his hand into her open hand and the world blurred by. A gentle voice spoke in his head.

_Lila...is dieing... what you said pulled her from the clouds, bringing her down to the ground, shattering her already stretched amount of will power._

Lucas found himself staring at Lila. Her face held no life, the lips were dry, excessive sweat covered her body. Her body shook in agony, but the look on her face was happy, contented, almost peaceful.

Her mind is trapped in a world she has created from her imagination. The world is swallowing her up and if she forgets us, she is lost to you forever. You must help her... true love is the only thing that can save her. Please, save Lila...

Then the voice was gone, and so was the woman. Lucas stared at his hands in horror. He had caused Lila this pain. How was he supposed to know that she had loved him? He still wasn't sure she loved him.

But if he did try to help, he would know the answer. The woman had said that her true love, was the only person that could save her. If she did come back its because he had helped her.

He turned towards Blidia and started running. Time was running out for Lila, and the woman had said that he was the only one that could help her. He wasn't taking the risk. Lila may not have known it, but she still had his heart. He couldn't take the risk of loosing that...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Lydia smiled slightly, settling down beside Lila's pale body. She had made it clear that all his confusion about Lila's feelings would be answered. He would come, she was sure of that. She heard the men whispering among themselves..

"I wonder what is wrong with the girl. Is it something common to happen? Does that girl know how to heal the other?" Someone said doubtfully.

Lydia frowned. _That shows what they know... _She thought to herself.

"Don't worry about Lydia, she's one of the best healers around." Mike said quietly. "A little independent, but she knows what she is doing." He finished his voice with a tone of softness.

The others murmured a little bit among themselves quietly.

"That brings us to another question. How do you know this... Lydia? I've never seen her about this place." Another voice said.

His response was hesitant. "I met her on one of my travels. She is a strange girl, with her witty comments and her way of understanding things almost immediately. But don't worry about Lydia, if I'm correct she really does know what is wrong with the girl." He said in a low tone, and his words sounded sincere.

Lydia smiled, so Mike thought that she was strange. Well, he had no idea of knowing the truth...or did he? She bit her lip and satisfied herself with humming a lullaby. She had found Lucas far away from Blidia. It would take him longer to reach here.

Lydia looked down at Lila. Her clothes had been changed from the warrior outfit to one that made Lila look like she was in a deep sleep. The sky blue material flowed to a stop at her mid-ankle. The braid in her hair was loose with wild strands that had escaped from the ribbon that had held it in a bun, her oval face framed by the delicate silky hair. Lila truly did look dead. The glow had all but disappeared and Lila's skin looked like lifeless white stone. There was no life in her body. Only that contented smile remained frozen on the girls face.

The surges of agony had vanished. Because of this, Lila was in more danger of dieing. Her mind had masked the pain, into a more pleasing form. One that lured Lila's soul to a maze of the world. Pain was disguised as happiness, and if she did forget her friends... Lila would be lost to them forever, and Lydia could not bear to loose this girl who she had grown so fond of.

Lydia stood up and started pacing. She had tried many times to go into the girls deepest memories. The ones that had been barricaded away. But Lila's guardian was strong, and Lydia could not persuade the guardian to relax. These memories were ones that the girl would never miss, and probably was too young to have known the importance of these memories. Memories of the mother she never knew probably lay within the girls mind.

However, a walk in memories, tended to last more then several minutes, and she wanted to be present when Lucas finally arrived. She liked to tease spirited young men very much. Which Lucas seemed like a good prey for teasing. She tapped her feet and stared down at Lila.

"I suppose just one more try wouldn't do any harm. It's not like the guardian will actually let me in..." She said musing to herself. Then she leaned towards Lila, placing her gentle ivory fingers on the girls forehead. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard feeling the strange sensation of breaking through a invisible barrier.

The area she found herself in now, did not look inviting, with thorns and sharp cutting objects, jutting out at every possible place. Lydia smiled contentedly. That is just what a good strong mind ought to have. It needs to have strong barriers to protect itself from unwanted invaders. Lydia looked around and found the door she wanted. The door it self was silver and seemed to glow brightly, inviting her to come inside.

Lydia took a deep breath and proceeded towards the door until a voice rang out.

"You are not welcome here, stranger. Leave now." Demanded the clear voice.

Lydia stopped dead in her path, and turned around, to face the guardian.

"I seek a memory of the prophecy told at this child's birth. May I please enter. It is very important that I have this, for it will help Lila fulfill her destiny." She said respectfully, curtsying to the guardian.

The guardian regarded her for a moment. Then it sighed in surrender.

"Very well, seek the void of lost memories. You look to be peaceful enough." The guardian said, lifting the jeweled staff into the air and twirling it. The briars and thorns faded away, leaving a peaceful white light.

The silver door opened, and Lydia hastily walked in. She had to be quick, the mortal world could not wait long. Nor could Lila's body. She looked around and began her search.

Images flew by her, Lila growing up as a child with the Treels.

"Did you get him with the tomato?" Said a young girl, identical to Iris.

A young Lila, nodded her head wildly. "Square on the face." She said triumphantly.

Young Iris grinned. "That will teach him to steal Mr. Bumpkins, and demand for a kiss!" Young Iris said delighted.

Young Lila grinned. "We sure showed him, didn't we Iris?" She said giggling

Iris smiled kindly at her. "You really are such a dear, May." Iris said in conclusion. Patting the child Lila's shoulders...

A sly smile played on Lydia's lips, but then she turned back to the road, determined to find that memory. She paid no more attention to the other memories and continued walking. She was about to give up in despair, when she heard the rush of the sea, and an all too familiar beautiful voice...

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Ok, so I lied! You didn't have to wait longer. That's a good thing I hope! But gee, when I'm this in to a story, I can't stop playing around with it, tweaking a little bit of this and that. I do so love typing this story. Its the hardest story I've written, but yet its the best. (In my opinion...)

Plus I have improved alot. Bingo7's advice really rubbed off on me. It really does help. Thanks Bingo7!

The next chapter is a real treat. But I have a huge lack of reviews. Is it because I'm so good, or is it because your not confused? But I want you to be sort of confused. Somebody help me! Why isn't anyone reviewing? I feel like there's no appreciation in this world. What am I doing wrong! I ask again, what do I lack. I need advice or opinions, or anything! Pllleeeaaassseee!!! (Thats a triple plead!) ('o')

Let me see... a summary of the next chapter. A baby memory, a Mike and Lydia moment, a Rose moment, oh! A retelling of the prophecy. Look for it carefully, you might pass it! I think that pretty much covers it. Enjoy! You rock socks everyone!!!

-Lightzing ('o')


	11. A Lost Rose

The young woman wept as she put the beautiful child in the basket. Ethera's long raven black tresses shimmered with a blue light in the moonlight. The mother kissed her babies fingers and stared at the babies wide eyes.

"If only, I had the power to stay. I would little Lila... I would! But...the enemy would destroy you the moment, she laid eyes on you. I can not risk that. After all, you are a child of prophecy, my Lila. Destiny will take care of you. Let me repeat the prophecy again, so you can withdraw it from your memory, when the time has come... Born of the royal sea, gone from her home, a strong heart dwelleth within... when she is crowned, the sea will be tamed, peace will return to the troubled heart... once more." Ethera whispered urgently. One sparkling tear fell onto the babies cheek, laying there sparkling brightly.

Ethera kissed the baby on the forehead, and stared down into the babies bright blue-green eyes.

"You have your fathers nose, I do so miss Paul. You remind me of him. Goodbye dearest, we will be united when the time has come. Then... my broken heart shall be complete once more. " She whispered in a promising tone. Ethera put the basket in the water and made sure the basket floated, she held her babies face once more and nudged the basket to its adventure on the waves of the sea.

The little babies eyes stared at the lone figure on the island. The baby cried out in protest, calling for her mother. The figure stared after the baby, and collapsed onto the ground, weary from resisting the pull of her summoning for such a long period of time. Vanishing into silver dust.

Lydia felt tears sting her eyes. That is why Ethera had not spoken to anyone, when she had returned from her escape. No wonder, why her eyes had held such a void of loss. No wonder Ethera's eyes sparkled no more. Lydia knew it would have torn her heart to do what the Princess had done with her only child. That took courage.

She turned around, and started walking back towards the silver door in the distance. An hour had probably passed by now. Reaching the door, she closed her eyes again and concentrated on getting back to her physical self.

When she opened her eyes the light from outside was dim, Lila's body had stopped sweating, her skin had grown paler then before. The smile on her face had grown wider. If Lucas didn't get here soon, Lila would be gone, lost to them forever. 

She looked around at the light, she had been gone longer then an hour, the sun was vanishing behind the land. The stars were starting to appear in the sky. Lydia bit her nail, there was barely enough time. A branch snapped outside near the tent entrance and Lydia looked up.

The tent flap parted and Lydia felt her heart race. Mike looked down at her, his beautiful emerald eyes wide and curious, expecting her to say something. Lydia stood up, feeling her face heat up.

"Mike! I thought you were someone else. You shouldn't go around scaring me like that." She said turning around trying to hide all emotion from her eyes. She always felt so vulnerable near him. Maybe that was because he was the first person to come across her in a skimpy little silk slip. She tugged at the collar of her red dress, feeling exposed.

Mike watched her, an amused look on his face. "Who would you be expecting... another man?" He said, his eyes darkening slightly.

Lydia ignored his dark look and smiled sweetly at him. "Actually, yes. But its not for me, its for Lila." She said innocently.

Mike's eyes shifted to Lila. "What is wrong with her?" He said curiously, taking a step forward.

Lydia looked into his eyes and stood taller. "You wouldn't believe me, if I told you." She said quietly.

Mike straightened, his eyes brightening. "Try me." He challenged.

Lydia sighed. "Oh, very well. She's in love..."

He scoffed. "So... it wouldn't make her this sick." He said disbelieving.

Lydia frowned at him. "You didn't let me finish! The man said something or did something, that made Lila loose the determination to go on. She gave up, and her weak body couldn't take anymore stress, it collapsed and Lila became very ill. It usually happens with the chosen one of a prophecy. Very rare illness, caused by a lot of stress and emotion." She said rocking on her feet. She felt so exposed.

Mike was staring at her again, making it hard for Lydia to speak about this. Why was he staring at her? She felt like he was studying her inside out, and her hand found its way to her collar tugging at it. She felt the heat come to her face again.

He leaned towards her. "You say this like, you know everything...but yet, you still remain blind, when it is standing before you..." He whispered to her.

Lydia froze, looking into his spinning eyes. "Not this again, Mike! I told you it was hopeless." She whispered urgently.

Mike looked into her eyes daringly. "Nothing worth having, is hopeless. Think about that, Lydia." He whispered back, turning around and exiting the shelter.

Lydia stared after him, tugging at her collar. His last words had hit her heart, and a dizzy emotion enveloped her head.

The tent flap suddenly parted, and Lucas came in, his face was covered in sweat, and he looked like he had charged through the land. His clothes were stained and his face had a spot of mud. His eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of her. His hands ran through his mid-lengthed hair, making it look even messier.

"What are you doing here?" He said rudely, his voice a little breathless.

Lydia smiled pleasantly at him. "I believe the question is, why are you here?" She said airily.

Lucas frowned, puzzled by her behavior. "You told me to come here. Didn't you?" He said uncertainly.

Lydia cocked her head at him. "I did no such thing! You must have confused me for someone else." She said lightly.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Well I'm here, what now?" He asked her.

Lydia turned. "I guess, I have to leave you alone with her now. Have fun!" She said brightly, walking away.

Lucas looked back at her. "But what I am supposed to do?" He exclaimed.

Lydia turned. "Listen to your heart." She said kindly, leaving the tent and walking away.

Lucas turned and looked down at Lila. His face slightly upset. "Great! Some help she turned out to be!" He muttered darkly. Taking a seat beside Lila.

Say something to her, you fool! Exclaimed a voice in his head. Lucas bent beside Lila's ears, feeling utterly stupid. 

"Lila, can you hear me? It's me...I'm here." He whispered uncertainly.

He straightened and watched Lila. A long breath had come from her mouth, her chest rose with air and her legs moved.

Lucas's eye's widened, and he leaned beside her ears again.

0o00o00o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

The kids looked up in terror. Rose stood up a curious look on her face. The sky had darkened slightly.

"Come one Rose. We got to get back, James will worry!" The little kids said, their eyes wide.

Rose laughed. "Its only a storm, silly! It won't harm us." She said lightly.

The little kids tugged on her arm. "Come we better return. Its better to be safe then sorry."

Rose turned. "Very well, lets go." She said and started walking away from the spot.

"Lila, can you hear me? Its me...I'm here." A voice said behind her.

The children's grip on her arm tightened and she gasped.

"Come on Rose, its evil to turn back. Lets go!" They hissed at her.

Rose looked down at the kids, and screamed. Their beautiful faces had sharpened and all of their eyes had turned red. Their skin had become black, and their nails scratched at her, catching locks of her hair and holding it.

She turned and stared at the man before her. His eyes were kind and gentle. He looked familiar. He took a step towards her, offering Lila his hand. The black figures pulled her to the ground, surrounding her in a hissing mass.

The man's face came into the darkness. "If you can hear me, take my hand." He said gently.

Rose felt hope and her hand clasped his strong hand. Then the kids vanished and she found herself at the clearing where she had been found.

The man headed towards the briars, but she held back. "Wait! Its certain death to enter there!" She said.

The man turned back to her, his eyes bright.

Rose swallowed, and looked back at the meadow. It wasn't beautiful here, she saw in the distance the hissing mass of deceiving black creatures and her eyes widened. She looked into the forest of thorns and briars, and she saw a white light, gentle and warming and something sparkling slightly.

The world may have its problems but in truth it could be very beautiful. Roses grip on the mans hand tightened and the man stepped into the briars. It all came back to her. Her name, her identity, this was where she belonged.

Lila felt the thorns but didn't call out in pain. She was not weak, she had broken through the worst trap she had ever encountered. She continued walking, holding tightly to the mans hand. They emerged out of the forest of briars and Lila, smiled. The sea sparkled dazzling her eyes. The waves danced and Lila felt peace.

The familiar man turned. "We need you, Lila. You can't just leave us." He said gently.

Lila's grip tightened on his hand, and she closed her eyes. The world before her rushed by and she found herself in blackness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0

"See, she does love you." A voice said airily behind Lucas.

Lucas looked up at Lydia. "Ha! So you admit to what you did earlier!" He said triumphantly.

Lydia's eyes sparkled. "Maybe. But the point is that, now you know the truth." She said obscurely.

Lila hadn't let go of his hand, in fact his hands were turning white from her grip. He winced slightly. But it did feel good, to know that she loved him. He would try not to forget that.

Lydia watched him closely, an amused smile on her face. "Don't expect any thanks from her, she has no idea what has happened to her. She will be outraged at you. But try not to lose your temper, she is very vulnerable at the moment." She informed him.

Lucas looked at Lydia, grasping what she had said. "I went through all that trouble, and what I get is nothing! Are you lying to me?" He demanded.

Lydia cocked her head at him, smiling pleasantly. "Why would I lie to you?" She said innocently.

Lucas mouth opened in protest, but he sighed in defeat. "What mess have I gotten myself into?" He said quietly.

Lydia laughed. "Lets just say that its the biggest mess, of your life." She said gently.

Lila's eyes opened, and she looked around at her surroundings.

"What happened?" She said turning towards Lucas. Her eyes widened when she saw where her other hand was. She sat up quickly and withdrew her hand from Lucas's hand. A faint blush covered her face.

"Lucas! P- Lydia! Where am I? Tell me right now! What happened?" She said scooting farther away from Lucas. She climbed out of the bed, her eyes sparking angrily.

"I demand to know what happened!" Lila said glaring at the two of them.

Lucas stood up straighter and glared back at her. Lydia however, reacted differently. Lydia's smile widened, and she walked to Lila hugging her.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Lila." Lydia said gently.

Lila's eyes widened. "What do you mean?! I-I-I don't remember what happened!...Wait! I remember that Lucas approached me after I fought with Iris. But the next thing that happens is I find myself right here in this bed!" She jabbered on, looking around wildly. Then she gasped, and her hand flew to her mouth. Her eyes narrowed, and she stared at Lucas.

"Did-did I kiss you Lucas?" She said terrified, taking a step back.

Lucas's glare disappeared, and a mischievious grin appeared on his face.

"You may have." He said mysteriously.

Lila's eyes widened even more, and her blush deepened. "I-I...what!" She exclaimed in rage. Her face turned away and she pretended to throw up, spluttering, coughing and clutching her neck. She stumbled out of the tent in this way, moving away towards her tent.

Lucas looked over at Lydia. "See, that's exactly why I doubt her feelings! Displays from her, like that!" He exclaimed, fuming.

Lydia smirked at him. "Ah, young love! So refreshing! Think of it in this way, the more displays she does like that, the more she loves you!" She said smoothly, taking a deep breath and skipped away. Giving a laugh like a bell.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hey its me again. So thats it for today. I would really like a review, it would really help me get these chapters up quicker. Although I am getting them up pretty fast, don't you agree. I love this last part, it really makes me excited. Don't you?

Anyways, I really love this story. I hope to get more feed back. I'm still rolling along my readers. Hey how about this...anyone reading this story PM me! I'm bored and I only get like one e-mail a day so make my life PM me!

Next chapter, I have a surprise for you! I'm not telling its a surprise...well...oh I can't just resist!...No! Its too good a surprise to ruin. You'll just have to wait...sorry! Please PM me, or you could review, either way its just as good.

I'm totally hyper right now! Me want company! You all rock socks!

-Lightzing


	12. It is time

Sunlight peeked around the corner of the forest, descending upon the forlorn village of Blidia. A cock crowed, and camp fires were prepared, sending little clouds of gray smoke skywards. People started to do their regular business. Mothers stirred pots of food adding a dash of spices here and there, singing happy laboring tunes.

This is the world that Lila found her eyes awaken too. A smile appeared on her face and she sat up, yawning and stretched. The dim light of the tent welcoming to her sleepy eyes. She took her time getting up, and then something crossed her mind.

The tournament was today! She shot out of the bed, and scurried to the corner, pulling on the clothes she had chosen the night before. Her fingers fumbled with the laces of her long boots, and she hurriedly brushed her hair, grabbing a ribbon and placed it into her pocket, too much in a rush to care about her appearance.

Lila grabbed her sword belt and hastily buckled it around her waist. She turned and scanned her tent for any item that may be of any help to her for the day. Satisfied she turned and ran out into the morning world. She wounded her way around the mess of plant growth and the scattered trees.

A red light shined on the forest, revealing the obstacles in her path. Lila climbed over the rocks and fallen tree trunks. The only problem with Blidia, was the fact that there was the lack of direct paths. There was no other shelter next to the other.

Lila stopped and turned towards the direction of the sound of familiar voices. Breaking through the wild forest she found herself surrounded by her friends. Sam looked over at her and his eyes twinkling.

"Morning, Lila. Care to eat a bite, before you run off to find Iris?" He said, his hands beckoning to the food Gennaphee was serving to the others.

Lila's smile slipped a little, disappointed to not find Iris there.

"She's not here? Well.. do you know where she went?" She asked hopefully.

Gennaphee gave a shake of the head.

"Last time I saw her she was cooking breakfast. I haven't seen Iris for awhile now. Though, I'll wager she's at the practicing rink." The woman said helpfully, serving up a bowl and handing it to Lila.

Lila sighed and took a seat, devouring her breakfast quickly. When she had finished she stood up and turned to the others.

"Well.. I'm off to find Iris. Thanks for the breakfast." She said turning and running towards the direction of the practicing grounds. The sun was raising quickly into the sky and Lila did not want to practice in the afternoon sun.

She zigzagged her way through the forest, not bothering to slow down, running heedlessly. Hearing the clang of weapons, she knew that she had finally reached the practicing grounds. She however, did not slow down her pace, she kept running on. Unfortunately, she failed to see a jutting rock in the ground before her.

Her foot caught on the rock and Lila was sent tumbling, knocking into someone, pulling that person down with her flat upon the ground. The person below her received the most impact from the fall. Lila closed her eyes, counting to ten, to calm her nerves. This morning was not turning out to be very good...

She couldn't find Iris, time was running out, and she had just had an unlucky collision.

"Sorry... there was... a loose rock." She muttered, pausing for breath between each phrase.

"Excited to see me, Princess?" A familiar voice said in a amused tone.

Lila's eyes opened and she found herself staring into Lucas's cerulean eyes. A faint blush spread to her face. She gasped and rolled off of him, sitting up and tucked a loose strand of red gold hair behind her ear. She calmed herself and took a deep breath.

"Lucas...its a gentle... mans duty...to.. help a lady... in need." She said breathless, from her run.

Lucas grinned. "Who said I am a gentleman? Or... for that matter.. who said you are a lady?" He said mischievously, his eyes twinkling playfully.

Lila looked over at him and felt a deep blush cover her face. To cover up for her lack of a sharp witty retort, she punched him on the shoulder.

Lucas looked over at her shocked by the act. His hand grabbed the shoulder she had hit, and he rubbed the area where the bruise might appear at later.

"Ow! What was that for? I didn't do anything!" He complained like a baby.

Lila smirked at him. "You truly are cruel!" She said, pushing herself off of the ground and standing up. She brushed the dirt off of her clothing, looked down at him, and gave him a curt nod. She then walked off towards where she thought she saw Iris.

"Wait! If you are indeed a lady, you would help a poor lad up!" He called after her, something in his voice boyish.

Lila turned towards him, considering her choices. She could walk away and be called cruel or she could help him up. She sighed, no one was going to say that she was cruel! She turned back to him, and held her hand out to him.

She did not notice the mischievous grin that flashed on Lucas's face. His hand contacted hers and Lila leaned back trying to pull him up. He however, wasn't trying to get up and let go of her hand, sending her tumbling backwards, her elbows catching the force of the fall.

Lucas grinned at her, while Lila scowled at him. "Ow! Remind me, to not help you when you beg, sire." She said with a scowl, sitting up and rubbing an injured elbow.

Lucas's grin widened. "Will do, Mother." He said sarcastically.

Lila rolled her eyes. "You really are such a baby." She said teasingly.

Lucas frowned. "Hey! I'm not a baby!.. I'm just spoiled..." He said pouting.

Lila looked over at him, and her face burst into a smile and then a laugh escaped from her mouth. Lucas stared at her strangely, but then he burst out laughing too.

When they finally gained control of themselves, Lila stood up. She looked down at him, and grinned. "Too true, you are very spoiled, sire!" She said, turning and quickly walked away. When she was a few paces away she pulled the ribbon out from her pocket and tied her hair into a loose ponytail.

Her morning had suddenly become a good one because of Lucas. Something had changed since her strange illness. Maybe she had kissed him, and revealed her true feelings for him... But if that was so... than why was she treating him like this? She was so confused, why did her face heat up each time he was around? Why did she even care what his opinion was of her? Is that what love is like?

Lila smiled and turned towards the practicing rinks, eager to fight off this emotion. She didn't fight to show her strength, she dueled to reveal to herself that she did have control of herself. To show to herself that she was strong, that she could do anything she put her heart to. Often Lila doubted her identity, fighting was her way of telling herself that this was really who she was.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The carnival was beginning and the air around the practicing ground was especially loud that day. Little kids were skipping about eagerly, preparing themselves for the competitions. Mothers had set up booths willing to sell their crafts for low prices.

Gennaphee had set up a quilting booth close to where Lila and Iris were practicing nonstop. Other Blidians crowded around Gennaphee's booth pausing to admire the strange unique patterns that Gennaphee had embroidered upon the cloth.

Not too far away from Gennaphee, Sam was displaying remarkable magic tricks. Little kids crowded around him exclaiming awe at his cunning and silly tricks. Over all the Blidians were having the time of their life that evening. While the competitors practiced for the tournament that would be held in the after noon.

Lila gave a sigh of relief. The previous duel had been a close one, in which Iris had almost bested her. They had practiced all morning and Lila needed a break. Iris had already walked off to find Sam and his admiring crowd of kids.

Lila looked around and spotted Lydia engaged in conversation with a young man. Lila smiled, Lydia fit right into her life. She had such a caring and spirited personality, that Lila considered her a close friend, someone she could trust with her secrets.

Lila shaded her eyes from the hot sun and began to browse the many different booths. A silver smith was competing with a glass blower causing a great crowd to mill around for the special valuable objects created with each bet. The glassblower created a set of glass flowers and the silver smith created a silver set of flowers.

Lila happened to be strolling by the booth when the two turned to her, and both handed her the manufactured flowers. Both types of flowers were created with such skill that Lila could not complain about the quality and headed towards her tent.

She placed the valuables in a reasonably safe place away from Blinks eyes and headed back to the carnival. The hot sun had tamed to an extent and the crowd of people had stilled. Practicing grounds were being filled with various competitors and Lila noticed a crowd anxiously watching the bow and arrow targets.

"Go on Rina! You can do it! Concentrate!" A encouraging mother called to a dark haired little girl. The arrow was released and landed in a post to the left of the target. The girl looked disappointed and returned to the crowd. Finding her way back to her family who gave her encouragement and complimented her nerve to participate.

The bow and arrow competition consisted mostly of kids old enough to hold a bow and hunt. Lila saw little Aimy expertly holding the bow waiting for her turn for a go at the target. Numerous kids tried and some actually hit the target but other arrows landed in .

The expected winner for the contest was a little boy named Carl, who had outstanding eye sight, it was said. He could spot any movement from yards away. Lila watched and waited. Carl moved up to the stand and his arrow hit the target very close to the center.

His aim was considered worthy by the judge, and he stayed up competing against all the other kids that dared to try. Aimy was bouncing eagerly on her feet, excited to get up and shoot. Unfortunately Aimy was last in line, and she waited eagerly for her turn.

When it was finally her turn, the little girl skipped up to a position and readied her bow. Her fingers moved with nimble speed and her arrow was set on the bow ready to shoot. For once the girl didn't bounce unsteadily on her feet and she stood as still as a statue, her eyes concentrated on the red and white target in the distance.

She pulled back the bow slowly and held it there steadily and finally let go. The arrow shot straight as an arrow right into the very center of the target, while Carl's arrow landed in the second ring from the center.

The little boy frowned at his defeat and headed back into the crowd. Aimy stared at the arrow and she turned back to the crowd searching it for a familiar face. Her eyes found Lila, and there was the expression of complete surprise on the girls face. Lila winked at the girl and Aimy's attention was taken away, because she had been surrounded by her little friends who cheered her victory.

Lila felt a specific pride, because after all... she was the one that had introduced Aimy to the sling shot. Aimy had been fascinated by the instrument and had practiced with it every day. Her eyes were sharp and her aim was exceptional.

The crowd had moved away from the red and white targets and were grouping around the sword rings. Lila sighed and weaved her way around the crowd and into a rink. A man that Lila hadn't seen before, climbed into the rink after her. His shoulders were broad and he looked to be muscular. The first thing she noticed about him specifically was his puzzled look. She understood that look. It said that the man didn't think she was a worthy enough opponent.

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms, giving the man an expectant look. The man pulled out a parchment and studied it. Then he looked up at Lila.

"Is your name Lila?" He asked cautiously.

Lila nodded. "That's me! Are you surprised at what you see?" She said cheerfully.

The man nodded, but then shook his head. He considered that his response would be rude. He concealed a smile and pulled out his sword.

"Ready when you are." He grunted, drawing up to his full height.

Lila held out her sword, having already positioned her feet. "I am ready." She said. She studied the man deciding her choices. She decided that she would play with him a little and end it quickly.

The whistle sounded and Lila moved to the left as the man charged. The man had more mass than her, it would be better to dodge him until he had became enraged and then finish him off with a quick move.

The man seemed surprised that she had been able to dodge his move and he turned and his sword flashed. Lila dodged and circled quickly around to his back. The man turned and blinked at her, stunned by how fast she had moved.

She continued to dodge his moves until she became a little bored and waited for the opportunity to finish the duel. She saw her chance when he moved to the left and she noticed that he held his sword in a weak grip.

She ducked down and her sword circled around his blade and she stomped her foot into the mans toes. A look of surprise graced his face, as his sword fell from his hand to the floor with a clatter. She than stepped back quickly and her sword flashed again stopping barely at his neck.

The mans mouth dropped open, and he gaped at Lila. Then a slow smile covered his face and he gave a booming laugh.

"Bravo! That will teach me to stop underestimating my opponents. Good fight, girl! Good luck with the rest." He said cheerfully and left the practicing grounds.

Lila waited for the rest of the competitors to finish their first duel. Anellia had lost to Iris and Lucas had beaten Dan. There had only been six contestants for that specific contest.

Another competitor came in and dueled with Lucas while Iris was to fight Lila. Iris entered the practice rink. Iris smiled and wiped the sweat away from her forehead. The sun was especially unmerciful that day and the contestants were burning in its hot rays.

The two friends positioned themselves ready for the duel and waited patiently for the whistle. The whistle sounded and the two began to circle each other concentrating on the other. Watching for any weakness.

Iris had improved since the day before, and Lila knew that this would not be a very easy fight. Iris had fixed her balance problems and now if she really tried could win against Lila.

Iris advanced and her sword flashed and Lila predicted the move and blocked it expertly.

"That is much better Iris, your balance has become your strength." Lila said wiping the sweat away from her forehead.

Iris smiled distractedly, and barely blocked Lila's sword swinging to her left. "Your still as agile as ever, May." She said with a deep breath. The duels from before had taken their energy and both were breathing hard.

Lila laughed and took a deep breath. "No I'm not! Age is catching up with me. Soon I will barely be able to lift a stone let alone a sword. It is unfortunate that I was born with the curse of a weak wrist!" She said dramatically, dangerously flailing her sword around weakly.

Iris saw her opportunity and took a chance. She swung her blade towards Lila's silver blade with such force Lila's balance jilted slightly. Lila fixed her balance automatically and decided to stop fooling around with Iris. It wouldn't do to lose in front of the onlookers.

"You almost had me right there, Iris..." She said quietly, pretending to be tired. Iris's eyes brightened and she placed more force into her moves.

Lila smiled, continuing her charade of tiredness. Than when Iris had cornered her and the swords were sliding against each other. Lila looked into her friends wild gray green eyes.

"Almost.. but not quite!" She exclaimed with renewed energy. Which forced Iris and her sword away and onto the ground. Lila quickly had her sword at Iris's neck.

Iris took a deep breath of air and stood up.

"Looks like you win, May." She said, accepting her defeat willingly.

Lila sighed and shaded her eyes from the sun. She leaned back against the ropes and relaxed for some time, trying to renew some lost energy. Lila looked up at her next opponent and stood up straighter.

"Well, Lucas... you did much better than I suspected you would do." She said sincerely.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Did I? Are you surprised?" He said casually.

Lila positioned herself. "No not really... you are one to cause surprises." She said casually.

Lucas gave her crooked grin. "Thank you for the compliment." He replied.

Lila bit her lip and held back the sharp retort that had come to her mind. She watched Lucas as he placed his feet in the correct position. Inside she groaned. It was so much easier to beat a person using their lack of balance. She would have to count on agility to get her through.

She heard the whistle in the distance as her concentration became focused on her opponent. The crowd disappeared, the sounds disappeared and she became numb to the feel of the hot sun on her skin. It was only Lucas and his sword.

She waited for him to attack, ready to block any move he threw at her. He stood there waiting tense.

"Ladies first." He said teasingly.

Lila narrowed her eyes and her sword began moving and flashing in the sunlight.

Lucas's eyes concentrated on her sword and he blocked every move she tried. She gave a frustrated sigh and stepped back away from him studying him more. Then she started coming up with new moves, twirling like mad, her sword flashing.

Lucas blocked every move she threw at him. Then he began attacking and Lila blocked the moves to the best of her ability. Her arms ringing from the strength he put into each swing.

Move after move and than she saw his weakness. She took the chance and directed her sword at his chest shifting up. He blocked the move barely and Lila lost her balance and landed on the floor. Without wasting a moment she brought her herself to a upright position and her sword moved close to his throat just as his stopped close to her throat at the same time.

The rest of the world came back and Lila awakened to the sounds of the crowd clapping. It had been a tie. Lila brought her tired body to the knee's. She felt weak suddenly for some strange reason. She weakly put her sword back into its scabbard and looked up at Lucas who was also putting away his sword.

"We tied... that's good." She said her voice shaking violently.

Lucas looked down at her, suddenly concerned about her. "Lila, are you feeling good?" He asked.

Lila gathered all her strength together, lifting herself off the ground. "I'm fine. Nothings wrong with me." She said brushing past him.

Lucas grabbed her shoulder. "Are you sure?" He said gently.

Lila looked at him, somehow finding the strength to move away. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm fine." She said to herself mostly. It seemed to help her and she found her way to a secluded place.

Lucas stared after her, unable to push back a nagging worry. There was something wrong with Lila. He was sure of that. He didn't know why, but he knew Lila had lied to him. He kept his eyes on her figure and followed at a reasonable distance.

Lila stumbled towards the tree and leaned against it. Her fingers gripped the bark of the tree and than suddenly she collapsed to her knee's and clutched her head. Some strange image was fighting its way to her thoughts, vague and unclear.

_The area was dimly lit no candle revealed the location that the sight had come from. __A cloaked figure held something in its hands._

_"One for protection." It whispered, the voice sounded rushed and worried. The figure glowed white and a small object was placed into the small box near it._

_"One for truth." The figure was surrounded in a purple light. Another small object was placed into the chest._

_"One for strength." A yellow light encircled the cloaked one._

_"One for love." A pink light encircled the being._

_"One for hope." A lilac light brightened the surroundings._

_"One for life." A aqua aura surrounded the cloaked person._

_"One for wisdom." A green light appeared and faded._

_"One for the unknown... this is all I can give you, my child." The voice said gently closing the trunk._

_There was a sharp in take of breath from the figure._

_"Argox!" It uttered. The cloaked figure whispered and vanished in a cloud of golden dust._

Lila's eyes opened barely. The name sent a shiver down her back and she felt a stiff sense of terror cease her. Then the world began to spin.

She was vaguely familiar of the sound of running. She looked up and stared into Lucas's piercing cerulean eyes.

"It is time..." She whispered. Then she closed her eyes and let the world around her fade.

Lucas puzzled over the two words Lila had said. What was it time for? Was it time to return to Twindel? Was it time to accept the life that he was born into? Was it time to... his thoughts trailed off and he bent beside Lila checking her pulse.

She appeared to be unharmed. She was probably just a little tired from all the excitement and activity of the day.

He heard a movement near by and Lydia burst into the clearing. She looked at Lucas and then at Lila.

"What happened?" She asked.

Lucas glanced up at Lydia and returned his attention to Lila. "She fainted, but before that she said that it is time. What does she mean?" He looked over at Lydia.

Lydia gasped, and a look of terror appeared on her face. "It can't be... not so soon..." She muttered. "Not now... not when she's just discovering.." She trailed off casting a look at Lucas.

Lucas stood up, "What? What is it time for?" He demanded.

The look of terror disappeared from Lydia's face and she looked him straight in the eyes.

"It is time for you... to return to Twindel." She stated firmly.

Lucas's face became hard. The twinkle vanished from his eyes. "How much time do I have?" He asked.

Lydia considered. "I would say...about two weeks." She responded.

Lucas ran his hand through his hair. "Is there anything else, that I need to know?" He inquired cautiously.

Lydia looked down at Lila. "Bring Lila to Twindel with you, she'll be able to fulfill the prophecy there." She said quietly.

Lucas sighed. Lila seemed to like Blidia, it would be hard to convince her to come with him. He had other questions that he wanted to ask Lydia. But now was not the time...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I think that is a sufficient ending place. It took me a while to write this one. I had other idea's but I decided to go with this one. It prepares you for what is coming up next. Can anyone guess what is coming up next?

Okay so I wrote this next chapter, and its long. Probably my longest chapter yet. It has some hints in it and introductions. Can anyone guess who the cloaked figure from the vision is? I would really appreciate it if someone commented on what is happening. It could be a review or a private message, I just need an opinion and then the story will resume to a good pace.

I hope that the next chapter will be up by next Sunday. That is if things go the way I want it. I'm absolutely determined to finish this story! Then I will feel a very strong pride in my work... because unfortunately I rarely finish a story. But this one will be complete.. I won't be starting a new story until this one is finished. I promise you that!

Questions... anything you need help understanding, please contact me!

you rock socks!

-Lightzing


	13. On the Contrary

Lila's eyes opened and she looked around at her surroundings. It was mid afternoon of the next day. The tent was empty and Lila climbed out of the bed. She didn't feel like dueling this morning. Something inside her seemed restless, and she felt that she could handle a dangerous adventure at this time.

She looked around the tent, and noticed something strange. The trunk she had placed the manufactured flowers in, had been moved. Lila's eyes narrowed... she didn't remember moving the wooden box there. How had it gotten to the opposite corner of the tent?

She stood up and walked over to the box and opened it. Instead of four glass flowers and four silver flowers there was only four flowers and each flower was a different color. There was a white flower, a blue flower, a gray one, and a purple one. All of the flowers were made of the same material neither metal nor glass. A spell had been cast on them, she assumed. Lila cast a frantic eye around the area, to spot any unwanted intruders. Who had been in her tent? She hoped that the spell caster was not her enemy.

She gathered the flowers into her lap and was fingering the flowers when, one rolled onto the ground. Lila stared at the spot it had fallen in amazement. A message had appeared in bright letters.

Chosen one... each flower is for one of the following... Protection, Life, Truth, and Unknown, use them in your greatest need... -Someone who cares

Lila stared at the words and bolted to a standing position. In that instant all of the flowers rolled out of her lap and scattered around the ground. She scurried away from the flowers, terrified. She remembered now, it was about the vision that she had seen last night. It had been about her. Then she wondered why she needed these enchanted items. What would she use them for?

She cautiously approached the enchanted items and gathered them into her nightgown again. She than picked up her traveling bag and put the flowers into it careful. She didn't think that the flowers would break now, after all they were enchanted.

The tent flap was moved to the side and Lila looked up at the intruder. She latched her bag shut and looked around for a shawl, she found one quickly and covered her shoulders immediately, because she felt a shudder run down her back.

Lucas stood there, tall and imposing. His casual relaxed posture being replaced by a stiff, stick-straight figure. Lila pushed herself off the ground and she suddenly felt timid under his scrutinizing eyes. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

Lucas stared at her for a moment and than a embarrassed look came across his face. "I should have waited for you. I'm sorry... I just need to talk to you about something." He said stiffly.

Lila felt her courage return and she looked up at him curiously.

"What is it?" She inquired gently. She turned and took the pile of clothes that she had just spotted in the corner. She stepped behind the tall wooden dividers in the corner and changed quickly.

Lydia had chosen a dress for her to wear. It was a navy color and spread down her figure like water. She decided that she rather liked this dress and its material. She pulled her hair up into a bun and emerged from behind the divider fully dressed.

Lucas blinked and a stiff silence choked the atmosphere. He had suddenly realized something. He had forgotten how nice Lila looked in a dress. He cleared his throat and ran his hands through his hair ruffling his golden hair. A nervous feeling spreading through out him.

Lila's eyes watched him curiously. She had realized that Lucas tended to run his hand through his hair when he was nervous. What was he nervous about? Men were so strange at times, she concluded quietly in her mind.

Lucas shuffled his feet and then he folded his arms. "Lila, I've been thinking about..." He was reluctant. Then he gained some courage and looked her in the eyes. "...about returning to Twindel..." He looked down at the ground again still not being able to look into her curious eyes.

Lila nodded her head, and a thin smile gradually appeared on her face. "So your finally accepting your responsibility?" She asked him. She wasn't disappointed, she thought that Lucas had been very silly to just run away from his life. But then again she had run away from her previous life too. In a way that made the two of them equal.

Lucas nodded and finally got up the nerve to look into her blue- green eyes again. Lila stared into his eyes, and she felt that something was missing. His mischievous twinkle was gone at the moment. What had happened to make that boyish expression disappear?

She shifted on her feet nervously and then she looked around thinking about her decisions. She could tell him that she was very happy for him. When she was actually not. She could tell him that, she was proud. Or she could beg him to stay...

Option three was absolutely beside the point. Or she could find out his real feelings about the decision. That was actually not a bad idea.

She finally looked over at him, casting a unreadable mask across her beautiful face.

"May I ask you, why you came to tell me this?" She asked cautiously.

His face flashed confusion but then quickly returned to that hard, lacking-of-any-emotion face.

"Well, I suppose its because we are friends. Besides, I thought that you should know." He said in a puzzled tone.

A thin smile replaced her mask. "Lucas as a friend I ask you... why would you want to go back?" She said slyly. He bit his lips and she knew she had trapped him into answering truthfully.

Lucas's face was determined. "Its the right thing to do... isn't it?" He said quietly.

Lila caught the flicker of uncertainty in his eyes and she recognized the boyish look. She walked up to him and stared into his beautiful piercing eyes.

"You don't think that its the right thing... I can tell." She pointed out, quietly.

A boyish grin appeared on his face. "Your right, I don't." He admitted truthfully. He looked back down at the floor and shifted uneasily under her firm gaze.

"I think that you should consider your options more... Lucas." She said backing away from him.

He hesitated and nodded. "Yes. I will consider it more. Thank you, for listening Lila." He said stiffly, turned and exited.

Lila stared after him. Something had happened since the last time she had seen him. She also missed those fun heart-to-heart discussions she used to have with him in Arqueline. She had never told him about her past. That had created a barrier between the two of them, and then the prophecy had began interrupting her life.

Those strange dreams that often predicted what was going to happen in the future still came. They kept her as confused as ever, and now she was unsure about Blidia. She was sure of one thing, if Lucas left she would miss him more than he could ever know.

When she had first arrived here she had felt a peace and happiness that she never knew could exist. But if Lucas left she probably would never feel that happiness ever again. She had found the one thing she had often dreamed about. Love did exist. She was in love right now. When ever he was near, her heart beat would increase, and it was often hard to control her emotions around him. Than there were the times that all she wanted to do... was stare into his eyes and...

Her thoughts trailed off and she finally brought herself back to the present. She blew out the candle she had lit earlier, and picked up her bag. Pulling the tent flap to the side she walked out into the forest.

She found her way to the Treels and she sat down to eat with the family. Aimy bounded up to her and took a seat in her lap.

"Where have you been for the last 3 years, Lila?" The innocent little girl asked.

Lila peered down at Aimy. She now regretted ever leaving Deforet. If she had stayed there, she could have been spared the last three years of torture that she went through. But then again, she would never have met Lucas either. Her mind went over every technique, every name of a past suitor.

First there had been Sir Franz, who had buck teeth, and a gelatin round stomach. He had been a merchant traveling around the land, and back than Lila had no experience identifying the rich bachelors from the commonly rich. Then there had been Ozman, who owned a farm and a mansion. He had preferred the farm over rich life. He had probably been the best of her suitors. With his jolly well rounded laugh.

Third had been Sir Cardipa, who tended to lose all of his money in gambling. He also had been very sickly, his throat raspy and often complained of head aches on their outings together. When he finally left Arqueline, Lila had celebrated. Sir Cardipa was too much of a baby, complaining about some minor factor or another.

Then there had been others, and Lila really couldn't remember them. Oh yes... it was the brothers. They had each taken a turn walking with her for six months. They had been tolerable, but they would each fight over her. Lila had found it rather annoying.

Then her last suitor had been Sir Lyle or as she later discovered... Sir Jon.

She reflected upon these and returned back to the present. Those three years of shameless living, had been wasted... The Treels did not need any money, they did not need any priceless items, to her it appeared that the family was happy and comfortable living in Blidia.

Aimy now stood up, slightly impatient with Lila's silence. She hovered between wanting to run away and play or listening to the actual story.

Lila again returned her attention to Aimy. Aimy's starry eyes, her little red dimple, her wild tangled hair. Aimy was to young to have such a despicable tale on her shoulder's. Or for that fact in her innocent, untamed little mind. No, she would not tell anyone, it was her secret... she had a right to keep it to herself. She would rather forget all that happened in Arqueline. She was ashamed of herself, she could not and would not tell them...

Lila's face became hard and firm. She peered around at the others who had stopped their conversations to listen to her explanation.

"Visiting new places, meeting new faces, expanding my understandings of life." She said dramatically.

Aimy gave an excited gasp her huge eyes widening. "What type of people?" She asked curiously.

Lila began a tale about "Rich men, and jolly farmers along with traveling merchants" She twisted the truth around to make a good story, adding in foolish flirtatious girls. Her audience was held captive, listening to her spin a partial truth of the real tale.

She couldn't tell them, that she had been the flirtatious girl. They would be so shocked, or they would not believe it at all.

When she had finished, the different family members split up, ready to take on the rest of the day. But Lila sat there lost in what she pictured as a perfect life. She could picture a certain tall young man standing by her side through out her whole life. She pushed the thought away stubbornly.

Her mind returned back to earlier. He had asked her advice! Did that mean... did he trust her again? Lila smiled with that thought.

Trust her? How foolish she was being! Why would he trust a selfish little git like herself? She thought bitterly. One thing she did know, he was going back to Twindel. It had been clear in his expression.

A thought occurred to Lucas as he was walking away. Maybe he could tell her that she was not allowed to come. Lila didn't like being told what to do, and she would do the complete opposite. He gave a grim smile and headed off to find four people.

The first person that he had been looking for was Lydia and he found her at the Pegasus statue surrounded by a crowd of children. Children that were begging her to use magic. Lydia laughed playfully.

"Dears, I would love to, but my magic is needed for more serious matters. Such as saving lifes, or healing the diseased." She said firmly. Her blue eyes expressing her own disappointment at the fact. She had used most of her magic aiding the doctors that morning.

Some Blidians had returned from a journey through the Great Desert with strange wounds. Lydia knew what creatures had caused it. Something had happened in the dark part of Immoralia, other creatures that did not belong on Earth were popping up in strange place. Argels, panxers, she had even seen a jadart in the forest that morning.

The children looked disappointed but Lucas could see that they understood the situation. The crowd of children walked off to go find something else to do.

Lydia smiled fondly after them and began to hum an unknown melody. She had her back to Lucas.

"Ah... Lucas, what brings you here?" She said quietly.

Lucas looked over at her in surprise she was staring in the opposite direction. How had she known he was there? "Lydia will join me on the journey to Twindel?" He said stiffly.

The wind played with Lydia's practically silver blond locks of hair and her silky lilac dress. She didn't seem surprised or outraged. "Of course." She said lightly. Her voice sounded dreamy as if she had been day dreaming.

Lucas nodded and turned to go find the other two.

"Oh, Lucas..." Lydia said as an after thought.

Lucas turned to Lydia with a raised eyebrow. "What?" He asked.

Lydia skipped up to him. "Don't bother telling Iris and Sam... I already told them... and they are coming." She said airily. Skipping ahead of him and turning into a market tent.

Lucas smiled. "Good." But in his mind he questioned her actions. How had she known he was going to ask the other two? He went off to find Lila. He found her strolling through the forest slowly and distractedly. Humming a slow tune.

Lucas tapped her shoulder and Lila jumped. She turned around to face him and folded her arms. "Lucas..."

Lucas now frowned with a purposeful furrow of his brow. "Lila... I have been thinking and..." He paused to add affect.

Lila raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" She inquired.

Lucas folded his arms and raised his head proudly. "I've decided to return to Twindel. You... Lila are not to come with me." He said firmly.

Lila bit down her lip, then she frowned and her hands went to her hips. She glared at Lucas reproachfully.

"Are you trying to tell me... what I can and cannot do?" She asked quietly. But the venom was present in her tone. She understood what he had said perfectly.

Lucas held out his hands as if to surrender. "No offense Lila, but you would slow the journey down." He said still keeping up his act.

Lila took a step towards him, her eyes narrowed to slits. "Ha! I would slow down the journey!" She scoffed. She didn't believe what she was hearing from Lucas.

Lucas suddenly found himself a little terrified of Lila. She had never scoffed at him before. "Yes." He said, now with a little uncertainty.

Lila now folded her arms. "Lucas, do you remember who was in front of the group _most_ of the time when we left Arqueline?" She asked slyly.

A flash of surprise crossed Lucas's face. He had not thought of that, but she did have a point. He thought quickly of some other reason for her not to come.

"I believe that it was you who was in the front of the group... but you also ran across some trouble and... I don't want to be rescuing you through out the journey." He said stiffly and proudly.

Lila now rolled her eyes. He had insulted her! She did not like it at all.

"Rescue me!" She said with a tone of disbelief.

"Ha!" She scoffed again. She was very amused.

Now she turned to Lucas and took another step towards him, jabbing her finger at him. Lucas took another cautious step back.

"_I am not a damsel in distress!" _She hissed angrily.

In his mind Lucas agreed with her. She was protecting herself right now after all.

"True, but I still don't want to spend 27 hours worrying about where you are or if your healthy." He said returning back to his regal tone.

Lila looked away. He had just insulted her indirectly. But she had to admit within herself. He was right and she tended to be very independent. She liked to go exploring on her own. But then he also had hinted at something that made Lila's heart slow down. He had told her that he worried about how she was every day. So... he still did care about her.

She now turned back to him and with a determined glare.

"Lucas, I am going with you... whether you like it or not! You dear sir, will not stop me! I am determined." She said slowly, making sure he understood her message perfectly.

Their eyes contacted for a brief instant. In that instant Lila saw some of the mischievous shine return to Lucas's cerulean eyes. The Lucas she knew was back. That was a very good sign.

After a few seconds of containing the gaze, Lila turned on her heels and walked in the opposite direction of Lucas.

Lucas couldn't help the clever grin that crossed his face. He put his hand over his mouth so that just in case she looked back she wouldn't catch the expression on his face.

When he was quite sure Lila was far enough away. He burst out laughing. His idea had worked. It was funny how well he knew Lila. Strange how he had felt positive that Lila would insist on coming with him if he ordered her that she was not supposed to come.

Women were such a mystery...

0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o

The laughter echoed across the forest. Lila heard it, and she groaned. She had fallen for his trick! He knew her way to well. But she continued to walk away. Cursing that man's ingenious tactic of persuasion. Why did she have to be so contrary? She knew the answer.

No one could tell her what to do, not even a pompous windbag like Lucas. She smiled at the thought. Lucas really was not pompous. He just tended to be judgemental and often very clever with his choice of few sentences. She wondered why he called her Princess. She frowned, she would just have to face it... she was never really going to understand Lucas. He was a mysterious that needed observing and studying. 

Her thoughts however were... you could study men and Lucas for a whole life time and you would still not understand them. She did not know that Lucas was thinking the exact same thing about women at that moment.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

* * *

Sufficient closing point for this chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this one up. I had to decide. Okay so I accidentally lied again. The villain has not arrived yet. But the introduction of the villain is coming soon. I can feel it within my gut. My story keeps evolving. I want it to be charming, witty, humorous, and slightly serious. I've been working on some of the future events. I work based on the part I'm inspired on. So often I'm working on a part that comes a few chapters later.

I've decided that having a villain that is completely evil for no reason is out of the question. I'm working on all of my characters back grounds. Its very hard when you try to get all these different characters to fit together. You other authors should know what I mean.

Let me see, next chapter... I'm not sure... it might be a serious one... I think I will give you a peak at the villain... that will confuse you then I will probably go back to the journey and show you some of the characters. Many of you, probably all know what pairs I have matched up. But you don't know what is going to happen..

For instance...You don't know who the villain is, what type of person, Sir Jon really is. You also don't know about the different fantasy creatures I'm creating in the back of my mind for the time being. This is going to be a very outrageous story. I have so many surprises. I love this story. I hope the next chapter should be up by two Sundays from now. You also might get two chapters… maybe… : p

You rock socks!

-Lightzing : p


	14. My first poll

Hey readers!!

Long time no read? Well yeah, I'm stuck. I hate writers block. So I set up a poll. This poll will determine Chapter 14. Ok? Yeah... so... visit my profile and vote.

PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!

The more voters the sooner the update...


	15. Childishness

"Well? What are the tritons here for?" Snapped the man impatiently.

The young man took a cautious step backwards. It was obvious that King Arom was not in a good mood.

"Majesty, they refuse to tell me. They insist that they must tell you and only you."

Arom gave an exasperated sigh. Today had been a long day. Lord Torrigor had come earlier and exhausted his patience. Torrigor kept insisting that the fairies must be doing more to find the Chosen One. Why was Lord Torrigor so concerned about the chosen one?

Arom did not like how Torrigor had been acting lately. Other serious matters had arisen too. Lady Celest had disappeared. She was not at the holding place of the Equa Element. Something was wrong and his intuition told him that it was all Torrigors fault.

King Arom sat down and waved the messenger off.

"Very well, send them in." He said exasperated. The messenger bowed and hurried off.

There was the strange shrieks that tritons made. Then the sound of labored breathing. Arom cast a language spell on himself. He shivered but wiped away the open appearance of terror on his handsome face.

Something had dishonored the tritons. This was the ugliest batch he had ever seen. He had learned long ago not to trust any of the sea folk. They had their own reasons for doing what they did. These were most likely trying to get their honor back.

He looked at the ugly tall one and decided that ugliest one was the leader.

"Well? You insisted on speaking with me. I'm waiting..." He said impatiently.

The tritons stood taller.

"We have found Ethera's daughter..." One said proudly.

Arom leaned forward. "What are you talking about? Ethera does not have a daughter." He said, suddenly interested in what the triton's were saying.

There was that strange haunting sound from the back of their throats.

"It _is_ her daughter..." They insisted and their eyes glinted knowingly.

Arom leaned back. Tritons knew all sorts of things. But he still wanted an explanation.

"Explain yourselves. Where did you find this girl?" He closed his eyes.

There was some hesitance on the triton's side.

"Well, we had attacked a unicorn... we thought that if we killed a unicorn that we might get our honor back.." They stopped.

Arom chuckled. "If you had killed the unicorn you would have been more ugly then before. All of your honor would be lost, and you would be doomed for the rest of your live's..."

The tritons gave shrieks of terror. The leader continued. "Well the unicorn had gotten to the shore. We were hunting her out when a girl came to the unicorn. The unicorn started to heal. We were upset at that so then we snuck up behind the girl. It was then that I noticed the strange fairy-like aura around the girl..."

Arom opened his eyes. He looked into those black beady eyes and he found no lie. "I can assume you were on Tierma?" He said slowly, his amber eyes shining with understanding.

The tritons nodded. "We attacked her and fire came shooting at us out of no where. We ran and went to the safety of water. We've been trying to find the girl but we think she is too far inland. Without our honor we are limited to how long we can stay on land..."

Arom gave another chuckle and he stood up. "So this is where I fit into your plan. You want me to honor you." He said staring at the tritons.

They could of asked anytime, he would have been willing to make there appearance change. They needed it. All of the tritons nodded eagerly at this. Arom was not a cruel person... besides he wondered what type of girl Ethera's daughter was like.

He turned his back on the tritons and the room was filled with a thoughtful silence.

"Tonight I shall give you all medals. To give you more honor I will do it in front of the fairy court and the major memebers of the sea court. Is that enough?" He asked turning to them.

The tritons all bowed. "How shall we ever repay you for this? We have missed our honor for so long. You are giving it to us without much thought. Why?" The leader demanded proudly.

Arom turned to them, his amber eyes shining

"Lets just say I have my own reasons..." He said airily.

The tritons nodded, pretending to understand him and then they left Arom to his silence.

Ethera had a daughter... Maybe that is why she had disappeared from the fairy court for nine months.

Arom stood up and left his room. The messenger was outside the door. He had been eavesdropping. Arom smiled.

"Don't say a word about what you have heard young Jimm. Don't ever trust a triton. They are tricky characters." He advised to the young man.

A look of understanding crossed the young man's silver eyes. Jimm de Jon was a very smart and clever person. He was also very handsome, with his dark neat hair and his muscular figure. Arom could not help but like Jimm.

"Take over for my duties. I have some business to attend too..." He said seriously. Jimm nodded.

Arom smiled and patted the young man on his shoulders. Then he went to find the Lady Ethera. He was walking through the court yard when he heard her beautiful voice hovering out through an open window.

"...You can tell that snot nosed Torrigor to mind his own business! I don't have anything he wants, and I don't know who the Chosen One is. Why do people expect me to know everything?" Came her exasperated voice.

Arom concealed an amused smile. After the death of his wife, Ethera had become closer to him. He wanted her friendship and now he realized that some deeper feelings other then friendship had developed within him.

There was the sound of a slow hissing voice. Arom straightened. Torrigor had sent a Were-snake. One of the least merciful creatures in the world.

"Do not insult master Torrigor!" The were-snake sounded like it was about to attack.

Ethera gave an arrogant scoff. "You can tell your master Torrigor... That previous Princess Ethera thinks he has a hooked nose, a vampire smile and a wraith-like face!" She said loudly.

There was another hiss from the were-snake. "I said... do not insult master Torrigor!" It warned again.

Arom then decided to walk into the room at that moment.

The were-snake stumbled back. Lord Torrigor was afraid of Arom and so that meant that all his henchmen were too.

Ethera's beautiful face was contorted into a look of rage. Wavy raven black tresses had escaped from her sloppy bun. Her blue gown was beginning to billow from the wind she was creating. She was standing as tall as she could, her face red from yelling at the Were-snake, her small fist clenched in anger. Now there was a look of surprise on her face at Aroms appearance.

Arom rarely left the throne room. There was so many problems to attend to. Ethera had made the decision after her parents assassination to not rule the fairy court. The fairies had chosen Arom to replace her. Ever since then he had been busier then ever.

Arom gave the Were-snake a reproachful look. "You were yelling at a lady. Who sent you?" he asked coldly.

The were-snake stood taller its snakish face contorted into an unreadable face. "Only the Raarp, King Arom..." The were-snake hissed.

Arom raised an eyebrow at the creature. It was lying to him. The Raarp had been at peace with the fairies for centuries. This was an individual were-snake who had run to Torrigor for revenge.

Arom gave a cold laugh and sent a spell at the were-snake. The were-snake slammed against the wall with a marvelous force. Arom was lifted the were-snake into the air and let the creature dangle there helplessly.

The were-snake was helpless. King Arom had knocked the venom out of his system and so he was trapped.

King Arom stared into the ugly yellow eyes for a moment. "Why are you here?" He asked sternly.

The were-snake gave a small fearful gulp. "The lady Ethera forgot her promise... she was going to give me some beautiful scales..." It complained.

Arom dropped the creature to the floor. He knew the creature was lying. But he couldn't afford to let Lord Torrigor know that he didn't trust him.

"Very well... leave. But next time... ask nicely." He warned.

The were-snake nodded and hurried out of the room. Arom waited for the sound of muttered hisses to fade away. Then he turned to Ethera.

Ethera shrugged her shoulders. Refusing to look into his amber eyes.

"I guess I have a lot to tell you..." She said vaguely.

Arom raised his eyebrow. "First tell me about your daughter..." He said quietly.

Ethera smiled and she looked up into his eyes. "It was only a matter of time before you found out..." She said cheerfully.

Arom stared at the ex-princess. She truly was beautiful. With her petite figure and her beautiful blue-green eyes. Now there was a look of ancient sadness in those usually bright eyes.

"Yes, I have a daughter..." She said defiantly. Turning away from him.

Arom grabbed her shoulder. Ethera turned to him again and this time she smiled. But her eyes were flashing almost angrily.

"Let me guess... You are wondering why I never told anyone? Why I never told you..." She said knowingly.

Arom didn't respond he just listened to Ethera's calm beautiful voice.

"Well, your sweet wife Rose had died. Your daughter Eve was trying to get over that loss. My husband had died. Then the big reason why I never told anyone is because... because you became associated with Torrigor. Who I did not trust..." She said simply. No emotion present in her voice.

Arom nodded. "There is another reason... what is the last?" He asked calmly.

Ethera hesitated then she looked away. "You did a nice piece of magic on that Were-snake..." She said airily.

Arom knew what she was up to. She was trying to change the subject.

"Ethera..." He warned.

Ethera bit her lip. This time her emotion was leaking through that mask she had put on her face since that day. She decided to turn away and she began to walk away.

Arom followed after her. She turned around now. He caught the sight of tears slipping down her face. She looked tired. She took his hand into her shaking hand and kissed his cheek. She had always liked Arom. He had been such a comfort after Pauls death. Maybe it was because he had experienced the loss of a loved one too.

"Because... because my baby _is _the chosen one..." She whispered. Then she hid her face on his shoulder crying openly. She did not know why she wanted him to know. She had always trusted him. But she felt he needed to know the truth.

Arom felt a strange sensation at the contact and he held her there for a moment while she cried. When Ethera had stopped crying she backed away from him.

"There is more... for the last six month's Lord Torrigor has been threatening me. Oh, Arom what am I supposed to do?" she pleaded.

Arom smiled. "I think dear lady... that we shall work as secret rebels..." he said mischievously.

Ethera looked back into Arom's eyes. "Is that so?" She said gently.

Arom grinned at her, one of his arm's wrapping around her waist. She didn't pull away instead her arm wrapped around his arm. She accepted him now as more than a friend. She had waited for this moment for the last few years. She was not as young as she once was but that didn't mean she didn't have childish crushes.

Ethera tiptoed on her feet and ruffled Aroms auburn hair.

Arom laughed and he pulled her into a sweet loving kiss.

"It is a promise, sweet Ethera..." He whispered gently. Ethera couldn't help but smile. He really was such a good man...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Lila pulled herself out of bed slowly. She had stayed up late yesterday. Blidia was really such an interesting place. Each part of the forest had something of interest. She had come across a group of pixies. She had followed the sound of the sweet tinkling and had gotten helplessly lost. She still did not know how she had managed to get back to the tent last night.

Her head was spinning from the vision she had during her sleep. "Shall work as secret rebels..." What exactly, was that all about? She hated the visions. They always confused her.

She found a soft dress that was wine colored and slipped it on. It was the same as the navy dress she had worn yesterday. Fitting perfectly and lightly on her body. She picked up her boots and held them up as if deciding. No she didn't want to wear shoes today. She wanted to spend the day in the field. She dropped the boots to the floor and No one had bothered to wake her up... yet again.

Lila groaned at the bright sunlight that seemed to blind her.

"Latest time yet..." She muttered to herself.

There was the sound of footsteps nearby and Lila looked in the direction of the sound. Familiar golden hair _Lucas..._

Lila sighed and pretended to walk slowly as if in a distracted way. She was not in the best of moods.

"Lila..." Lucas said in acknowledgement of her presence.

Lila bit her lip and held back the smile that desperately wanted to ruin her act. She looked at him and glared defiantly. He had an infuriating grin on his face.

"...You tricked me..." She said vaguely.

Lucas folded his arms and sent a defiant look towards her.

"You have no proof." He said calmly.

Lila still did not break off the glare. His eyes still pierced right through her, but they didn't scare her as much as they used to.

"I heard you laugh..." She said softly. Her voice still had no expression in it.

Lucas's face changed to reveal puzzlement. He looked away from her and shrugged his shoulders.

"So?" He said lightly.

Lila turned and walked towards an open field that she had spotted.

"So... you tricked me." She said dismissively.

Lucas followed her. She couldn't dismiss him like she did every one else. He was not that easy to get rid of. He had to justify his actions Lila had turned away from him and was presently humming a strange tune.

"Lila... would you have gone with me if I had asked you too?" He asked just barely holding back his anger.

Lila turned to him her red gold tresses whipping around in the breeze. "No..." She said her eyes flashing angrily.

"Would you have gone if I ordered you too?" He asked, now suddenly calm.

Lila took a startled step back. "No!" She exclaimed outraged. He was ruining her act. _Keep it together_... she warned herself.

"Would you have gone if I had ordered you to stay?" He asked.

A thin smile appeared on Lila's face. "Yes..." she said truthfully. A faint blush spreading across her face.

Lucas gave a satisfied grin. "See... That is why I had to trick you." He said with the slightest tone of triumph.

Lila bit her lip. Oh, he thought he had won... well think again! Lila thought to herself.

"For all your questions Lucas. I must request that you answer my questions in return." She said with a authoritative tone.

Lucas peered at her suspiciously before hesitantly nodding.

A satisfied look appeared on her face and was replaced by a thoughtful look.

"Lucas... would you have let me come if I had begged you?" She asked lightly. Hiding the hope from the tone of her voice.

Lucas grinned his blue eyes sparkling. "No..." he responded.

Lila bit back the thin smile that tugged at the corners of her lips.

"If I insisted that I was not coming no matter what you said... would you have made me come?" She asked with a teasing tone.

Lucas gave a small chuckle. "Yes... I think I would." He said thoughtfully.

Lila barely held back the smile on her lips. "Would you have let me come if I had told you that I was coming whether you liked it or not?" She said.

Lucas looked up at her. "Yes..." He said.

Now was the time to spring the trap.

"That is just because you like me... but what if you didn't like me?" She asked carefully.

A slightly confused look appeared on his face.

"Well I would not... Hey!" He exclaimed, a understanding look appearing on his face. His blue eyes flashed angrily and brightly.

A wide grin crossed her face and she pointed at him. "A ha! Just as I thought!" She exclaimed in triumph.

Lucas recovered himself instantly. "What?" He asked quietly.

Lila made him look right into her eyes. She cocked her head at him. "You like me..." She said almost innocently.

Lucas looked right at her wide doe eyes. "I didn't say that..." He said daringly.

Lila rolled her eyes. "_Oh please! _You just admitted to it!" She said exasperatedly.

Lucas stood up. He couldn't bring himself to look away from her. She was enchantingly wild at the moment.

Lila took a step towards him. "Is that why you like to tease me so? Is that why you know me so well? Do you stalk me?" She blurted out, the words flying from her mouth like lightning.

Lucas took a step back. He observed that Lila had never ever sounded or looked more child like than at that very moment. Her young beautiful face red with a deep blush. Her eyes shining like stars. Even all the curious questions that were flying out of her mouth were childish.

He decided to get up and leave Lila to her now silly childishness. Better not to put himself into a revealing situation.

When Lila finally broke out of her childish episode she looked around. Lucas had left. Lila sighed and plopped down on the grass.

How child-like she must have seemed to him. How embarrassing! But... oh.. how fun! She decided that she rather liked being childish. It was so refreshing.

Her bright eyes caught sight of a medium sized flower. She picked it out of the ground and was able to catch the heavenly aroma that preceded from it. She gave a delighted sigh and rolled onto her belly. She tucked a loose strand of red gold behind her ear.

Distractedly she began to pluck a petal from the flower. She looked at it with a frown.

"...He likes me..." She said and dropped the petal to the ground. Then she plucked another petal from the flower.

"He loves me..." She said and a delighted smile crossed her face. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the dancing clouds in the sky. She looked around at the field. The long grass shimmered in the sun, the many colored flowers seemed to be every where.

Not the same as the sea but it was just as beautiful. She observed lazily.

Then suddenly the sky became grayish and the breeze grew cold.

"_Danger..." _Came a whispered voice. Lila sat up and frowned, the wind picked up speed and her red gold hair whipped around wildly.

She stood up from the ground still holding the pink blossom in her hands.

_Danger..._ Warned the whisper again.

Lila scowled at the invisible wind. "Fine go ahead and ruin my fun!" She yelled at it as if it was the winds fault. The wind responded with a freezing breeze.

Lila rolled her eyes and threw the flower to the ground stomping off towards where she could tell the wind was not playing. But before disappearing into the forest she turned back to the wind.

"I don't believe a word of it! There is no danger! Plus I will never forgive you for ruining my fun!" She yelled at it daringly. This time the wind became fierce and the breeze pushed her off towards the forest.

_Danger..._ It insisted again. It was then that a dark figure appeared in the beautiful meadow Lila had been in...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oh yeah! I'm good. I think I love this chapter. It gives you another opinion on my enemy. So I have slightly introduced my real villain. Who do you think he is. Oh yeah. I meant the poll to be for chapter 16. Sorry... its taken me such a long time to write this one.

I like the mysteriousness of it all. I love my story. I just had a little writers block. But I forced myself to sit at this computer and type. So this is what I came up with. I hoped you liked it.

you rock socks!

-Lightzing : P


	16. A Fundamental Flip

Lila stared up at the humungous tree with a thoughtful look. She shrugged her shoulders and was just about to climb the tree when a sound near by distracted her.

"Hey!" Came a voice right in her ear.

Lila winced with a small jump and whirled around. She held her heart to calm herself down. There blinking at her curiously stood a woman.

She was young her long silver hair, practically white, and her eyes a rather intelligent silver.

Lila cocked her head at the woman, waiting for an explanation.

The woman was quiet as she circled Lila, as if picking out a perfect prize.

"Hmmm..." Came the beautiful voice. Then the woman stopped circling Lila, and gave the sweetest laugh Lila had ever heard.

"I'm _quite_ sorry child... but _you_ don't look a _thing_ like your mother! In fact I would say you don't look like _any_ of my descendants!" The woman said cheerfully.

Lila peered at the woman suspiciously. "I don't have a mother..." She began to say but was interrupted by another beautiful laugh from the woman.

"Oh yes, you do! Ethera was always such an interesting child. She always had childish crushes. Even now I think she has some." The woman said conversationally. Like a sparrow. For hopefully _everyone_ knows that sparrows are the most chattiest of birds.

A freezing breeze interrupted the peaceful silence of the forest. The woman now had a worried look on her face at the change of the winds speed. Lila thought she could hear some voices from the wind. Tiny little warnings.

The woman blinked. "Well... we must be going. Come with me..." The woman began to shimmer with silver dust. She held out her hand to Lila.

Lila stared at the hand doubtfully. Should she trust the woman? She was hesitant.

The woman now looked around desperately. As if she was being hunted.

"He's coming! We have to go _NOW!_" The woman said angrily. She grabbed Lila's hand. Just as the world began to turn silver, Lila heard a voice that would forever haunt her.

"_Chosen one, chosen one, come out wherever you are. You can never hide... I'll find you... even if it won't be soon... one day you will be Torrigor's little puppet..."_ Chanted the strange voice. The voice chilled Lila to the bones, and Lila couldn't help but feel that the woman and the wind were correct... this man was danger...

Soon the world reappeared but in a far more different place. With so many things that Lila had never seen.

Lila was dazzled by the strange colors that reflected in the area. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. So shiny and bright and _unfamiliar_. The woman was searching through a bunch of crystalline bottles.

"Where is it? I had it just yesterday!" The woman's hands flew throughout the various cabinets like the blink of eye until she finally produced a very scary bottle. The crystal was black and the liquid inside was utterly suspicious.

Lila retreated a step back. It was a unfamiliar color, and the worst thing about it was that an extremely, suspicious-looking gas was pouring out of it.

Lila now retreated another step back. She did not like this situation at all. She was in unfamiliar territory, and a strange, crazy, woman was advancing on her, with a horrible bottle of unknown solution.

The woman responded with a cock of the head and a beautiful laugh.

"Dear child! You don't think that _I,_ your own great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-something grandmother, would put anything in your body that would harm you! Do you?" The woman said with the tone of surprise.

Lila paused to take another look at the woman. She was way too young to be her great-great... how many times grandmother? The whole beautiful laugh and kind behavior attitude was a trap. Lila had fallen right for it.

The woman looked skyward. "Nenoa! Why did you give me such unbelieving descendants!" She complained loudly.

There was a rumble beneath Lila's feet as if there was laughter and then it stopped. Lila was quite suspicious of the woman and her new surroundings and she began to look for a way out. She spotted it. A door...

Lila was proceeding towards it when the woman grabbed her shoulder and dragged her back to the center of the room with such an unearthly force.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Lila, my child... I may be _old,_ but I'm not exactly _mental!_" She pointed out.

Lila looked back at the woman with wide eyes. "Your crazy! I just met you! You expect me to believe that you are my great-great... ancestor!? Well.. guess what? I have news for you! I don't have a mother! I'm an orphan, and I am certainly not going to trust you!" She shouted angrily. She was mad but not at the woman, she was mad at every unfamiliar thing, herself for not being able to hold back the rage, and other such unimportant little facts.

The woman backed up with a small frown. "_Fine!_ You may not believe me... but I _must_ do this for your own good! Drink this right now!" She said taking another step towards Lila.

Lila responded by retreating to the corner of the room.

The woman wagged her finger at Lila. "Not a very smart move, corners are often _very_ good places for a trap." She said with a smirk, and was upon Lila within the blink of an eye.

The woman forced Lila's mouth open and rammed the solution, down Lila's throat.

Lila choked for some air, as the strange, sticky liquid sunk into her stomach. She was surprised by the sweet taste of the solution. It was unlike _anything_ she had ever tasted and she couldn't help but wish for more.

The woman backed away from Lila with a satisfied expression.

Lila now straightened and sunk to her knees in the corner dejectedly. "Who are you?" She asked quietly. Her anger gone, and her reserve back.

The woman smiled. "I am the faeliness Celeste. I happen to be the fairy Mandar...Does that ring a bell Lila?" She said with hope.

Lila shook her head. "What is that, and how do you know my name?" She asked with that same firm quietness. She was making a better effort towards tolerating with the woman this time.

Celeste sat down beside Lila and smiled at her. "I know so many things, that sometimes, _even_ I get dizzy!"

Lila peered out at Celeste. She had been wrong about her. "For instance?" She asked.

A sly smile played on Celestes face. "For instance, I know that you _love_ Lucas and that... no... that would ruin _everything!_ I got to keep you on your toes. Surprises are often _very_ pleasant..." She said with a tiny giggle.

Lila rolled her eyes. "It seems like every stranger I meet, thinks that _I_ love Lucas! I don't even understand why they think that... we hardly get along!" She said pointedly and almost exasperatedly.

Celest laughed and then stood up. "Well apparently I'm supposed to be missing, and we need to get you back. You are not going to Twindel. Today some of the Blidians will approach you and they will request your help..." The voice was fading away and Lila blinked... she was no longer in that unfamiliar place. Instead she was in her tent. She felt safe, but cold and lonely, and entirely scared.

What Celest had been talking about, Lila did not understand. She didn't even know what that solution had done to her. She felt perfectly normal. She sat down in the corner of the tent and meditated over what had happened.

It was all so strange. Who was her mother? Was Celest really her ancestor? She certainly didn't look like it...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lydia laughed openly at the little tuner in her hands.

"Are you still after Lila's hair, little Blink?" She said amused.

The tuner stamped her feet. Creating a shifting breeze that blew Lydia's hair back. "She moves around too much. Can't even get a strand! Argghh! Can you make me big and human Pearl?" The big green doe eyes loomed at her with a puppy dog look.

Lydia looked away and her heart went flying.

Mike stood there, peering at her curiously, with his huge emerald eyes and his wind swept chestnut colored hair. Lydia was about to stand up and walk away when Mike grabbed her hand and stared at it suspiciously.

He looked back up at he with a small confused frown. "There is nothing there.." He pointed out quietly.

An amused smile appeared on Lydia's face. "That is what you think..." She began.

"There is nothing there!" He insisted stubbornly.

Lydia shook her head. "Mike, your beliefs are too fundamental. You have a hard time in believing _anything_ that is not right in front of your eyes. Then if it does appear, you _refuse_ to believe it." She said amused. Then she started to rummage through her stuffed bags. Finally she found what she was looking for and withdrew it. It was a rather odd shaped bottle with a strange iridescent colored liquid.

She put it in his hands. "Drink this... then tell me you don't see anything." She challenged.

Mike stared at the bottle curiously and took the cork out. He trusted Lydia... after all she had saved his life. He would not have escaped those angry citizens if it had not been for her...

A strange sensation ran through his body and Mike blinked. There were creatures everywhere... mostly around Lydia.

But there was something different about Lydia too... she was glowing with a strange shimmer. Lydia laughed openly again, and she opened her hand.

Mike blinked again. A tiny fairy stood their with ruffled raven black hair and shimmering clothing. Large glowing green eyes stared at him curiously.

The little creature gave an excited squeal and flew at him with sprightly energy.

Lydia smiled and she caught the tuner in her hands again. "Mike this is Blink, she's been waiting to meet you..." She said slyly.

Mike frowned. "Why?" He asked suspiciously.

Lydia gave another strange sneaky look. "You see, Blink has a childish little crush on you and..." She was interrupted by Blinks angry loud voice.

"I do not! Andfor your information, I do happen to have a husband! He just tends to never be home when I am home..." Blink pouted proudly.

Lydia laughed, but her laughter stopped when the tuner continued what she was saying.

"What is more... Lydia is the one with a heart attack on you... and she is not..." The tuner gave a scared shriek when Lydia's hand suddenly clapped over her body.

Mike blinked in confusion. He turned to Lydia. "What exactly was she going to say?" He asked curiously. The creature had intrigued him and Lydia had never looked that desperate before. In fact Lydia had always been able to seem calm. But now her face was a bright red and there was a very clear expression of worry on her face.

Lydia tried to recover herself quickly, but it didn't work very well. As each day passed she became more impulsive more irrational. So she turned her face away.

"Oh... nothing of importance." She said airily.

Mike was not convinced. He folded his arms. His expression was almost angry.

"That is your answer to most questions I ask you!" He said taking a step towards her.

Lydia now frowned and gathered her courage. She turned and stared into those liquid emerald eyes.

"If that is, it is because the information is _not_ important!" She said passionately.

Mike blinked again. Lydia was hardly ever emotional. "It _is_ of importance! I can tell by your expression." Fire was in his tone. Generally Mike was able to keep his temper but Lydia always managed to mess with him.

Lydia turned and her silver blond hair was shimmering slightly in the light of the falling sun.

"Fine! It is of importance! But, you wouldn't believe me, if I told you the truth!" She said in that fluent liquid voice of hers, but it had venom in its depths.

Mike now calmed his temper. "How would you know?" He asked quietly.

Lydia now rolled her eyes to the sky. Searching for an answer to keep from answering that specific question. She finally was able to calm herself and faced Mike again.

"As I said earlier, your beliefs are too fundamental..." She said evasively.

Mike now folded his arms. "Beliefs can change..." He pointed out calmly.

Lydia now smiled. "So you would believe me, if I told you that I was not human?" She said with great care.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Oh please! Do not take me for a fool!" He exclaimed.

Lydia used her hand to cover up the amused look on her face. "See, your beliefs _are _too fundamental!" She said, turning and skipping away.

Mikes face was puzzled. He stood there a moment staring after Lydia. "You were joking, right?" He called after her.

Lydia paused and she turned. She had a wide grin on her face. She gave a bellish laugh that somehow unnerved Mike. Her silver blond hair whipped to the side as wind picked up speed.

"I may have been..." She said with an amused tone. Her voice liquid, airy and back to its usual dreamy tone.

Now Mike frowned. That woman! She always messed up his sense and ideas of reality and imagination! He groaned and turned around. He would consult with Lydia's friend. The tall, strange one...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So that is it! Lydia tells Mike her secret. Although he doesn't believe her. Ha! So like him!

Next chapter, Lydia pouts, (An astounding occasion if you ask me!) Things happen to change the future, a new journey begins... other such stuff.

So you know the usual drill. PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!! Review!!

You rock socks! Keep on reading and writing people!

-Lightzing : P

P.S- Oh yeah, tis Springbreak! I get a well needed break! Yay!!


	17. Opinions and Flinx

Yeah, I know! Its been more than a week! I'm not going to give myself an excuse. I'm perfectly bored at my home. Its been very rainy at home. In fact, I started another story. But, this story goes before my new one. I just need plenty words of encouragement. Sorry! Lydia pouts in another chapter. Maybe the next one. Hmmm.. But it wil happen.

Sorry if this chapter is a little out of it. Its just reflecting how I'm feeling.

* * *

Lila shut the metal clasp of her traveling bag. She hoped she had not forgotten anything. She briefly went over the list her mind. As she expected, she remembered packing every single object. She stood up and slung the bag over her shoulder.

She gave a small laugh, as she watched Lydia pack. Her bag was to the point of over flowing. Lila wondered why Lydia would need so much. She leaned back against the sturdy tent pole and waited impatiently. Pondering over what Celeste had said the other evening.

What did she mean, not going to Twindel? The group was leaving today. Lila decided that she shouldn't try and confuse herself more than before. She was already having a hard time keeping up with her life now. She turned her complete attention back to Lydia.

"Lydia, you out do yourself." She commented lightly. Hoping that Lydia would not be offended. After all, Lydia had been more moody lately.

Lydia continued filling her bag. It was a miracle that the seams of the bag had not burst yet. That is, unless the bag was magical. That would certainly explain a lot of things.

Lydia paused momentarily still focusing on the items in front of her. Her blue eyes briefly rising to meet Lila's.

"Anything could happen. Being prepared would be our best bet on survival." She stated firmly.

Lila rolled her eyes. With the amount of things Lydia was packing, a pack of elephants could eat half of it, and the group would still have more than enough supplies to last them a year.

Lydia finally placed the last thing in the bag and stood up. With a grunt, she swung it over her shoulder. She skipped past Lila, with a beaming face, no sign of struggle, apparent on her face. In fact, her eyes seemed to be twinkling, merrily.

"Come on, slowpoke! They'll be waiting!" Lydia called back teasingly.

Lila walked to the tent's opening, only taking one glance back. Her time in Blidia was well spent. She would remember these people, and stop the vicious rumors that had spread.

She gave a hesitant sigh and left the tent. She caught up to Lydia easily. Lydia seemed to be in a wonderful mood. A sneaking suspicion flitted across Lila's mind. It brought a thin smile to her lips.

"So, Lydia, how is Mike?" She asked curiously.

Lydia stopped skipping, a soft blush appearing on her fair cheeks.

She gave a girlish giggle. "Stop it, Lila!" She warned with an affectionate swipe.

Lila replied with a laugh, ducking away. But, could not resist burrowing deeper into Lydia's business. It was so rare, that anything really affected Lydia, that this was a welcome pleasure.

"Has he proposed to you yet?" She teased warmly.

Lydia stopped. "Please! Stop, Lila!" She said, a worried look coming across her face.

Lila gave another laugh and walked ahead of her friend. Lydia laid a gentle hand on Lila's shoulder. Making Lila turn.

"Quiet. Listen." Lydia said, all her concentration focused on the forest. Lila began to worry too, if Lydia was worried, than there was truely something wrong. She stopped and closed her eyes.

Soon enough a muffled sound, reached her ears.

"No! Please! Leave me alone.. I have to save them!" An unfamiliar voice, begged.

Lila and Lydia exchanged worried looks. With that exchange they split up and went searching, for the source of the sound.

Lila could hear heart-whithering sobs. The sound became closer and Lila turned around.

A figure of a girl about the age of fourteen, struggled on the ground. A small sinister creature sitting by it.

Lila took a ginger step towards the group. Suddenly the sobbing stopped and Lila stared at the girl.

One long scream of agony burst out of the girls throat and than she fell silent. Into a unrestful sleep. Lila observed that the girls eyes were open. But, they seemed distant and hazy, deeply lost.

The creature that sat calmly near the struggling girl was dark. Its skin was covered in unruly, hairy spikes. At the sound of Lila's muffled gasp, it turned.

Lila couldn't seem to focus on anything except the vicious red eyes that gazed at her in mild interest. She was only aware of the sharp evil smile that the creature wore.

"Hello, Lila." Its voice was strangely beautiful. It would have been cute if it wasn't for the mocking tone in its words.

Lila was too bewildered to question the creature. She just stared at it in unguarded curiosity.

The creature took a step towards her. Than the world fell apart around her. The world became black.

A mocking laugh rang out around her. "You are weak! The weak don't deserve to live!" It insisted calmly.

Lila felt the familiar feeling of wanting death. Why did its words have such power? The thought crossed her mind, before a sudden painful shock forced Lila to the ground.

The creature was standing before her. It had to have an angry expression on its face.

Lila could feel pain all over. She could still hear it. Telling her she was weak, insisting that she was heartless. She just wanted to close her eyes and never wake up from the sleep that seemed to be flying towards her.

"Now listen and believe, Lila." Commanded the voice.

Lila could feel her mind agreeing. Her heart, mind and soul was focused on every word that came out of the strange creatures mouth.

"You are the fault you have no mother! She hated you from the beginning! She saw that you would become a shameless flirt! She gave you up in disgust!" It ranted, jumping from foot to hand in excitement.

Lila felt like she was falling. The creature was right. That was why she had no mother.

_No! She loved you... _The voice was weak, only in the back of her mind. But a light seemed to come out of it. Being desperate, Lila reached for the light and focused on it.

It was a memory...

_Soft hands cradled her face. Thousands of tears dropped onto her face. Beautiful eyes shined down on her. _

_"Never forget, darling. I love you! We will pass paths, again. Someday...but not now." The beautiful face faded away as Lila drifted away. Those caring eyes, always watching._

Lila's eyes opened. She was back in the forest. Tears slipped down her face. It was the first time she had a memory from her infant hood. The creature was dancing angrily.

"No! You are weak! You killed your mother! You are heartless!" Cried the creature. It was an act of desperation and Lila ignored it.

"No." She said evenly, rising to her knee's. One word, and she never felt so strong before. A burden was lifted from her shoulder. Energy ran through her veins, burning energy that wished to get out. Energy that would never run out.

"Stop it!" The creature screamed in anger, launching itself at Lila.

Lila closed her eyes and waited for the claws to pierce her flesh. But nothing happened. Only the feel of that burning fading from her veins.

"You are so kind!" Gushed a beautiful voice.

Lila opened one eye. The forest seemed brighter than before. Radiant, with warm sunlight. It was dazzling and she smiled at it happily.

"Icki wiki! So strong!" Exclaimed a voice at her feet.

Lila looked down and couldn't help the peace that enfolded her. She was staring into the gentlest eyes she had ever seen. The eyes were gentle because they gazed at her in concern and adoringly.

She studied the creature a little. It was the size of a cat. It had big, floppy, triangular ears, a cute pink nose, and radiant silver fur, with a black tipped fox tail.

The girl on the ground near by stirred. She sat up blinking over at Lila.

The creature ran over to the girl. Giving an excited dance.

"Oh! Such a loyal friend! Icki!" Chimed the creature.

The girls eyes widened in fear. "Get it away! I don't trust it!" She shrieked in terror.

Lila scooped the creature into her arms. Its fur was warm and comforting. A beautiful hum rumbled from the creatures throat. Lila laughed, enchanted by it.

The girl stood up. "Who are you?" The girl asked.

"So clever!" It exclaimed, its fox tail wagging.

Lila petted the creature. She smiled down at the girl.

"I am Lila. I'm here to help you."

The girls face burst into a small smile. She gave a tired yawn. "Your very... pretty." The girl said wryly. Her eyes closing and falling into a peaceful slumber.

Lila's smile widened. Maybe this girl could become one of her friends.

"Lila! Are you alright?" Lydia appeared, her face filled with genuine concern. Her eyes fell on the creature that Lila held. The expression on her face expressing complete worry.

"Little bilmora, what are you doing here?" Lydia asked kindly.

The creature stared at Lydia. "Pearl Lydian, so this is what you have been up to on earth?" It said quietly.

Lydia paled. "Is Nenoa upset?" She asked.

The creature laughed. "No! Although there is trouble in Immoralia..." It said as an after thought.

Lydia could already guess.

"Banes?" She asked crest- fallen.

The bilmora nodded. "Causing quite a fuss. You should not have left." It said sadly.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Banes always causes trouble." She said with a sigh.

The bilmora chuckled. "Ah, still becoming more like a human. Is that what you want?" It asked, cocking its head at her.

Lydia looked away. She didn't know what she wanted. "Bilmora, you still have not answered my first question. What are you doing on earth?" She asked impatiently.

"My name is Flinx! Are you telling me, that no one, has contacted you, about the missing crystal? When you are the Primera?" She asked in shock.

Lydia's eyes widened. "The crystal is missing? What about Celeste?" She asked in apparent shock.

Lila finally was able to follow the conversation. She had so many questions. But they would have to wait. She clearly remembered the old young woman she had met yesterday. Was that who they were talking about.

"No, I don't want to go back to my master! I like Lila!" Flinx exclaimed, cuddling against Lila more.

Lydia stared suspiciously at the fox. "What is wrong with your master?" She asked curiously.

Lila could feel the creature shifting nervously. "My master, my master is... Torrigor." Flinx finally said. There was terror in her voice. Lila could feel that cold shudder down her back.

Lydia paled, and her eyes landed on the girl on the ground. She kneeled down beside her.

Her eyes raised to Flinx. "You did this." She said evenly.

Flinx looked away, her ears lowering. "I used to be bad. But Lila...Lila healed me." She said finally.

Lydia's face changed to surprise. "The Pure Touch? How could I have been so dumb? It was there when I met her!" She mumbled quietly to herself.

Lila cleared her throat. "Lydia, sorry to interrupt your pleasant discussion, but I am flat out lost!" She said sincerely. It was the truth, she felt left out and extremely confused.

Lydia's face spread into a wide smile. "Sorry. You are Flinx's master now. I'll explain to you later. But now, I must know what this girl has been through." She said lightly.

She closed her eyes and laid a gentle head on the girls forehead...

She found herself in front of the minds sleeping guardian. Lydia frowned, the girl must have been through something terrible. She walked through the silver door...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

* * *

Its a cliffy. I'm working on the memory right now. I've gotten some of it done. But not enough for a chapter. This is the turning point. The memory will clear things up. One more week of school! Yippee! That means more updating, and more time for typing! Are you exciting. I hope to have the next chapter up by next Sunday. Have so much more to go for this story.

you rock socks!

Oh- I've started another story, its an interesting one, but its not as interesting as this one. I started it for school. It might be finished by the end of summer. Maybe... BTW! Thats an _indefinite_ maybe.

-Lightzing


	18. Ary and the Treaty of the Heart

_Lydia found herself in a valley. The evening sun shone down on a beautiful valley. High mountains surrounded it, covered in leafy green grass. The wind rough and wild._

_In front of Lydia there was a small group of armored men. Beside her Lydia recognized the girl with bushy and wavy tresses of ginger and a tall fire-stranded lady._

_"Now look, Rosary. These meddling Aradnean's want trouble. If they want trouble we won't give it to them. It is an major offense to fight in Semora Valley."Sounded the woman's strong voice._

_The girl stood taller. "Grace! I've told you its Ary!" she hissed._

_The woman laughed. "I know! Don't you want to know more about the Semora Valley?" She said poking the girl playfully._

_Ary turned to her companion. "I already know about the Semora Valley." She said wryly._

_The woman's amber eyes widened. "Really? I underestimated you, you have been listening to Garetta." She replied._

_Ary's face beamed proudly. "She is one of the most interesting council members." She said sarcastically._

_The woman burst out laughing. "Are we talking about the same person? Please! Garetta!" She exclaimed._

_Ary laughed too. "I'm just kidding!" She giggled. It made her sound childish._

_The small group of armored men that had been talking separately approached the four Blidians._

_"Ah! So you Blidians do have honor!" one of the armored men taunted._

_Lydia watched the previously friendly Blidians stiffen. Grace's amber eyes sparked angrily. She stepped forward._

_"Is that an insult, Aradnean?" She called out daringly._

_The one that had spoken stepped forward. "Yes, yes it is. Want to take a whack at me?" The man challenged._

_Graces fist clenched. "Watch your back, the only thing keeping me from launching at you, is that we are standing in the Semora valley."_

_One of the armored figures stepped forward. "Now, stop. We don't need trouble. Corlois, save your anger for later. This is the Valley of Peace." He sneered._

_The other one scoffed, but backed down obediently._

_The eldest one of the four Blidians stepped forward. "What do you want, Aradnean. Speak your piece."_

_The one that had stepped forward, gave a bare nod. "There is a war arising. It is between our mountainous Aradnea and the keepers of the Green Kingdom." His voice was even, but there was a decent amount of venom held in it._

_The eldest Blidian nodded. "I see, let me speak to the others." He turned to his four companions._

_Lydia listened to the whispered words._

_"They want trouble. They haven't dropped their weapons. We don't have any of our weapons. Ary, I know this is dangerous, but you must head home, now. If we don't return, bring help." He said seriously._

_Ary frowned. "But this is my first time..."_

_Grace patted Ary's shoulder. "That is why we are asking you to leave. More than likely, if we even put a foot outside the Semora Valley we'll be taken captive." She said gently._

_Ary's face became serious, "Fine! But, you owe me Grace." She spat and started trudging away._

_The group of armored men didn't seem to like the arrangement. The one that had insulted them earlier stepped forward. "Hey! What are you doing? She just can't..."_

_Grace interrupted his statement rudely. "She is but fourteen, she is needed at her home." She explained coldly. Glaring at the man._

_The one that seemed to be leader, gave another bare nod. "Of course. Now, Blidians! Give us your answer!" He said loudly._

_The group of three walked forward proudly. They spat on the ground and raised their cold eyes to the group of armored men._

_"You already know the answer." The eldest said._

_"We remain neutral." Grace supplied boldly._

_"It is our way, it has been that way for war after war." The last member added bravely._

_The group of armored men laughed. "Idiotic move, Blidians. It is time things changed." Came a cold voice, that Lydia recognized immediately._

_"Take them captive." The leader said. A mob of more armored people descended, and the four Blidians were taken captive, without any resistance.._

_Ary had heard it all, and now she was rushing as fast as her legs could carry her. No thought, of how long it would take to reach home. Only worry, and the wanting to help them..._

Lydia finally let go of the memory. She was clearly worried.

_What was Torrigor doing... meddling in wars and humans life's? What was his goal?_

She felt herself return to the forest. Flinx was bouncing around Lila's leg excitedly.

"The Primera is still one of the best mind readers!" It chimed excitedly.

Lila stared over at Lydia, whose face was very pale. "What is..." She started

"We have to talk to the Blidian Council, immediately." Lydia supplied stiffly. She bent down and picked up Ary and started walking in the opposite direction of where the other three were waiting.

Lila frowned, but she followed. She needed answers, Lydia was the only being who would know.

Flinx hopped into Lila's arms. "So warm and pure." She purred contentedly.

Lila smiled, hearing those words cured her mind. Her thoughts drifted among more pleasant things. She ran to keep up with Lydia...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Iris knitted her brow in worry. "Where could they be?" She asked herself.

Sam continued to stuff seeds into his mouth. Ashes crowed and shook his feathers. "Don't know." He mumbled rudely.

Iris shot a glare in his direction and turned her attention to Lucas. He had his back to everyone. She could see that he was stiff and sullen. She had seen no hint of laughter in his eyes this morning. It was quite obvious, that Lucas did not want to go on this journey. She wondered why.

Presently he turned around and Iris looked away immediately. "It's been thirty minutes, Iris. We can wait just a bit longer." He said coldly.

Sam stood up angrily. "What is your problem? Just because your sore about going home, doesn't mean you should be acting like this! Sure! Just go ahead and rub it off on others. Lucas! It is high time you do return!" He stated boldly.

Lucas whirled around, his eyes flashing angrily. "Don't you dare, tell me what to do, Magboy!" He hissed.

Iris raised an eyebrow. Now she understood. Lucas was the prince. "Oh! Is that why you don't want to go? Then you can stay, your highness!" She said mockingly.

Lucas stiffened. "Its the right thing to do." He said coldly.

Sam scoffed. "But, you don't think that." He said evenly.

Lucas turned his back to them. How could he explain it to them? They must have not taken the unicorn as seriously as him.

"Yes, Sam. I don't agree. I'm only going, because, if we don't..." He trailed off, and cast a glance in their direction. He held their interest.

"Lila is in danger. If we stay in a place too long, she will be in more danger. I don't want to see her hurt." He said finally.

Iris eyes widened. Of course! How could she have been so stupid? The unicorn had bonded herself to Lila. Lydia was the unicorn! Then, why hadn't Lila told her about it? Because, Lila was stubborn. Iris knew that, it had been apparent even as a child.

"So! I was right... You do care about, Lila." She teased playfully.

A thin smile appeared on Lucas's face. "What about you Iris? You can't fool me, you care about Sam." He replied daringly.

Iris's mouth dropped open, a strong blush spreading across her face. "Him! Not a chance!" She exclaimed.

Sam just chuckled. "Ah! Come on, Iz! Don't think you can fool me. I've known it all along!" He replied casually.

Iris snapped her mouth shut. She raised a perfect eyebrow. "Iz? Is that the best, you can come up with? Well, you'll have to come up with something better. Good day, Mr. Walker." She said coldly, and walked away.

Lucas cast a mischievous glance in Sam's direction. Sam met his, and the two suddenly broke out in a chorus of laughter.

Lucas felt a burden lift from his shoulders. Friends. He had never had much friends.

"You got yourself a fine lady, Sam." He said, clapping Sam on the back.

Sam looked over at Lucas. "So do you, Lucas." He replied evenly.

Lucas just shook his head. "No, she hates me." He said quietly.

A thin smile appeared on Sam's lips. "That is what you think." He said with a small chuckle and followed after Iris.

Lucas was left there, trying to remember a reason why Sam thought, that Lila didn't hate him. He couldn't come up with one...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lydia managed to find the eldest council member. She was middle aged, with Ginger colored hair and dark gray eyes. She turned towards Lydia and a grin appeared on the wise face.

"So, unicorn... you wish to speak to me." She said quietly. Her eyes sparkling.

Lydia stared suspiciously at the woman. Of course! Why had she not seen it? The mark on her palm marked her as one of the Truth Jives. She had missed so many important things lately.

The woman laughed. "Come into the tent, I'm presently bored out of my mind." She said calmly.

Lila stood outside the tent. Listening as Lydia told the tale about what had happened to the girl. Now she could see the urgency about the situation.

She had watched the Blidians closely while she stayed. They seemed as free as birds. If they were caged up, they would easily been driven mad.

"Where is she?" Came the woman's worried voice.

"Who?" Lydia asked in confusion.

"My daughter." The woman replied irately.

"Oh! Do you mean, Ary?" Lydia asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" The woman exclaimed.

Lydia smiled. "Lila's taking care of her." She said with a laugh.

The tent flap opened and the woman came out. She glared down at her daughter.

"Ary! What did I tell you about going with the others?" She said evenly.

One of Ary's eyes opened. "Mom! I did what dad told me too!" She complained.

"Eris!" A booming voice snapped, from behind the group.

"Go away, Heron! This is my daughter, I'll punish her in the way I want!" Replied the angry Eris.

All Ary could do was protest, as her mom dragged her from the ground. "Mom! Honestly! Won't you just..."

"No! I've already heard your story!" Eris snapped impatiently.

"Eris. Where is the rest of the group?" Heron asked calmly.

Eris let go of her daughter, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "The traitorous... no good... rotten... Aradnean's..." She muttered through clenched teeth.

Heron's eyes widened. "What did they do?" He asked worriedly.

Eris looked away. "Took the others captive." She mumbled.

Ary jumped up from the floor. "How did you know?! I haven't even told you!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

Eris glared at her daughter. "I'm a Truth Jive, I know lots of things." She said coldly.

Heron laid a gentle hand on Eris's shoulder. "This must be taken to the council." He said gruffly.

"I know that!" Eris snapped angrily. "Go ring, the blooming bells! It won't do any good. We would have to go into a stupid castle. They won't listen." She said bitterly.

Heron grunted and ran off towards the center of Blidia. Soon after the bells began ringing.

The bustle of the day stopped and elders headed towards the Gathering tent.

Lila absent mindedly followed after the Blidians. Her mind lost and confused. So much was happening. Yesterday, that had only just beginning. What Celeste had predicted, was it going to become true?

Iris stormed past Lila, she seemed very upset about something. Lila stepped towards the tent but a Blidian stopped her. "Its a council meeting." He said helpfully and closed the tent flap.

Lila stomped her feet and Flinx bounced out of her arm. "Its a council meeting!" She mimicked mockingly.

Lila couldn't help the bare smile that spread across her features. Flinx was such a wonderful ally.

"Good evening, council..." Lila heard the quiet voice of Eris, but her concentration trailed off.

Evening?! Oh! Lucas and the others were not going to be pleased. It was amazing how fast today had flown by. She turned her attention back to the practically inaudible voices in the tent.

"There you are! What the devil, have you been doing all day?!" A familiar voice said from behind her.

Lila turned to meet Lucas's glare. Only a bare glance and she turned back towards the tent. "Not now." She mumbled warningly.

Lucas's frown deepened. "Well? Are you going to answer?" He said in a slightly quieter voice.

Lila glanced again in his direction. "Please... just go... I'm rather busy at the moment." She snapped quietly.

Lucas touched her shoulder. "Tell me! What have you been doing all day?" He whispered sharply.

Lila rolled her eyes, she turned to him glaring. "Our plans...have been... interrupted." She said airily.

Lucas felt the burden leave his shoulders. He could almost smile with that information. But he kept glaring.

"This was your fault!" He snapped.

Lila stiffened and her glare strengthened. "Yes! Yes it is!" She exclaimed angrily.

Lucas's eyes widened. "You take the blame for it?" He asked coldly.

Lila hesitated, but than looked away. "Yes!" She hissed.

Lucas turned away. "Just wanted to get that cleared." He mumbled and headed off.

"Its his cover up." Chimed a unfamiliar voice.

Lucas stopped, considering his idea. He turned.

"Lila?" He said quietly.

Lila looked over at him. "What?!" She snapped.

Lucas sighed, "I'm sorry..." He said sincerely.

Lila's glare disappeared. Her frown softening. "About what?" She asked hesitantly.

Lucas gave one of his dazzling crooked grins. "For making you cry!" He replied, with a full laugh.

Lila gritted her teeth. She glanced in Lucas's direction, there was no doubt about it. The boyish Lucas was back.

"Come here and say that to my face! You...cocky... annoying... little... man!" She said through clenched teeth, shaking a fist at him.

Lucas laughed and walked back over. His eyebrow raised. "Really? Is that the best you can come up with. Cocky, annoying, little man!" He teased playfully.

Lila grabbed his arm. "_No!_ I could come up with a lot better insults! _Now_, take that back!" She hissed.

Lucas only gave another lop-sided grin. "Take _what_ back?" He said innocently.

Lila glared. She leaned closer to him, annoyed by his cocky grin. "You_ know_ very well!" She said through clenched teeth.

Lucas met her glare determinedly. But, Lila realized, his eyes were soft and that gentle look, that made her breathless. She could feel her heart beating rapidly.

Her glare disappeared replaced by surprise and confusion. She stared back into his cerulean eyes, held captive by that gaze.

"_Go on_, Lucas... _kiss_ her!" Sam said taking a step out of shadows.

Lydia stepped out of the shadows. "You _ruined_ the moment, Sam!" She reprimanded. Wagging her finger at him, playfully.

Lucas looked towards the other, giving Lila the chance to stumble back. She turned and came face to face with Eris. Eris had folded arms and she had an amused look in her eyes.

Eris grinned. "_Excellent!_ Exactly who I need! You sure saved us a search." She said brightly. Holding the tent flap open. "Come in, the council would like to speak to the four of you." She said sweetly.

Lila felt a blush spread across her face. How long had Eris been there? She raised her head and strode into the Gathering tent.

Lydia followed next, but Lucas grabbed Sam's shoulder.

"Couldn't you have remained in the shadows, just a bit _longer_?" He asked quietly.

Sam laughed. "I couldn't resist, you could have kissed her at any moment! But, all you did was stare into her eyes. I just had to let my opinion, be known." He defended himself, with a small chuckle.

"Have _you_ ever tried, to kiss a girl?" He asked Sam.

Sam shook his head promptly. "Nope! But soon." He said wistfully. He brushed away Lucas's hand on his shoulder and headed into the tent.

Lucas followed after, only casting a glance towards Lila. Her eyes met his and he gave another cocky grin. He recognized the rapid blush that covered her cheeks and he felt his heart beat.

Lila would never understand, how he felt. She would always be able to surprise him and still manage to appear stunning in his eyes.

He cast another wistful glance in her direction. _If only_ Sam had not interrupted. He would of found the answer to all his confusion...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Perfect stopping point. It has all the things a chapter should have at this point. The romance, the building of the plot, a cliff hanger for an ending.

This was a fun one to type. Can anyone guess what is going to happen? One of my best chapters yet. The boyish Lucas, is back! Don't ask me why! I just don't like Lucas being stiff and for lack of a better term..._boring! _

So, I am really grateful for all those that review. Your the reason this next chapter is up. I hope you like it. The next chapter might be up on Sunday. _Hopefully_... if all my plans work out. Just keep up the encouragement, it seems to be working!

you rock socks!

-Lightzing ; )


	19. The Summoning

The Blidian Council stared at the four new comers. There was the look of confusion reflected dimly in the light of the tent.

"Eris! What is going on? What are you planning to do?" An elderly male asked.

Eris walked to the center of the tent. She glanced at everyone, a firm smile fixed on her lips.

"The four that have joined us, are not Blidians..." She explained gently.

"Yes, we know that... But why did you bring them in here? It is Blidian issues, private to foreigners." A young woman filled in irately.

Eris turned to the woman. "As some of us have known, there is a war going on between Aradnea and Vivalo. Two weeks ago, Aradnean's came, they wanted some of our members to meet them at the Semora Valley. Today, only one member of that group returned..."

Gasps burst from the members of the council. Anger began to spark on the faces of the Blidians.

"Why the dirty cheaters!" Someone whispered to a neighbor.

"Who, was the one that returned?" A broad shouldered man asked worriedly.

Eris looked down at the ground. "My daughter, Ary. But, this meeting is to decide who is going to Aradnea. To negotiate for the release of the captive Blidians." She said in a low even voice. Lila just barely caught the bitter edge to her voice.

"Eris, I ask you again, why did you bring in the four foreigners?" The same woman from earlier, commanded sharply.

Eris shot a stern look in the speakers direction. The woman looked down with shame.

"These four foreigners, are useful to our mission..." She began but again was interrupted.

"But how?!... They don't understand politics, like we do!" Another elderly man, complained boldly.

Eris rolled her eyes. "If the four will step up here, I will introduce them." She said firmly.

Sam stepped up first. Iris turned in the other direction, refusing to look at him.

Eris layed a strong hand on Sams shoulder. "From what I gather, his name is Sam. Some of you may not remember, but Sam has strong fire magic. Useful for anything. Those in favor of his involvement in the mission, please say I." Eris said in an expecting way.

The tent was filled with a momentary silence, but then a chorus of I's filled the silence. If Eris thought they were trustworthy, surely she was right. A few of the council remained silent.

Eris gave a pleasant nod. "Lydia, please step forward." She said gently.

Lydia shivered looking out at the others, but stood up and walked to stand beside the woman.

Eris winked at her. "Lydia, is very intelligent. She carries healing magic and other mysterious magic. Plus, I have realized she is very optimistic. Those in favor..." Eris folded her arms.

This time the chorus of I's came sooner. The council seemed more certain about what they were doing.

Eris beckoned towards Lila. Lila hesitated, but she finally stood up and approached Eris.

Eris layed a strong arm on Lila's shoulder. The anxious feeling in Lila's gut melted away.

"Lila, is a very skilled warrior. She tied with her comrade, in the Blidian Festival. She is high- spirited, caring, and lovely all at the same time..." Here, Eris paused and cast a mischievous glance at Lila.

"Plus, she is a talented actress. She has good control over her emotions and I think, that she would enchant our enemies." She added slyly.

Lila blushed deeply and winced. Celeste had been right. How had Eris known? But, the assumption that she had control of her emotions? That was definitely not true!

"Those in favor?" Eris asked.

This time the response was almost automatic, with more conviction. It left Lila blushing furiously. How could people trust a stranger? Especially, when the stranger was her?

A small frown crossed Eris's face. "Lucas, please step forward." She said in a slightly stern voice.

Lucas sighed and stepped forward. Wondering, what this woman had concluded about him.

"Lucas, is also a talented warrior. He has a remarkable sense of justice, is a clever strategist, can find the twist in a rule, he is manipulative. Also, he is stubborn, willful, and an annoying genius."

Lila concealed the smirk that had rapidly spread across her face. That was the perfect description of Lucas.

Eris stopped, "Can I tell them your secret, Lucas?" She whispered quietly.

Lucas stiffened. "What secret?" He responded sharply.

An amused grin appeared on Eris's face. "I did not mention this earlier. Forgive me, for not telling you sooner. Lucas is the Prince of Aruline. He is the nephew to King Carlos." She stated firmly.

A chorus of gasps and muffled shouts of anger filled the tent.

"Did you know what your uncle planned to do?" Someone demanded furiously.

Lucas gritted his teeth. He shot a piercing glance around the tent. The tent fell silent quickly.

Lucas gave a hesitant sigh. "My uncle, has always wanted peace. He has told me often, that war, is the invitation to death." He said regally.

There was the murmur of agreement among the council. Eris sent an appreciative glance in Lucas's direction.

"Those in favor?" She mumbled.

A chorus of I's filled the space. Lucas gave a sigh of relief. They trusted him. He had been worried for a moment there.

Eris paused. "Iris?" Eris said quietly.

Iris looked up, the image of utter surprise on her face.

"Will you join these four on the mission? You can make sure, that our foreigners _do_, what they have _agreed_ to do." She said gently.

Iris gave a small nod. It was her first mission, that would take her out of the Blue Woods. She was pleased, that she had been chosen.

"Those in favor?" Eris stated firmly.

The last and final chorus's of I's filled the tent.

Eris beamed proudly. "Wonderful! This group shall leave tomorrow, as soon as possible. We wish them luck. Now, everyone! Lets get some sleep. Some of us, have a big day ahead of us! Off with you, scalliwags!" She said shooing them away.

The Blidians headed off towards there homes. But two of the five, stayed back. Lila watched Lucas closely. Hmmm, he wasn't taking the idea of the mission too well. Maybe, just maybe, she should be nice to him? Not too nice, though! She didn't want him to start making assumptions!

She stepped beside Lucas, watching him with mild interest. His teasing, momentarily forgotten.

Lucas finally shook away his thoughts. When he felt someone's eyes on him. He turned and his heart settled pace, considerably.

Lila's eyes were staring at him. Her eyes were neither angry nor confused. Her gaze was curious and innocent. So much like a child.

"Lucas?" Lila inquired. "What is the matter?" She asked quietly.

"Not now." Lucas mumbled.

"Don't you dare, give me the same treatment, that I gave you earlier!" She said, her eyes just barely narrowing.

Lucas sighed, that was more like Lila. He didn't want her to change, he liked her spirited anger.

"Why? It never mattered to you, how I felt!" He stated daringly.

Lila folded her arms. "Are you that blind?!" She exclaimed furiously. "I was trying to be nice to you! Can't you just accept it?" She said sharply. Her blue-green eyes burning with a raging inferno.

Lucas frowned. "No!" He exclaimed.

"Why?" She hissed. Why couldn't he accept her friendship? Why couldn't he accept the fact that she cared?

"Because, I don't want your pity! I'm not weak! I can handle things on my own!" He responded rudely. His eyes cold and hard

Lila's eyes softened. She understood his reason. But, she wondered why Lucas thought he was weak. The reason why she was weak, was because she shamefully flirted, lied, kept a secret, and still didn't trust anyone else, to know that information.

All Lucas had done, was run away from his responsibility. He wanted a breath and a chance at life. Lila had run away from life after life, only to have this life shoved in her face. She hadn't gotten a choice.

Now, she looked at Lucas through different eyes. Why had she never noticed, the hurt in his eyes? Maybe it was because, she had been concerned with her own problems. She had never really cared, about Lucas's problems.

A feeling of guilt hit Lila and she closed her eyes. How could she be so heartless? She was a worthless orphan, selfish, cold and uncaring, obsessed with the idea of control. She had tried to control Lucas's life, the Treel's life, and all of her other friends. The only life she had never been able to control, was her own.

She had claimed she wanted to find love. She had found it and pushed it away. She pushed away help, she pushed everything away. With her unending negative thoughts, her anger, and her fear. No one, not even her closest friend, could break down the barrier around her heart.

It was painful to finally admit these things to herself. Instead of hiding from life, she should accept it. The burden that she had carried around for her life, finally vanished. Lila opened her eyes.

She started walking away, but, at the opening of the tent, she turned.

"Lucas? When are you going to ever stop pushing people away?" She asked quietly, and walked out of the tent. She momentarily bent down and lifted her bag onto her shoulder. She now understood the world more than ever before...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Far away in the mountains, a man tapped his finger furiously. The room was dim and darkly decorated. With blood red flyers, and dark furnishing, even the light seemed evil. He stared at the girl in the reflection. What had caused this negative and lonely girl, to finally _change_? To become understanding and to accept company? It was absolutely frustrating!

He had planned on using those weak spots, to destroy her. But, she had to go make it difficult! How inconvenient... He had underestimated her, even to the point of making her a dangerous enemy. The power of her heart was growing, becoming stronger each and every day. The sooner they met, the less dangerous the chosen one would be.

He looked over at the man he now controlled, "Let the games begin." He mumbled to himself. Soon, all his problems, and all the power he ever wanted, would be his.

He returned his attention to the reflection. Observing the biggest threat, of his life. She was so naive! It was sickening!

His pale face burst into a cruel smile, and he gave a dark chuckle. Soon...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok, this was a plot builder chapter. Does my villain fit in the story? I sure think he does! He's smart, he's cruel, and he is obsessed with power! I do have a background story, saved for him. But that is much later in the story.

Yippee! It is summer break! Three cheers for summer! Hip-hip... Hooray! Hip hip... Hooray! Hip hip... Hoorah!

So the next chapter... I already have it partly done. So don't worry, it won't take long to update.

Do you like it? Does it make you gag? Do you worry for my dear little characters? Does it put you to sleep? Oh, please! Tell me! It would be greatly appreciated! I'll even PM you. Thanking you for your review, and fill you in on my opinion of my characters. You could even suggest something if you like.

You rock socks! Your the best readers in the world! I sincerely mean it!

-Lightzing ; p


	20. A Glitter of Fury

The next day dawned bright and early. There was tension around Blidia's atmosphere. News of the four Blidian's that had been captured, spread quickly.

Lila smiled at unfamiliar faces, she had decided that she would start her life with a different outlook. Sure, she was tired, but she was not going to show that she was vulnerable.

Iris smiled at Lila. She had so many questions to ask her. She could not help Lila, unless she knew what problems Lila had to face. She made a mental note in her mind.

Lucas, rubbed his aching head. Lila's last words had kept him up late into the night. He dragged his tired body to the Treel's breakfast circle.

"Now, you best eat up, you'll need all the energy you can get. I'm so proud of the four of you! To think your going on a peace mission! Oh! The excitement!" Genaphee dreamily said, as she served food.

Iris rolled her eyes. "Mama! Stop! I wish I could stay!" Iris stated sharply.

Genaphee looked surprised. "Iris! I thought you would be delighted with the mission. It's not like you, to skip an adventure! I remember, when you were young. Lila and you used to run off to the forest..."

"Well, that was when I was young." Iris snapped. "Now, I prefer to be safe."

Lila shot a look at her friend. That was definitely not like Iris. After all, she was the one that had dragged Lila through the forest. Generally, the two of them would come home, covered in layers of mud, with a small injury of some sort, and very worn shoes, sometimes no shoes at all! Genaphee had taken one look, dragged the two of them to the bath.

Those were the days before she even knew about her step father. Such carefree days, she loved to remember.

"Don't want to go! Iz! That's astounding!" Sam said, sending a mischievous look in Iris's direction.

Iris stiffened and she slowly stood up. Her wild grey green eyes held Sam. "Mama... I have decided, I'm not talking to Mr. Walker. Can you please, inform him?" She said coldly.

Gennaphee gave a good natured nod. "Sam, my daughter says..."

Sam stood up, he smiled at Iris and than at her mother. "I understand perfectly, Mrs. T!" He said cheerfully. He grabbed his pack. "Lila, meet you at the border. You too, Lucas."

Lila nodded. She finished the last few mouthfuls of food and stood up. She watched her friend for a moment. Iris, was glaring at the fire.

"Ire? Do you wish to join me?" Lila inquired.

Iris blinked. "Oh! Sure! I'll be glad to!" She said bitterly.

Lila gave a shake of the head. Iris was going to have a hard day ahead. After all, Sam was one of the members in the mission. She turned to Lucas.

"Lucas?" She asked uncertainly.

Lucas grunted. "I'll meet you there, soon enough." He said briefly.

Lila stared at him for a moment, trying to understand him. He looked exhausted. From the wrinkled shirt, to the slightly wild lay of his hair. A small smile appeared on her face and she shrugged.

"Whatever you say, your highness." She said gently. She slung her bag over her shoulder and thw two of them left the camp circle. The camp was out of sight, when a blur of silver blond came flying out of nowhere.

"Iris! Lila! By any chance, is Mike nearby?" Lydia said breathlessly.

Lila studied her friend closely. Her pale face was red, she was breathing hard, and her hair was wind tossed. The big bag on her shoulder looked too heavy, for her delicate figure.

Lydia laughed, still gasping. "I know he's looking for me. I'm trying to avoid him." She explained quickly.

There was the snap of a twig, and Lydia disappeared again. Lila turned towards the new arrival. It was Lucas. He still was sloppy and his face was beaded with sweat. A thoughtful wrinkle creased his brow.

He blinked at the two of them. "Looks like I caught up with you. It's disappointing that I wanted to remain alone." He said with a frown.

Lila and Iris continued there walk ahead of him. If he wanted to be alone, they would leave him to his thoughts.

Lila broke out into a small hum. She didn't recognize the tune. The words of the song seemed old and ethereal. The world around her changed and Lila found herself by a river.

"So, here we are again..." Came Celeste's voice.

Lila blinked. "How did I get here?" She asked dazedly.

Celeste smiled. "I summoned you."

Lila shook her head uncertainly. Trying to determine if she was dreaming. Celeste gave a knowing smile. "It is one of your visions. But I called you into it. You seem to have matured greatly, since I last saw you."

Lila bit her lip, "In what way?" She asked quietly.

Celeste folded her arms. "In the way you hold yourself. In the way you stare out the world. Its with a concerned and understanding eye. Not with a selfish eye. You stand straighter. My dear child, you have grown to respect yourself." She said gently.

The uncertain look remained on Lila's face. "How is that helpful in the mission?" She asked.

"It makes you a stronger enemy to Torrigor. He would of used those weakness's against you, but you changed. Now, the magic within you, grows stronger. Your will power gains endurance, and your heart remains strong, but is no longer like stone. Your heart has always been strong. He grows anxious..." Celeste said.

Lila raised her head. The name no longer scared her. "When?" She asked firmly.

Celeste raised a small hand to Lila's face. "Soon..."

The vision faded and Lila found herself on the ground. Cerulean eyes stared down at her. Concern expressed on his face.

"Lila... what happened?" He asked gently.

Lila sat up and rubbed her head. "It was another one of those visions." She mumbled aloud. She tucked a strand of red gold hair behind her ear. She let Lucas pull her to a standing position.

Iris stared at her. "Lila, you have much to tell me." She said quietly.

Lila gave a small laugh. "I know, Ire. I know." She said knowingly.

Lucas stared at the back of Lila. Something had changed about her. He wasn't sure if her liked it or not. As they continued the trek towards the border, Lucas's mind kept revolving back to last night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sam, are you sure the others will agree to this?" Mike asked worriedly.

Sam nodded his head. "If I have assumed correctly. They would like to see Lydia, annoyed. For she is so rarely emotional." He said with a laugh.

Mike frowned. "You should care more about Lydia! She always cares for the five of you." He defended valiantly.

Sam laughed. "She always seems to be so well informed. Adventures, problems, illness's, love interests, creature origins. Don't you think she deserves to be overwhelmed for once?" He asked quietly.

Mike bit his lip. His mind refusing to believe what she had told him. She was human. She was just clever, listening all the time, and always optimistic. She had to be human. If not human she was either an angel or a fairy. But that was no reason to refuse his proposal over and over again.

There was a clearing of the throat behind him and Mike turned. Lydia stood there, staring at him curiously, her arms folded, he tried to shake away the slight shimmer of her figure. The substance that she had given him to drink, still worked.

"No." She said firmly.

He winced and shot a glare towards Sam. Sam gave him an encouraging smile. She had probably heard them talking.

"Lydia, I'm coming with your group." He said slightly uncertain.

Lydia shook her head. "No." She stated. "Your not." Her blue eyes becoming icy.

Mike glanced around. "Why? Why can't I come?" He asked stubbornly.

Lydia took a step forward. "Because... For one, you were not chosen. Two, I need some time alone. Three, they'll recognize you." She explained firmly.

Mike frowned. If he had cared to listen, she would have persuaded him by now. "Lydia..."

"No." She said with another frightening step.

"Lydia, Mike, and Sam! What seems to be the problem?" Lucas stepped out of the cover of the trees and stared at the two.

Lydia didn't take her eyes off of Mike. "He wants to come with us." She said stiffly.

Mike took a deep breath. Wishing that they would help him.

Lila took a brief look at the couple. A smile bursting onto her face. "Let him. He won't be any trouble." She said helpfully.

Lydia shot a surprised look towards Lila. "Lila!" Lila smiled brightly at her. Iris took a step forward.

"I agree. He can keep me company. After all, I'm not talking to Sam." She said brightly.

Lydia's eyes narrowed. "What is your opinion, Sam?" She asked darkly.

"He can come along." He said casually, his hazel eyes glittering mischievously.

Lydia's eyes glared at Sam. "What about you, Lucas?" She said. The sky seemed to darken, and the earth trembled a little.

Lucas easily recognized the metallic ring to her voice. Mikes eyes widened. As he guessed, Mike did not know the truth about Lydia.

Of all of the four, he had been the only one to see her. He had heard the unearthly ring of her voice, he had even felt the earth tremble from her anger. He considered his choices.

"I agree with you Lydia." He said slickly. Ignoring the warning glare that Lila sent him.

At his support, Lydia returned to normal. "Looks like he comes, but I don't know why. All he will do, is get in the way." She said firmly.

Mike gave a sigh of relief and picked up his meager bag. His foot slipped a little and he fell. He laughed. "Without me, what will you heal, in order to diminish that supply of cures?" He teased with a chuckle.

Lydia's eyes glared at him coldly. "Animals." She said airily, avoiding his offered hand. She whirled on her heels and marched ahead of the group.

Sam lifted him off of the ground, giving a small chuckle. "That was better than I imagined it!" He stated quietly.

Lucas sent a warning look in his direction. "Be careful what you wish for, Sam. You really don't want to make Lydia angry." He said quietly.

Sam laughed. "The look on her face was priceless!" He said joyfully.

Mike looked over at Lucas. "Have you made Lydia angry before?" He asked curiously.

Lucas nodded. "Once." He replied.

Mike's eyes widened. "What was it like?"

A thin smile appeared on Lucas's face. "I wouldn't want to repeat that mistake." He said vaguely.

Mike grinned. "I wonder..." He said thoughtfully...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay, does my story seem to be going along extremely slow? I think I agree. Don't worry, next chapter is much better. Only problem is that my computer erased it unexpectedly. I would have it up today, if not for that. Arghh!

Anyways, I am very greatful for those that review. Keep pointing out my mistakes and any confusion. I enjoy explaining them.

You rock socks! Remember you can make a difference. (You can expect the next chapter by tomorrow.)

-Lightzing ;)


	21. The Answer to Belonging

Okay so I know that some of you, love Flinx. I forgot to even mention her in the last chapter. Just to let you know, she is only slightly bigger than a kitten. She rides on top of Lila's pack, and was sleeping through out the last chapter. So, sorry if I disappointed you by not including Flinx. She is in this one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Good morning! What a nice sleep I had!" Flinx said uncurling. She gave a slight pur at Lila's comrades. "You can rely on these people. Their aura's are some of the purest I have ever seen." Flinx chimed happily. She leaped to the ground gracefully. Yawning and stretching.

Flinx sniffed the air. "Are we going on an adventure?" She asked Lila quietly.

Lila gave a fond smile. "Yes, yes we are. " She whispered back.

The silver fox bounded into the air. "I like adventures!" She purred contentedly.

Lydia looked back at Flinx, with a concerned look. She wasn't sure if they should trust it. But Lila, seemed to really care for Flinx. Even Lydia had to admit, she was not an expert at Bilmora's. They held strange loyalty's. Most often to their owner, but Flinx seemed to accutely, hate Torrigor. She couldn't blame her.

Iris was helping Mike off the floor. Lydia concealed an amused smile. She had forgotten how truly clumsy Mike could be. She wondered if one of his falls, had caused a cut to form yet.

Sam was trying to whistle through a mouthful of seeds. She looked up and she saw Ashes, flying above them. She didn't understand, why did he like seeds so much?

Lucas, had a thoughtful look on his face. He was also in the back of the whole group. She had realized that he had stiffened. He had almost been back to his old teasing self. Than Eris, had made the mistake of telling the Blidian council, that he was the Prince of Aruline.

She wondered why castles troubled Lucas so much.

The silver fox set off on a ran and landed on Lila's bag. She placed a black foot on Lila's shoulder and peered out at the others.

"He seems awfully unhappy. The others are paying him no attention." Flinx whispered slyly.

Lila looked around. "Who?" She asked curiously.

The silver fox purred. "Him." She said airily.

Lila already had an idea, of who him was. Lucas... He had been so stiff and man-like. She liked it better, when he would much rather drive her crazy. She hated his silence. She felt like she should talk to him.

She looked back at him. He was walking slowly, a firm frown of his face. She stopped for a moment, biting her lip anxiously. Coming up with her decision, she stopped walking and dropped to the back. He needed a distraction, she would give it to him.

She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. It was not one of her fakely sweet, it was a real one. Friendly and warm.

At the feeling of the hand on his shoulder, Lucas seemed to come back to the present. He blinked over at Lila. She was smiling? He pushed back the urge to smile back.

Obviously she had decided that he needed attention. He would continue deserving that warm and wonderful smile.

Her smile fell a little. It had not worked. Generally, when she smiled like that, others smiled back. She needed to use a different tactic. Her smile returned and this time she stepped into his path. Blocking the way forward. She took his hand in her own.

"Its not the end of the world, Lucas." She said gently.

Lucas looked her straight in the eyes. "It feels like it." He responded. His voice gruff.

Lila let go of his hand and stepped beside him. Was it really not helping, or was he just being stubborn?

"Its just a palace, we are going to try and free some people. What is so bad about a palace?" She asked gently.

Lucas frowned. "Its like a stone prison. Hard and cold and dark. If your royalty, your stuck in it for most of the day. Signing new laws, learning history, no free time to spend with friends." He said bitterly.

Lila stared at him. "Maybe this palace is different." She suggested.

Lucas laughed. "All the palaces I have been in, are basically the same." He said stubbornly.

Lila furrowed a brow, stopping briefly. Lucas seemed determined that he would hate it. Was it really that hard to be royalty? A sound in the distance, caught her attention. It sounded like the fall of water.

Flinx ran past her and through the undergrowth. Without hesitating, Lila followed after.

Sam walked over to Iris. "Are you ready to forgive me?" He whispered.

Iris shook her head. "No, Mr. Walker." She said stubbornly.

Sam frowned. "Well, than your a-a..."

"A what?" Iris asked, her eyes narrowing.

"A pushy cat!" He exclaimed, his face flushing.

Iris arched a perfect eyebrow. Her eyes glittered faintly. "A pushy cat, Mr. Walker?" She asked curiously.

Sam scowled. "Your bossy, selfish, and..." He began angrily, but stopped.

Iris, seemed uncertain of what to do. She felt like laughing. It was such a petty insult. "What? Mr. Walker?" She asked calmly.

Sam glared. "Will you just stop calling me, Mr. Walker! It makes me seem like an old man... What? What are you laughing at?!" He exclaimed, furrowing his brow at Iris.

Iris had suddenly burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. She had not been angry with Sam. She had been angry at the fact, that he knew. Was her attraction to him really that obvious?

"Such interesting- interesting insults, you carry in that small brain of yours!" She said breathlessly. Insulting and complementing him at the same time.

A small smile appeared on Sams lips. "Thank you! Wait!...Hey! I do not have a small brain!" He exclaimed boyishly.

Iris laughed. "Do too." She responded.

"Do not." He replied.

Lila gave a surrendering shrug. "Fine, you do not." She said slyly.

"Do too." Sam blurted.

Iris laughed. "Ha! I won!" She said triumphantly.

Sams eyes flashed. "That doesn't count! You tricked me!" He complained.

The other three watched the two bicker. It was amusing. At least they were talking to each other. Lucas looked behind him, to see if Lila was still there. He was surprised to find, that she was not.

"Where's Lila?" He asked the others.

Iris and Sam briefly paused in their argument. "Don't know." They said in unision. Which resulted in the two of them, glaring at eachother.

Lucas gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine! I'll go and find her. Your such good volunteers!" He finished sarcastically.

It took him a while, to find any hint of where Lila had passed by. He followed the small tracks. Lila's feet barely left a mark in the mud. He heard the sound of running water in the distance, and Lila's bare tracks lead him towards it. Finding no more sign of tracks, Lucas took a seat in the shade of a tree. He felt worry envelope him, but he pushed it away.

He heard a laugh near by and Lucas looked around again. He did not see any hint of Lila.

"Its funny, how seldom people look up." Lila said thoughtfully.

Lucas looked up, his eyes meeting Lila's eyes. Her blue-green eyes had a mischievous light in them. A small smile appeared on his lips.

She was sitting leaning against the tree trunk. Her loose red-gold hair drifting in the breeze. She brought herself to a sitting position and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Lucas... Did you know, that you make enough noise, to wake up a..." She cast her eyes around trying to find a satisfactory item. She jumped off of the branch, landing like a cat.

"A tree." She finished triumphantly, straightening to a standing position.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "A tree?" He said doubtfully.

Lila smiled. "You must know, tree's have very bad hearing." She winked at him playfully.

Lucas chuckled. "Interesting remark." He said quietly.

Lila laughed. "I know! Isn't it." She said innocently.

Lucas watched her closely. She was being childish again. She reminded him so much of his little sister.

He cleared his throat. "Lila..."

A blur of silver ran towards the two. "Are you coming or not, Lila?" Flinx asked impatiently.

Lila smiled. "Sure! Lucas, do you want to come along?" She asked curiously.

Lucas shook his head. "Lila, I..." He began but again was interrupted.

Lila laughed and took his hand in her own, dragging him along with her. "Come on! This will be fun!" She exclaimed excitedly.

The two followed Flinx up a steep hill. Lila held onto Lucas's hand, dragging him up after her. A wide grin was fixed on her face. She always loved to go on adventures.

All Lucas could do was follow Lila. If he left her alone with the silver fox, something terrible might happen. He couldn't take that risk. Instead as he was being dragged along, a memory came to Lucas.

_A girl about Lucas's age with curly golden tresses grabbed his hand. His cousin Isabella, with her mother's eyes. No one, not even his mother, could resist the princess's requests. She had inherited beautiful violet eyes. "Come on, Flipper! Lets have some fun!" She said with a giggle. _

_Lucas had reluctantly went along with her. The girl had dragged him through a forest, up a steep and rocky hill, and to the edge of a cliff. "Its gorgeous! The sea looks so beautiful from up here!" The girl had exclaimed in delight. "Come on! Lets dive into it!" She said, her violet eyes sparkling mischievously._

_Lucas had hesitated. "Bella, don't you think its dangerous?" He warned her._

_Isabella looked down again. "So?" She said airily. With that said, she jumped off the cliff and into the water. Lucas remembered the next few seconds like time had frozen. Isabella, had not checked for any rocks and when she dived, a sharp rock cut one of her arms deeply._

_Isabella's innocent beauty, became flawed by a ugly purple scar that ran from her shoulder down to her hand... _

Lucas returned back to the present slowly. Lila and Flinx had stopped. Lucas couldn't help but compare the surrounding's to that of his memory. They where beside a small waterfall. There was a gentle flowing pool of water below them.

The dieing sun, reflected pink and purple on the dancing water. Lucas felt his gut grind. He had finally found the answer to the question Lila had asked him.

Each time he began to care about someone, they were hurt. Or they disappeared from his life. He had loved his cousin Isabella, and she had been hurt, marked by an ugly scar. One of her arms practically useless. He had loved his brother's and sisters. They had been sent away, to another land for their education. The person closest to a friend, had been his father. His father had died three months before he ran away. His heart had been broken. No friends, no company, he had been alone in the world.

Sure, there had been the anxious ladies. But they treated him like a prince, and flirted with him shamelessly. He had always been clever. He had run away when his mother, had called for a ball, in which he would chooose his queen. Lucas didn't want to be king, he wanted a different life. It had all began when he had met Lila. If she got hurt, he wouldn't know what to do...

"Lucas? Do you feel like a swim?" Lila asked quietly.

Lucas pushed away the thoughts. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to relive that lonely life.

Flinx stared up at Lucas thoughtfully. "Come on! There is a vine over there! We can swing off of it and into the large pool below. It will be exciting!" The fox chimed gently.

Lila looked at Lucas with concern. "Lucas? What is the matter?" She asked gently.

Lucas stared at Lila for a moment. She looked more stunning than ever before. "Make sure there is no rocks." He said gruffly.

Lila nodded. She stared at him thoughtfully, but nodded her head. "Good idea." She said patting him on the shoulder. She walked up to the edge and peered down. "All clear." She said happily.

Flinx bounded into the air. "I'll go get the others!" She said, her silver fur becoming a blur as she ran away.

Lila retrieved a thick green vine from a tall tree near by. "Ooh! This is exciting!" She murmured aloud.

Lucas held his breath anxiously. Praying that she would be fine. Lila held onto the vine like a rope. She ran off the cliff. Lucas watched closely, as the vine swung gently over the water. Lila laughed excitedly and let go of the vine. Disappearing into the water with a splash.

It seemed like a year passed by, until Lila's head, finally broke the surface of the water. Lucas let out a sigh of relief.

"Lucas, go on! Have some fun!" She called up at him.

Lucas hesitated, but eventually took the vine in his hand. He closed his eyes and stepped off of the cliff. The sensation, was like what he imagined, flying would be like. After a couple of swings he let go and fell into the water.

The water enveloped him freely. He swam to the surface. Catching his breath and laughing. It had been fun. He looked around for Lila, but did not find her.

Two wet hands, covered his eyes. "Guess who." Lila said playfully.

Lucas smiled. "It's Princess." He said teasingly.

Lila uncovered his eyes. "My name is not, Princess! Why do like teasing me so?" She said with a small pout.

Lucas laughed. "Maybe because, your lively when your mad..." He said vaguely.

Lila circled to the front of him. "I'll make a deal with you. You stop calling me Princess, and I will stop calling you Princeling." She said, staring him in the eyes.

A mischievous light came into Lucas's eyes. He leaned towards her. "You haven't called me Princeling, in a long time." He breathed quietly.

Lila leaned towards her ear. "Maybe, I might again." She whispered playfully.

Lucas chuckled. "You wouldn't, Princess." He whispered gently. He reached a hand towards her cheek.

Lila stared back into those gentle cerulean eyes. She was not confused like before. A warm smile appeared on her lips. She leaned towards him, breathing in the warm spicy scent. His hands felt warm against her skin. She was closer to him, then ever before.

"I might..." She breathed quietly. She didn't care what others thought. She loved him. He was a man, but he was not like any of the others. He was warm, and boyish, and-and real! She felt like she belonged right in front of him. Staring into those knowing cerulean eyes...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ha! Perfect chapter. Perfect. Your anxious now, aren't you? It started out as a bicker, but it softened. I hope that all of you Flinx-lovers were satisfied. Yes, Flinx does a play a major part in the story. Does that make you happy! I have always liked foxes, but strange silver foxes, that's even better.

Keep reviewing! You readers and reviewers are so awesome!

You rock socks! Remember, you can make a difference!

-Lightzing ;) (P.S- g2g, I'm going to Greaters. Signing off...)


	22. The Hidden Light

_"I might..." She breathed quietly. She didn't care what others thought. She loved him. He was a man, but he was not like any of the others. He was warm, and boyish, and-and real! She felt like she belonged right in front of him. Staring into those knowing cerulean eyes..._

The moment was interrupted by the howl of a wolf...

Lila blinked and whirled around. To her disappointment she found the other five standing there. They had amused smiles on their faces, which made Lila blush.

Lucas rolled his eyes and gave a frustrated sigh. He waded over towards the bank where the others stood.

"Just going for a swim." He offered as a defense. Pulling himself out of the water.

Sam just shook his head, not believing a word of it. "You two lovebirds..." He teased.

Lila bit her lip and glared at Sam. "Don't..." She warned darkly.

Sam grinned and raised his hands in surrender. "I know! I won't!" He said. His eyes met with Lucas's and he mouthed. "Told you so."

Lydia took a seat on one of the big rocks. "Looks like its time to be turning in..." She declared dreamily. She looked around distractedly. "This would be the perfect camp area." She said, glancing towards Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I know, get a fire going!" He exclaimed. "You asked so nicely!" He said sarcastically.

Iris smirked at him and took a seat on a moss-covered rock. "You could just glow all night, instead." She suggested slyly.

Sams eyes widened. "Are you crazy!? I wouldn't have any magic left for a whole day! Thats just a waste!" He exclaimed.

Iris shrugged her shoulder. "So? Its not like we need it any other time." She replied airily.

Lila pulled herself out of the pool of water. It was too bad it was dark. She would have loved jumping off of the vine again.

Mike looked around abruptly. "I'll go get the fire wood." He said helpfully. Heading off into the dim trees.

"Make sure you don't break a leg!" Lydia called after him, coyly.

The other four turned to stare at Lydia in surprise. Sam was the only one who looked pleased.

"Oooh! She does actually have a sense of humor!" He said joyfully. Iris didn't retaliate from hitting on the shoulder. Sam glared at her.

Lydia only gave a pleasant smile in response. Nothing had bothered her, yet.

Lila gave a weary sigh. Things seemed to have changed so much. Lydia had gained a cruel side, that Lila didn't think existed. Iris and Sam were not getting along at all. Flinx seemed to be watching quietly, instead of trying to fix the contention between the group.

A realization flickered across Lila's mind. She was being so critical, because of her change. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing. She rather liked being the ignorant little fool. It was so much more easier.

But her change didn't mean she was prophecy-worthy. For all she knew, she barely had any magic. What type of strength was she supposed to use on her nemesis?

She gave a shake of the head. Turning away from the others. She was not a hero. She didn't have a strong heart or pure love. She barely even knew what pure love was. All the kindness she had shown to men, was due to the riches that they carried with them. Surely that was not pure love.

She closed her eyes, her fists clenched tightly. Making her hands appear slightly pale. How could she be a Chosen One? She was a regular person. There was nothing special about her. Nothing that suggested any heroic traits in her.

"I'm a cheater at life!" Lila muttered unhappily. She was hopeless. All she ever caused was pain. So many had said she was strong. But, she didn't believe it. She still didn't trust herself. It was time she truly found, herself. Could she take a beating? Did she care enough for the world?

"Lila... Lila... come here... Lila..." It was a voice.

Lila looked around quickly. That voice, it was so familiar... Tree's raced past at full speed, Lila stood frozen in time. She found herself on the top of a mountain. A personage kneeled on the ground. Kneeled by a huge dark stone. You could almost say, the figure was worshipping it.

The figure stopped chanting. "Oh! For once you actually heard." The voice exclaimed in surprise. The sun's orange setting suddenly became charcoal gray. "Good, Torig will be so pleased with me. I've been waiting for this, since forever!"

Lila furrowed a brow in thought, opening and clenching her fist. If only she could remember! That voice, it was from her past.

The cloaked woman stood up gracefully. "Am I still not ringing a bell? Ha! They told me you were smart! This proves otherwise." The woman said triumphantly.

Lila's eyes widened. It couldn't be! Why would she be out on a mountain? It would just result in the destruction of a perfectly fine piece of clothing. If Lila had predicted her correctly, L.D. would not be happy with that result.

The woman turned and the cloak fell to the floor, revealing the delicate figure beneath. The woman was beautiful. The black gown she wore, hugging every curve.She was slim figured, petite, with ripe straw-colored hair. Her eyes were one of the darkest pair, Lila had ever seen.

"Demillia! What are you doing here?" She asked in shock.

The woman gave an evil laugh. "Please! The name is, Sara. I'm here to fulfill my assignment." She said in defense.

Lila swallowed. She could see a blacker darkness enveloping Demillia. She wondered when the woman had been taken by the darkness. Had it been recently?

An evil smile crossed Demillia's face. "I've always been evil." She bragged. "I chose it as my path. I've recieved many powers because of it. Your death, will earn me the one thing I want!" She said loudly.

Lila's eyes narrowed. She was so confused. Why did Demillia want to kill her? What had she ever done to the Lady?

Demillia cocked her head at Lila. "What does Torig see in you? What power do you have that I don't have?" She asked quietly.

Lila stared at her. "I don't know what your talking about!" She said truthfully.

"Its not what I want, it is what Torig wants. A power that you have. A power that is apparently so special. It is one of a kind. Rare and extremely powerful. I don't see what he means! I don't see a bit of magic in you. Oh well, this will make you fish meat!" She exclaimed, a dark magic spilling out of her hands and towards Lila.

Lila was too stunned to do anything. Magic? How unfair! Couldn't she have played more fair? Why did things like this happen to her?

The dark magic met no sudden blockage. Lila could feel terrible pain, the worst pain she had ever felt. She tried to fight it.

"Chosen One, do not fight the blackness in your heart. Welcome it! Let it fill, your body with ultimate power. Embrace it, let it seeth and grow..." Demillia purred contentedly.

Lila resisted it, but it was no use! She had no magic! She was not a hero, she couldn't even save herself.

Another blast of black magic and Lila knew she was history.

Demillia gave an annoying giggle. "I said, embrace it!" She exclaimed, running forward. One long glare at Lila and she did another dramatic hand motion.

Lila curled up in a tight ball, blocking all thoughts. She'd given up, there was no hope for her. She knew that she would not be able to face the prophecy.

"No! Lila, you are stronger than anything that she can dish out! Icki wicki!" A big blur of silver sped past Lila and leaped at Demillia.

That kind voice penetrated her defenses. Lila's thoughts came back. But this time, no thought of herself. Someone had come to help her. She must go back. She must help in anyway possible.

Lila sat up and stared at the scene in front of her. "Huh?" She said confused.

"Icki! Lila, you are strong! Wicki!" Chimed Flinx.

Demillia grabbed her bushy tail. "Naughty big fox! You should mind your own business!" She said, twirling Flinx around by the tail.

Lila looked down. "Flinx, I can't save you." She said quietly.

Flinx was able to pull out of Demillia's hand. "Lila, you have already saved me. Icki!" She said sincerely. Her fox ears flapping cutely.

Lila looked away. "No, I haven't saved you. I haven't even saved myself. I'm not a reliable person." She whispered, saying these words to herself.

Flinx dodged a kick from Demillia. "Lila, embrace the good. Embrace it, trust it, love it, do anything but neglect it! Wicki!" Flinx commanded boldly.

"I'm getting annoyed with this optimistic silver blob! Its time to put it in misery!" Demillia declared impatiently.

The dark that had surrounded her body, moved away from Demillia's figure. Filling space in the air with ultimate blackness. Demillia's body collapsed into a pile, normal and human.

Lila watched in frozen terror. "Flinx, please be careful." She whispered.

"Just as I thought, it was a black piece. Given the chance to control its host..." Flinx supplied helpfully.

The black swirled together, forming into some sort of shadow.

"If we go down, you go down with us Bilmora!" It was an evil voice. Wild and snarling. Lila closed her eyes, wishing that it would all go away.

She opened one eye. The shadow held Flinx over the edge of the cliff. Flinx's body was limp. Bleeding and bruised, she looked like a tattered throw rug. Lila's heart almost shattered. One tear slipped down her face and than the warmth had come.

She felt warmth spreading throughout her. Stronger than ever before. It was a light in the darkness and she embraced it.

"Say good-bye to your worthless friend!" It declared proudly.

Lila closed her eyes. She saw Flinx's eyes so kind and caring, just for her. She heard her helpful words and she saw her last brave action.

She could feel something unbelievably strong, running through her veins begging to be let out. She pushed herself off of the ground. Flinx! She had to help her!

All Lila could remember was the blinding light. She recognized that light. It had been present when she had broke out of Evil Flinx's spell, it had been present, in many of her dreams, and in Flinx's transformation to becoming good. It was warm and welcoming and what Lila would have called everything she had always wanted to be.

Then suddenly, the light was gone, A small, very severely hurt fox in her arms. She found herself in the area she had been in earlier. She kept back the tears. She couldn't let them see how much she cared.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucas gave a sigh of relief at Lila's return. But he made note of the tattered clothing, the swollen eyes and the scraped and bruised skin. What had happened? His eyes widened at the silver clump of fur in her arms.

Lila kept going. She had made it. It wasn't too late. Flinx would be fine. She just had to be! She was a tough little fox.

Lydia went to work immediately. One look at Flinx and she had went to work. Bandaging, healing and listening.

After many moments of waiting, Lila couldn't take it any longer.

"Is she going to be alright?" She asked, keeping up her brave face.

Lydia hesitated. She raised her eyes to Lila's. "I-I wish I could say..." She said ashamed.

Lila's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" She asked stiffly.

Lydia looked down and bit her lips. "Bilmora's are one of the creatures, I never cared to study. But now I see, it wouldn't have been a waste of time. It would have been useful." She stated wistfully.

Lila bit her lip. She looked away painfully. "She risked her neck to save my life." She said quietly. "I only knew her for one day, and she saved my life. She deserves to live!" She whispered. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She burst out crying. Heavy tears falling down her face.

Sam looked over at Iris. "Have you ever seen Lila cry, before?" He asked quietly.

Iris's face was grave. She shook her head. "No, never." She admitted.

Sam looked away. "I wish I could help." He muttered.

Lucas felt his heart go out to Lila. Silently, he took her hand in his own, letting her cry onto his shoulders.

Sam turned to Iris, he gave a long sigh. "Its quite obvious, that those two are a pair. Too bad that..." He trailed off, casting a mischievous look towards Iris.

Iris glared at him. "Stop!" She warned darkly.

Sam grinned. "No! You can't make me... Hey! OW!... What did you do that for?" He complained, rubbing the shoulder she had hit.

Iris grinned at him. "You didn't take me seriously." She stated triumphantly.

Sam stuck his tongue at her and went back to the others. "Stupid... violent... pushy... cat!" He muttered darkly.

Iris laughed in response...

* * *

Hey! Ok! I was able to fix my computer. Sorry, that its a little late. At least you get it today. I'm busy tomorrow.

It is a weird chapter. But it clears up some things... I guess.

Gosh, I'm exhausted. I stayed up a little late last night. I need my sleep. Good night!

You rock socks!

-Lightzing ;)


	23. An Interesting Occasion

The night faded away, like a dream. Lila cried long and hard, finally falling into a restful sleep.

The stirring of something nearby, woke Lila from her dream. She stretched lazily, pulling her long hair into a loose bun. Finishing she stared up at the sky. For one sweet moment, she couldn't remember what had happened last night. But then, the memories rushed at her.

"Flinx!" She whispered, trying to move forward. But, something held her back.

Lila looked down, to see the obstacle, that prevented her movement. It was an arm... Lucas's arm, wrapped around her waist. Almost immediately, a blush spread across her features.

Lila tried to lift his hand up, but it wouldn't budge. Shifting position, Lila placed her hands on Lucas's shoulders, beginning to shake him gently. But as time passed, her actions became more violent.

"Lucas!" She hissed. "Lucas, wake up!"

Trying an alternate plan, she tried to slip out of his hold. That plan failed too. Giving up, she returned to her original position. Folded her arms and gave an exasperated sigh. Looking around, she spotted a cloak near by and covered herself with it. Trying to fall asleep again.

"Whatsamatta?" Mumbled Sam, sleepily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Lila bit her lip, embarassed at the whole situation. She cast her eyes around, tryiing to come up with an idea. Suddenly, a sly smile crossed her face.

"Sam, could you dump a bucket of water on Lucas? He doesn't seem to be waking." She said grinning.

A delighted expression covered Sams face, all sign of sleepiness gone from his eyes. "Brilliant!" He exclaimed, springing up, from his position. But, he paused momentarily, looking at her suspiciously. "Why don't you do it?" He asked.

Lila shrugged her shoulders. "I hurt my leg last night. I want to stay off of it as long as possible." She explained innocently.

Sam looked uncertain, but recovered quickly. He gave a shrug. "That's too bad." He said quietly. A quick grin, returned to his face. He picked up an empty bucket, scooping up some water, from the spring.

Bounding back excitedly, he stood over Lucas. A doubtful look on his face.

"Are you sure, you want me to do this?" He asked.

Lila's head bobbed up and down eagerly.

Without further ado, Sam flung the water at Lucas.

The second the water hit him, Lucas's eyes flew open. He jumped up from his position, spluttering and glaring. His hands returning to rest by his side. The water soaked him thoroughly, a small pool of water forming by his feet.

"W-What was that for!?" He exclaimed in shock.

Sam stared at Lucas for a moment, his face unreadable. Suddenly bursting into laughter.

"You!... You should see... yourself! That... that was... _hilarious_!" He managed to get out between each peal of laughter.

Lucas shot him a reproachful look. "Sam, don't tempt me." He growled threatenly.

Sam paused in his laughter, catching his breath. "Sorry, just can't resist!" He said cockily.

Meanwhile, Lila had escaped the scene. She was now standing over Flinx's mangled body. She stroked the silver fur gently.

"Please. Please, let her be alive." She whispered hopefully. At this statement, the silver fox's fur shuddered. Lila's eyes widened.

"Icki!" The little fox coughed wearily. "Told you, that you were better than her!" She purred gently.

A stray tear drop fell, from Lila's eyes. She was alive. Would Flinx ever be the same?

"Now... Lucas... don't! Can't you take a joke?!" Sam exclaimed in desperation.

Lila looked over at the two, an amused look appearing on her face. Lucas rounded on a quickly retreating Sam. Sam cast his eyes around, in desperation his eyes landing on her.

"It was _her_ idea!" He declared, pointing at Lila.

Lucas stopped and turned towards Lila. His face thoughtful. "Is it true?" He asked her quietly.

Lila gave a brief nod of the head. Answering Lucas's question.

Sam gave a sigh of relief. "Phew! That was a close one." He muttered to himself. "Note to self, always point to someone else, to distract victim and avoid consequences."

Lila's eyes widened as Lucas stalked towards her. She took a safe step back, holding out her hands to prevent him from getting any closer.

"Now, Lucas, lets be reasonable." She said calmly.

A grim smile appeared on Lucas's face. "Why?" He asked curiously.

Lila gave him a severe look. "I had a good reason for suggesting it." She said firmly.

Lucas's face became unreadable. "What reason?" He demanded.

Lila placed her hands on her hips. "A good reason." She replied stubbornly.

Lucas folded his arms. "I don't believe you!" He said proudly.

Lila's eyes sparked. "Fine! Don't believe me!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation, and whirling on her heels.

A mischievous smile appeared on Lucas's face, but disappeared quickly. He grabbed Lila's upper arm and turned her around.

"You _are _going to tell me." He said determinedly. Dragging her away from the others.

Lila stumbled after him, protesting angrily to the treatment. When they finally did stop, both were out of breath.

"Do you, treat everyone else like that?!" She gasped heavily, glaring daggers at him. Yanking her arm out of his grip.

Lucas stared at her in confusion. Then, he ran his hand through his golden hair. "No, just you." He said awkwardly, a crooked grin appearing on his face. He folded his arms expectantly.

Lila narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure him out. "What?!" She growled.

Lucas gave a weary sigh. "Have you forgotten already?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

Lila stared at him blankly for a moment. But then her face lit up in understanding. "I don't feel like telling you." She said stubbornly, raising her head proudly. She turned away, but Lucas's hand on her wrist prevented her. She turned reluctant.

There was curious frustration, written on Lucas's face. "_Lila_." He said calmly, the hint of a warning in its depths.

Lila bit her lip, a faint blush spreading across her face. She stared thoughtfully at his hand. Then, gathering her courage, she looked up into his eyes.

"It-it had something to do with a position, I woke up in..." She hinted reluctantly. Feeling the same embarassment from earlier.

A crooked grin appeared on Lucas's face again. "Go on." He prompted gently.

Lila's blush deepened. "Your-your hand... was on..." She stuttered over the words. Not being able to produce the nerve to tell him.

Lucas moved suddenly and unexpectantly. Circling to stand behind her. She could feel his warm breath against her ear. His arms wrapped around her slim frame securely.

"Like this?" He breathed.

Lila nodded slowly. Feeling her heart race, abnormally. She turned her head to look at Lucas. Her eyes met with his and the world melted away.

She stared into his cerulean eyes almost getting lost in its depths. Feeling a sudden dizziness, she raised her hand to her forehead and stepped back.

Lucas let her go, his crooked grin widening. "So, that is why I was rudely awakened." He said teasingly.

Lila's face flushed. "You wouldn't wake up!" She stated as a defense. Tucking a loose strand of red-gold hair behind her ears. Her heart still raced rapidly, she could still feel that hot breath against her skin.

A mischievous shine came into Lucas's eyes. "You know... a kiss fixes almost every problem." He said playfully.

Lila's eyes widened and her blush deepened. Recovering herself, she scowled at him. "Lucas, you _just_ don't know when to stop!" She exclaimed, whirling around and heading back towards the others.

Lucas watched her go. He smiled, his revenge for earlier was working as he had planned. Last night, he had come up with a decision. He was going to stop worrying. In fact, his visit to Aradnea, might prove to be interesting. He knew many of the secret passage ways in the palace. These passages were useful for pulling pranks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lydia looked up when she noticed Lila's presence. The silver fox, purred delightedly.

"Lila, I..." Lydia began, but was interrupted.

The silver fox bounded playfully towards Lila. "See, I'm better now! Icki wicki! We can continue the expedition!" Flinx chimed excitedly.

Lila gave a wide smile. Open for all the world to see.

The little fox flicked her tail energetically. Her ears flapping happily. Her purr growing louder. "Icki! Look what happened to my beautiful tail!" She said sadly. "The tip is gone. Stupid, black piece!" She growled.

Lila gave a small laugh. "I'm just glad that your alive." She said sincerely, scooping the silver fox into her arms.

Flinx flicked her tail. "Yep! Black pieces are no problem, for a smart Bilmora, like Flinx!" She bragged, leaping out of Lila's arms. "Don't ruffle the fur!" She mock-scolded.

Lydia stared at the two. The human in her was jealous. But, the unicorn in her was intrigued. She hadn't had any idea that Lila was in trouble. How had the Bilmora known? She had a lot to learn about the emotions of the heart, she reluctantly admitted to herself.

Flinx bounded up suddenly. Her ears standing up. "Oooh! A tuner! I'm off!" The silver fox chimed, bounding into the forest after a small burst of wind.

"So, Lila... how is Lucas?" Lydia asked mischievously.

Lila's head jerked towards Lydia. "He is back to being that daring, annoying, and cocky man that he used to be." She said with a small frown.

Lydia smiled. "Good! That's a relief!" She said dreamily.

Lila shot her a doubtful look. "The boy in him, asked for a kiss." She mumbled aloud.

Lydia gave a girlish giggle. "Are you sure? It might be the man in him!" She teased.

Lila's eyes widened. "_Lydia! _What has gotten into you, these days!" She demanded curiously.

Lydia laughed, giving a brief twirl. "Maybe it is because I finally lost my mind!" She said airily. She cast another mischievous look at Lila. "Or... maybe, it is because, I'm ninety-seven percent sure, that Lucas loves you." She added slyly.

"Who are you talking about?" A velvet voice asked behind them.

The two turned towards the voice, it was Mike.

Lydia took one look at him. "You." She said firmly, her eyes glittering fiercely, turning her back on him.

Mike glanced at her in confusion. What was wrong with her? Had he done anything wrong? It was typical of a woman, to act like that.

He glanced at her friend uncertainly. What was her name again? He always had trouble with names. "Lila, isn't it?" He asked uncertainly.

Lila nodded, causing a pleased expression to cover Mikes face.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked sternly.

Lila nodded, observing Lucas near by. "Sure! Just as long as it has nothing to do with, _Princeling_." She declared.

Lucas's head shot up. "Hey! I heard that, _princess!" _He responded loudly.

Lila gritted her teeth irratatedly. "Be quiet, you!" She called back at him.

"Make me!" Lucas taunted.

Mike cleared his throat. "Anyways, do you know if Lydia is not human?" He asked quietly.

Overhearing what he said, Lydia gave a scoff. "Hmmph! Typical!" She muttered darkly.

Lila cocked her head at Mike, curiously. "Maybe, she is... maybe, she isn't. Who knows?" She answered with a shrug of the shoulder. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some unfinished business, to take care of." She said, stepping around Mike and heading towards Lucas.

Mike peered after her, watching the two of them start, yet another pointless bicker. He turned back to Lydia. Giving a frustrated sigh, no one could seem to give him a straight answer.

"Why can't you give me an honest answer?" He asked her curiously.

Lydia folded her arms. "Because, I can't." She said stubbornly.

"Why not?!" Mike demanded.

This time her reply was stiff. "Because! I can't!" She insisted.

Mike folded his arms, glancing towards an arguing Lila. "Does she know?" He asked gruffly.

Lydia turned to face him. She shrugged. "Maybe..." She said vaguely.

Mike threw up his hands in frustration. "I give up! Your impossible!" He declared.

Lydia's eyes glittered dangerously. "Well... Good!" She finished angrily.

"Ummm... Its nice to know, everybody is getting along." Iris stated sarcastically.

Everyone turned towards Iris, murderous looks on their faces. Iris stepped back warily. "Well, lets go. We have a mission to complete!" She said, trying to cheer the others up.

The rest of the group, reluctantly gathered up their bags. Flinx had wandered off alone, leaving the others to go on without her.

A dark forest loomed in front of the travelers. Dark, mysterious, and forboding. But, none of the travelers seemed to recognize this, being distracted by their anger.

Lila grabbed Lucas's arm and dragged him to the back of the walking group.

"Your really starting to get on my nerves, Lucas!" She exclaimed, jabbing a finger at him. Failing to observe the lifted tree root on the ground, she almost tripped.

Lucas took a step back. Holding up his hands in surrender. "Good! That makes things more interesting!" He declared promptly.

Lila bit her lip. "Cocky... no good..." She began to mutter.

"Don't say rotten!" Lucas teased.

Lila's mouth snapped shut. "I'll have my revenge, Princeling! Mark my words." She said dangerously.

Lucas gave another crooked grin. "I'll take your word for it, Princess. " He stated slyly.

Lila gave an exasperated sigh. He was pure torture! "Why don't you go join up with Sam. At the moment the two of you, would get along just fine!" She said darkly.

Lucas peered towards the others. Watching Sam teasing Iris continually. He turned back to Lila. "Nah, I don't feel like it!" He declared boyishly. "No offense, but Sam is too predictable. While you, on the other hand, are not. Besides, I'm not nearly as annoying as Sam." He added.

Lila rubbed her aching temples and groaned. "You have no idea!" She muttered miserably.

Lucas quickened his pace, leaving Lila behind him. "It is only because its _your fault, _I was rudely awakened!" He said loudly.

Lila caught up to him, giving him an annoyed glare. "Can we stop fighting?" She asked quietly.

Lucas turned to her, briefly pausing in his walk. "I don't know, _can _we?" He asked curiously.

Lila gave a weary sigh. Glaring at him. "Your insufferable!" She exclaimed, stalking past him.

Lucas caught up to her easily. He stepped in front of her, blocking the path. "Why don't we play a game?" He suggested.

Lila considered her choices. "Well..." She said slowly, dragging the length of the word.

"Come on! You know that you want to." Lucas prompted eagerly.

Lila looked over at him suspiciously. "Can I insult you?" She asked hopefully.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Absolutely." He said. "Just as long, as I get to insult you in return." He added firmly.

Lila gave a wide grin. "The game is called, the Name game. Rules are, you can't say the same name twice. You can't repeat a name, your opponent has already said." She said slyly.

"Sounds good to me." Lucas said with a shrug.

"I start... backstabber!" Lila finished triumphantly.

Lucas responded quickly. "Annoying doll!"

Lila considered her choices thoughtfully. "Crooked man!" She exclaimed.

"Chatterbug!" Lucas replied.

Lila raised an eyebrow at him. Interesting. "Grinning imp!"

"Slim stick!" Lucas said.

"Clumsy buffoon!" Lila responded.

Lucas paused momentarily. "I'm not the one that is clumsy."

"Well, you are now!" Lila stated.

"Dust bag!" Lucas muttered.

"Throw rug!" Lila blurted.

"Stupid idiot!" Lucas declared.

"Dimwitted fool!" Lila taunted.

"Traitor!" Lucas exclaimed.

The game lasted until, late into the evening. The two of saying any insult that could come into their mind. The group of friends traveled on, unaware of the dangers the forest held.

"Backstabber?" Lucas said uncertainly. His head was hurting, it was hard to invent new names and not repeat an already said insult.

Lila's eyes widened. "Ha! I win!" She said triumphantly. Jumping up into the air.

Lucas stopped and watched her, enchanted.

"Silly girl." He mumbled, tossling her hair and continuing forward.

Lila's hands went to her hips. She stuck her tongue out at his back.

"Your just jealous!" She declared girlishly.

Lucas rolled his eyes, holding back an amused chuckle. He clambered over a mossy log, just barely keeping his balance.

Lila followed after him, tripping clumsily.

Lucas caught her in his arms.

He gave a chuckle. "I thought you said, that you are not a damsel in distress. This proves otherwise." He teased her.

Lila pulled herself out of his arms, face flushing. Quickly tucking a loose strand behind her ear. "I didn't need your help!" She defended boldly.

Lucas gave her an amused look. "Without me, you would have fallen flat on your face!" He responded.

Lila glared at him. "Well! Has it ever occured to you, Lucas! That maybe, I want to fall flat on my face!" She replied stubbornly.

Lucas grinned. "I'll keep that in mind, then. So that next time, your wish will be fulfilled." He said thoughtfully.

Lila scowled. "Next time!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "What makes you so sure that there will be a next time!" She said angrily, marching ahead of him.

Lucas chuckled, watching her back amusedly. She was so easy to anger, sometimes he just couldn't resist.

Lila scowled at the black forest. "He better stop making that sound. It is not funny." She muttered through clenched teeth.

The sound continued and Lila whirled around.

"Stop it!" She hissed at Lucas.

Lucas looked at her in confusion. "Stop what? I'm not doing anything!" He replied.

Lila rolled her eyes. "You can't fool me, Lucas." She said, turning back to the road.

There was that sound again. A low snarl and Lila didn't turn back.

"Lucas! I said, stop it!" She said annoyedly.

Lydia stopped. "I don't think that Lucas is making that sound..." She said quietly. Her eyes watchful.

Lila looked at Lydia in confusion. The rest of the group stopped. Lila was aware of a rustling bush nearby.

A blur of silver jumped out at them and towards Lila.

"Duck!" Flinx hinted breathlessly.

"Flinx..."

Flinx looked at the others in annoyance. "Can't you people, stop asking questions. Duck!" She chimed.

There was a growl nearby and Lila threw herself at the ground. Flinx began running. "Now, run!" She commanded, becoming a blur.

Lila scrambled over the ground clumsily, glancing back. Six pairs of large red eyes followed after. She could here the snarling.

Failing to notice the thick tree root in her path, she stumbled forward, bringing someone else down with her.

Retaliating she rolled off of the person and scrambled off of the ground. Only to find the large red eyes focused on her.

"Chosen one, stay where you are and noone gets hurt." Snarled one pair of the red eyes.

Lila froze, oh how she wished that there was light.

Lucas groaned and pulled himself off of the ground. He reached for his sword but found that his belt was missing.

Lila frowned, biting her lip. She had to buy herself time. "So, if I even take one step, you'll hurt my friends?" She asked, casting her eyes about for an escape.

In the moonlight, Lila was able to observe two long sharp fangs. She held back a scream.

"Would you care to try?" Growled the same one.

Lila considered. Did she want to risk it? She took a step backward.

One of the creatures shot out, fangs digging into a defenseless Lucas.

Lucas couldn't help the sound of agony that escaped his throat.

Lila whirled around. "Lucas! I'm sorry!" She whispered. "That was a dumb move." She mumbled to herself.

Lucas recovered himself. He held out his hand. "Don't worry, I'm fine." He said giving a fake grin. "But, please! Don't do that again!" He added quietly.

Lila stared at him in confusion. It was a life threatening situation. How could he be so calm.

Lila reached into her pack. Trying to find something useful in it.

Remembering something, Lila reached for her sword. But it was not there. Lila winced. Doomed. No hint of that light energy running through her vains.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lydia and the others paused to catch their breath. The chase had stopped.

"W-What was that?" Sam asked curiously.

Iris looked thoughtful. "Argels. Huge black wolf-like creatures. Generally, their harmless. But if something annoys them, they chase it and try to kill it."

At that statement all four pairs of eyes landed on Flinx.

"What did you do, this time?" Lydia asked.

The silver fox's tail flicked irritably. "What!? I didn't do anything. I was just walking by and suddenly six Argels come up to me. They ask me questions about the Chosen One. I tell them nothing, they start chasing me." She defended herself.

Lydia looked around the others. "Speaking of that. Where is Lila and Lucas?"

Flinx's ears stood up. Her kind eyes widening. "Oh no!" She chimed. Disappearing down the path in a silver blur.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Good stopping point. I know that some of you are not interested in my author notes. But, I like this chapter. It was fun to type. Plus, the plot thickens.

It was an excellent chapter, due to boyish Lucas, stubborn Lydia, mischievous Sam, energetic Flinx, childish Lila, confused Mike and a serene Iris.

So, I've been typing for a long time. I think it is time to top. I hope you enjoyed it.

Keep up the reviews!

you rock socks!

-Lightzing ;)


	24. Fire and Ice

Lila silently followed the creatures. Lucas limped beside her. She could hear his heaving breaths. She looked back at him worried. His leg was bleeding badly. She stopped.

"Please! Can we rest. My friend is hurt." She called to the creatures.

The one that had snatched her bag turned around. "Five minutes." It snarled.

Lila looked at her bag wistfully. "I need my bag, so I can treat his wound." She insisted.

The eyes glared at her. "Not allowed. You'll find some way to escape. Torrigor orders your presence. Dead meat, if you escape." It growled threatenly.

Lucas eased himself to a sitting position. "Lila, I think we should listen to it." He said quietly.

Lila whirled around, glaring at him defiantly. Looking down her eyes spotted, two long branches. An idea formed in the back of her mind. She picked them up and reached into her pocket and pulled out some ribbon.

Thinking quickly, she spotted two more sturdy branches. Quickly she began to fashion passable crutches. Finishing she handed it to Lucas.

"Here, slip it under your arm." She said gently. She felt she owed him some kindness. She felt extremely guilty, it was her fault he had been hurt.

Lucas eyed the crutches with distaste. "I don't need it." He muttered. He didn't need her pity. He could handle the pain.

Lilas eyes sparked. She shoved it back at him. "Use it." She insisted firmly. Breaking, out of her charitable mood.

A very thin smile, spread across Lucas's face. "Fine, if it will make you happy. But, it will only slow us down." He said quietly.

"Good." Lila snapped back. Folding her arms, she raised her head higher. If he wanted to act that way, than she would not stop him.

Crowding around them, the wolf like creatures began moving. Lucas moved awkwardly. Using crutches was much harder than he thought.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Lila watched him struggle. She smirked. "Oh, here let me help you." She said mockingly. Reaching a hand toward his shoulders.

Glaring Lucas shoved her hand away. "Not a chance." He muttered, through gritted teeth.

Lila glared back. "Fine, its your funeral." She said with a careless shrug.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The silver fox jumped from tree to tree quietly. She knew these argels. Torrigor had probably sent them. They were being very careless. They didn't seem to think there was any danger from Lila or the Prince.

She looked down. "Awww! How sweet, she made him a crutch." Flinx noted proudly.

She loved her new master. Her new master had gotten rid of the black piece that had taken over her mind and actions. Then last night, Lila had saved her. Released black pieces were dangerous. Even then, Flinx knew she was being risky.

At least, Lila had broken out of that band. There was so many other things, Lila needed to learn about herself, and the world. Flinx, was determined to help her master her powers in anyway possible.

Even if it meant, losing her own life. She had been following the group many hours. Waiting for the perfect time to make her presence known. Soon they would arrive at an Argels cave. Then the argels would contact Torrigor.

Flinx shuddered with fear. Torrigor... the most dark and evil person. He could almost be the devil. He was so bad. In fact, Torrigor preferred the title of the devil.

Dismissing these dark thoughts, with a flick of a tail Flinx raced ahead. If she knew the destination, she would get there before the argels. "Always smart, to be ahead of your enemy." The silver fox, said musedly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was a sound near by and Lydia's head lifted up. Her eyes widened. They were contacting her!

Finally! She longed to hear what was happening. The other three were sleeping peacefully. She cast a furtive glance at Mike. His snoring was even.

She pushed away the lovely images that came into her head. Did she want to become human? She looked away thoughtfully. Her heart still gave her no answer.

She gingerly stepped around the sleeping figures. Lila was head-strong. She could get herself out of any jam, if she put her mind to it.

She spotted the familiar glow and she headed for it. In the glow she saw images. "So, that is why we couldn't contact you. Your bonded to a rather lively one. How is the chosen one?" The voice was like running water. Gentle, quiet, and wild. You couldn't predict what tone the voice would have next.

Lydia looked away. "Argels got her." She explained calmly.

"The bilmora, is she trust-worthy?" This time the voice was like the rumble of the earth. It belonged to Earyon.

Lydia looked uncertain. "She seems trust-worthy. What has happened? The two of you look worried." She observed lightly. She could feel the unicorn in her returning. Her anger melting away.

"Banes is on Earth." Lydia felt her heart sink.

"That is bad. Has he shape-shifted?" She asked quietly.

"Don't know." Lydia felt shock. The council knew all things. Suddenly the bubble went out.

Lydia groaned. She should have asked for more answers. Banes on earth? Very bad news. He was probably after her.

Lydia turned around and started heading back to the others. When suddenly, she was jerked back against broad shoulders. Before she could scream a warm hand clapped over her mouth.

She could feel her captors stomach shaking with laughter. "Scared you, didn't I?" muttered a voice against her ear.

Lydia turned to survey Banes. He had shape-shifted, into a human. His amber eyes glowed brightly, in the light of the moon. He had broad shoulders, thick muscles, dark hair. "Banes! What are you doing here?" She hissed.

Banes stared at her. "Immoralia needs you back, Lyd." He said playfully. "We should go." He added, taking her arm in his hand and dragging her after him.

Lydia ripped her arm out of his. She turned to glare at him. "I just spoke to the council. They don't need me back yet." She snapped.

Banes face opened to guilt. "Alright! If not Immoralia, then..." He stopped, his big hands lifting her head to look at him. "I need you..." He said quietly, trapping her between a tree and himself.

Lydia looked away. "No you don't." She defended.

He chuckled. "They did a good job of matching us. Fire and ice. Keeping the other in balance." He said gently. "Destined to always balance the other. Makes for a perfect match, wouldn't you agree Lyd?" He asked thoughtfully.

Lydia turned away. "In some ways." She answered quietly. "But, not in other ways." She added quickly.

Banes stroked her cheek, gently. "Your heart still belongs to you. It never has belonged to anyone. That is why I like you. Your waiting for the right one. Not your destined one. The _right_ one." He whispered understandingly.

Surprised by the statement, Lydia looked up. "How would you know?" She demanded proudly.

A small smile appeared on his lips. "I have always known that about you Lydia. Your different from the others. You don't like perfection, you like the flaws. You see a flaw in everything. So you can never find, the right one." He said wisely.

Lydia glared at him and pushed him away. "You know too much for your own good, Banes." She muttered darkly.

Banes stumbled back. "I know. That is why, no one else trusts me. I know too much." He said sincerely.

Lydia looked down at him. "How long have you been human?" She asked seriously.

Banes gave a goofy grin. "Oh, only three days." He said airily, rising to a standing position.

Lydia folded her arms. "What are your plans?" She asked coldly.

Banes shrugged his shoulders. "I'm going with you. I might, be able to help the one you bonded too." He said determinedly.

Lydia surveyed him, thinking quickly. "Fine, just don't say anything, about what you really are." She stated.

Banes winked at her. "I'll be as silent as the grave." He said playfully.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "No you won't." She murmured to herself.

In response, he gave her a foolish grin. "True." He responded.

Lydia gave him a sharp glare. "Don't provoke me, Banes. I haven't been very tolerant of fools, of late." She said quietly.

Banes raised his hands in surrender. "I won't. I know too well, to make you angry." He said cheekily.

Lydia rolled her eyes. He loved to rile her up. He was probably already scheming, of a way to make her mad. Banes was that way, he could annoy you in everyway possible. Get under your skin, infiltrate your mind, scare you to death. He was _not_ an ordinary unicorn.

Her feelings for him, were always complicated. A mixture of mild amusement, hatred, and annoyment. But, then there was Mike. She felt the same way about him. Although, he was a great deal more somber then Banes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-So, obviously, this chapter was not one of my best. I managed to get Banes in. What do you think of Banes by the way. I promise, he is going to be troublesome, it is in his nature.

What do you think of my outlook on Flinx? I bet a bunch of you, didn't think Flinx was truly innocent. So, this is proof that Flinx is good. So, this might confuse you, but Flinx has the ability to grow. For example, when Demilia appeared. Flinx was able to grow bigger. About the size of a huge wolf. So, don't get confused. Flinx, grows big, when in battle or when she feels it is needed.

I know, I know! It has been three weeks. Yeah, I won my bet. I _can_ stop writing for three weeks. I am no longer grounded besides. So, I'm getting right into the update at least once a week thing. That is what I'm good at.

The next chapter will be coming along soon. This chapter was okay. But, it was more of a clarification- info chapter. Not the type of chapter, that I like. I promise, the next chapter will have much more action and frustration in it.

Poor Lucas. I wonder how Mike is going to react to Banes? I also wonder how Lila and Lucas are going to get away. Anybody have an idea? I already know how, but, what do you think they are going to do?

So, before I sign off with the regular words. I want to say, Lydia is in a love triangle. I am giving my readers the chance to... (Are you ready for this?)

**VOTE FOR LYDIA'S MATCH**. Why? Because, I feel like it, ok!

(clears throat) Um... yeah... sorry, I'm a little hyper. Have been hyper for the last three weeks.

You rock socks!

-Lightzing ; )


	25. Tears and Bickers

Dawn was approaching. Lila, concentrated on remaining silent. Her captors looked like they were sleeping, but, Lila knew better. Occasionally, the dark eye lids would open, and red eyes would shift to her. Instantly, all breathing and movement froze.

Lila cast her eyes around. The cage, had extra space. But, Lila felt her breath tighten in her chest. She hated being in small area's. Closed doors, cages, holes. It always made her desperate. She felt like she was losing an important part of her.

Lila turned to Lucas. His eyes were closed, his golden hair dimly glowing in the lack of light. She couldn't tell if he was sleeping, but her mind trailed off into more pleasant thoughts. She knew her face was flushed. She shouldn't be looking or thinking of him, like that. It went against her very nature. Her basis of life.

Lila scooted closer to him, wanting to see how bad his wound, really was. Her eyes had trouble locating the area of the wound. After a few minutes, she finally was able to locate it. Carefully she lifted the measly bandage. Fresh blood, began pouring out of the open wound.

Lila quickly looked away. He was still bleeding heavily. Guilt attacked her insides. It was her fault. He got hurt because of her. It was ironic, that anyone she tried to trust, got hurt. That is why, all those secrets, were buried deep within her. If she told anyone about them, they would get hurt.

Undoing the bandage, Lila reached into her pocket, trying to find fresh cloth for a bandage. Disappointment hit her like a fist. Nothing, she wished she had thought to put more in her pocket.

"I'm sorry, Lucas." She breathed, feeling a tear slip down her face. She raised a hand to her face. Catching it with her hand, she accidentally brushed the wound.

Sucking in her breath, Lila waited for Lucas to awaken. But nothing happened, except for when she looked down, the wound was no longer there. Eyes widening in shock, Lila scooted farther away.

"Icki! Look up!" whispered a familiar voice.

Laying a hand over her heart, Lila sighed. The action, returning her heart beat to its normal pace. Looking up, she saw those concerned eyes, dancing with joy. The silver fox, was looking down at her from the top of the cage, her ears flapping quickly.

"Flinx! Quiet." She gestured towards, the black wolf-like creatures.

Flinx, toppled toward the ground, laughing merrily. Sitting up her tail, swished from side to side. "They are asleep. Argels are very heavy sleepers." She chimed.

Lila tensed. They couldn't be asleep. They weren't the last time she had checked. Looking over at her captors, Lila had to control herself. They had turned away from her, but, their legs thrashed about wildly, low snarls occasionally escaping from their body.

Flinx, lifted a paw to her mouth, "That is how they sleep." She said, gently. Taking action, she stepped over to the cage. Putting one of her paws into the huge lock, she muttered a word. "Shank-a-link."

Lila was surprised and relieved, when the cage door opened. Pouncing in, the silver fox stood proud. Her small shape extending to the size of an argel. "Ready to go?" She asked, her fox tail swishing.

Lila shook her head, breaking out from her trance. In the back of her mind, she truly felt that this was too easy. Escaping was supposed to be harder than this.

Standing up, she went back over to Lucas. Instincts guided her hand to his shoulder, were she gave him a small nudge. Almost instantly, his eyes snapped open, his hands gripping her wrist.

His mouth opened, as if to speak, but seeing her, he fell silent, releasing her wrist. Memories of the night, played through his brain and he looked down at his wound. Shocked to find, that it was no longer there. Stifling the almost overpowering urge to jump up, he brought himself to a standing position.

"Whats..." He quieted as his eyes landed on Flinx and the open door. A comprehending look appeared on his face. Lila smiled and headed out the door. Scanning the area for her sword and pack, she almost fell down to the ground in defeat.

The smallest argel was using her bag as a pillow. Its paw, covering two swords. Flinx saw her eyes widen. Assuming that Lila wanted her bag. Stepping softly towards the argel. Flinx began to mutter, the same word as before.

"Want a shank-a-link... that's right... shank-a-link is what you are about to recieve." The silver fox muttered. Momentarily the kicking stopped and the argel, laid still.

Flinx grabbed the bag with her teeth and gave a tug. Yanking the bag from underneath the argels head. Lila and Lucas held their breaths, prepared for the argels to awaken and attack. But, the argel returned back to kicking.

Flinx stepped lightly, dodging leaves and twigs on the ground. She handed Lila the bag. "We have to go, leave your weapons." Flinx said, heading off into the woods.

Lila cast a wistful glance, at the sword under the argels paw. That had been one of the only things that she had from her real family. She wasn't too fond of having to leave it.

Quietly the trio headed into the forest. Stopping, Lila looked back. She would get it back, sooner or later.

Lucas grabbed Lila's shoulder. Knowing what she was thinking. "You can reflect, when we are safely out of danger." He whispered sharply.

Lila scowled at him, brushing his hand off of her shoulder. She raced to catch up with Flinx, who was almost out of sight.

Lucas glared after her. Things had just been changing too. She was so sensitive. It was hard to stay on her good side. Soon he sped up too, passing Lila's proud figure.

For many moments the trio walked in a stiff silence. Flinx still felt that she should remain big. The argels could wake up any moment. Then, the two would need her speed.

Visibly shaking herself, Flinx paused briefly. She shouldn't be thinking so negatively. She could be jinxing them. Quickening her pace, she continued on the way.

A red light fell across the dark forest. Lila stared at it in wonder, not pausing in her rather fast pace. It was so dark and haunting. How come she had not realized this earlier? She hugged her shoulders, trying to comfort herself. For once, wishing for someones strong arms to hold her. Pinching her shoulder, Lila pushed the cowardly, inviting thoughts away.

Lucas too had made note of the unwelcoming forest. If he had observed this earlier, he would have made sure everyone made it out of the forest by nightfall. Standing taller, he cast an aware eye around. Anything could happen, best to remain calm. He thought inwardly.

Just as the sun was rising, a ear shattering noise broke the forests silence. The noise grew closer, a mixture of a howl and a moan.

Flinx reacted immediately. She turned around. "Get on!" She commanded.

Grabbing a fistful of silver fur in his hands, he pulled himself on. Flinx raced over to Lila. The sound growing steadily closer. Lilas hands fumbled in excitement and a mixture of fear. Her hands sweating profusely. She almost fell to the ground but Lucas caught her wrist and dragged her up on.

Once her riders were safely on, Flinx raced off. The world becoming a blur of thousands of colors. The sound fading, but never ending.

Fear forced Lila to clutch Lucas tighter. Her white fist clenched the velvet of his cloak. She squeezed her eyes shut. She hated not being able to see everything around her. The silver fox's padded paws fell silently across the land.

The ride was almost smooth. There was the occasional leaps up into the air, where Lucas felt his face pale. He felt like he would lose his grip and fall off. Then, that would be the end of them.

Flinx continued running, even when the sound had completely faded away. She kept telling herself. The danger would be over, once they got out of that forest. Then, she would stop and let her weary riders and herself rest. Sleep sounded precious, it was one of the few thoughts that kept her running.

Lila opened her eyes finally. The sun was brightening the land. It was still dark and neutral, with no fine leaves or flowers dotting it. Feeling completely safe, Lila closed her eyes, and leaned her head against, Lucas's shoulder. Falling into a tolerable fit of slumber.

Lucas shook himself. His eyelids were heavy. He felt so tired. But, he needed to stay awake. To concentrate on gripping the fur.

The forest went on forever. The sun had almost reached his peak. But, Flinx slowed to a stop. The movement, startled Lila out of her slumber.

Kneeling down, Flinx let her riders climb off. The sound was still distant, but it was getting closer. "Hide. I've done all I can." She managed to gasp. She could feel her body, returning to normal. Stumbling into the undergrowth, she disappeared.

Lucas grabbed Lila's wrist. "Hurry, its dangerous." He hissed, casting his glance around. It was easy for a silver fox to hide, but two tall humans. That was a harder task.

Lila finally shook herself to awareness. Finding a tree, she started to climb it. "Follow me." She murmured. Letting go of his hand.

The tree was long and thick. It was a difficult tree to climb. Lila watched with amusement, as Lucas almost lost his grip several times. He was not a natural, when it came to climbing.

The sounds grew closer, and Lila found herself staring down at the huge black argels. Lucas froze, in his process of scooting closer to her.

Lila's mind roamed in desparation. There was something, something that she had been given.

"I smell them, there still in the forest." Snarled the biggest of the argels.

The smallest of the argels, let out a long thundering growl. "Find them! Torrigor will kill us! Find them, you dogs!" It thundered.

Lucas swayed dangerously. Rustling the branch. Making dead leaf's fall, onto the smallest argel's snout.

Lila reached into her bag. She needed the flowers.

_"One for protection." It whispered, the voice sounded rushed and worried. The figure glowed white and a small object was placed into the small box near it._

_"One for truth." The figure was surrounded in a purple light. Another small object was placed into the chest._

_"One for strength." A yellow light encircled the cloaked one._

_"One for love." A pink light encircled the being._

_"One for hope." A lilac light brightened the surroundings._

_"One for life." A aqua aura surrounded the cloaked person._

_"One for wisdom." A green light appeared and faded._

"... The tree, check it." The argel said, its voice absent of any anger.

Fumbling through her bag, Lila finally found the flowers. Taking all of them into her hand, she grabbed Lucas's hand.

Please, let it work. She repeated in her mind.

Lila swallowed the scream in her throat, when she found herself, staring into the red eyes. The long matted claw went straight through her body. As if passing through air. The argel leaped out of the tree.

"Nothing there." The huge argel, growled at the others.

The smallest argel let out another thundering call. "I smell that bilmora, it knows where they are at it." He snarled racing off into the undergrowth.

Lila let out a long sigh. It had worked. Lucas, stared down at the ground in wide eyed, disbelief. "Impossible." He muttered aloud. Finally able to stop swaying.

Lila was about to reply cheekily, when a heart rendering sound broke the forest. Lila instantly knew where the sound came from. The argels had found Flinx.

"Tell us, you traitor! Where is the chosen one?!" Thundered the angry argel. The sound echoed in the dark forest. Lila's grip on Lucas's shoulder tightened.

"Never!" Chimed Flinx's voice. "Besides, I don't know where she is." Flinx's voice echoed in the silent air.

Lila waited, trying to think optimistically.

"Liar!" The argels thundered.

Lila remained frozen to the branch. They were near by, she might be able to help Flinx.

"In ten seconds, the sun will be up, and you will be a pile of dust." Whimpered Flinx.

Almost immediately, Lila felt the ground rumbling. The argels racing for their lives. They burst out of the undergrowth, blurs of black racing towards their cave.

The sun seeped across the land, blinding Lila. She had never been more glad, to the sun. Another day, another live saved, a journey to make. Hopefully, Flinx was still well.

Letting go of Lucas. Lila weaved her way down the tree. Leaping gracefully to the ground. Lucas followed after, stumbling out of the tree and landing heavily on his behind, with a loud thump.

He winced, knowing that he had acquired an unwelcome bruise. Lila turned to him, her eyes distant, he could almost imagine, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"We have got to find her." She insisted, heading into the undergrowth.

Lucas rubbed his sore rump. He felt specifically neglected. She hadn't even laughed at his fall! He hated to be ignored. Frowning he stood up and followed after.

He found Lila, kneeling on the ground, with a raggedy bundle of silver in her lap.

"You should have told them. I'm not worth dieing for." She muttered.

The silver fox, stirred weakly. "You are too. You have so much to learn, so much more. I was a slave, controlled by a black piece. I have to make up, for all the bad that I have committed. I owe you my life." Flinx insisted.

Lila knew she was about to break down again. A day later, Flinx had gotten hurt. Just because of her. She didn't deserve that sort of loyalty.

There was a gruesome, deep wound on Flinx's back. It was deep and bleeding freely. The argels had attacked Flinx, and left her to die. Lila couldn't stand to lose another, life risking friend.

She kneeled over the wound. Trying to stop its bleeding. "Don't say that. You can't be held accountable for what the black piece made you do." She sobbed.

Then she truly did break down, the tears pouring down her cheeks and onto the wound. Wiping away her tears, Lila stared down at the wound. Steam was coming off of it. The blood clotting, and the wound completely vanishing.

Flinx's eyes popped open. "It doesn't hurt." She chimed. Pouncing out of Lila's lap.

Lila raised a hand to her mouth. "How did I do that?" She muttered.

Lucas stood closer, staring at the silver fox with wide eyes. Then he raised a finger and pointed at Lila.

"It was you!" He declared. "Your the one that healed me!" He said grinning. That made up for all the time she had ignored him.

Lila sprung off of the ground. "Did not!" She exclaimed.

Lucas smirked. "Did too. I wonder why you were crying." He added mischievously.

Lila folded her arms and glared at him. "Why would I ever heal you? Your too arrogant, and you would never let me hear the end of it." She responded. "Besides, I never cry." She added.

Flinx head shifted back between the two. Her feet moving nimbly. "Can you two, ever stop bickering? Lets go find the others." She said, her tail swishing energetically.

As if on cue, an amused Lydia appeared from behind a tree. "There you are." She said coyly. "We were beginning to worry about you!" She said, walking towards the two. Followed by a giant of man.

Lila and Lucas stopped bickering and stared suspiciously at the man.

Lydia gave a strained smile. The pressure was starting to get to her. "Lila, Lucas meet..." She began, but was interrupted.

He laid a giant hand on her shoulder. "I'm Banes." He said, giving a wide grin.

Lila froze. Her eyes widening in thought. She looked over at Lydia. "So this is your, Troublemaker?" She said quietly.

Instead of getting angry, he gave a rumbling chuckle. "Yep, thats me. I'm the Troublemaker." He said patting Lydia's shoulder.

Lucas just stared at the man, suspicously. Lila and the others could accept him, but, Lucas needed to get to know the man a little more.

Lydia gritted her teeth, trying to stop from falling over. Banes underestimated his strength. Stepping away from Banes, she turned. "Well, lets go. I'll take you to the others." She said, brightly.

Flinx, hopped up on to Lila's bag. Curling into a comfortable ball. "I'll just take a, well deserved slumber." The silver fox, chimed.

Lila cast another strong glare in Lucas's direction. Than, caught up with Banes. "So..." She began, starting a very interesting conversation with him.

Lucas glared at the two's back. He wondered why the two were laughing so much? Lila wasn't much of a laugher. The only times she laughed, was when she managed to make him stutter, or angry. He folded his arms.

I'm not jealous! He insisted to himself. But, couldn't help clenching his fist, when Lila gave another laugh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There, makes up for a little bit of the three weeks. An ok chapter. Still not my best. But, it was fun to write.

Lila has now discovered three new things about herself! The process of change, is a painful and slow thing. Especially, when it happens to a proud, spirited girl.

you rock socks!

-Lightzing ;)


	26. The unexpected

It was many minutes before, the five companions reached the others. Exhaustion finally caught up with Lila, forcing her eyes to droop. Lydia laughed, giving her an affectionate shove to a vacant bed roll. Lila took it willingly, falling asleep almost instantly.

Lucas leaned against a thick tree. His eyes staring at Banes turned back. Banes was truly a huge man. All the more reason, to be careful around him. Lydia, looked over at Lucas. A thin smile appearing on her face. Good, she wasn't the only one who didn't trust him.

Banes, finally settled down against a fallen log. Moss covered its bark, passing for an excellent cushion. The overwhelming feeling of invaded privacy made him look up. His eyes met with cold sapphire. Trying to be friendly, he gave a big wink then closed his eyes and settled to sleep.

Lucas's face became puzzled. Recovering himself, Lucas glared at the now snoring Banes. Very reluctantly, he closed his eyes. Falling into a light sleep.

It wasn't very long before a sound did wake him. His eyes shot open, shifting to the slumbering Banes. Banes was sleeping peacefully, mumbling incoherent words in his sleep. The sound filled the silence again. Causing Lucas to turn his head, towards the sound.

His eyes widened, with surprise. Lila's body thrashed wildly. Words escaping out of her throat. He didn't understand a single word. Something within him, hurt while he watched her. He made a movement to stand, but, a voice interrupted the silence.

"She will be fine." The voice had an oddly calm ring.

Lucas looked up. His eyes landing on Lydia's shaded figure. She looked different. Like the time he had first met her. Alien and distant, not at all human.

He leaned back against the tree. "What is wrong with her?" He asked, controlling his voice, to sound toneless.

Lydia knelt by Lila. Her silver blond hair shimmering in the moonlight. "Its strange." She murmured aloud.

Lucas stared at Lydia. His face puzzled. "What is strange?" He inquired.

A gentle smile crossed Lydia's face. She looked over at him, her eyes dancing. "Its never bothered you before." She said.

Lucas's brow furrowed. "It hasn't?" He asked curiously.

Lydia put a gentle hand on Lila's forehead, fondly cradling her head. "It happens each time she goes to sleep. She has visions. Powerful visions, visions that are practically real. Sometimes they are utterly beautiful. But, there are the times, when they are painful. Like now." Lydia said quietly.

Lucas blinked, trying to understand all that he had been told. "Visions? What are they about?" He asked thoughtfully.

Lydia looked over at him. "The future." She breathed, then sighed. "Lila has known all about this journey. She knows even more than me. Its almost as if, the true her, is locked inside her dreams." Lydia stated gently.

Lucas stared down at his hands. Absorbing the information eagerly. Closing his hand into a fist. He looked over at Lila. "Then who is the girl I know?" He muttered.

Lydia cocked a head at him. "A mask." She replied. "Although, there are the times, when she is her true self." Lydia added, standing up.

Lucas stared down at the ground. A undefinable feeling spreading through his body. He closed his eyes, giving a long sigh. "What do you know about Banes?" He asked stiffly.

Lydia frowned. "He is the same as me, except, he is a troublemaker. Mostly harmless, unless it has anything to do with me. Than, he likes to mess it up, in any way possible. Strange, isn't he?" She said, giving a wink.

Lucas gave a thoughtful frown. "Yes, very strange." He agreed.

Lydia laughed. "Get ready." She whispered, her form glittering and disappearing.

Lucas stood up. Was any of that true? Who was the real Lila? What did she mean, by get ready? He wondered to himself. Processing the unrealistic idea through his mind.

"Lucas? Are you awake?" The voice that interrupted his thoughts, warmed him to the bones.

He looked over at Lila. She was sitting up. Her eyes were bright and intense. It was the same Lila. Yet, there was a difference. A warmth and brightness that her eyes and her voice, sent through him.

He nodded, watching as Lila's face became covered in a dazzling smile. One that he had only seen rarely. She stood up, walking towards him. Her hands clasped together.

"Are you sure? Generally, you are sleep talking." She said carefully. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes staring through him.

He gave a crooked grin. "I'm standing up, aren't I?" He said smugly.

Lila stopped walking, cocking her head at him. Her eyes intense and gentle. "Yes." Giving a long sigh, she looked down at the ground. "L-Lucas?" She stuttered.

Lucas's eyes widened. What was wrong with her? Was this the true her? "Yes?" He replied, folding his arms.

Lila shifted nervously. A tear slipping down her face. Shaking herself, she looked up at him. Her face set into a look of determination. Unclasping her hands she threw herself at him. Clenching the silk of his shirt, in her white fist. Burrowing her face in his shirt.

By now, Lucas was completely confused. Lila had never shown any weakness to him. He wondered what dreams could take her to the drastic measure of crying. Awkwardly, he wrapped an arm around her shuddering shoulders.

Not looking up, Lila continued to cry. "They won't leave me alone." She muttered, her soft voice muffled by his shirt. Looking up briefly, she raised a hand to her cheek. "He won't stop until he feels, that his revenge is complete." She whispered. "Meaning that his greed is satisfied, which it will never be." She said, giving a bitter smile.

She looked up at his face, studying him. A fond smile appearing on her face. "Your baffled. I understand." She said quietly. Letting go of his shirt, she backed away. "In my dreams, you are so much closer to me. But, it hasn't happened, yet. I have to be more patient." She said thoughtfully. "You should go back to sleep. I won't bother you." She said stiffly.

After she had said those words, Lucas felt the weight of exhaustion, hit him full force. He settled back against the tree, his eyes closing quickly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lydia gave a long sigh. She had briefly returned to her own form. Now, she felt relaxed and calm. The fact that Banes was coming along, didn't bother her no more. Perhaps this time, he would actually try to help.

She gave a small laugh. Banes was nothing but a trouble maker. He would subtly, mess with the group. Until, he was finally given all the attention, that he felt he deserved. He was such a show off.

Lydia headed back towards the others. Lucas, had taken the information calmly. In fact, he seemed to be accepting the fact that Lila was unusual. The fact that she was more then just a spirited girl.

Lydia stared at the sitting Lila. She wished she could stop the visions. The visions that continued to haunt her. At least Lucas had been able to console her in some way.

Lydia paused in the shadows. Watching as Lila laid back down. This time she would sleep peacefully.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It is about time!" The voice was exasperated. "Did you have a good sleep?" The voice asked in mock concern.

Lucas opened his eyes, staring up at Lila's radiant face. The way she stared at him. Made him doubt what had happened last night. Her face read no expression. Her eyes had a mischievous light to them. But, Lucas could feel his insides turning.

He ran a hand through his hair. Feeling his face flush, with embarrassment. He brought himself to a standing position. "Yes, I did Princess." He said regally.

Lila continued to smile, but, her eyes sent him a glare that could cut glass. "Good." She chirped, looking up at him. Pushing herself up off the ground. Suddenly scowling at him, her eyes sparked. "Then get off of your lazy carcass!" She said darkly. Grabbing his sleeve and dragging him after her.

Reaching the rest of the group, she stopped. "There! He is up. Lets go." She said imperiously, putting her hands on her hips. Her eyes shining fiercely.

The others backed away from Lila. She had been forceful and bossy all morning. Pulling them out of their sleep and shoving their packs at them. She had even managed to haul Banes out of his deep slumber. Dragging him ten feet, without even complaining.

The others blinked sleepily. Mechanically following after their pushy companion. Banes attempted to lighten the atmosphere, but, his efforts were fruitless.

The thoughts that ran through Lila's mind, consisted of determination. She wanted to get out of the forest. She was sure her dark dream had been caused by it.

To the tired and rudely awakened company, it seemed like they had been walking for years. By the time they actually saw no more forest, they were hot and sweaty. Lila had shown no hint to exhaustion. Although, clearly the black bags under her eyes, should have proven differently.

A thin smile appeared on Lila's face. It was open country, but, it was dry and sandy. A desert, is what they had ran into. Lila gave a long sigh. She was beginning to regret leaving Blidia. Most of the country she had seen, was unfriendly and full of obstacles. For once, she actually wanted the use of a horse.

It was Mike that spoke up. He was on the ground, due to his tired limbs and clumsiness. "A desert! Just our luck!" He complained.

Lydia stooped down beside him. "It is lucky, isn't it?" She said teasing him.

Sam plopped down, his face flushed and breathing heavily. "I'm done for. Go on without me." He said dramatically.

Iris frowned at him. "Use your will power and stop complaining!" She said, smacking Sam on the shoulder.

Sam winced, rubbing his shoulder. "Don't do that!" He exclaimed.

Lila stared down at her friends. A sympathetic look crossing her face, but, disappearing instantly.

Banes gave a wide grin. "This is a good opportunity to teach!" He said brightly. His eyes landing on Lila.

Lydia looked over at him. Her face briefly confused, but clearing quickly. "Oh!" She said.

Lila turned to Banes. "To teach?" She asked curiously.

Lucas, watched Banes closely. His expression was all knowing and solemn. He winked at her. "Magic runs deep within your veins. I can teach you to control it." He said wisely. He glanced at Lydia. "Lydia should have taught you. But, she has been very stressed." He added.

Mike frowned sharply. Bringing himself to a standing position. Glaring at Banes. "How do you know? You haven't even been here for a day!" He snapped.

Banes turned to Mike. His eyes studying him for one long moment. "Do you really want to know?" He asked quietly.

Something about the tone of his voice, made Mike drop his glare. He shifted uncomfortably under the amber eyes.

Lydia surprised everyone by getting up and marching over to Banes. She glared at him, her eyes glittering like ice. Folding her arms she made one fast movement. Stomping her bare foot down on his with all her might.

"You said you wouldn't tell them!" She hissed. Her face pale and fierce.

Banes winced. "I know. I won't, its just tempting. Your companion is so easily triggered." He muttered quietly.

Lydia stared him in the eyes. "Behave yourself." She warned darkly.

Banes winced again, "I'll try." He murmured. Sounding very much like an ashamed boy.

Lydia's expression changed immediately. She smiled brightly. "Good." She said, backing away. "Now, about those magic lessons..." She said thoughtfully. Glancing at the shocked eyes that stared at her, she gave a tight smile. She shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" She said innocently.

They all turned to eachother. The stiff atmosphere melting away. The seven friends dissolved into laughter.

Flinx, who had been asleep on Lila's bag all that time. Opened her eyes and stared at the laughing group.

"Did I miss something?" She chimed, pouncing onto Lila's shoulder. Her tail swishing back and forth energetically...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hey! Its me again! Three chapters up in one week? Yay! Hope that made up for the three weeks.

This probably confused you, I know I would be confused too. About the 'true Lila locked in her dreams' kind of like a spell. But, sometimes confusion is good too.

Poor Banes. Ha ha! That's taking the bull by the horns! Go Lydia!

There is so much to like about this chapter. I wonder what, 'kind of parts' keep my readers reading? Is it the bickering, the adventure, or just my awesome all-defeating skill? JK, I'm not all-defeating, I'm sure that there are much better writers out there.

BTW! I set up a poll for the love triangle thing. Its on my profile if you care to vote! Which would be greatly appreciated.

Don't forget... reviews are wonderful ways to criticize my story. Its also a wonderful way for me to get to know my readers. Which will make it easier for me to please you. So review, if you want. I'm not going to force you!

you rock socks!

-Lightzing ;)


	27. Confusion

Lila folded her arms, a very big scowl on her face. The heat of the sun, was practically unbearable. The only thing that kept her here, was the lesson.

She wanted to control the magic she had. She wanted to be able to use it on will. She didn't want it to appear and do something rash. Especially, when she was in a bad mood.

Banes scanned the distance. All he could see was sand. The sun shone mercilessly. Persistent in its hot torture.

Lila gave a long sigh. Banes had hauled her all the way out here. Away from everyone else, into the middle of the desert. It was evening, her feet hurt, she was dizzy, and she felt extremely weak.

Banes turned to her. His amber eyes watching the land. His voice filled the empty air, sounding hard and gruff.

"Magic is like the sea. It has no master. It has a mind of its own. Its only desire, is to protect its owner. Sometimes, it has a sense of humor. Knowing how to aggravate and confuse its owner. That is the way your magic is." He said sagely.

Lila continued to frown. A crease coming to her forehead. So, she would never be able to control her magic? How pointless! Then what was Banes planning.

Banes looked over at her. His eyes for once, not merrily laughing. "Your magic is dangerous." He stated quietly.

Lila unfolded her arms. "Then why did you take me here?" She said darkly. Today was just extremely frustrating.

Banes continued to watch her. "You must know the potential of the magic inside you. You must learn how strong it is." He looked over at the sun.

Lila felt her knees shaking. She was scared. Scared of what was going to happen. She didn't want to tune into a dangerous wild thing. She wanted to escape it, especially now. The time, where she was so profoundly weak.

Banes looked down at the sand. His eyes thoughtful. Then, he looked back up. "I am going to summon it. This magic, must be leashed." He said quietly. Without warning he raised a hand to her forehead.

Lila felt the warm heat run through her veins. It felt like it would burst out any moment. But, this time it was painful. This heat was burning her insides. Taking her strength, with its movements. Swallowing up all the energy she had.

She felt the world fading, as this wolf finally escaped. There was a moment of blissful peace, then of the sharp racking pain. Time froze, she felt her body fall into the sand, into a world of blackness. Where sleep summoned her, craving her presence...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Banes removed his hand almost instantly. Realizing too late that he shouldn't have summoned it. In all his existence, he had never met anyone with that kind of magic.

The chosen ones magic, was like a caged creature. If all of it was ever forced out in a large amount, the girl would cease to exist. Devoured by the sheer power of it all. It was not firm like other magic. It shifted and changed, its essence never exact. The magic could not be forced out. The girl had to discover it, learn to release it, learn its secrets.

Banes felt someones gaze. It wasn't a friendly gaze either. He looked up, meeting the piercing blue eyes. These eyes were intelligent and lively. At the moment, suspicion swimming in its depths. Banes prepared himself for the unevitable.

Lucas took in the scene. Lila sprawled in the sand. Banes calm expression. He remained silent, fighting that knawing at his heart. Fighting the urge to go to her. His hands lay at his sides, clenched in fist. Trying to deny the emotions running through him. He wouldn't give in. He would not be weak.

His eyes returned back to Lila. She looked small and fragile, just lying there. He could feel his face heating. The mind in the back of his head, warning him. Telling him to just leave, to act like he hadn't seen anything. But, he couldn't. He couldn't deny it.

Banes stood up. "The magic was too great for her." He said, the tone of his voice expressionless. His eyes were old and wise. But, they held no sympathy. He looked over at Lucas. "Go ahead express yourself. It doesn't bother me." He said wryly.

Lucas had no control. He felt himself give in. Feeling his feet sink in the sand. Then he had lifted her into his arms. She was not heavy. Yet, there was the fact, how easily distracted he was. He felt the same way, he had felt when he had saved her life.

The fact that he even liked holding her, hovered through his mind. His brain registering these thoughts. He was drawn to her. Like a fish to the bait. No matter how much he tried to fight it. It was still there. Always growing, making him do rash things.

Fighting the strange panic that was enveloping him. He came back to the world. Looking around, he realized Banes had left. He felt deep annoyance for the man. Banes was a coward.

Lucas stood in the heat, uncertain of what to do. Should he continue without the others? Night was falling, the desert air becoming colder with each passing moment.

He felt a shudder run through Lila's body. Protectively he drew her closer. Sighing, Lucas took a step. He had to get Lila out of the desert. Back tracking would not help. He would go on without the others. Aradnea was just beyond the mountains...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lydia shifted position. Banes refused to make eye contact with her. She held him with a sharp eye, her feet tapping impatiently.

"What did you do?" She said firmly. She had her own assumptions, but, she wanted to know what really happened.

Banes looked down at the ground. Ashamed. "I tried to summon her magic." He said quietly.

Lydia gasped, her face paling rapidly. "You idiot! I thought you would have sensed it. That magic, is too powerful. It will reveal itself in its own time. You could have killed her!" She said. Her voice was level, but, there was emotions in its depths.

Banes looked up, his eyes glittering. "But, I stopped. When I realized what it was doing. I stopped." He said fiercely.

Lydia began to pace. "Where is she now?" She asked quietly.

Banes looked up at the sky. "With that boy. Somewhere in the desert." He said. Lydia was the only person that could make him answer. If it had been somebody else, he would be mercilessly teasing them.

Lydia turned to him. "Banes, you really do know how to mess up things." She remarked.

Banes froze. Feeling deep guilt hit him hard. She had given up. She was letting him win. Giving him the attention he had wanted. But, it wasn't satisfying.

He looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry." He muttered, turning his back on her.

Lydia's eyes widened to surprise. "Your sorry?" She said, confused.

Banes looked up. "I've managed to get you in all sorts of problems. But, this time it was actually important. I should go." He said firmly. There was the air of determination surrounding him.

Lydia continued to stare at him. Shocked by his words. Banes, had never apologized, before. It was against his morals. Was this just another scheme?

Banes gave a thin grin. "I'm sorry you doubt me, Lydia. I'll be going now." He stated. True to his word, he disappeared.

Lydia stared at the empty space for several moments. Had she been wrong about Banes. Was she wrong about everyone else? Lydia rarely felt confused. Confusion made her feel weak. Made her doubt everyone. Made her judgements seem wrong.

Lydia frowned. Frustrated with everyone in the world. Especially, that no good Banes...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucas looked up at the moon. The desert stretched towards the nearing cliffs. He could feel exhaustion and hope warring within him.

Lila had not made a single movement. Except for the occasional shudders from cold. Deserts could be as hot as fire. But, at night they could be frigid.

Lucas scanned the distance. They were the only living human beings. He had been hoping for Lydia's assistance. But, she had not shown up.

Lydia knew things. She knew what ailed her friends. She knew, how they truly felt. She knew how to heal. He wished she was there right now, directing him what to do.

Lucas gave himself a mental smack. Had he grown to rely on others thoughts that much? Originally, all that mattered, was how he felt. But, now he wondered about the others. What would they do? How would they feel?

Lucas pulled himself from the ground. He would get to civilization as soon as possible. The sooner he was out of the heat, the better...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

You all must be so confused. I'm so sorry! I really can't seem to explain this. This part is meant to baffle you. So, Banes did his trouble. Now he is gone. Lucas has to take care of a unconscious Lila. Lydia has to deal with confusion. They are all having trouble.

I promise, it will get to the point of comprehension. Just not yet. I'm still trying to sort it through my mind. Action coming up, next chapter!

I love you guys. Thanks for all the reviews! Don't be too afraid to ask questions.

you rock socks!

-Lightzing ;)


	28. Rogues Anonymous

It took all his concentration, to keep going. The silence of the desert was unbearable. Not even, the sound of a bird or a snake filled the empty air. Lucas felt specifically exhausted. His head hurt, the heat hurt, and so did the aching muscles of his arms.

For the first few minutes, Lila had seemed light enough to carry. But, as the time passed, Lucas could say she was as heavy as a mountain. His boots were weighed down by the sand, that had miraculously found a way through the thick leather. Therefore, his feet dragged through the never ending sand.

Taking a deep breath, he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Temporarily, dropping Lila's legs. Having a free arm, Lucas was able to pluck his canteen off of his belt. His belt held a passable sword. Though, the sword was not nearly as elegant as the sword he had lost in the chase.

At the moment he was very tempted, to cast it aside. Its weight only added to his continually increasing turmoil. But, the thought of unseen creatures, kept him from tossing it.

Lifting the canteen to his mouth, he took one long swig. Swishing the sweet coldness through his dry mouth, and finally swallowing it. He felt like his mouth was like that vast desert. Empty, dry, and hot. The water was refreshing to his taste. Returning the canteen to its place on the belt, Lucas took a break. Very reluctantly, picking Lila's legs up again.

Even after the drink, his throat was too dry to whistle. He wished for the company of a talkative person. Even Sams presence would be welcomed. Which was a scary thought. Sam was a loud mouth, teasing, whining, and extremely dramatic about the wrong things.

Mountains were beginning to loom in the distance. But, no matter how many steps he took, the mountain was still too far. Lucas shook his head, the desert was getting to him. The many slopes and the hot sun made him lost. He felt like he was wondering in circles. Lost in the burning desert.

Lucas could hear voices in the distance, telling him to give up. To lay down and die peacefully. But, Lucas refused, he would continue ambling on. Continue dragging his blistered feet through the sand. He would continue trying to find civilization.

He walked for many years, it seemed, until the pain was actually unbearable. A large shadow loomed in front of him. Its cool shade was welcoming to Lucas's strained body. He gently laid Lila down, then leaned back, resting his back against the sand. His heavy eyes slowly closed. Before the world vanished, he imagined, a mound of strange looking sand coming closer to him...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Flinx had disappeared long ago. Lydia was sulking silently. The other three, tried to control their worry for their friends. Mike was glad, to hear that Banes had left. Iris stumbled through the sand, her mind too far away to care. Sam, for once, was frowning at the world. Ashes, had disappeared.

Lydia was not cheerful enough to use magic. Had she been, she would have used it, to conjure mounts out of the sand. But, being very confused and scared, she could not bring herself to do it. Even, the fae creatures, were nowhere in sight.

Lydia looked up at the sun, for what must have been the infinitive time. As soon as the moon was up, she would do a scry. The moon was always her friend. The cooling of the heated air, would definitely help her use magic. She would be able to calm down.

Mike cast another worried look at Lydia. He wanted to comfort her. To get rid of whatever was troubling her. But, for some unknown reason. He knew he would only make it worse.

You could tell, Iris was very distracted. Her eyes never moved from the position they had been in for the last two hours. Sam, was walking beside her.

In an attempt, to lighten the atmosphere, Sam grinned. "Well pushy cat, I'm sure they are safe. Lucas would never let a soul hurt Lila. He cares for her too much." He said softly. His voice held such a strong conviction, it made Iris smile.

She turned to him, planting a soft kiss on his freckled cheek. "Thank you." She murmured.

Sam froze, his hand brushing the spot where her lips had kissed. His face a distinct beet red, his hazel eyes dancing. Recovering himself slowly, he put a hand on her shoulder. Flashing a grin, that would melt a stone heart.

"Aw! It was nothing!" He boasted boyishly...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Lucas did wake up, the first thing that registered to his brain was the smell. It was rancid, the smell of rotting flesh and the metallic smell of blood. Then he was aware of how wet he felt. There was something slimy all over him.

His eyes pushed themselves open. Emotion forced the exhaustion away, leaving Lucas feeling refreshed. His cerulean eyes quickly absorbing his surroundings.

Apart from the rancid smell, one could say the place was a tunnel. But, Lucas mind told him other wise. He was in a mouth. The mouth of a large hungry monster. The mouth held grainy gold teeth, skeletons of past victims, and the ground Lucas sat on, was a lumpy green tongue. The tongue stayed remarkably still.

Suddenly, Lucas knew what creature had swallowed him. It was a rare monster, called the Goliz. It was called a Goliz because of the fact, that it was a golden color. To a rogue, this situation might be very welcome. Because, frankly, a Goliz's teeth, blood, and scales were extremely valuable.

It took many moments before panic swallowed Lucas. He realized that Lila, was not anywhere to be seen. The fact that he was in the mouth of a monster, was very frightening. Only the lessons he had learned as a prince, kept him calm.

Lucas sat still. Exhaling and inhaling deeply. The panic that had built up in him resided. Now, Lucas started planning. If he still had his sword, he could get out easily.

Reaching for his sword belt, Lucas felt relief wash over him. He still had water and he still had the sword. Lucas sat still, as not to alarm the creature. His mind returning to the facts he had read about Goliz's.

__

The King looked up from a thick volume he was reading. Seeing his oldest son, he grinned boyishly.

"Come to escape, too?" He asked knowingly.

Lucas grinned at his father. "Mother, is insisting on dancing lessons." He offered as an excuse.

At the mention of dancing, King Ariteos winced. "The one who needs dancing lessons, is your mother!" He said aloud.

Lucas stared at his father, in unhidden awe. His father was one of the only people Lucas really cared about. King Ariteos had a distinct interest in the travels of rogues. He held up a book he was reading. The book was called "A Rogues Guide" with long flowing elegant golden letters.

"Care if I read it aloud?" The king asked his son.

Lucas liked the sound of his fathers voice. It was rich like the sound of thunder, yet there was something kind about that voice. He was someone that truly cared about others.

King Ariteos cleared his throat. "Now a desert rogue lives quite differently from others. They are always in search of three monsters. A. Goliz's B. Wahni's C. Frampto's. We shall start with information about Goliz's." Here King Ariteos cleared his throat. Glancing at his son, with bright eyes. "Much more funner than dance lessons?" He asked knowingly.

A nine year old Lucas nodded. King Ariteos chuckled. "Then I shall continue!" He said eagerly, turning the page of the book.

"Goliz's are the most rare of the three mentioned in the previous list. They are the color of sand, have green tongues, grainy gold teeth, gold blood. Its scales are also very valuable. They swallow up unsuspecting travelers. Most travellers think they are in a sulfur tunnel, but the more informed know better then that. The only way to get out, is to pierce the very small jaw of Goliz. The jaw is the only piece that is silver. When doing this, you must be careful, not to step on the tongue. It is a messy job, but it is the most rewarding...

Lucas returned back to the present. Looking around he spotted the wall of the monsters mouth. Quickly sliding off of the tongue, he found himself in very icky liquid. Controlling himself, he navigated to the silver membrane that was only feet away.

Taking a deep breath, Lucas cautiously pulled out his sword, careful to not bump the green tongue. Concentrating he stabbed the silver membrane with all his might.

The smell grew even more worse. A strange shriek echoed in the mouth of the monster. Lucas steadied himself, slowly proceeding through the sludge towards the light. The tongue stayed still, inviting compared to the rumbling ground beneath Lucas's feet.

Slowly Lucas made it out of the mouth. Lucas lay there on the sand for only a moment. Catching his breath and steadying himself. Then, the ground was shaking again. Lucas found himself, staring into the lardest golden slitted eyes. The creature had a look of crazed madness.

Lucas was barely able to dodge the sharp looking body that was flying at him. The sharp point, contacting his already raw skin. Lucas winced, momentarily stunned, but quickly recovered. No time to think, Lucas ran. He ran with all the energy that was left in his aching body. The strange shrieking following after him.

Then there was a sound other then the monster. It was long and low and deep. Another person appeared beside him.

"Criminy! Toma! Its a goliz! I've never seen one this big! Heres your chance" It was the voice of thunder. Lucas stared at him blankly. The giant wore sandy white robes. His head was covered by a hood. Lucas eyes found the signature of rogues quickly. The giant wore his on the belt that was wrapped around his waist.

The giant looked over at him, amber eyes dancing. "Man! You are lucky to have escaped this thing! Its montstrous!" He exclaimed, producing long elegant knifes out of thin air. He looked over his shoulder at something. "Hurry up, Little bug! I'm going to need some help!" He grunted

The goliz froze in position, absorbing the scene. Its eyes went to the strange weapons. Making a decision, it charged.

There was the look of surprise on the giants face. "This one _is _mad!" He turned a suspicious eye on Lucas. "What did you do to it?" He said, retreating quickly, dragging Lucas after him.

Lucas was too out of breath, to respond. For an instant it seemed, the two were doomed. However, a flying figure, stopped the goliz from ever drawing another breath.

The giant scrambled up from his position on the ground. "Right between the eyes? That's great little bug!" He muttered appreciatively. Climbing over the now still goliz.

Someone behind Lucas spoke. "I told you, its Toma or Tomasa, not little bug! Don't forget it, Rahi!" The young voice stated, annoyedly. Lucas found himself staring at a young man. The giant ambled back over to Lucas. The giant had amber eyes, that held an unending store of life. "Now, stranger, what are you doing all alone in the desert?" Lucas felt both eyes, fall on him. Curiosity swimming in both eyes.

Suddenly, all the exhaustion hit Lucas. He closed his eyes. "Trying to find someone." He managed to get out, before his knee's collapsed.

There was an awed silence. The younger voice filled the silence. "Rahio, do you think, this man has anything to do with that girl we found earlier?"

Rahio gave a long sigh. "You mean the girl that you and your friends are bug-eyed over?" He said, an amused tone in his voice.

There was the sound of a grunt and Lucas heard the sound of a scuffle. "How dare you say it! The only one for me is Mira!" The younger voice managed to get out, between each breath. The giant was sitting on top of his back.

There was a chuckle. "But, the girl is very breath-taking. Even though she hasn't stirred a bit. I bet she has an even softer voice than my sister." Rahio grunted.

Something within Lucas stirred. Bringing him back to life. Somehow he managed to split the two up. "Breath-taking you say? Bring me to her." He said gruffly. He was sure he was such a mess.

Rahio and the other exchanged glances. "I think that answers your question, Tomasa." He said quietly.

The one called Tomasa, grinned. "Sure does. So... what are we going to do about him?" Was all Lucas comprehended before blacking out...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Slowly his body repaired its wounds. Slowly, was how Lucas became aware of the conversation, near by.

"You said, that he was quite a few yards ahead of this Goliz?" It was an eager chiming voice. Reminding Lucas of Flinx.

There was a grunt of annoyance. "Mira, I'm missing a master collection of a goliz. Its because of the stranger that I have to miss it."

There was a bellish laugh. "I'm sorry, Rahi! But, at least you get to stay near that girl! She is quite a catch in itself." The girl suggested slyly.

There was another annoyed grunt. "Mira! Stop it! I don't mind you talking about the boy, but, do not talk about the girl!" He muttered darkly.

Another bellish laugh filled the air. "Sorry! I just think its time you start looking for a wife!" She put it.

There was a silence. "I already know who I want to marry." Stated the deep voice.

There was a squeal of delight. "Really? Oh, please! Tell me who she is!" The girl pleaded.

Rahio gave another grunt. "You just have to wait." He said coldly.

The girl gave a disappointed sigh. "I wonder if the stranger is awake yet." She pondered airily.

There was a chuckle. "You should be thinking about how this makes Tomasa feel. He really is a good lad." Rahio put in quietly.

There was another long sigh. "Tomasa hasn't earned his third rank yet. He has to kill a goliz. Then he will earn my adoration. Its a hard choice you know. There are boys that have their third rank, after my hand in marriage." She said stubbornly.

Rahio gave another chuckle. Deciding to not tell her that Tomasa had killed the monstrous goliz. "He is the most promising of all prospects. Handsome, energetic, spirited. All that a rogue wife should appreciate." He muttered.

There was the sound of a frustrated groan. "Rahi! You are so-so... BAH!" The sound of footsteps drew nearer and Lucas finally sat up.

There was the sound of a gasp, from the direction of the door way. "Rahi! He is awake! Oh, I'm so glad!" Chimed the girlish voice.

Lucas looked up to find himself, staring into bright amber eyes. The hot wind touched his skin, and Lucas looked down. Instead of a shirt, a thick white bandage, covered his stomach. Lucas looked up, feeling suddenly hot. His face flushed and he scrambled out of the bed.

He stared at the girl that had entered unannounced. She stared back at him. Her face not even flushing. Lucas studied her for a moment. She was petite, had tan skin, amber eyes dancing with life, and her hair was a silky honey blond color.

There was the sound of a thud, and the giant appeared behind the girl. He was glaring at his little sister.

"Mira! Have you no respect? Get out of here!" Rahio hissed.

The girl blinked, still staring unabashedly at Lucas, than turned and closed the door behind her. Rahio stared after his sister. Massaging his temples.

"I feel sorry for the man, that gets her as a wife." He said softly. Turning to Lucas, he shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, about that. Mira, has no common sense." He said fondly.

Lucas stared at the closed door. Stunned for many moments. Finally collecting himself he gave a long sigh. "I-its fine." He stuttered. Turning he took a seat on the bed. "Thanks for helping me. I thought I was going to die." He said shakily.

Rahio folded his arms. "No need. It really was lucky that we found one that big." He said, leaning against the wall. Looking around, he walked over to the closet. Throwing something at Lucas. "Here, you should go wash. That wound needs a good cleaning." Rahio said gruffly.

Lucas stood up. "About the breath-taking girl..." He began, looking down at the ground.

Rahio looked over at him. Clearly studying him. "Sure, follow me." He said, opening the door.

Lucas followed Rahio through the dim rooms and halls. It seemed they lived in rock. This rock had been carved and held windows made of glass.

Finally they came to a door. Rahio paused, looking at Lucas. "You probably have feelings for this girl. You can not in anyway let Mira know that. It will be a lot more trouble then it is worth." Rahio said quietly.

Lucas nodded. The tone in Rahio's voice making him believe. The door opened and Lucas was stunned by the light.

Blinking he cleared his sight. There, peacefully unconcious, lay Lila. Her face was clean and her hair had been pulled out of its untidy plait. A silk covered arm held the blanket in place. Lucas felt a feeling of relief wash over him. He kneeled beside the bed, staring at Lila for one long moment.

Mira looked up from Lila. An odd look in her eyes. "Is she your sister?" She asked. Her amber eyes staring at Lucas.

Lucas felt his face flush. He ran a hand through his hair. Rahio's warning and the tone in Mira's voice made him answer.

"You could say that." He said quietly.

The odd look vanished and Mira got up from the bed. Her eyes dancing, she walked over to Lucas, throwing her arms around his shoulders. She had to tiptoe in order to do this.

"I'm glad!" She chimed.

Lucas shuffled his feet nervously, his eyes glancing towards Lila. His face flushed, as he pried Mira off of him. Just because, Lila's blue-green eyes were now open...

And those eyes were glaring straight at him...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ha! I'm so evil. Its a cliffy. A good cliffy. Please don't murder me!

Its great isn't it? Sam and Iris actually got a little closer! What a moment to wake up! Haha!

So, are you going to review or not? Because, I actually would like to get _five_ reviews this time. This chapter was great. I loved it. How do you like the memory and the rogues, and the goliz? Ha! So great! So special!

Just to clear this Rahio is pronounced Ruh-high-o. Rahi is pronounce Ruh-hee! Tomasa means Little Bug. Thats just because he hasn't yet got his third rank. Which he will be getting soon!

Tell me what you think! I would appreciate the opinions!

you rock socks!

-Lightzing ;)


	29. White Ice

Lila knew she was glaring. Lucas had probably found himself another girl. Somehow that always made her angry. The fact that Lucas was a magnet.

Sure... he was handsome. He had the kind of eyes that one could just lose themself in. His mop of messy golden hair, sometimes looked like an angels halo. His bronze skin, lean muscles. They were what other girls would die for.

But, she had been having a horrible time lately. Banes, had taken her into the middle of the desert, and told her that her magic could destroy her. That, in itself, was somewhat depressing. Then, waking up to find a pretty girl, connected to Lucas...

That certainly didn't help her mood. She wasn't even curious, who the people were. A smirk crossed her face as Lucas became flustered. Trying to pry the girl off of him. He was so boyish. One of the things she liked about him.

He let out a fake cough. Evading her eyes. "Sister, I see your awake." He stated awkwardly.

The attractive girl turned to Lila, smiling beautifully. She held out her hand. "Hi! I'm Mira! I'm going to marry your brother!" She announced matter of factly.

Lila's eyes turned to Lucas yet again. He had called her sister? Why? Who was this Mira to claim _her _Lucas?

Lucas stared down at the ground. Feeling guilty and awkward. Why did Mira have to go and say that?

Deciding to go with the flow. Lila sat up. "Where are we, brother?" She asked innocently.

Lucas winced, it just didn't feel right, to his ears, and to his heart. To be her brother? No! That would never do! The obstinate part of him, declared strongly. It would take some time getting used to the situation. He turned and faced Lila. The glare was gone, replaced by a serene expression. Although, her eyes were dancing with hidden emotions.

"We are in the home of the desert rogues. We are their guest... dear sister." He answered. Playing the job of a watchful brother. Certain, that he sounded like a complete idiot.

Lila looked around curiously. You could see, that she wanted to be left alone. So that she could soak the information up quickly. Lucas recognized that look instantly. He straightened, watching Lila closely. A faint look of awe on his face.

But he recovered himself quickly.

"I will see you later, Lila." He murmured, flinging the towel over his shoulder and exiting the room.

Lila watched him leave, only just realizing that he had no shirt on. Her face flushed. She should not be thinking of him that way.

The giant one, made some grunt, excusing himself from the room awkwardly. After a few moments, Mira spoke up. "You have such a wonderful brother." She chimed. Giving a small giggle.

Lila gave a long sigh. "He is wonderful, isn't he?" She admitted. Knowing that Mira was right. Lucas was wonderful. Yet, that feeling in her gut. She just had to keep him at a distance. Her heart warned her, something was going to happen. Something exciting and frightening. Yet, Lila didn't want to know.

Mira continued chattering on about Lucas. Admiring his bravery, his strength, his personality. As the time passed, Lila grew more guilty. In the short time she had known him, Mira had recognized how truly wonderful Lucas was. While, it had taken Lila a very long time to recognize those traits.

"He escaped from that goliz..." Mira started to say, but Lila interrupted her.

"When did I arrive here?" She asked quietly. It was best to remain mild, with the bright and stunning Mira.

Mira blinked blankly, surprised by the interruption. She looked up at the ceiling, thoughfully. "Ah! You arrived a day and a half ago!" She supplied girlishly.

Lila pulled herself out of the bed. Curious about the very light material that she had on. The night gown she wore, was very light. One felt practically bare wearing it. It was shimmery and billowy. Its folds and creases ever changing. Spotting a small mirror on the wall, Lila made it a point to avoid it. She hated mirrors! They made her look like a perfect lady, which she was in fact, not.

Mira surveyed her steadily. Her bright amber eyes intense. She folded her arms. Her eyes awed with her companion. "You... you are... exquisite. You will steal all of the mens hearts." She muttered appreciatively.

Lila felt a small frown appear on her face. She ignored it. After all, she was in a bad mood. She was barely able to stop the soft remark that left her dry lips. "True." She said, looking down at the ground. "But alas, not the heart I desire." She said, sending a direct gaze at Mira.

The girls mouth dropped open, in complete shock. She would not have supposed the tall beauty to have such bitterness. The emotions that swam in those eyes, were too wild to read. She took a retreating step "I do say! I'm very sorry to have offended you!" She replied quickly. Flustered by how silly she felt. "Please, find it in your heart to forgive me." The girl said soberly.

Lila continued to stare at the girl. Studying her, with a very calm expression. From what she observed, Mira was a lively girl. Bright, vivid, naive, blunt, and stubborn. She had never really, faced any big trouble in her life. Foolishly throwing herself at a strange young man. She was on the brink of being very spoiled.

Lila finally looked away, letting the flustered girl relax. Mira just continued to stare at Lila, the awe returning quickly. Strangers were so rare in the desert. Mira had always wondered about the other peoples way of life. She wondered where the strangers had come from. What they had faced throughout their life.

Lila gave a long sigh. She had never felt this way before. It deeply confused her. Lila hated being confused. The strange black emotion that was directed towards that girl. The strange land. She had never felt more alone then now.

Arqueline had been bad enough. Sir Boss's unhidden interest in her, the dark looks that other women sent her, the dazed eyes of young men. She was starting to regret her rash decision to leave Arqueline. She had been hoping to find something. A feeling of belonging, a feeling of-of warmth.

Tossing aside these thoughts, Lila cleared her throat. She felt weak. Weaker then ever before. She felt aged and old. She had gone through too much pain. She turned to Mira.

"I would appreciate it, if I could have a bath." She said softly.

Mira bit her lip. There was something noble about that voice. It made her wonder more about her guests. She started to reconsider her judgement.

Lila's thoughts continued to return to severe ones. _'Please, find it in your heart to forgive me!' _Lila glanced at the young girl. A thin smile on her lips. Lila had never really forgiven anyone...

The thought grew stronger within her mind. All the pain all the bitterness, it was still there, because she had refused to forget it. To forgive someone. To let it go. To pretend that it had never happened. But, most especially... she had never forgiven herself.

She had never forgiven herself for her flaws. She had never been important to Sir John. That was her own fault. She had never been able to achieve, to please him. To even achieve a pure smile out of him. It was all her fault, that he hadn't cared. It was probably that way with Lucas too.

Lucas... it was his fault. It was his fault she was in this mess! It was his fault, that life had found her again. It was his fault, that she was like this. But, yet, more then ever, she wanted to please him. She wanted to stay near him. For all the world, she could not force herself to leave. Because, that was were she had found it.

Forcing all these thoughts away, Lila made herself concentrate on her surroundings. She was walking through a hall. The wall was made of a sandy colored stone. That if touched, felt soft to the touch. The floor beneath her feet, was off the same material. The walls were not decorated, except for the ocasional hanging medal. That displayed rank or wonderful feats.

Lila felt the world spin. She could feel her stomach twisting in knots. The walls tilting to an odd angle. Then she felt her knee's collapse underneath her...

At the sound of the thud, Mira turned around. Her curious eyes widening in terror. Lila had collapsed to the ground. She let out a shriek.

"She's collapsed! Someone... someone... please help. Oh, I don't know what to do!" She said. Her hands shaking and her feet jumping. She couldn't help but break into a weepy mess of hysterics. A door opened near by and who else would it be. But a sloppily dressed Lucas.

"What..." His eyes fell on the crumpled figure. His face paliing. Without another word, he lifted Lila off of the ground. Forgetting completely about Mira. His face had a look of cold determination. "Fetch a healer!" He muttered.

Mira stared at him shocked. "But... there is none." She said ashamedly. "Not unless you ride hard. He lives two days away." She said softly.

Lucas looked up. His blue eyes swimming with wild emotions. Disappointment the most apparent. Turning around, Lucas walked off. "That doesn't matter. I will take her there." His face shaded by the shadows.

Mira suddenly knew. "I'm going to give Rahio a huge lecture! You should have told me. I can handle disappointments. She isn't your sister." She said loudly.

Lucas froze. It was a trifle matter, compared to what was happening now. "No, she is one of my dearest friends." He stated quietly.

Mira gave a grim smile. "I'm glad to be rid of you!" She said forcibly. Trying to convince herself. "I hate liars!" She called after his quickly vanishing figure.

Folding her arms, she went in search of her reckless brother. "That no good... he spoils me... I knew it... but... such a handsome stranger." She said with a sad sigh... "I guess, that I will just marry Tomasa."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Lucas found the horses quickly. They were well bred, spirited animals. Long and tall, and beautiful. Pulling out his bag of coins, he layed down a large handful as payment for the ride.

Desert rogues had a strange way of life. He wondered why it had intrigued his father so much. Their life was shallow. Boys were obsessed with getting to the highest rank, so that they might have a decent wife. Girls wanted the highest ranked man. It was shallow and predictable.

Carefully Lucas lifted her onto the horses back. He took that moment to study her. The pale fabric clung to her skin, her eyes were closed, and her face was the palest he had ever seen it. Lifting a hand to her neck, he felt for her pulse. It was shallow and fast, as if the heart was having trouble breathing.

Feeling renewed urgency, Lucas pulled himself onto the horse. He grabbed the mane and put a firm arm around Lila's waist. Then he clucked his tongue, starting the long uncomfortable journey. Hoping desperately that Lila's illness was not fatal...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Both of them are fine." Lydia said, filling the uncomfortable silence.

Mike looked up at her expectantly. Wishing that he knew, how she had learned this.

Iris and Sam smiled at each other. Sam taking Iris's hand in his. "I told you Lucas wouldn't let any harm come to her." He said softly.

Iris pulled her hand out of his. "Don't be a brat, Mr. Walker! You were just as concerned for her." She declared. Hitting him on the shoulder. Returning back to her usual self.

Sam responded as usual. Complaining loudly.

Lydia let out a long sigh. Feeling guilty for the lie. But, surely, knowing the truth wouldn't help their cause either. She just hoped that Lila's illness wasn't fatal.

That the good news would help brighten the atmosphere. She also hoped that this wretched desert would vanish!

Mike watched Lydia closely. Knowing that she was worried about something. Still feeling that wish to communicate with her. But, yet again, he felt that he would make it worse...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So thats it. This chapter was okay. It wasn't great, or special. It was pretty much a bland info chapter. It will definitely be a few days before the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

I love all my readers! You rock socks!

-Lightzing ;)


	30. Neon Eyes

The first day passed bearably. Lucas's body may have been numb to the jerking shake of the horses movement. The creature was beginning to stumble. Its graceful movement, impeded by a very small totter. So, it was only natural that as the sun was setting, Lucas slowed to a stop.

Miraculously he had found a small pool of water. The water reflected the orange in the dim light. He slipped off the horse's back, lifting the unconscious Lila. Putting her down on the ground softly, he took a deep breath, blissfully stretching his tense muscles. Pulling out a wrapped package he spread lunch out in front of himself. Wistfully he looked over at Lila. Imagining the silent lunch they could have together. He gave a thin smile, reaching a hand to her face.

Withdrawing his hand, he began to refill his practically empty canteen. Casting another glance at Lila, he froze. Her eyes were open, but they were a different color, a brilliant orange. Her head was lifted up, her elbows propping herself up to a sitting position.

"Looka..." She murmured drowsily, her voice gravelly and quiet.

Lucas scrambled off of the ground. His heart skipping a beat.

"Lila! Are you ill? Where does it hurt?" He asked softly, raising a hand to her forehead.

Lila looked around slowly. "Wher'm I?" She mumbled, looking around slowly.

He gave a mischievous chuckle, long and relaxed. Just hearing her, seeing her eyes open, it was such a relief. All the misery he had been through, all the worry, it didn't matter. She was alive and he was joyous.

"In the middle of nowhere." He said with revived vigor, a low husky growl in his throat, gesturing to the barren surroundings.

Lila gave a small hiccup, her eyes widening. "Truly?" She said shakily.

Lucas's grin faded and he put a hand to her forehead. Her forehead was cold and so was the hand that she had layed on his arm. A concerned frown appearing on his face.

"Princess, you're ill." He murmured thoughtfully.

Lila lifted her free hand to her forehead. Sitting up straighter she looked around curiously.

"Lucas, what is that sound?" She asked stiffly, a worried look appearing on her face.

Lucas looked up. "Sound?" He asked looking towards the red sunset. His cerulean eyes widened and he sprung off the ground. Lucas pulled Lila to her feet.

"We have to go, now." He said quietly. His eyes hidden by his long bangs, which were being stirred by a rapid breeze.

Lila gave a small groan, swaying dangerously. "I can't, I'm too weak to..." Her eyes became distant.

"W-what is the hurry?" She mumbled. Lucas made no response.Scanning the distance for any type of shelter.

Problems needed to be treated with a calmness. It was no good to worry, best to remain calm.

Lucas reached up for the horse, but to his dismay found none.

His eyes narrowed. "One little stand storm, thats all it is." He murmured aloud. Determined to remain in control.

Lila seemed to regain control for one small second. "Little! What are you talking about? We are doomed!" She exclaimed.

Lucas didn't respond, and he started to run, dragging Lila with him. Only aware of the dark, whirling mass that was bearing down hard upon them.

Continuing to move, he looked around for any shelter. Lila's clammy hands were beginning to slip out of his grip. His own hands were covered with sweat.

Lila stumbled after him. Her bare feet sank in the deep sand. Finding no more energy, her hand lost its grip and she fell back. Her weak knee's buckling under her weight, and she collapsed to the ground unconscious.

The next moment everything started to happen. The earth started to rumble, and the ground underneath Lucas's feet, disappeared. He found himself tumbling through darkness. Then he landed with a splash in something wet and cold.

He remembered seeing Lila's unconscious body, laying on a large piece of stretched cloth. Feeling no need to worry, his adrenaline drained, and he lost consciousness...

* * *

So yeah, yeah... I know! You hate me, you want to tear my guts out and this was too short to satisfy your hunger.

You probably don't want to hear my excuses, but I feel obligated.

Truthfully, I have been in school for the last three weeks. I get six hours of homework everyday, (including weekends), before school started both our computers developed a horrible virus and so, that is the end of my story.

Is it me, or does it seem Lila has lost her vivacious spirit. She seems too thoughtful and depressed these last few chapters. Its because she's sick. Too befuddled to get angry. Too confused to glare.

Do you think the next chapter should hold some more drama in it?

Please, review!  
you rock socks!

-Lightzing ;)


	31. A Bump on the Head

He was awakened by the sound of something metalic dragging along the ground.

"Eh!? Is you's awake now? Boil me, if I know what a traveler like yourself is doing alone in the desert!"

Lucas was soaked, his breezy shirt clung to his body. He wrapped an arm around himself, shivering slightly. Looking around he could make out few things. His surroungings consisted of smooth gray stone. A shallow pool of water and a glowing ceiling.

Standing up Lucas bumped his head on a hard surface. Falling down to the ground, Lucas clutched his ringing.

"Young people are so foolish. They think that they can just leap up and get things done. You have to slide out of the pool before you can stand up." The wise voice said bluntly.

Lucas took the voices advice and slid out of the pool.

"It actually seems you have some sense. Your not completely stupid." The man said with an approving tone.

Lucas recovered from his temporary injury and looked around. He couldn't see anyone except for Lila.

"You numbskull! I'm down here." The elderly voice exclaimed.

Lucas looked down and his frown spread into a wide grin. The little man had a balding head, and his eyes were a bright black. This man was about half the size of Lucas, with a bald head. He had a straggly gray beard, ragged clothes and a crooked staff.

Looking up at Lucas, he sucked in his stomach, trying to look more threatening. Realizing that this action had no effect on Lucas he rolled up a dirty sleeve and gave a rather loud grunt. Lucas's broad grin widened, and his eyes gained a more noticeable spark of life.

The two men tried to stare down the other, silence, except for the steady drip of water, befalling the cavern. Finally, the little man gave another grunt.

"Young man, do you know who I am?" He asked boldly. His bald head shining in the dim candle light.

Lucas's naturally contradicting personality kicked in. He gave a small careless shrug, his grin gaining an even more arrogant tilt.

"Old man, I am afraid I do not. Unless you must be one of the infamous hermits." He said, straightening his position, to emphasize the fact that he was more superior in height..

The old mans eyes narrowed and he gave another manly grunt, stomping his foot. "One of the hermits! I am _the _Hermit!" He exclaimed, jabbing his crooked staff at Lucas.

Lucas took a step back, away from the rampaging man. Lucas gave what sounded like a half cough, half laugh and pulled the staff out of the mans grip. "Whoa, Hermy! I didn't mean any offense!" He said, no sign of regret in his voice.

The little mans bright black eyes widened and his face turned completely scarlet. "Hermy! What is this generation coming to? Such rude little boys!" The man roared, dancing around Lucas, trying to retrieve his stack. "Give me it, back!" He exclaimed as Lucas, lifted the staff into the air, out of the mans reach.

Lucas continued to tease the little man, laughing at the mans clumsy attempts. "Not until you calm down." He said calmly.

The man stopped his attempts and glared at Lucas. The fact that the young intruder had not lost his temper, only managing to infuriate him more. "How dare you take that tone with me, young fool!" He said through gritted teeth, his fist clenched tightly.

"Yes, how dare I have the audacity, when an elderly man is acting like a child." He retorted sarcastically. It was almost as fun, as watching Lila lose her temper.

Hearing these words the little man tensed. He gave a couple of long deep breaths. He felt so embarrassed, the young fool had a point, he was acting childish. Feeling settled, he held out his hand for the staff.

Lucas reluctantly returned the crooked staff to the little man. The little mans face contorted into a twisted smile. Without hesitating he swung the staff at Lucas, hitting Lucas smack dab on the head. Turning away he chuckled.

"There! I feel so much better!" He rasped, tottering toward Lila's unconscience form.

Lucas glared at the mans back. "I told you to calm down!" He exclaimed. Rubbing the top of his head.

The man ignored this remark. "Now, who is acting like a child?" He remarked, slowly lowering his creaky knees to a kneeling position by Lila.

Lila's figure stirred and her eyes snapped open, still that odd glowing orange. "Looka?" She murmured, trying to sit up.

Completely forgetting his injured head, Lucas seated himself by Lila. "What is it?" He said softly.

Lila put a feeble hand against his arm. "It's so hot. Like fire." She breathed, her eyes fluttering closed.

The old man, turned to Lucas. "Your paramour, eh? Such odd eyes! Whatever do you see in her?" He commented blandly.

It took all Lucas's control to not strangle the man. Instead he glared at the little man. "Somebody better than you." He snapped, defending Lila from the mans comments.

The old man chuckled. "Is it love then?" He muttered, a look of sadness befalling his face. "That just makes it so much easier to bother you!" He finished, his voice almost giddy.

"Your paramour is very ill." He said demurely.

Lucas clenched a fist. "You think I don't know that already! Of course she is ill!" He retorted through clenched teeth.

The man gave a chuckle. "This particular illness is called the Rainbow Fevore." He said, slowly standing up. "Darn these, creaky bones!" He muttered.

Lucas stared at the little man, waiting for more exclamation. The man took his time, stretching his arms and bending his leg. Finally, he turned to Lucas.

"The Rainbow Fevore is a rather strange illness. Often one day, the subject is perfectly fine one moment, but then completely incapable of movement the next. Two days into the illness, the eyes of the subject change color. Starting at red and ending at purple. Like a rainbow. The illness should be treated at red or orange, for a quick healing. At purple it takes the subject a very long time to rejuvenate. Sometimes months." He said, staring down at Lila's face.

Lucas frowned, "How do you treat it?" He asked, standing up.

The little man picked up his lantern. "Its a secret. Pick her up and follow me. I think I may have just what she needs." The little man declared, quickly tottering off into the darkness.

Lucas scooped Lila's thin body into his arms and hurried after the little man. "Why is this so secret?" He muttered.

The man gave a long sigh, hesitating. "Because the Rainbow Fevore, can only be treated by a certain few. Those chosen by the Elitidelian light." He said softly.

Lucas stared at the mans back. "Am I to assume that you are one of those few?" He asked.

The man turned to Lucas. "Yes. I am one of the few." He said stiffly.

Lucas gave a relieved sigh. "Good, I feel so much better." For a moment there he had been faced with a sharp worry. Lila sick for months? It could kill him. She had been sick for only a couple of days. But, it had ruined Lucas's good spirits greatly.

The old man, turned back around, a suffocating silence befalling the company. "Thats the reason why I find my life lamentable." He muttered. Turning into a side path, he entered a light cavern.

Lucas paused in the passageway, admiring the cavern. The light came from what seemed to be a very stone. It was a long prism, giving off a sea blue light. The cavern was clean and tidy, with comfortable furnishings.

The small man put his staff down, heading towards a cabinet. "Lay her down on the sofa." He gestured towards a plush sofa.

Lucas stepped into the cavern, and gently placed Lila down on the sofa. He stared at her face for a moment, getting lost in thought.

"Rats! Where is that viole ravon?" The little man muttered. Turning to Lucas he frowned. "What are you waiting for? Get her a blanket and a pillow!" He snapped, mumbling under his breath. "Love is foolish. Anyone who gets caught in that mess is a fool."

As Lucas fetched the items he was still deep in thought. He walked slowly, recklessly swinging the blanket and pillow.

The little man stepped in front of him. "Stop day dreaming! Hurry up, you's young fool!" He commanded impatiently.

Startled out of his thoughts, Lucas returned to his present task and completed it.

The little man, swung a laddle impatiently. "Out of the way, this needs to be treated carefully! Don't distract me!"

Lucas took a step back, watching the man. "What possessed you to live here. Are you crazy?" He asked curiously.

The little man stopped and slowly turned to Lucas. "Aye, I know. Someone who has the guts to live in darkness for many years, is crazy. But you's young fools would never understand." He said aloud. His hands began to glow that sea blue and the strange stone began to flash.

Steadily the little man cupped a handful of the concoction. His hands still glowing. He muttered some incoherent words and tossed the concoction over Lila. The substance vanished in sparks, and the light returned to normal.

The man looked up at Lucas. "I was in love once too. Its because of that foolishness, that I am who I am today." He declared.

Lucas felt guilt hit him and he looked away. "I'm sorry." He muttered, his tone truly repentant.

The man snapped, flinging the bowl at Lucas. "You are not sorry! I'm trying to warn you of the pain that comes with love! Yet, here you are! Still beside her, caring for her." He said bitterly, his face pale.

For a second, there was a stunned look on Lucas's face, as if a sudden thought had occured to him. Lucas's eyes narrowed and his lips twisted into a queer arrogant smile. "Are you jealous, old man?" He said softly.

The man jumped up, snatching up his staff and charging towards Lucas. "You have no right! Who are you? Who is she? What are you doing in the desert? Why did I ever bother, to save you? Boil me alive!" The man exclaimed, with each sentence swinging the staff at Lucas.

Lucas reacted quickly, managing to dodge all the swings. Then suddenly the man stopped, his staff falling out of his hand and his knee's falling to the ground.

Lucas shifted position, feeling awkward. Was the man crying? Why was he crying? Oh, how he hated crying.

Then just as quickly as it had begun, the little man stood up, no sign of tears on his face. "You never answered my question. Who are you?" He demanded.

Lucas frowned, "Why do you want to know?" He asked coldly.

The hermit through up his hands in exasperation. "Forget it! It doesn't matter!" He said storming into another bright cavern. "The sooner you leave, the better! He called, taking away him and his staff.

Lucas stared after the man, puzzled. He ran a hand through his golden hair. "What a strange man." He murmured to himself, taking a seat in a nearby chair. "What is the Elitedelian light?" He pondered. Leaning back, he closed his eyes...

* * *

How is that? Is that long enough? Is it pleasing? How does the old man make you feel? I always wonder why he is so distressed? What happened to him in the past. Does this chapter seem to fit into the story line? If it doesn't, trust me, it will.

The next chapter might come sooner or later. I already have it written, I just have to get it typed. So just be patient with me. My teachers kill me with all this hard homework!

So I would greatly appreciate if you review. So, please, please, please! Review!

You rock socks! Remember, you can make a difference in the world!

-Lightzing ;)


	32. Elitedelian Blood

It was many hours until the strange caverns were disturbed.

Prince Lucas of Twindel, laid back in a chair. His face lifted towards the low ceilings. He was snoring very loudly.

It was this and many other tiny factors, that awoke Lila. Unsure of the source of the noise, Lila sat on her knee's. Looking over at Lucas, she stifled a laugh, and brought her knee's up to her chest, trying to warm her chilled skin.

There was the sound of angry muttering and a rasping voice. "That young fool! There will never be peace until he leaves!"

Lucas stirred and sat up. "Little man, if your not careful, you will disturb her!" He called, over his shoulder.

There was incoherent muttering and then a barked retort. "Me?! Me! He says! Its you who needs to be quiet! Loud as a giant you's be!" The hermit responded.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "He is just being paranoid!" He muttered to himself. Abruptly, he turned to check on Lila. Seeing, her eyes open he grinned.

"Good! You are awake! Now, I can get out of this stuffy place!"

Lila cocked a head at him curiously. Her long tresses tumbled past her waist, glinting in the aqua light. "Where are we?" She asked softly.

Lucas gave a long sigh, raising his eyes to the ceiling. "Great! How do I make a long story short?" He mumbled to himself.

Lila watched him closely. "Is anything wrong, Lucas?" She asked, with a small mysterious smile.

Lucas's face flushed. "No!" He blurted. "Why?" He demanded.

Lila propped her chin against her hand. "Because, you are being too nice." She said, watching him closely.

Lucas glowered at her. "I'm always nice!" He retorted, in self defense.

Lila let out a small laugh. "Lies." She replied playfully. "Tell me, did the marriage go well?" She asked, changing the subject.

Lucas felt his face flush again. "What marriage?"

Lila's eyes narrowed in a thoughtful way. "Mira, did say she was going to marry you." She reminded him.

Lucas ran a hand through his tawny hair. "It didn't work out. She was just a foolish girl." he said casually.

Lila's head jerked up, and she stared at him. "Am I that way too?" She demanded.

Lucas stared at her in puzzlement. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Lila hugged her knee's tighter and rocked back and forth. Staring at the ground.

Lucas loomed over her, staring at her intensely. "Lila?' He warned. "What do you mean?" He was curious, about why she had responded that way. Didn't she know, he valued her opinions?

Lila didn't answer him, she tucked a strand of red gold behind her ear, evading his suddenly intense cerulean eyes. "I didn't know you were so shy around girls." She commented softly, changing the subject.

Lucas couldn't help running another hand through his hair. It was a habit he had developed. Especiallly, when Lila looked so fragile, curled up hugging her knee's to her body. She looked like she would break down crying.

"I-I'm not!" He stuttered. The tone of his voice betraying the truth.

A rueful grin spread across her face. She looked up at him. "Lies don't suit a king." She teased.

Lucas frowned. "Aren't you playful today?" He replied.

Lila released the hold of her knee's and put a gentle hand against his shoulder. She felt his body tense under her hold. She leaned into his ear. "Exceptionally so." She whispered into his ear.

Lucas resisted the urge to pull her closer. So, instead he tousled her hair. "I'm glad your better. I was starting to get lonely."

Lila released the hold she had on his shoulder and stood up. "You, lonely?!" She gasped, in mock shock.

Lucas stared at her. "It is possible. All I had to talk to, was a senile old man." He responded.

She laughed. "I can't wait to meet him." She said enthusiastically.

Lucas gave a cocky grin. "Really? I think you will take that back. He is an impossible man." He warned playfully.

Lila winked at him. "All the more better." she declared this time more loudly. She weaved around him and headed towards the other lighted cavern.

Lucas let his eyes follow after her. He had expected that she would be in a terrible mood. Instead, the way she had treated him. He could see that soft kindness hovering in the mirror of her eyes. This helped him understand why he felt the way he did about her.

Lila was a very unique person. She was self conscious. She was kind. Although, she herself, thought of herself as a monster. Lucas knew she was kind. She cared, even to the point of, caring too much. She was also intellectual, knowing how to pary in a game of wits. She was spirited, her eyes sparking and her fist clenching. This only made her more likeable. A wonderful woman, in all the particular ways.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The hermit stared at Lila. "Is there anything personal between that young fool and yourself?" He demanded rudely.

Lila lost the grip on the mug and she bit her lip. Counting to ten in her head, she composed herself.

"Nothing. We are just very close friends." She answered back.

The man scrutinized her then he looked at the crystal. "Ha! Thats how it starts! Friends. Then its, close friends. Then its suddenly, more then friends. Then its love." He responded bitterly.

Lila studied the man. His face held deep sorrow. Sad and lonely. She ducked her head, recovering the mug. "Tell me, have you ever been in love?" She asked seriously. Holding the old mans eyes with her own.

The man winced. "I knew that question was coming soon. That is all young people are interested in these days! Love!" He spat the last word like a curse.

Lila looked away from him. "I thought love was just a myth." She put in carefully.

The old man turned to stare at her, his bright black eyes narrowed. "Its real alright! But, it isn't as easy as the story book says!" He spat out, as if the words were sour in his mouth.

Lila sighed. "What is it like to be in love?" She asked innocently.

The old man closed his eyes, giving a long sigh. "When it is new, its like a fresh breath of spring. The one you love, she is the one that brightens your life. She brings joy to you, just by standing there. Without her, your absolutely miserable. Its impossible to leave her. You would rather die." He gave another long sigh.

Lila stared at her clasped hands, a thoughtful silence. "Is it like, finally finding the home? Finally realizing that someone accepts you?" She asked shyly. Uncertain, about why she was so curious.

The hermits dark eyes turned intense and he stared at her. "Yes." He said with a sad sigh.

Lila who had just took a swallow full of the thin broth, almost choked. Her eyes were wide and she ducked her head, making sure the old man didn't see the tears that had spilled out of her eyes.

They fell into her open mouth salty but yet sweet. They weren't tears of pain, they were bitter sweet tears.

The old man stared at her, not understanding her reaction.

Waiting for the tears to disappear Lila, finally raised her eyes to the old man. "What is your story? Why do you live all alone?" She asked curiously. Quickly, taking the attention off of herself.

The old man gave another long sigh. His beady eyes flashing in the light. "She was the daughter of a noble man. I was an apprentice physician and the best friend of the prince. Aradella, that was her name, was a very close companion to the royal family. I should of known at first that it would be this way. The King and Queen often talked about joining Aradella to the family."

The man gave a long content sigh. The memory bringing joy to his weary life. "My best friend loved her. She was head strong, ungraceful, but, she was the most understanding. We fell in love. But, then the betrothal was made. She was in pain, torn between the only things she loved." The old man looked down at the ground.

"It was a good match. The prince was a kind man, I left so she wouldn't be in pain. The Elitedelian light, it despises its owners to cause pain. I left, became a hermit. Here I am today." The man said gruffly.

Lila stared at the man. "You are very unselfish." She commented softly. Leaning forward to lay a comforting touch on the mans age betraying hand. The man's eyes widened and he looked up at Lila.

"Your a gentle one, the lads lucky to get you." He whispered.

Lila withdrew her hand and stared at the man. "Gentle?!" She scoffed to herself. "I am grateful for your honesty. Things in my life make just a bit more sense. Now, I must go brag to Lucas, how much I like you. It will start a great argument, which I know I shall win." She declared, tilting her chin up. "Oh! I almost forgot! I was wondering if you had anymore clothes. This nightgown is too..." She searched for the right words and opened her mouth.

"Flattering? Rich? Unproper?" A rich voice suggested from the other side of the room.

Lila raised a hand to her cheek, to hide the sudden blush that was spreading across her face. How long had he been there? Had he heard all of their discussion?

Recovering, she glared up at Lucas. "You weren't involved in the discussion! You ill-mannered canary!" She accused, her eyes sparking with challenge.

Lucas gave one of his dazzling crooked grins. "Ah! But, that is why I invited myself into the conversation!" He replied, eyes dancing mischievously.

Lila extended one long slim finger towards him. "That just proves how arrogent you are!" She responded.

Lucas took a seat beside her, catching the extended hand in his own and stroking it. "How unfitting! A lady putting me in my place!" He declared, gazing into her eyes.

Lila quickly turned her head avoiding his eyes, withdrawing her hand. Momentarily speechless. Taking a great swallow, she composed herself. When she was finally able to catch his eyes. She was glaring, her blue-green eyes dancing with a strange confusion. "Oh! I hate you!" She declared through clenched teeth.

Lucas retrieved her hand again and stared down at the hand. "Hermy is right. You are gentle." He said softly.

Lila avoided being shy, she let the blush show, her eyes narrowing in further thought. "Oh, how I hate you!" She murmured.

Lucas let out a laugh, his cerulean eyes glowing with light. "You know it isn't true!" He declared confidently.

Lila continued to glare at him. "Do I?" She asked, raising an eye brow.

Lucas stared at her thoughtfully for a moment, then looked away. She hated him. That was all there was to it. He released her hand and stood up. Ignoring the sudden isolation that stabbed at his heart. "I do happen to have my bag with me. It has some clothes that might fit you." He said, getting up and leaving the chamber, without looking back.

Lila waited patiently, but after, what seemed like a year of silence, Lila twitched.

"When is that canary returning? It was only to another room. He should be back!" She declared filling the silence.

The old man stood up. "The young fool has gone off for time to himself. You should leave him alone." He said gruffly.

Lila stood up her eyes wide. "Did I say something wrong?! Oh! I must go find him!" She declared, heading out of the cavern and into the dark.

The old man stared after her. "She has it. Its strong, although she fights it. She has Elitedelian blood running through her. That warm glow that surrounds her body. I know its in her. A special girl that." He muttered...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So, I will tell you this. My house has no electricity. I am typing from the Library. Big K, got hit by the after effects of Hurricane Icke. I haven't had electricity this whole week.

So, I couldn't make this any longer. But, I hope you enjoy it.

It has lots of hints about Lila's past. Does anybody know who Aradella is? Ha! If you have then you are good! Poor Lucas.

I think Lila's changes are doing well for her spirit. She has gotten so kind.

I know some of you are wondering about the others. I hope to return to them in a few chapters. The castle scenes I have been working on are getting closer. So, that means after the next chapter you really won't have to wait long!

You rock socks! Please review! Don't hesitate to ask any questions. It will help me to perfect my story!

-Lightzing ;)


	33. Uphill

Lila stumbled through the black void, desperately searching for Lucas. It hadn't occured to her that she had hurt him. Didn't he know, she was just playing the never ending game of wits with him? She didn't know that he would take it seriously.

She put a hand to her forehead, giving a groan. "_Stupid, stupid_!" She murmured to herself.

She winced as her bare toe found a sharp rock. In her haste, she had forgotten a light. She sincerely hoped Lucas had one.

Lila jumped, when something cold and slimy contacted her foot. She put her hand over her mouth, closed her eyes, and counted to ten. Opening her eyes, she took a deep breath.

The cold was almost unbearable. Lila hugged her arms to her shoulder.

"_Curse this infernal darkness_!" She hissed to no-one in particular.

Proceeding on her way, she chanted to herself.

"Right foot, left foot. One step, then another." She murmured to herself. This method alone, got her through the tunnel. She concentrated her whole being into these words. Ignoring all the different textures her bare feet contacted.

"Who is there?" A familiar voice called, from farther down the tunnel.

_"Is there...there...there!"_

Lila stopped, gritting her teeth. Of course, Lucas didn't have a light also! All the world hated her.

"It's me." She answered. _Its me...me...me...me_! The tunnel echoed.

A pause filed with the sound of dropping water. Lila bit her lip, the atmosphere was too stiff. He would never forgive her.

Then finally after a million years, he responded. "Why?"

_"Why...why...why?"_

Lila raised her chin, taking a deep breath. "I was worried." She admitted.

_'worried...worried'_

"Why?" He demanded. This time his voice was filled with confusion. Lila could feel it.

"Because you are my friend." She defended.

_'my friend...my friend...friend."_

"Really?" He asked softly.

_'Really...really?'_

Lila's eyes widened, as she realized that his voice was no longer as faint as it used to be.

"Yes, you silly!" She exclaimed in frustration.

"Why?" His voice asked again. This time curiously.

Lila rolled her eyes.

"Must you ask?!" She demanded, feeling her blood boil from within her. He was just so stupid!

_"You ask...ask...ask."_

Didn't he understand, how serious she was about him? There are very few people Lila could handle being with, for so long. He was one of them.

He never ceased to surprise her.

"Yes." His voice concealed all emotion.

_"Yes...yes...yes."_

Lila gritted her teeth and stomped, towards the source of his voice.

She did contact something, it was a hard leather boot and it sent her flying to the ground.

There was a horrified gasp and an arm wrapped around her shoulders. He was so warm, while she was unbearably cold.

"Lila, are you alright?" He asked.

Lila twisted in her grip to face Lucas. It was still completely dark, but she sent her hand flying in the general direction of his breathing. It contacted his jaw.

Lucas winced. She was angry. Why was she angry?

Lila proceeded to fume, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently.

"Idiot! What is wrong with you?!" She hissed. "Are you running away yet again? Are you leaving me?" She demanded.

Lucas lost all his excuses. He turned to stare at her. Barely making out the faint glow of her body.

"You don't want me to leave?" He breathed.

Lila rolled her eyes again. "Of course not! See, this is what I mean! The Lucas I know isn't like this! He is bold! He wouldn't hesitate!" She declared.

Lucas's face became puzzled. "Wouldn't hesitate." He repeated to himself, thinking about how he would tell Lila.

Lila struggled, trying to stand up. She hit her ankle against the wall. She winced as a sharp pain hit her. She would have a nice purple bruise in that area soon.

Lucas took a deep breath. "Fine, I won't hesitate!" He decided, if there had been any light, Lila would have recognized the boyish grin on his face.

Lila shifted, gritting her teeth. "Good!" She responded destractedly. "Don't hesitate! If you mean to do something then do it!" She explained.

Lucas placed Lila against the wall and reached into his pocket. Lila was momentarily blinded by the lantern.

She folded her arms and glared at him. "Why didn't you use the candle in the first place!" She hissed.

Lucas looked over at her. "Maybe, because I wanted to get lost in the darkness." He suggested impishly, although it was the truth.

Lila rolled her eyes. "Fool!" She muttered. "You could have died."

_"Have died...died...died."_

Lucas grinned. Deciding to evade that statement. He ran a hand through his hair  
and took a deep breath, placing the lantern on the ground.

He stared at Lila's unreadable face then slowly he pulled her to him, wrapping her in a  
strong hug.

"The truth is... I really like you, Lila." He murmured into her hair. She smelled so fresh. Like he imagined a warm breeze would smell. Gentle, with a mysterious scent into the mix. As if she had been somewhere magical.

Lila gasped. Freeing her arms and pushing him back. "Are you teasing me?... Because, if you are, I don't think its very nice." She said stubbornly.

_"Very nice...nice...nice."_

Lucas took a deep sigh. "I am not teasing you! I'm being completely honest with you!" He responded, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes.

_"With you...you...you."_

Lila's eyes narrowed in thought, as she scrutinized him. But, as the truth slowly became more evident, Lila's eyes widened.

She turned away from him. "Fool, you are such a fool!" She muttered.

_"A fool...fool...fool."_

Lucas stared at her in confusion. She must be fuming. She always fumed when she couldn't keep eye contact.

Lila whirled towards him, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Do you know what kind of creature I am?" She demanded.

Lucas looked down at her. "Creature!" He exclaimed.

_"Creature...creature."_

Lila reached a hand up to his jaw. Tracing the red handprint she had placed there.

"Yes, creature!" She insisted. "I am a conniving, cold-hearted monster! I treat people like puppets, then I toss them aside. Never giving that person a second thought." She declared, trying to hold back the tears.

She was a disgusting monster, that wanted something that she didn't deserve. She had to keep him at a distance.

Lucas took a deep breath. The effect that gentle hand was having on him, was almost overpowering. He closed his eyes, concentrating deeply on the words coming out of Lila's mouth.

He opened his eyes. "Yes, a monster." He agreed distractedly, taking in another deep breath. "Lila... could you please take your hand off of my face?" He asked, using his most velvety voice. The one that he knew, sent most ladies in a daze.

Lila's eyes widened and she quickly returned her hand to its rightful position. She stared down at her palm, realizing it had an unusual red tone to it.

With the removal of the hand, Lucas was able to think clearly.

"Lila, is that how you feel about yourself? A monster?" He asked smoothly, using his hair to conceal his now, very readable eyes.

_"Monster...monster."_

Lila's eyes widened again and she stepped back from him. Throwing her arms into the air.

"_What do you mean_? Its not just my opinion! It is what I am!... I AM a monster!" She exclaimed. Her face was no longer masked. The facade was over. There was no calm cynical look on her face.

It was the look of wild horror. She continued to stare at Lucas. Complete truth written into her eyes.

"I AM a monster! I'm a terrible creature! I'm tired of lieing to myself! I _Am_ a monster!" She declared, the words ringing true to herself.

_"Monster...monster...monster."_ The echo responded.

Lucas took a step forward, realizing that Lila had snapped. This was how she truly felt about life. He reached a hand to her face.

"Surely, such a monster wouldn't be so beautiful?" He suggested softly.

Lila jerked back, her eyes still wide and panicked. Not realizing that he had called her beautiful.

"Thats an ironic thing about me. Its just a part of the lie. A lure, part of the plan. But, I'm ugly on the inside. An evil monster." She declared.

Lucas took a deep breath, calming himself. "If you are a evil monster, then I want to meet an _even more_ evil monster." He said in a derisive tone, teasing yet truthful.

This brought Lila back, she took deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. She had lost control so easily. Of course, Lucas would be the one that would get her to admit the truth.

Lucas watched her, his thoughts soaking in her shocking words. If only she could see herself through his eyes. Then, she would understand.

Time didn't heal her break down. Finally letting those feelings out in the open had changed her. She had lost that heavy burden. But, a new knowledge had revealed itself to her brain.

She _had_ to stay away from him. If he found out all her small secrets, he would never trust her again.

Lucas reached for a shoulder, concerned about the expression on her face.

"Feeling better?" He used the same soothing tone.

_"Better...better...better."_

Lila frowned at him. "Lucas, you're scaring me. You're really scaring me." She whispered truthfully.

Lucas gave a dazzling grin. "I guess that I'm a monster too, eh?" He responded playfully.

Lila stared at him. "Thats not a nice thing to say! You couldn't be more wrong!" She blurted, but gasped and stepped back. Putting more distance, between them.

"_More wrong...wrong...wrong."_

Lucas's eyebrow rose and he fixed her with a amused eye. "Really?"

Lila bit her lip and closed her eyes. _Must not hurt him_. She repeated, over and over, in her brain. _Must make him hate me._

"Are the two of you's, planning on eating or not?" Demanded the hermits elderly voice, from behind Lila.

Lucas let out a relieved sigh. He was hopelessly lost, meaning, he had no idea how to get back to the well lit caverns.

The old man glared at Lucas. "You are very rude." He muttered. Taking Lila's hand between his own knarled hands he looked up.

"Are you alright, lass?" He asked. Shooting a suspicious look at Lucas.

Lila nodded. "I'm fine. Lucas helped me clear my mind." She explained.

The hermit's eyes widened. "That young fool! Being helpful!" He spat out in disgust.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Whatever...Lets just eat." He muttered.

The old man, jabbed his staff towards Lucas.

"No need to get hasty, young fool." The man muttered, this time his voice more controlled.

It was a much shorter journey, then it had been in the dark. Lila found this to be quite a surprise. It had felt like she had walked the tunnel for eons.

The old man took a seat at the flat stone. It was leveled high enough to pass for a eating surface.

The man handed Lucas a wooden bowl. "There is not enough room, for you to sit." He said.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I'll just stand then, Hermy." He muttered.

Lila took the seat across from him. She blinked in the bright blue light.

The hermit gulped down his food, finishing it quickly. He pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment and handed it to Lila.

"My guess, it that the two of you, want to go to Aradnea. This is a map that will lead you to, Raden, where the palace is located. From there, you can contact King Carlos. Tell the gatekeeper, Markus sent you." He explained. "It should only take  
you two or three hours." He finished.

Lila put down her food, hugging the elderly man. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed.

Lucas glared at Lila. She was acting very strangely. So eager and innocent. Like a child. He wished, she had hugged him.

Markus, bright eyes danced. "Go on, young lass!" He muttered.

Lila stood up and turned to Lucas. Her eyes unreadable. "Lets go." She said, raising her chin proudly, holding up the lantern and brushing past him.

Lucas straightened and was about to follow her, when the Markus stopped him. "Your not such a bad, young man. In the end, you are actually very clever. Not a fool at all." He muttered.

Lucas gave an arrogant grin. "I already know that. Good bye, Hermy." He said cheerfully. Increasing his pace, to catch up with the almost fading Lila.

He finally did catch up, receiving a feisty glare from Lila. She did not say anything but, purposely quickened her pace.

Lucas adjusted his strides in order to keep up with her. After about thirty minutes of this, he grabbed her arm.

_"Why_ are you so angry?" He demanded.

Lila jerked away from him. "I don't have to tell you. Besides, I'm just trying to get into the sun as quickly as possible._ I'm freezing!"_ She declared proudly.

Lucas scowled. "Well, I am carrying a bag..." He wasn't able to say anything more because Lila suddenly loomed in front of him.

"A bag? Does it have any clothes in it?" She demanded.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but..."

Lila reached for the bag. "Give me it then. I'm freezing! Oh, please, please!" She pleaded with wide eyes.

Lucas grinned. "I don't think I will." He responded. Raising the bag, so that it was out of her reach.

Lila scowled. "_Lucas... _don't make me hit you." She warned, raising a fist.

Lucas straightened to his full height. Lording it over her. Enjoying the fact that she was putty in his hands.

"Have you lost height?" He teased.

Lila glared up at him. "Look, Mr. High and Mighty. I'll do anything you ask, if you will just give me that bag." She said, folding her arms.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. his eyes dancing mischievously. "Really?" He asked, making sure she meant it.

Lila rolled her eyes. "Yes, now please give it to me!" She said sincerely.

Lucas handed the bag to her and closed her eyes. Lila didn't hesitate. Stuffing the rather large clothing over her freezing limbs.

"I'm done." She announced, picking up the lantern.

Lucas turned around. "Where is the nightgown you had on?" He asked curiously.

Lila walked ahead of him, "Extra layer." She explained, looking at him over her shoulder. "What? I told you that I was freezing." She added, seeing his raised eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes and gave a dry chuckle. Prodding her in the back, he nudged her forward. "Lets go."

It was silent after that until the two of them ran into a steep hill. This hill, could have been considered a minature mountain, it was so steep.

A sudden grin befell Lucas's face. "About that bargain we had recently..." He suggested slyly.

Lila cast a glance at him. "What is it you want?" She asked impatiently.

Lucas gave a dazzling grin and shifted position, making it so that she was staring into his eyes.

"I haven't had a decent amount of rest for eons. Can you carry me?" He asked in that smooth, dazzling tone.

Lila stared at him. Then her eyes widened. "You aren't serious! You can not be serious!" She gasped. "_You want me to_ _carry you!?" _She demanded.

Lucas nodded. "I would greatly appreciate it." He said.

Lila looked down at her feet. The sandals Markus had given to her, would barely make it through the expedition. Let alone, while carrying Lucas over that rocky mini mountain.

She gave a surrendering sigh. "Fine." She muttered.

Lucas's eyes brightened. "You'll do it?" He said excitedly.

Lila rolled her eyes. "Yes, but you have to give me your boots." She snapped.

Lucas's face became puzzled. But, he sat down and pulled his practically worn boots off his feet. Lila handed him the sandals and pulled the boots over her own feet.

"They fit!" She declared with joy. For one moment a look of complete bliss on her face. "Not to mention that your boots are still warm." She added, standing up.

Lucas turned to her. "You must have big feet." He teased.

Lila frowned. "Then, you must have small feet. For a man." She replied promptly.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "It runs in the family. My father had small feet too." He said. "Now, I'm wondering, how do you plan on carrying me?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

Lila surveyed him. "Not like a baby. Your much too large for that." She said, twisting a loose strand of hair around her finger.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "So, you don't hesitate to insult me? I'm glad you're feeling better." He said, cheerfully.

Lila's eyes brightened. "I could drag you, in a sling." She said eagerly.

Lucas frowned. "Doesn't sound very comfortable to me." He muttered.

Lila reached for the bag. "Now, I remember there was some sort of blanket in here." She murmured distractedly, her head surfaced in the bag.

Lucas tapped Lila on the shoulder. "Let me guess. You've had dreams of dragging me roughly over a path of rocks?" He asked curiously.

Lila turned, giving an impish grin. "Maybe. Now, don't be ridiculous. I'll make it quite comfortable. It will be like you are in a real bed." She chided, her eyes sparkling.

Lucas rolled his eyes and let out a long yawn. "Whatever, sounds nice. I sincerely suspect that old man of putting some kind of potion in my food." He muttered, his head bobbing dangerously.

Lila finished her preparations and stood up. "Now, lay down." She said, dusting off her knee's.

Lucas let out another long yawn. "Sounds good to me." He mumbled. He climbed into the sling and shifted position until he felt semi-comfortable. Another long yawn. "Didn't know I had... packed pillows..." He murmured.

Lila got a good grip on one end of the blanket. "Lucas if you really do fall asleep, I shall..." She trailed off casting her eyes around the cave.

Lucas gave another yawn. "You shall what?" He asked curiously.

Lila frowned at him. "I shall attack you with something you do not like!" She declared.

Lucas gave a thin smile. "Really, I look forward to it. Now, please lets begin." He mumbled distractedly, his eyes already closed.

Lila frowned but said no more. She began the long journey, loudly humming a tune. Trying to keep him awake.

After many long moments of pulling, Lila finally made it to the top. She took a deep breath, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Lucas, time to get up. I have reached the top." She declared loudly. She bent down to survey him. He was snoring again. She frowned at him.

"Lucas, you no good... Argh!!" She hissed angrily. He was asleep, already lost to any sound. Lila took her anger out on a nearby rock. Stubbing her toe repeatedly. Of course, he had to go and do that! Maybe the old man had tampered Lucas's food.

"Uh... Miss?" A new voice asked from the shadows. "May we be of any service?" It was a young boys voice.

Lila whirled towards the sound...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That is it for now! I am horribly sick! I haven't been to school since last Tuesday! Argh! (Cough)

So, what do you think?

Ha, ha... evil Markus! (Cough)

You rock socks!

-Lightzing ;)


	34. Moritim

Lila whirled in the direction of the voice.

"W-who are you?" She asked, eyes wide. Staring into the flickering shadows.

"I'm sorry, Miss. My charge, just can't keep his mouth shut. Can you, Kael?" This new voice belonged to a middle aged man.

Lila took a step into the shadows. Towards the movement she was seeing.

"Waarrenn! I was just trying to be helpful! She could use our wheelbarrow, to carry that man." The boys voice, sounded like it could belong to a twelve year old.

The light finally shifted, and Lila was able to see the pair more closely. The older man was a giant like Mike. They wore  
moderately elegant clothes. The boy, was tall for his age. He could have passed as a thirteen year old.

"You have a wheelbarrow? That's perfect! Can I use it?" She asked, turning with a innocent girlish face. It was another one of her acts. People tended to let a innocent face do anything.

The older man suddenly blushed. The young woman was so beautiful! Those eyes! That smile! Truly a sight to behold. She reminded him of his wife, sweet Kaylie.

"Uhh... of course you can! Anything to be of service. I'm Warren. " He held out his hand to her.

Lila gave his hand a good enthusiastic shake. "I'm Lila."

The boy, tapped his foot impatiently. "Why were you dragging him up the hill?"

"Kael! Don't be so rude! Its none of our business, what she was doing." He hissed.

Kael rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders carelessly. "Well, why?" He asked, completely unaffected by Warrens  
behavior.

Lila gave another dazzling smile, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ears. "Well... he asked me to. So, I did. But, you see, he fell asleep." She said brightly. Still playing up to the act.

Kael frowned. "You're strange." He declared.

Warren put a hand over Kaels mouth. "Don't mind him Ms! He's just an unimportant lad!" He said nervously, face burning red.

Lila cocked a head. "He seems harmless to me. In fact, I him!" She said, bending down, to Kaels face level.

Warren finally removed his hand from his charges mouth. She was so kind. Kaylie would love her.

"Why are you wearing boys clothes? You're a girl, right?" Kael said, with a blink. Still in a monotone voice.

Lila winced. "Ah, rats! You mean I have to wear a dress! Ugh!" She exclaimed. Just her luck. Dresses were so inconvenient!

Warren stared at the girl. Her voice had a fluid accent, quick and slick, but musical. She wasn't from Aradnea. Then what nationality was she?

Kael kneeled beside the sling Lucas was in. "He sleeps like a baby. You would think, that he'd be awake by now." He commented.

Lila blinked, her eyes starting to dance, then she burst out laughing. A musical sound, that made Lucas stir. Both Warren and Kael stared at her doubtfully.

Lila wiped away a tear of laughter. "I'm sorry! I was just thinking what Lucas would say, if he heard that." She said taking a deep breath.

Kaels eyes were suddenly as wide as a saucer plate. "Did you say, Lucas?" He asked.

Lila blinked. "Yes. Why, do you know him?" She asked, feeling self conscious.

"Warren hold the light up higher." He said, now staring intently at Lucas's sleeping figure. He jumped up.

"Father will be so relieved! Lucas has been missing for four months! Aunties practically driven him crazy. Warren?" Warren was staring at Lila, a dazed look on his face. She was so beautiful, like a fairy or a dream.

"WARREN! Go get the wheelbarrow!" Kael shouted. His eyes sparking with amusement. Warren fumbled, almost dropping the lantern.

"I-I'm sorry young master! Please forgive me!" Warren said, bowing his head. Flustered and beyond recovery of a stately figure.

Kael rolled his eyes. "No worries, Warren. Just pay more attention." He said coldly.

Warren wiped the beads of sweat away. "Thank you, master!" He breathed.

Lila cocked her head at the two. "So you must be the Prince of Aradnea?" She said calmly. Letting out another dazzling smile.

Kael stared at her, then he too broke into a smile. His violet eyes lighting up with incredible energy, an equally blinding smile. Warren gasped, the young master rarely smiled like that. So, this girl had made a good impression.

Kael stood up. "You are strange. But, I like you." He said his voice earnest. He gave a brief bow of the head, to acknowledge respect.

Lila stared at him wonderingly. "You know, you're very like Lucas." She said softly.

Kael grinned. "I look up to Lucas. He is my hero." He declared proudly.

Lila repeated this in her head. Wondering what Lucas had done, to make this blunt boy idolize him. He must have earned it somehow.

"Well, not to be rude, your highness... But, I need to get going. Thanks for letting me borrow your wheelbarrow." She said, gently. Careful, to not sound ill-mannered.

Kael shrugged his shoulders. "Where are you headed, with Lucas? You could bring him to Moritim. Father would be glad to have him. Lucas has always been welcome in Aradnea." He said.

Lila yanked at the sling. "Lucas, I wish you would wake up!" She muttered, trying to lift him into the near by wheelbarrow.

Warren, saw a chance to redeem his honor. "Let me. Ladies are fragile."

Lila tensed at his statement. But, she took a deep breath. "So, I really am going to have to play elegance. I won't be able to act like my wild self, without receiving stares. Rats! That is not going to be fun!" She mumbled to herself.

Personally, Warren thought that the girl would still be stared at, even if she wore a dress. She was particularly stunning. The way she held herself, confident. Her voice, melodic and soft. Her eyes, mesmerizing. Many people would stare at her. There was something about her, that made a person want to be close to her. The energy she gave off, bottomless.

"Warren, let us get going." Kael interrupted Warrens thoughts. He tapped his foot impatiently and clasped the young womans hand in his own. He had taking a liking to this girl. Now, he had become possessive and boyish.

Lila listened to Kael. He had so many bright and colorful adventures. She could see all the faces and events. At first she had thought the boy to be a loner. But, now she had to readjust that judgement.

"Naso's face turned bright red, while Esa broke out into uncontained laughter. Lucas gave one of his smirks and then Naso threw himself at cousin. It was quite a fight. Cousin won of course." He said, face flushed with life.

Lila let out a small laugh. "Of course, Lucas is too skilled." She said, giving a mischievous wink. This made the boy, grin widely.

"I'm going to be just like him, someday!" He said, straightening to his full height.

What was it, with Lucas's family? They were all so tall and handsome! Kael had light brown boyish curls, an angelic face, and deep violet eyes. She wondered about the identities of Naso and Esa. Maybe they were some of Kaels friends. But why would someone so young pick a fight with Lucas? She would have to wait and see.

Warren to his credit, did not complain once. The trip took a full hour and when they finally stepped out into the light. All three were blinded by the sun.

Recovering her sight, Lila tilted her head towards the sun, letting its warmth rush over her practically numb skin. The mountain air was clean and clear. With just a faint smell of rain. It was wide and open, long yellow grass swaying in the breeze. Large rocks occasionally jutting out of the land.

The sun was high in the sky, mid-day had arrived. A smoothly flowing river, sounded near by, a cloud of mist raising off of the water. A few scattered trees littered the rolling landscape, leaf's drifting in the warm breeze. Autumn had arrived.

Kael grew quiet suddenly, clasping Lila's hand tightly. "Theres Moritim." He said, extending a finger in the direction of the large structure. Lila looked down the hill, studying the palace.

The palace could of passed for a rock. It was thickly covered with ivy vines. Vines festooned with huge vibrant flowers. There was no moat surrounding it, what surrounded it, was a wall of colorful plants. A rainbow of color, beautiful and breath-taking.

Kael stared down at his home. "Mother loved plants, especially the vines. The flowers on them are Aradnea's treasure." He said this reverently, pride and humility unmistakable in his voice. He had loved his mother deeply.

Lila continued to stare down at it. "I like it. I treasure nature too." She said truthfully.

Kael smiled. "Our subjects refer to Moritim as Rainbow Wall." He said walking down the hill, taking Lila with him.

Lila's face broke out into a real smile. "It suits it." She said quietly.

Kael grinned. "Well, lets go. Esa will be worried sick. We've been gone for hours! Almost there Warren." He said, smiling softly.

Lila looked back at Warren. "I'm sorry, for inconveniencing you." She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

Warren couldn't help but grin foolishly. "Its quite a pleasure, Miss." He said, stumbling over his words.

Before Lila was able to respond to this, Kael broke out into full speed, pulling Lila with him.

The pair arrived at the palace, gasping for breath. But, Kaels eyes sparked with a light. A young innocent boyishness, that not many people in the royal palace had ever seen. He was almost unrecognizable. So, they were all genuinely pleased to welcome the young woman with him.

"_Kael_! You've been gone for _so long_! I _must_ have a hug!" The voice belonged to a petite figure with long golden curls, that bounced with each movement. The older girl ceased Kael in a flying hug.

Kael rolled his eyes. "Esa, please. Must you insist on strangling me?" He said in a flat voice. Monotone, yet again.

The other girl straightened and stared at Lila. Her curious violet eyes dancing, then her face broke out into a sweet smile.

"_Hello_! _Thank you_ for bringing my brother! Welcome to Moritim. I'm _glad_ to have you!" She chimed, bouncing up and down. She reminded Lila of little Aimy. She was so energetic.

Kael straightened. "Lila, this is my incredibly naive sister, Esa." He said, pulling himself out of her hold.

Esa smiled. "Naso, will be _pleased_ to have a guest. _Especially_, one that can get Kael to open up!" She said enthusiastically.

There was that name again. Lila wondered, who Naso was. Obviously he was a boy. Because a girl wouldn't challenge Lucas in a physical fight. But, what type of person was Naso?

"_Warren_! _Why _do you have a wheelbarrow?" Esa asked curiously. Her violet eyes sparkling.

Warren flushed. "Its your cousin. He...uh...he..." He floundered for a good explanation. But, didn't need one. Just uttering that one word, sent Esa bouncing.

She flew at the figure in the wheelbarrow. "_Lucas! Lucas_! Oh, _what_ is wrong with you!" She exclaimed in excited and ruffled frustration.

Lila stared at Esa. Such a taking girl. She was so nice and energetic. Open and completely simple. Too easy to read. So, Esa deeply cared for Lucas? But why? She folded her arms, gently pulling the girl away from the wheelbarrow.

"He's asleep." She said in a bored voice.

Esa turned to stare at Lila. "Why won't he wake up?" She demanded, in a innocent voice.

Lila looked up at the ceiling, mulling the question over, in her brain. Then a sly grin slid across her face. "Because, he is a complete numbskull. Who doesn't know how to listen to a single word anybody says! He is a big dumb ox, who only survives because of his brute strength." She replied simply. Not even batting an eyelash.

Silence. Esa stared at Lila in dumb horror. Kael cocked a head at Lila, and Warrens face turned pale.

Then a single tear slid down Esa's face. "Poor cousin. He's turned into an ox!" She exclaimed.

Lila stared at Esa. She took the comment seriously. How naive could you get?

Kael let a laugh tumble out of his mouth. "Esa! Don't be gullible! She was being sarcastic." He said giving a giddy giggle.

Esa sent an imploring look at Lila. Lila held the violet eyes and acknowledged it with a nod. Isabella tried to look upset, but she failed. A wide smile spread across her face.

"Don't tease! I _hate_ being teased!" She exclaimed. "Warren, please put cousin in his usual room. For the lady the one at the end of the same coriddor will do." She rang, getting up and running down the hall. Calling that strange name.

Warren obeyed. Kael faded away and Lila found herself in a wide chamber. Decorated with greens. Forest green hangings, emerald green curtains surrounded the large canopied bed. What most surprised Lila about this room, was the floors surface. It wasn't stone or wood. It was a soft material. A incredibly soft velvet, the color of midnight.

Lila slid the boots off her feet and rubbed her feet against the floors surface. Heaven, perfect heaven. So soft and gentle against her suddenly aching feet.

A soft knock sounded against the large mahogany door.

"Lady Lila, its me, Esa." A vibrant voice sounded, muffled by the thick door.

Lila laid back in bed. "Come in." She called, eyes fluttering, with the sudden weight of exhaustion.

The door opened quietly. "The physician is checking Lucas out. He says, that Lucas has over exerted himself. He's confined to rest and to stay in bed. At least until dinner." She said, skipping into the room and closing the door behind her.

Lila gathered her strength, forcing herself to sit up. She undressed herself down to the night gown, pulling the filthy ribbon out of her hair. Esa watched her quietly. Wide eyes awed. Silently she climbed onto the bed beside Lila. Almost reverently she reached a hand towards Lila's wispy red-gold hair.

"You're very _beautiful_." She breathed. Violet eyes still reverent.

Lila closed her eyes. Letting a long sigh escape from her. Esa's small hands were so gentle. The hand suddenly froze and a painful gasp escaped Esa's throat.

Lila's eyes snapped open and she turned to her. Esa was curled into a ball, her eyes wet and watery. She was cradling her right arm, her face whitening.

"What is wrong?" Lila asked, eyes widening.

Esa managed a weak smile. "I'm fine. Really, I'm fine. I just have the cramps." She said half-heartedly. Letting go of her right arm.

Lila gasped. The arm had a long purple scar, running down its side. It was ugly and it flawed the girls milky flesh.

Esa winced, when Lila roughly grabbed the arm. "Where did you get that scar?" She demanded softly. The girl hesitated.

"I fell from a great height into a bed of sharp rocks. I'm _lucky_ I survived. Lucas was with me at the time. Ever since then, he has been _so_ kind." She admitted, then she smiled.

"I-I _love_ cousin Lucas. He is _so_ generous and brave!" Esa's violet eyes were sparkling and living. A vibrant energy, full of concern and admiration. Lila released the arm.

Lila felt a familiar pang hit her. Esa was just a child. She was so lucky, to have such loving people around her. She was so lucky to not be shunned because of her beauty. She was so lucky, that she could smile like that, even with a practically useless arm.

Lila had never been able to smile like that. It was the one thing she couldn't do. She couldn't blindly trust anyone. All her secrets must belong to her. Her alone. No one else, should know the true her.

Esa stared at Lila, wistfully. "Lucas, _must_ love you very much." She chimed, laying back on the bed.

That shocked Lila. "_Love me_?!" She gasped.

Esa shot back up, her head bobbing up and down. "Yes, _love_ you. _You_ were travelling with him, right? He fell asleep, right? He _must_ trust _you _enough to take care of him. So, _yes_, _he must love you_!" She explained, bouncing with that sudden vibrant energy.

Lila suddenly felt that her heart would burst. Maybe, oh, just maybe, Esa was right! Her mind reviewed the past. He had let her come on the journey. He had been there, when she had woken up from that strange illness. He had been there, when she thought Flinx had died. He had let her cry into his warm shoulders. He had been there when she woke up, still by her side. He had carried across a desert. He had been there! He had been there all summer. He hadn't left her alone to rot yet.

_No_! He mustn't! He couldn't fall for her, the evil monster. He couldn't! She had to protect him. She couldn't let him get deceived.

"Lila? What is wrong? Your face suddenly went all pale." Esa said, her eyes shining with concern.

Flinx! The thought was like a stab in Lila's heart. She missed that ungainly little fox.

Lila straightened and wiped her face clear of any readable emotion. "I was just thinking about someone." She replied, turning her face away from the girl.

Esa sat up. "I've ordered the maids to run you a bath." She pointed towards a small door on the left side of the chamber. "Just in there, it will still be warm. Take as long as you like. You must be presentable enough to see father." She said, getting up and leaving.

Lila stood up, her legs shaking. She felt defeated and utterly old. But, she couldn't give up. She couldn't lay down and weep. She needed to be strong. To stand on her own.

Slowly, she made it to the door. The door opened and Lila, lost all feeling or thought. She was completely numb. Her feet touched the steaming water and Lila dived in. For a moment that huge basin of bath water, was the sea. Every weary thought, every single care, was banished from her. She was glad to be alive to be here.

Raising to the surface, Lila relaxed. Letting the water wash away the grim and burden off travel. For one single moment, she truly belonged somewhere. And suddenly her eyes closed and she curled up into a ball on the descending steps and fell asleep.

This time, no dream or nightmare troubled her sleep. It was the sleep of one that was completely and entirely exhausted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I think that is a good stopping point. So, fictionpress readers, what do you think? How could I improve myself?

The next update will be next sunday. Does that sound good? Or is it too soon? Oh well, I've finally reached the spot where everything is easy now. Basically I have the next five chapters written. I just have to type them.

You rock socks! Remember you can make a difference in the world!

-Lightzing ; )


	35. Naso and the Mix up

The sleep of an exhausted person...

There was a sudden squeal near the door. "The prince! He has become such a man!"

Lila's head rolled to the side and her eyes fluttered open.

_Noisy little twits!_ She thought to herself.

"Is this lady pretty? Maybe I have a chance with him." A giggle of personal glee. It was the same person! Was there only one person making all this racket?

Lila stirred in the water. The girl was talking to herself! Probably hoping that Lila was as ugly as a troll. Lila stood up in the water, shuddering as a blast of cold air hit her bare skin. Lila turned in the direction of the new breeze. Her eyes met with the eyes of someone whose heart was frozen.

The maid stared at the woman standing in the water. Impossible... the woman had all the desirable particulars. Long legs, slim frame, ivory skin, large shining eyes, long cascading hair, that shimmered with every movement. In all respects the woman was breath-taking.

Lila cocked a head at the maid, a mysterious smile appearing on her face. "Come to stare at me? Have you?" She asked bemusedly.

The glacier-like eyes eminated a coldness, that caused Lila to shudder even more. "No. I come bearing a message." She said firmly. All child-like energy vanished from the youthful face.

Lila stepped out of the water, wrapping a long soft towel around her. "Don't tell me." She said softly. "Its Lucas, isn't it?" She said, the question more of an answer.

A whoosh of air left the maid. "His lordship, demands your presence immediately." She declared, boldy staring up at Lila.

Lila's smile remained and she tried to stifle the sudden laughter that bubbled in her throat. Her temporary struggle with herself, was untriumphant. The laughter escaped her throat. She used a hand to cover her mouth, as she shook with laughter. Then, the laughter stopped.

The maid continued to stare at Lila. "Lady, a Prince's orders is not something to be taken lightly!" She exclaimed, terrified for this strange woman. "Lateness, can be penalized with temporary imprisonment." She added.

Lila looked over at the maid. "Ah, you are right." She replied distractedly. "So, if he wants me immediately, I don't have to dress up for the occasion?" She asked hopefully.

The maids face contorted in confusion. "Ah...what...no?" She stumbled, over the words. The ladies expression had thrown her thoughts. Such a warm dazzling smile.

Lila entered into the bed chamber. "Good. Just give me half a minute." She said, already pulling the clothes Lucas had lended her over her damp body. She didn't bother with boots and then she was out the door. Leaving the maid with a stunned face.

"No, milday! You can't enter a royal presence like that! I will be punished!" She called out after the already vanishing figure.

Lila rolled her eyes. "Lucas wouldn't dare." She mumbled under her breath.

She arrived at the door that was guarded by two royal guards. The men inspected her with a look that made Lila shudder. She hesitated but brought herself to her full height, raising her head proudly.

"What can I do for you?" The bulkier one, leered.

Lila curtsied. "The prince is expecting me." She answered meekly. Pretending innocence.

The younger guard exchanged a look with the elder one. "Do you think she is the lady?" He asked quietly, trying to keep the conversation between the two of them.

The older one, reluctantly looked away from Lila. "Its a pity." He murmured. "Such a beautiful blossom. He'll ruin her bloom."

Lila let out a cough to let them know, that their conversation was not very private. "I would greatly appreciate it." She gushed, still with that same dazzling smile.

Both exchanged a look. "Fine, be quick about it. The prince isn't in a good condition. He's a little loony." the younger one said boldy.

Lila raised an eyebrow, glancing at the expression on the younger guards face. Of course, he was green with envy. She should of known this place wasn't any different from others.

She passed through them quickly, sliding into the room with no sounds. She cocked a head to the side, inspecting the scene before. Of course, the prig was asleep. He didn't have the sort of patience to wait for her.

She let a small smile appear on her face.

"What a hopeless Princeling we have here." She said aloud, with a soft voice.

Lucas stirred and his eyes opened, revealing the vivid laughter. "Who are you calling a Princeling? I am full-grown now." He declared, sitting up. His eyes shining mischievously.

Lila let out a little gasp. So, he had been awake? What a prig! Her hands went to her hips. "Do you know, that I absolutely hate your guts?" She asked sweetly, her eyes betraying the fire sparking dangerously in her large eyes.

Lucas put a hand to his heart, falling back on the bed dramatically. "You stab me to the heart!" He declared.

Lila's sweet smile turned into a scowl. "You are not helping your situation, Lucas!" She declared stalking towards him. Lucas's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at her breath-taking eyes. They mocked him, for a moment his heart stopped. Then he acted, he took her face between both of his hands and stared into those eyes. The sparking fire softened.

His hands were so warm. Like a soft blanket. It froze her to the bone, and she couldn't bear to look away. A year of time just staring into eachothers eyes. Then Lila recovered. She jerked back, eyes wide, a rapid blush coming to her cheeks.

"W-what are you doing!?" She exclaimed, stepping away from the bed. That was the last time she ever gave him a chance to get that close. It had been so disconcerting. She had lost track of her anger.

Lucas sat up, shaking away those eyes that were branded in his mind. "Nothing." He said in amusement, running a hand through his hair.

Lila's eyes narrowed. "Liar! You were going to..." She trailed off, her blush deepening.

Lucas looked over at her, interested by her discomfort. "I was going to do what?" He asked slyly, putting his hands behind his head.

Lila's glare hardened. He was trying to embarrass her! She looked away. "I don't think I should say." She replied airily.

Lucas gave a crooked grin. "I was using my personal authority." He stated.

Lila bit her lip. "You and your personal authority! I've told you, I hate pompous windbags!" She exclaimed, longing to take a step forward again. Just to be more intimidating.

Lucas's lips quirked. "You do know, that I find your anger to be attractive, Princess?" He asked smoothly, glancing at her.

The random comment threw Lila off. Lucas tended to do that. She blushed briefly, but quickly recovered. "I will excuse your present misbehaviour, by defining you as braindead." She said, daring to challenge his pride.

It worked. Lucas was affected by her words. He squared his shoulders and began to climb out of the bed. Lila reacted by shoving him back on the bed. "Sorry bud! The orders are for you to stay in bed!" She declared, with a smirk.

Lucas frowned. "You!... Deliberately taunted me!" He exclaimed indignantly. If it had been anyone else, he would have ignored it. Why, did Lila have so much influence over his decisions?

Lila's eyes danced. "I think I'll be leaving now." She said, turning around.

Lucas took a deep breath, then gave a sigh of defeat. "Don't leave. It's boring here! I'm sorry about behaving like a prig." He whined boyishly.

Lila stopped, suprised by the tone in his voice. Something she had never heard before. Lucas was desperate. By saying those things he had let go of his pride. He had just admitted that he had lost by saying those seemingly insignificant words. This simple realization, made Lila stop.

Lucas groaned. Lila had understood the full meaning. Why did he have to say that? It put him in a position, where Lila was the more powerful. He looked at her back. Why wouldn't she turn around? What things were going through her devious little mind?

Lila was careful with her next words. "You are an absolute prig." She said softly. Staring at the wall in front of her.

Lucas winced. The assault of words was about to begin. What more would she say about him? He felt tense and anxious.

"But, I can understand why you would be bored." She added, slowly turning to face him.

Lucas couldn't help it, he gasped. The expression on that face, was something he had not expected. Instead of a smirk or a look of thought, it was total and complete curiousity.

"What, I can't seem to understand is..." She cocked her head at him. "How, would my presence ease this boredom?" She completed.

Lucas blinked. He had been expecting a different reaction. He continued to stare up at those curious eyes. "I..." He paused looking down at the bed. Then a slow grin spread across his face. Lila had returned the upper hand to him. He was in the position to manipulate.

"I could entertain myself, by making you angry. I could see, how many times I can make you blush. Or... we could play a simple game, made up of riddles." He said aloud, ooking up at her face.

Lila golded her arms. "I prefer the game of riddles." She murmured taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Lucas sat up, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Oh really?" He murmured, sliding an arm around Lila's waist. "I prefer to make you blush. It requires more thought."

Lila tensed. His warm breath tickled her neck. She tilted her head up, to stare at his face. "No it doesn't." She argued, not having the will to pull herself out of his hold. It made her feel safe. It felt like a place she belonged.

Lucas chuckled, his lips tilting into a one of his signature crooked grins. "I can argue against that. You, Princess... are a talented actress." He said softly.

Lila broke the eye contact, feeling the heat on her face. "Flatterer!" She accused.

Lucas leaned to the side, studying her. "I believe you are blushing." He stated triumphantly.

Of course, that only caused Lila's blush to deepen. "Am not!" She replied, looking down at her hands.

Lucas chuckled, turning Lila around to face him. He pushed a strand of her red-gold hair out of her face. "Don't try and hide it! Its a part of you, that I like." He said gently.

It must of been the closeness and the words that made Lila react in the way she did. She pulled out of his grip, shoving him down. "Lucas, you're scaring me." She said truthfully, not hiding her flushing cheeks. She

Lucas chuckled. "There it is!" he said, eyes twinkling.

Lila bit her lip, taking deep breaths. Allowing Lucas a chance to study her appearance.

Her hair was a mess and she hadn't changed out of the loan of clothes, he had given her in the tunnels.

Lucas sat up abruptly. "What are you wearing?" He said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Lila stood up, her eyes dancing with a warm fire. She spread her arms out to the spun around for him to see. "Like it?" She asked.

"Why aren't you wearing a dress?" He demanded with a frown.

Lila's eyes narrowed. "I don't have to wear a dress!" She exclaimed.

Lucas grabbed her wrist. "Why do you hate dresses?" He asked softly.

Lila stepped back, her face becoming a mask. "I like dresses." She said in a small voice. Lucas raised an eyebrow and Lila quickly responded. "But, not those! They are probably heavy and..."

"Probably?" Lucas interjected, interrupting Lila's muttering.

Lila looked down at the ground and scuffled her foot. "Fine, I haven't actually tried one on." She admitted reluctantly.

Lucas smiled. "Go try one on then." He said smoothly.

Lila scrutinized him closely, then she folded her arms. "I don't think I will." She replied, face cool, eyes dancing.

Lucas started to get out of the bed. Immediately Lila loomed before him, her palm on his chest. "I said, stay in bed." She said gently.

Lucas twitched. She was so warm and those eyes! He let a dazzling grin spread over his face. "Then, be a good gril and go put a dress on." He encouraged.

For the first time, that crooked grin, did not cause the desired affect. Instead, Lila returned a similar smile, which made Lucas twitch. It was such a blinding smile and Lila seemed to glow brightly. "Lucas, I will do as you say... on one condition." Her voice was soft , but it penetrated Lucas's calm shield.

He let out a shaky breath. Melodic, a soft breeze. So, this was Lila's true ability? This is why, Lila had such confidence in herself. With a smile like that, the world was hers. "What, is that condition?" He asked.

"You must stay in your bed." She whispered.

Lucas took another unsteady breath, closing his eyes. "Agreed." He breathed.

Lila's eyes danced and she straightened. "I'll be right back." She said sweetly, turning and exiting the room. Leaving Lucas staring after her...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Naso! Naso! Lucas is back!" Isabella's eager voice, rang down the corridors. Jonas looked up from his paper work as the dainty figure of his sister, threw herself into his arms.

"Esa! You silly girl! Don't kill yourself! What would you do if I wasn't here to catch you?" He asked trying to keep a serious look on his face.

Esa slowly raised her violet eyes to his. Complete trust written in those eyes. "You wouldn't let me fall." She said gently, smiling widely.

Jonas couldn't help but smile back. When those eyes stared at you with such trust, you couldn't lecture her. Isabella was his twin sister. Completely sweet and naive, with silky golden curls, and the brightest smile.

Jonas tousled her hair, taking a step back from her. "Now, what is it you wish to tell me?" He asked.

Esa took his hand with her good arm. "Lucas is back! He's brought company! A woman!" Esa chimed, practically dragging him out of the room.

"A strange woman." Interjected a calm unexcited voice from the doorway.

Jonas looked over at his younger brother. While Isabella was a lively vibrant girl, Kael was a shadow. He preferred to be alone and said very little.

Esa cocked a head at her little brother. "Why do you think that?" She asked curiously.

Kael stared daringly into those violet eyes. "I met her." He said abruptly.

Jonas worried about his little brother. Kael reminded him too much of Lucas. Lucas had been a shadow too. Only becoming lively when it came to Isabella's welfare.

"She dragged him up a hill." Kael added as a second thought.

Esa's eyes lit up. "Tell me more, Kael! Please!" She pleaded, eyes widening.

Kael stared at her thoughtfully. "No." He said decidedly.

Esa backed down. Kael was just like Lucas. He could actually resist her persuasion. But, a thought made her perk up. "I'm going to visit, cousin!" She declared, popping out of the room.

Jonas sighed. "So, Kael. How was your escapade?" He asked. A hand touched his arm.

"Lets go, I know you want to meet her. I want to see her again too. I liked her." He said, his violet eyes suddenly twinkling.

Jonas blinked. So, both Isabella and Kael liked her. But, why? "Fine, introduce me to her." He said, opening the door...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lila frowned at her reflection. "No sign of a monster." She murmured under her breath. The group of women around her gasped.

"Of course not! Milady, is anything but a monster!" They felt pride in the fact, that they had enhanced her appearance. Lila's long wispy hair had been pulled into a simple twist, a figure eight on the back of her head. The dress she wore, emphasized her slim figure. It was a dress of soft satin, a pale creme color. Tied with a thick black satin sash. The neck was square and the sleeves clung to her skin. The skirt flared out softly over her hips.

Lila gave a sad smile. "But if I looked like a monster, maybe I wouldn't hurt people." She said gently.

The maids looked at her doubtfully. "Donna would be shocked!" One muttered.

Lila curtsied. "Thank you, for helping me." She said, stepping out of the room, leaving the stunned women in the room.

"Lila!" Kaels voice sounded from behind her.

Lila turned towards him, smiling. "Kael! Hello, again." She said brightly.

Jonas hesitated. He had not been expecting someone like that. He would have expected one of Lucas's companions to be cold and sharp. Not vibrant and warm like this one. Such a smile and those eyes. A vibrant energy, resonating from deep within her.

Kael took Lila's hand in his own. "I was going to visit Lucas." He said eagerly.

Lila looked down at him, raising an eyebrow. 'Oh, really? I was just on my way to visit him too." She answered gently. Then, she felt uneasy. Someone was watching her. She turned and her eyes fell on Jonas.

Her eyes narrowed. "Lucas! You're supposed to stay in bed!" She exclaimed.

Jonas shuffled his foot shyly. "Actually, I'm..." He cast an anxious glance at Kael.

Kael hid a smirk, refusing to say anything to Lila about the identity mistake.

Jonas frowned, it seemed that things still hadn't changed. "I'm not..."

Lila put a hand on his shoulder. "Go on! Get back in bed! I thought we made an agreement!" She said bossily.

Kael opened the door to the chamber. "Yes, Lucas get back in here." He said with a grin.

Jonas scowled at his younger brother. Why did he have to be mischievous now?

"What are you talking about, I am already in here?" Lucas said.

Lila froze and her face grew quizzical. "What is going on here?" She murmured.

Lucas sat up and surveyed his cousin. Yes, they still looked identical to each other. He had been hoping that with time they would grow out of their similarities.

"Lucas, was already here. I am Jonas, his cousin. Nice to meet you, milady." He bowed, mustering all his dignity...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So, thats it! Hope you enjoyed. I had fun writing this one. I do so love the character of Esa. She is so fun to write about. Kael too! Natural characters that actually do exist in my life.

So, don't be afraid to criticize my writing. I'm all up for it.

you rock socks!

-Lightzing ; )


	36. Prologue and Alternate beginning

**Prologue**

The sun was blotted out, by big black clouds. The rain continued to pour. Hard and heavy. A woman stared out the window. Thinking of the ones she had lost. Her heart hurt, her eyes were red-rimmed, her abnormal shaped belly, throbbed.

She was a petite thing. Dainty and beautiful. Her raven tresses were tied back into an elegant bun. She wore a shade of midnight blue. She hated the color black, it was to much like death. Besides Elitelic's were famous for the colorful material they wore.

Her blue-green eyes remained cold and unfeeling. She would keep up the unreadable face, she was numb, with sorrow. Why was the world this way? What exactly was everyone fighting for? Thinking of the waiting soul inside her. She smiled. Sadly, she noticed that it almost hurt to smile.

There was a knock at the door. The woman slowly turned. Trying to keep up her elegance, despite her awkward body. "Come in." She called.

The door opened quietly. Revealing, the blood stained captain. Ethera gasped, waddling over to the man. "Captain Green! What is it?" She asked quietly.

The man wiped a tear off, with a grimy hand. "Its, your husband... he's..." He stopped. Bowing his head. Stepping to the the side, to reveal a group of battered men. A group of soldiers, carried a body. A giant of a man, who ordinarily looked undefeatable. But now, a bandage was wrapped around his head. His clothing was torn, sweat drenched it thickly. He shivered suddenly.

Ethera's heart stopped. She sprang to her husband, grabbing his hand. "Peter! Oh, Peter! Don't leave me! What about our baby? Who will comfort me, with you, Melina, Papa, and Mama, dead? I couldn't bear it!" She said, tears quickly slipping down her face.

Peter's emerald eyes gazed at her. A small smile appearing on his lips. "Ethera, you're a brave girl. You'll make it." The man grunted, raising a large hand to her face. His hands were gentle and loving, holding the Princess's tear stained face.

Slowly, the man gave in, his spirit ascending to be with the Divine One. Ethera cried out, burrowing her wet face into the mans hands. "Peter! I hate being alone." She muttered, through her tears.

The soldiers and the captain backed away. They had lost a great King. They took one last look at the Princess, who clung to his body. It was well known, that the Princess loved her King.

At the quiet click of the closing door, Ethera rised. She had lost her best friend, her husband, and her parents, all in one day. She turned back to the window. Her mind whirring insanely. Without, considering her choices, the soon-to-be queen opened the big window and stepped onto the balcony.

The wind raced around her and in the distance, Ethera imagined she could hear, the on-going battle, raging. War, was a sickly thing. It wasn't supposed to happen.

Her hand went to her stomach. Thinking of the dark world that her child would be born into. Ethera winced. No one would know of her babies birth.

She would go far away from the palace. Looking down, Ethera spotted the vine that she had used one evening. That was when she had met Peter and Melina. Pushing away the memory, Ethera awkwardly slipped.

Lightning streaked the sky and Ethera paused in fright. An insane grin crossed her face. A song breaking out of her throat. She imagined Peter walking by her, holding her hand, keeping the darkness away.

"When you look for a pearl, that shimmers and shines, and makes the heart like day. The path you make, will surely create, the light you need." Ethera sang wistfully.

For a moment the world was at peace. The wind, thunder, and lightening stopped. But the rain kept going, its music feeling the sky. For a few seconds, Ethera felt her heart lighten. With unexhausted energy she ran towards a cottage.

A voice broke out over the rain. "Are you alright?" A small hand, brushed Ethera's shoulders. Ethera turned.

It was a young girl, with firey tresses, wore a bright yellow gown. Strangely the yellow glowed in the light. Her emerald eyes sparkled with life. It was a comforting sight to Ethera, who had only seen darkness.

Seeing Ethera's pregnant belly, the girl started guiding Ethera into the nearby cottage.

Ethera could only remember, "Mom! Get over here immediately. We have an emergency!" Than Ethera felt a sudden agony in her belly, and her world blacked out...

Slowly her eyes opened. Something was crying near by.

"Isn't she just gorgeous!" A soft voice chimed. Ethera slowly turned her head. An angel spun a little bundle around.

"Delilah! Stop it! You might hurt the baby!" A motherly voice, reprimanded.

Ethera smiled at the pair. The girl looked like an angel. She struggled to a sitting position. Almost immediately, She knew that the girl was holding her baby. She held out her hands.

The girl looked down fondly at the baby, than reluctantly handed Ethera the baby. Ethera stared down at the baby. She was a small baby, fair skinned, and beautiful. Contentedly she held the baby, smiling weakly at it.

"Are you going to name her?" The girl asked curiously. Staring at the baby, contentedly.

Ethera considered. She looked at the girl. A light in the darkness. She liked that name, she had needed that light. "I think... I will name her after you." She said, gently. Staring down into the babies sleepy eyes.

The girl flushed. "Oh! You don't have to! There are plenty of names better than mine!" The girl protested.

Ethera laughed. It sounded hollow in her throat. Weakly, she took the young girls hand in her own. "It is my way of saying thank you. I will call her Delila Mydia Siana Melina Elette Fern Rose May." Ethera said, tweaking the babies nose. The baby giggled in response.

The girl wrinkled her nose. "That is an awfully long name! Why is it so long?" She asked curiously.

"It is none of your business, Delilah! Leave the woman alone." The elderly woman said, seizing the girls hand in her own.

Ethera's head jerked up. "It is fine. I want to speak to your daughter alone." She said sharply.

The woman nodded. "Of course, milady." She said humbly. Backing out of the room and closing the door behind her.

The girls emerald eyes sparkled excitedly. "Is it a secret? Oh! I just love secrets!" She giggled.

Ethera gave a weak smile. "Listen. You must swear that you will never tell a soul, about what you are about to hear." She said quietly.

The girl gazed at Ethera curiously. "I swear." She said, making a serious face.

Ethera sighed. "This baby, is the next heir to the throne of Eliteli. No one, must know of her birth. Do you understand?" Ethera said seriously.

The girls emerald eyes widened. She gazed at the baby in awe. "A princess, was named after me?" She said quietly.

Ethera nodded. "You were a light in the darkness. I thank you, for helping me. Now, I repeat, no one, must know of Princess Delilah's existence." She said determinedly. Watching the girl closely. Waiting for any hint, that the girl understood what had been asked of her.

The girl stared into Ethera's eyes. "I won't breathe a word." She whispered. Pure honesty, shining in her eyes.

Ethera felt a tear slide down her face. "Do you have a basket?" Ethera asked quietly. The girl picked up the basket and handed it to her. Ethera stood up, gently placing her baby into the basket. Turning around, Ethera raised a small hand, to the girls face.

"I hope my child, grows up to be like you." She said gently, using the magic running through her veins, to transport to the border of the world...

"Divine One, if it be thy will, take care of her." Ethera whispered softly. Placing the basket into the Royal Sea. As the baby drifted away, the sun broke through the clouds. One ray shining on a baby. Startled, Ethera began to mutter, the long told legacy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A nineteen year old girl, descended the steps hastedly. She had over-slept again. Didn't matter, a certain few words, a bat of the eyes, and Sir Boss would forgive her. No doubt about that.

Lila gave a weary sigh. Nothing, in her life, seemed unexpected. Where was the fun in her life? Gone...

Checking her clothes for any leaves, Lila paused briefly. Nothing, unreasonable. The expected splotch of dirt on her dress. The slightly dark ashy face. That is what she got, for being a chef. Satisfied with her appearance, Lila stepped into a lobby.

Lila spotted, the richly dressed Sir Boss easily. No wonder everyone didn't call him his real name. Sir Galachevi, certainly didn't fit him. He was wearing a bright scarlet. He was sitting with another richly dressed man. Except this one, was definitely older.

Thinking quickly, Lila headed towards the table were the two sat.

"Elisa, you are late..." Sir Boss said, his eyes already glued to her fair figure.

Lila resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It was the exact same thing, he said, each time she was tardy. She walked over to the pair and gave an elegant curtsy.

"Master, Sir.." She said acknowledging the two with a nod of her head. The old mans eyes had no expression and his face was like a great prune, red and blotchy, as if the man would loose his temper any minute. His skin was wrinkled, so wrinkled that the skin on his chin, sagged like a great bull dog.

The man regarded her with a steel black look, watching her intensely, his smile had widened. It was a strange and automatic movement, that made Lila puzzled.

Lila turned to Sir Boss. "I do apologize, master... but you see, I was having a wonderful dream about a _certain_ someone." She purred. Confident that her performance would create the desired affect.

Sir Boss's smile widened to a grin, as if that certain someone was himself. "Oh... well, never mind! Just hurry to your work, Elisa." He said airily.

Lila had turned to the pruned one. "If you will excuse me, sir." She said, her eyes observing his now coal black eyes. A voice in the back of her mind sent a warning for her to stay away from this rich man.

Lila turned and hurried to her work. Not being able to shake off the image of that heartless stare.

Opening the door of the kitchen, Lila was surprised to observe a man sitting on the counter. At the opening of the door, the man turned.

The man had bright flaming red hair, which seemed to glow in the morning sun. The eyes were hazel with a mischievious light in them. He looked to be about 18 years old. He gave her a wide grin. He carried a bag full of seeds. "Hi. I'm Samson Walker. But, you must call me Sam." He said seriously.

Lila smiled. "I'm the Chef. So, I'm guessing your the new, errand boy?" She said studying him. She decided that she might like working with him. Closing the door, she tied on her apron. Deciding that maybe she would appreciate his company, walked over to him. Explaining how she spent her day.

By the end of the week. Lila had decided that someone was watching her from the shadows. It was not a pleasant feeling. Being watched, was like having a knife held at your back. Sam, had learned his job well. During his shift, he was given a list of ingredients. He placed them on the table for the chef to use. But if they were out of the ingredient, he would have to go get more.

It was a simple arrangement, Lila grew bored of it. But she did her best, to remain mysterious. One laugh, could reveal her weakness. The past, everything that she had run away from.

Lila looked out the window. Sir Lyle the old prune-faced man waved to her. Obviously he wanted to talk to her. She winced, she couldn't stand that man! Whenever he came near she dodged away and acted like she was busy doing something important. There was something about the man, that was not quite right. His teeth were too white and even, it seemed his face was too wrinkly. She had never seen any man with that many wrinkles! Sometimes, his voice sounded clear instead of raspy like it usually was.

The kitchen door opened, and in walked Sam. He had a hand-sized bag of seeds with him along with a sack full of the ingredients she had ordered earlier.

She smiled. "Your getting faster everytime. The only trouble you have, is finding the expensive herbs. Herbs are the most useful items for pranks." She stated.

Sam smiled and walked by a pot of boiling soup. He stopped, taking the lid off of the hot soup and stuffing a handful of seeds into his mouth. Lila had learned by experience not to trust Sam near food. She watched him closely as he walked by the her his hand hovering over some pastrie's she had made. She acted like she was busy cutting bread when his hand slipped into his pocket.

"Put it back." She demanded, holding out her hand.

Sam frowned, reluctantly pulling the stolen treat out of his pocket. "You've learned." He said. The tone in his voice impressed.

Lila picked up a tray of baked goods and placed it into the oven. "Yes, and its a good thing. I was the one, blamed for the food that went missing!"

Sam's expression was distracted as he watched a carriage outside the window.

"Chef, have you ever thought of settling down? Getting married, raising a family?"

Lila froze, and turned to him, placing her hands on her hips. "Samson Walker, what are you saying!" She said. The tone in her voice suprised. Sam's mouth opened when suddenly the bell chimed.

Lila washed her hands, pulling her apron off, and hung it on the hook in the wall.

"Sam, there's another list of items that I need for later. Can you get them?" She said while rushing out the door. Lila took a breath of the sun and joined the crowd of walking people.

A raspy voice interrupted her observation of nature. "Elisa, so nice to see you. We have seen so little of each other." Sir Lyle said.

Lila tucked a strand of red gold hair behind her ear. "I like to congratulate myself on that fact!" She mumbled to herself. "Sir Lyle, what do you want?" She said impatiently.

Lyle turned to her, his eyes that horrid red color again. It had been doing that recently. It managed to frighten her, her mask falling away briefly.

"Tonight, I'm staying at the inn." The man rasped. Turning and walked away.

Lila shivered. As much as she hated that man, the families need was great. She was already decided in the matter. She would do whatever she could to help that family!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Seashell Inn was busy that evening. Apparently, there was a few members of the foreign nobility visiting. Gossip spread rapidly throughout Arqueline. Sir Lyle stood at the counter. He watched Lila closely. Intent upon every move she made.

Lila gave a friendly smile. "What will you have, sir?" She asked prettily.

He stared at her intensely. "Whatever you got." He said boldly.

Lila looked at him closely. Her face thoughtful. "Well, I think I have just the thing for you." She said quietly.

She went back into the kitchen, a grin flying onto her face. She turned to Sam. "We have a daring one out there." She said, a mischievous shine coming to her eyes.

Sam stuffed another handful of seeds into his mouth. His eyes shining equally. "Good. Tonight, was getting dull."

Lila opened one of the cabinets. "I think I'm going to give him, onion dessert and..." She stopped, her brow furrowing in thought.

Sam hovered nearby. "Why not the Pepper roll?" He suggested helpfully.

Lila shook her head. "He's a traveler, he is bound to have had that one. I'm going to make up a new recipe." She exclaimed. Her hands fidgeting with excitement.

If you had been a regular customer at the Seashell Inn. You would know, that the chef, had an uncanny ability, to embarrass you right in front of everyone. Her inventions tended to put ones mouth on fire, to put you asleep, or to make you incredibly and dimly in love with everything you see. So, everyone was waiting eagerly to watch the old man, be humiliated.

Lila went to work immediately. Sam as the errand boy cleared the table and fetched whatever Lila asked for. Lila flitted about the kitchen, stirring sauces, adding some flavor, arranging the food to look, absolutely appetizing.

Finally she was done and she winced grinned at her creation. She resisted the temptation to taste it. She had put a remarkably strong potion in there.

Sam stared at it in awe. He licked his lips. "What do you think he is going to do?" He asked quietly.

Lila turned to her friend. "Start spouting his darkest secrets." She said slyly. Her grin widening.

Sams eyes widened. "You really are a dangerous woman, Chef... Hey! Do you know, I don't even know your name." He said suddenly, looking at her strangely.

Lila bit her lip, feeling uneasy. She didn't trust anyone. He was a lively, stupendous young man. If she told him anything about her past. He would be spouting it to the next person he saw.

"Elisa." She said quickly. Her face flushing. She hated to lie. But, it was the only way, Someone might recognize her. She didn't want her past to come back. She had run away from that life.

Hastily she exited the kitchen. Almost running into a rushing assistant. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for all the eyes that would be on her.

"Be graceful, Lila. Think graceful. Live graceful." She whispered reassuringly. Feeling ready, she took one last breath and went through the doors.

She felt the eyes almost immediately. But she smiled sweetly. Presenting, Sir Lyle with his order.

He stared at it hungerly. "Looks delicious." He rasped, rubbing his hands together greedily. Lila placed a innocent smile on her face and watched him eat. Looking around, she was relieved to find, that noone else was ordering. She leaned over the table, watching those dark eyes.

He finished the food quickly, devouring the onion dessert, no sign of disgust on his face. Lila observed a sudden change in the man. His movement became less jerky and his eyes lightened. They became a clear light gray.

The man looked around in a daze. "Where am I?" He asked quietly.

Lila's eyes widened. "You are at the Seashell Inn, Sir Lyle." She said calmly.

The man looked puzzled. "Sir Lyle? My name is actually Jim. Who might you be?" He asked curiously.

Lila stared at the man, in puzzlement. What was going on? His voice had even changed. But then, just as suddenly as the change had happened, his eyes darkened.

"Sir Lyle, are you feeling well?" Lila asked softly.

The dark eyes looked up at her. "I'm not hungry anymore." He said, rapidly pushing away the food. There was some left over onion dessert.

Lila frowned. "Very well. I hope you liked what you did eat." Her hand closed around the plate and she started to retrieve her creation. When, suddenly the man's hand closed around her wrist.

He stared at her thoughtfully. "Your a strapping young lady, Elisa. You don't want to make the wrong enemy." He said harshly.

Lila looked at his hand. His grip hurt. She could feel tears starting to produce in the corner of her eyes. She closed her eyes, holding back her weakness. When she got control of herself, her eyes opened.

"I don't know what you mean, Sir." She said innocently.

The man's wrinkled face, broke into an amused smile. Lila realized that he had clean white teeth. None were missing. It scared and confused her. If he was an old man, he should be practically toothless.

"Take a seat. We will... talk." Rasped Prune-face. Motioning to the chair across from him.

Lila bit her lip, than put a brave mask on. She gracefully took a seat.

Prune-face leaned towards her, his eyes glittering mercilessly. "You can't fool me. Elisa, you pretend to be dimwitted. The truth is... your a clever, revengeful, young woman. Who hates people in general, trusts no one completely, and lies for a living." He said quietly.

Lila's eyes narrowed. He had no right to say those things. They may be the truth, but he had no right.

The mans grin widened. "When I say that you are strapping, I mean it. I don't give compliments openly." He said seriously.

Lila surveyed the man thoughtfully. "Stop, beating around the bush. Get straight to the point." She muttered darkly.

Sir Lyle stared at her, his eyes becoming red. "I would like to court you." He said regally. Though only enough for Lila to hear.

Lila looked away thoughtfully. He was rich, she could help someone with that kind of money. But she loathed him. "Alright, but I got work to do now." She said, snatching her hand from his grip and walking back into the kitchen.

Closing the door to the kitchen, she picked up a pastry she had been working on and pounded it heavily. Imagining that it was the old mans face. Angry tears, falling down her cheeks and into the dough. Frustrated with the dough, Lila picked it up and flung it against the window.

Outside the window, there was a noise. Lila whirled towards it. It was a young man laughing. Mentally Lila made a note of the man. He was tall, medium-built, poorly dressed. His hair was golden, high cheek bones, soul piercing blue eyes. Secretly, Lila thought he was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. But, he was a man. Men were bad, in her opinion.

It was due to the childhood she had suffered in a far away place. One that she refused to think of. Lila glared out the window and returned back to her work. She picked the dough off of the window and threw it down to the floor. Grinding it into the ground.

Breaking out of her fit, Lila checked the time. Her work shift was over. Taking her dirty apron off, she sloppily hung it up, washed her hands, turned everything off and went up the stairs.

Now, most workers at inns, slept in the cellar. But, the workers at Seashell Inn, were treated differently. Lila specifically, had been given a small room with a window. She loved the window. It was her source of escape.

Although, this life was better than her last life. It was still a very hard life. Lila had long ago decided that she would not spend her life as a laborer. It was too routinic, too dull, and too predictable.

The moon outside was round and whole. Lila lifted the window and climbed out onto the thick branch. Wistfully, her thoughts turned to the sea. Unlike Lila's life, the sea was free. Free to do whatever it wanted. It could swallow up a peaceful village if it wanted. Since noone knew how to stop it.

Lila climbed the tree higher. She had lived like this for three years. Long ago, she had learned how to manuever about the huge oak. She let herself get lost in thought. Trying to figure out what exactly had happened that day.

Sir Lyle, was dangerous. He was not to be trusted. She had to be careful, how she acted around him. If she didn't, she might find herself to be in an unpleasant situation. A situation that Lila, wished to avoid at all cost.

Coming up with a plan, Lila descended to her window and climbed in. Placing her few possessions into a bag, Lila hummed a small tune. Finishing, Lila left the bag in the room and exited.

Coming across Sir Boss's door, Lila knocked. From within a voice answered.

"Wages are in your cubby." Sir Boss, called out.

Lila sighed. She didn't want to talk to Sir Boss. He was a boring and tedious man.

The cubby was where Sir Boss, would place the days work schedule. Sir Boss, was generally fair, with the hours he gave. But to Lila especially, she got the least hours possible. That is one of the reasons why none of the workers spoke to Lila.

Lila walked down the hall, into the small office. Lila picked up her wages and headed back to her room. Changing into some dark pants and a modest vest. Just as an extra precaution, Lila wore her coarse navy blue dress. It was unproper for a girl to go galavanting around in mens clothes.

A mischievous shine came into Lila's eyes. She just loved, breaking the rules. It was exciting, new, and sometimes dangerous.

Packing her wages into her bag, Lila climbed onto the tree. The new sturdy boots, she had bought recently, fit perfectly. Descending the tree nimbly, Lila landed with a soft thud.

Looking around quickly, Lila determined that no one had noticed. Continuing on her way, she started heading in the direction of the faraway beach.

Forcing her drooping eyelids to stay open, Lila paused momentarily. She could almost feel the waves, the tide enveloping her skin. Washing away, all those troubling thoughts. Lila's hand went to the necklace around her neck. Just touching it, sent a wave of energy through Lila's body.

She had been walking the whole night long. Tired, weary, and discouraged, Lila couldn't believe her eyes. The waves welcomed her invitingly. The white sand glittered in the light of the moon. All signs of exhaustion disappeared immediately.

Slipping off her boots Lila ran into the water, laughing. The sea, was one of Lila's closest friends. She had grown up playing in its waters. Happy hours of laziness and freedom.

For many moments Lila was filled with an inexhaustable energy. Running, diving, leaping, singing, laughing. Reluctantly she left the waves and relaxed on the sand of the beach. Slipping out of her dress, Lila settled against a tree, using her dress as a blanket. Almost immediately, Lila was lost to the world. A peaceful smile on her lips.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Lila was awakened by a hand on her shoulders. Her eyes opened slowly to be staring into a pair of rather familiar, piercing blue eyes.

All signs of slowness disappeared. She glared at the man. "Go away." She mumbled, rolling over and trying to fall back asleep. With a groan, she realized that her back hurt.

The man backed up watching her curiously. "Do I know you?" He asked thoughtfully. His voice was nice. Tenor and gentle.

Lila turned around and surveyed him closely. Familiar face, piercing eyes, a mess of golden hair. She couldn't explain it as spiked nor curly. It was untidy and wind swept. Her eyes widened in recognition. He was the one that had been laughing at her last night.

Lilas mind reeled. She sat up almost immediately, springing to her feet. "Yes, yes we have met before. You're the one that was laughing at me." She said coldly.

The mans mouth dropped open. She had picked up on that so quickly? "Now, don't do something stupid." He said, backing up. She looked dangerous, her blue-green eyes holding a raging fire deep within.

Lila placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, I won't. Because, you are going to tell me, why you were outside in the orchard." She said firmly.

The man ran a hand through his golden hair. Glancing at her nervously. "I just happened to be passing by..." He said vaguely.

Lila rolled her eyes. "The orchard is surrounded by a fence." She pointed out.

The man gave a nervous laugh. "So it was. Guess, it was not important at the time. Look, can I tell you something?" He said quietly.

Lila folded her arms. "Shoot." She said, tucking a strand of red-gold behind her ear.

His eyes became sincere. "Sir Lyle is a bad man. He does bad things." He muttered.

Lila's eyes widened. How did he know about Sir Lyle? "How long have you been spying on me?" She demanded coldly. She could remember, the sensation of being watched for the last week.

The man glanced around, running his hand through his hair. "Not..._long_." He admitted quietly.

Lila frowned. "Why should I trust you?" She asked rudely.

The man frowned, than he grabbed her arm, pulling her closer. "Your the next one on his list. I wouldn't go back, if I was you." He said seriously.

Lila was surprised by how warm his hand was. It was hotter than anything she could imagine. But, no matter how much she tried to pull out of his grip, she couldn't manage. "How do you know this?" She hissed.

The man didn't let go. "I pay attention to gossip. In Golbin, he robbed the Mayor. In Felklip, he ransomed the Princess. In Dalso, he..." He trailed off. "He is a master of disguise. I have been following him around, just on a whim. But, I think that the man, is a..."

"A puppet." Lila filled in. She remembered, the friendly light gray eyes, the young voice. Then she had observed how after that, his hands moved jerkily. Almost like someone, was trying to stop the movement.

The man nodded. She was smarter than he thought. He looked her up and down, staring at her. He had to admit to himself. She _was_ beautiful. Exceptionally so. He had seen a good variety of beautiful women, but none like this.

Lila shook herself, breaking away from her thoughts. She looked over at him. Her eyes met his piercing ones. Lila felt her face heat up, she felt flustered. Her control was slipping. Feeling his grip weaken, Lila was able to free herself.

Recovering herself quickly, she glared at him. "So, why are you here now, instead of at Arqueline? Sir Lyle, is located there at this moment." She pointed out helpfully.

He looked down at the ground, shuffling the sand. "My interests switched." Pausing he looked up at her, stepping towards her. Daring to give her the blunt truth. "You're a very interesting person, did you know? I've never seen anyone throw dough at a window, especially a cook." He said cheekily.

Lilas eyes narrowed. "Obviously, the cooks you knew, don't have any creativity!" She snapped back. Why did he have to bring up last night.

He gave a crooked grin. "I'm Lucas." He said, holding out his hand.

Lila placed her hand in his, squeezing it tightly. He had annoyed her, she usually didn't tolerate being teased. Acting quickly, Lila did a rapid flick of the wrist. Flinging him into the sand. Standing over him, she proceeded to kick him three times in the gut. Regretting, that she was not wearing her boots.

Lucas had been taken completely by surprise. His breath had been knocked out of him, ruthlessly. He had underestimated her temper, her ability to cause pain, and the reaction she gave. He spit out the mouthful of sand.

Lila smirked, leaning into his ear. "I don't like spies. I don't like men. I don't like being teased." She whispered softly. Straightening she stared down at him. Her eyes brightening, with satisfaction.

Lucas groaned and sat up. "I'll remember that, Lila." He said gruffly. Holding his aching gut.

Lilas eyes widened. "You know my name." She said quietly. She had forgot how beautiful her true name was.

Lucas glanced at her. She was smiling at him. It was a beautiful smile. One of the most dazzling he had seen. He studied her again.

She had a perfect figure. Slim and tall. Fair skin, soft dimples, pearly teeth, rose-pink lips. Red-gold tresses, and unique blue-green eyes. He couldn't blaim any man, for entertaining interests in her. He himself, was enchanted with her.

Realizing that she had let her guard drop, she scowled. "I really appreciate, your advice. But, I got a job to do. I have to go back." She said stiffly. His eyes seemed to be staring right through her. Did he know her weakness's? She turned around and started walking away.

Lucas stared after her. He hadn't interfered with any of the others. But, he had to do something here. She was too naive, to understand Sir Lyle. Sir Lyle was evil, dangerous, and not to be played with...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lila sat in the orchard, puzzling over what to do. Should she leave Arqueline? She had taken her wages and packed up her things. No one would miss her. None, except Sam.

He had become someone Lila could trust. She had told him about Sir Lyle. He had suggested that she give him a memory potion. But, Lila had opposed the idea. That would be getting rid of the challenge, very easily. Lila, always liked a good challenge. She was going to do this, the old fashioned way.

Standing up, she went through the kitchen door. Sam was in there, working with the other Lead Chef. Who happened to be an ill-tempered man.

"Wasteful little shrimp!" The man bellowed at Sam.

Sam winced, ducking the mans hand. "I didn't mean it! Honest, Mr. Grit!" He said boyishly. His hazel eyes, revealing the confusion and desperation expressed openly on his face.

Lila walked between the two. Stiffling the girlish laugh, that longed to be let out. "Mr. Grit, you are forgetting, Mr. Walker is an errand boy. Not an assistant chef." She said calmly.

Sam looked relieved to see her. Mr. Grit turned to her, his eyes calming only a little. He reluctantly put down his pan. "He spoiled our best salt!" He protested.

Lila gave a fake smile. "That doesn't mean, that _all_ the salt is gone. Just be happy, it wasn't the haste-weed." She said gently.

Mr. Grits eyes widened. "Yes, good thing it wasn't. I would of given this boy a good whipping. Very rare, practically impossible to find." He muttered, walking off to check the oven.

Sam pulled out his bag of seeds. Stuffing a handful into his mouth. "Thanks. I owe you one." He said through his mouthful.

Lila grimaced, wiping off a piece of seed that had landed on her cheek. "Why do you carry, those seeds around with you?" She asked curiously, a hint of irritation seeping through her control.

Sam grinned. He took her hand. "I'll show you. Follow me." He said, walking out into the orchard. The sun was setting. Sending orange and red highlights across the sky. Swallowing the rest of his seeds, Sam gave a shrill whistle.

Lila heard the call of a crow and the fluttering of wings. The crow was huge. Its black feathers shimmered in the sunlight.

Sam pulled out a handful of seeds and offered the crow some. He stroked the glossy feathers. "His name is Ashes. Found him years ago, ever since then, he doesn't go far away from me." He said fondly.

The crow dropped something into Sams hand, Lila saw a hint of gold. Her eyes widened. "Your a thief!" She said aghast.

Sam gave an awkward grin. "Nothing serious. The occasional, forgotten jewelry. Most of it is food." He said with a shrug.

Lila glared at him coldly. "That is inconsiderate of other people! You better not do it when you run an errand." She said threatenly.

Sam looked shocked. "No! I wouldn't dream of it." He said hastily.

Lila took a deep breath. "Sorry, it is just that. I was raised in a poor family. We got money according to how much of our items were bought. I wouldn't wish it on any other family. It was horrible." She said quietly.

Sam looked at her. "That is the first time, you have even mentioned your past, Elisa." He said quietly.

Lila looked away. "For good reason. I don't want to think about it." She whispered.

Ashes flew off and Sam wiped his hands on his pants. "I got to get back to work. I don't want to annoy, Mr. Grit again." He said quickly. Heading back in.

Lila sighed and followed after him, heading up to her room. The stars were starting to appear in the sky. Lila stared at it for a few moments. Sighing, she hummed a small tune.

_When the stars appear,_

_you can tell the world is dreaming._

_Things close up,_

_But secrets remain._

_When the moon appears,_

_The world is waiting,_

_waiting to reveal its whims._

_The sun reveals,_

_almost all unseen thing._

A stray tear slid down Lilas face. That was one of her favorite songs. Gennaphee had taught it to her so long ago. Lila entertained the notion that the people of Arqueline, used lots of literacy. But, Lila had not heard much music. The occasional whistle, but it seemed music didn't thrive here.

With a sad sigh, Lila turned. Strangely, her door was open. Lila shrugged and closed it slowly. Turning she headed towards the fireplace. When suddenly, a hand shot out of the shadows, covering her mouth. It smelled good, like hot spices and cinnamon.

Lila felt her heart beat, race excitedly. Who could it be? How had they gotten into her room, without her realizing it?

"Don't say anything. Just listen." A masculine voice said quietly.

Lila's eyes widened. Numerous questions running through her mind. He turned her around to face him. Lilas eyes connected with his piercing blue eyes.

"Sir Lyle is in the dining hall. He is sitting in an isolated corner, with another man. He is talking about you." He said gently. He pulled out a forest green cloak and handed it to her. "Put this on and follow me." He said removing his hand from her mouth. Heading towards the open window.

For once, Lila didn't hesitate. She followed him quietly. Pulling the cloaks hood over her hair. Lucas was able to descend the tree easily. Again, Lila wondered, how much did he know? Motioning for her to remain silent. They walked through the front door. No one paid them attention as they took a seat close to the old man.

Lila sat close to the conversing pair. Lucas raised his hand for an order.

A petite waitress came to the table. She stared at Lucas, observing how handsome he was. "Can I be of any service to you, sir?" She gushed, fluttering her eyes. A wide smile revealing even white teeth.

Lucas turned to the girl, giving her a crooked grin. "A glass of water." He said smoothly.

Lila glanced at him. He was flirting with the waitress! Oh! The arrogant, little, jerk! Lucas winked at her. Lila could feel her rage boiling. But, she ignored it and turned her ears to the conversation happening behind her.

"...Sounds enchanting." Mumbled an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes. But, I have another suspicion..." Sir Lyle said urgently. "I think, she might be the one."

The other one coughed. "You mean, the one foretold by the prophecy?" He whispered.

"She has Ethera's eyes." Sir Lyle stated.

The voices lowered and Lila couldn't catch anymore.

"So you plan on kidnapping her and..." The other man trailed off.

"Shhh! People might be listening. Yes, I plan on it." Rasped Sir Lyle.

"I can't wait to meet her." The other one said gleefully.

Lila heard their chairs shift and she lost track of their voices. She turned, just in time to see the door close behind them. Lila felt her heart race excitedly. Anger flashed in her eyes. The ruthless man! She wouldn't allow him to do, no such thing!

Lila turned back to Lucas. He sent her a questioning look. "What are they planning?" He asked curiously.

Lila clenched her fists. "Their talking about kidnapping me." She said quietly.

Lucas ran his hand through his hair. "I told you he was bad news." He said stiffly.

Lila glared at him. "I'm not stupid! I never trusted him. I've been able to avoid him easily." She hissed.

Lucas's eyes darkened. "That is what you think! The man is a magician, a master of disguise, greedy and determined. If you stay here, he will get you, eventually." He said seriously, leaning into her dangerously.

Lila flinched. She had never been more afraid, than right now. "I don't care! No one is going to tell me what to do." She shot back, proudly.

Lucas rolled his eyes and turned away. Giving a crooked grin at the approaching waitress. Lila watched him darkly. He was a definite jerk. She had no reason to trust him. He might be just as bad, as Prune-face.

"Here is your water, sir." She said, blushing at his attention.

Lucas took the cup and drank it down with a smooth swallow. "My thanks, Ms..." He said trailing off.

"Dara. My name is Dara." She said helpfully. Flicking her golden hair, over her shoulder.

Lucas sighed. "_Dara_." He tested the name. "That is a beautiful name, Dara." He said pleasantly.

The girl giggled. "I know. I have always liked it." She said smiling.

Lucas stood up. "Well, until we meet again, _Dara_." He said fondly. Turning and walking away. Lila followed after him. Below the huge oak he stopped.

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked curiously.

Lila placed her hands on her hips. "I'm staying." She said firmly.

Lucas put a hand on her shoulder. "Stop being so pig-headed! It isn't a game. He is dangerous, you have to get away from this place." He insisted.

Lila folded her arms. "Make me." She said stubbornly.

Lucas gave an exasperated sigh. He looked away quickly. But turned back to her, a mischievous shine in his eyes. "Alright, just don't scream." He muttered.

Lila took a step back. "What are you going to do?" She asked warily.

Lucas advanced, grabbing around her middle and lifting her over his shoulder. With relief he discovered that she wasn't heavy. "Just this. I'm making you leave." He said lightly.

Lila tried to shift position so she could glare at his face. "Don't touch me! Put me down! This is inexcusable! You...cull!" She said, pounding her fist into his back.

Lucas stopped walking. "I would appreciate it, if you don't move. I might drop you onto the ground." He said calmly.

Lila stopped. "Your insufferable!" She said through clenched teeth.

Lucas continued walking. "I know. Its part of my charm." He said casually. Giving a shrill whistle he stopped.

Lila heard the sound of a horse, coming closer. She glowered darkly. Storing up her anger for the moment her foot would hit ground.

"Whoa boy." Lucas muttered softly. He placed Lila on his horse and then climbed up quickly. Seizing the reins and clicking his tongue.

"What about my things?" Lila muttered.

Lucas didn't stop. "You forgot it at the beach. One of the reasons why I came back." He said.

Lila couldn't remember hating anyone more. He had laughed at her, bossed her around, and now, he had forced her to do something, she didn't want to do. She would not trust him. With resentful thoughts, slowly the night faded away.

Lila's muscles ached. She had never liked horses much. Lila jerked her head around.

"Ow! That hurt!" Lucas exclaimed boyishly. He clutched his nose where her head had hit it.

Lila shifted position, "Well, your face shouldn't be so close to my head!" She snapped.

Lucas glared at her. He had never met anyone like her. He wasn't used to be treated like this. Especially by a woman.

"I was sleeping." He muttered. A sulky look appearing on his face.

Lila's eyes narrowed. "I was trying to sleep. But, your cajoling, stopped that!" She said coldly.

Lucas glared at her, but, a grin crossed his face. "You know what?" He said gruffly.

Lila gave an exasperated sigh. "What?" She said irately.

Lucas gave a crooked grin. "You're really something." He said fondly.

Lilas eyes narrowed. "Yes, I know. I don't let outside appearances to get to me. I look at the inside. I have determined... that you are arrogant, cruel, greedy, rude and annoying. You know what? I don't like arrogant, insufferable, and cowardly men!" She hissed.

Lucas felt his nails dig into his skin. Generally he had good control of himself. But, she, she got under his skin.

"Well, I don't like... pig-headed, heartless, and dimwitted women!" He snapped back.

Lila took deep breaths. "I don't like men!" She hissed. "Especially, shameless flirts!"

Lucas stiffened. "Well, you should try being nice to people! It would get you more kindness in life." He shot back.

Lila's mouth opened, but no remark came out. He was right. "I am nice." She said quietly.

Lucas snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh really? Well, give me one example of you being nice to me." He said triumphantly.

Lila's mind reeled. She realized guiltily, she hadn't said thank you or please. She had called him names. She had attacked him, for no real reason. He was right, she hadn't been nice to him at all.

Lucas gave a triumphant grin. "See? That is what I mean." He said smugly.

Lila seethed. "Now, if you don't mind? I'm exhausted. Would you please, let me sleep?" She said darkly.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Yes, Princess." He mocked.

Lilas eyes flashed. "Don't call me that!" She snapped. She was flustered, by the realization that one of his arms had been wrapped around her middle, the whole ride.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Not being able to fall asleep, Lucas brought the horse to a stop. He jumped down from the back of the horse and tied the reins around a near by tree branch. He looked over at the presently, sleeping Lila. Her hair, a light shade of auburn in the dark, had frizzy, wild, strands, hanging in her face. Giving her a rather wild appearance. He gave a small chuckle.

As if the sound had broken the spell, her eyes flew open. Strangely wide and aware. Quickly observing that they had stopped. She jumped down. He could see an undecisive look, written on her face.

Lila glanced longily at the open space around her. It was either, she could attack him now, or she could run and get away. The idea of freedom was a stronger temptation and she sprung away. The feeling of the wind in her face, renewing energy in her. It was a brief moment of joy, when suddenly she tumbled to the ground.

There was the sound of unhurried footsteps and then the nicker of a horse. Lila felt her face turn red, she stared at the ground, refusing to look up at the mocking expression of her tormentor. Curiosity won the fight, she rolled onto her back and found herself staring into the bright sky.

He stood above her tall and prouc, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Apparently, the princess isn't very graceful." He commented.

"Stuff it." Lila gritted.

Lucas gave a chuckle. "I warned you, but you just won't listen. I guess I'll have to use the rope." He pulled out a rope and tied one of her hands wih one end. The other end was tied securely around his own wrist.

Lila scowled at him. "I hate you." She sulked.

Lucas stopped walking. Leaning against a tree casually. "You mean you don't find me charming?" He said innocently.

Lila rolled her eyes. "Not in the least." She said through clenched teeth. Fingering the rope on her hand. It was a knot, she did not know. Wistfully, she wished, she had a knife.

Lucas looked down at the ground. "That's a first." He mumbled, kicking a suspicious looking root. The root bent down opening a hole in the earth.

Lucas grabbed her arm, taking her down with him. Lila landed with a small thud. She looked around. "Lucas! Where are you?" She called into the dark.

It was a hole. Small and cramped. Which was only big enough for one person, to move around freely. Lila could feel Lucas's hot body near her.

"Will you get off of me!" Lucas's voice was muffled.

Lila shifted position. Trying to stand. They must have stepped on a trap. Looking up, she realized she could not see any patch of sky.

Lucas dusted himself off and lifted himself off the ground. He moved so suddenly, that Lila toppled right into him. Lucas winced. "Ow! Be careful where you put those stretchy arms of yours!" He muttered.

Lila tried to move, getting herself more tangled. Her arm slipped into a pocket, where she found a small box. "I found a matchbox. Why didn't you tell me, you had one?" She asked him, casting him an accusing gaze. Forgetting that there was no light, for Lucas to see her displeased face.

Lucas tried to shrug his shoulders, but failed. He scraped his arm on a hanging rock. "Didn't know I had it." He defended, wincing.

Lila somehow managed to light the match. In its light she was able to see the hole better. There was no room to move. Except near their feet. She looked up, she couldn't help the heat that spread across her face. The two of them were pressed against eachother. She could smell his hot breath near her face.

Lila relaxed. Believing that he wouldn't dare do anything. "I think there is a secret entrance to a tunnel, somewhere around here. I'm going to try under. There is more room by our feet." She pointed out quietly.

Lila slowly got down on the floor. Her eyes caught something glowing. Filled with curiosity she reached for it. In response to her touch, the object made the world shift.

Lila saw light through an opening that had appeared. She crawled through it on her knee's. "There is an opening by your feet. Crawl through it." She said calmly. Finding herself in a tunnel with enough space to stand, she stood up.

Lucas appeared and got off of the floor. Taking a step, he bumped his head. He winced. "Sometimes, I hate being tall." He muttered to himself.

Lila stiffled a laugh. "I know what you mean." She said knowingly.

The tunnel was lit up with scattered torches. It was dim and Lila couldn't tell what expression Lucas had on his face. He reached for the nearest torch. Lila was surprised at the sudden opening of the floor beneath her. "Lucas!" She said, grabbing his sleeve.

Lila landed on something soft. This time there was more room. But again it was completely dark. Lila groaned. Why did it seem that she was always falling? She pulled the matchbox out of her pocket and lit it. She noticed a small door, she grabbed Lucas's arm and dragged him after her. Finding themselves in another wide tunnel. Lila turned to Lucas.

"Don't touch anything!" She hissed.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I think I have learned that by now." He mumbled. After all, he had caused them to fall into the first hole.

"I know I heard voices around here." A voice muttered near by.

Acting quickly Lucas stepped into the shadows, pulling Lila with him. Lucas let her go, snatching the passer by into the shadows. "Who are you?" Lucas demanded.

"Hey! I'm supposed to ask you that question!" The familiar voice snapped boyishly.

"Be quiet! Tell us how we get out of here." He hissed.

"Us? You mean, there is two of you? How did you get in here?" The voice said aghast.

Lila tried to place that voice. Boyish, spontaneous, and foolish. Lila stepped into the light.

"Sam?" She said quietly.

Lucas loosened his grip barely, allowing the man to step into the light. Lila immediately picked out the flaming red hair, the goofy grin, written on his freckled face.

Sam stared at her in disbelief. "Elisa? What are you doing here? Sir Boss, went plum mad! Everyone has been looking for you! Yet, here you are!"

Lila folded her arms, giving him a wry look. "I could ask you the same thing, Samson." She said dryly.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, becoming bashful. "Well, my sister summoned me. Angie, sure knows how to give a lecture." He said, with a small wince.

Lila looked at him curiously. "What was the lecture about?"

Sam gave an hesitant grin. "It was about not, taking the family business, seriously enough. She accused me, just because I didn't want to join her in her scheme. But, her plans never work." He said off-handedly.

Lucas surveyed the two from the shadows quietly. He recognized that the conversation was a private one. He didn't want to give, Lila another reason to call him rude.

"Just because I don't want to become a professional thief, doesn't mean, I'm breaking our family tradition." Sam said self-righteously.

Lila winced. "Why don't you stop being a thief?" She asked coldly.

Sam peered at her closely. "Again, with the stealing-is-bad idea?" He asked her cheekily.

Lila couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips. But, almost immediately, she wiped it away.

Deciding that it was a good time to reveal himself, to the newcomer, Lucas stepped out of the shadows. He recognized this man.

"Remember me?" He murmured.

Sams face paled considerably. "Hello, Prince Lucas." He said stiffly. "Last time I saw you was..."

Lucas folded his arms. "When, you tricked the guards into thinking I was a thief?" He said, a unreadable expression on his face.

Sam twitched, giving a nervous laugh. "How did they react, when they discovered that you were the Arulinic prince?" He asked, easing up only a little.

Lucas rose an eyebrow, his gaze hard and piercing. "They told me, to give you a good strangling."

Sam took a retreating step. "You wouldn't, would you?" He asked warily.

Lucas held out his hand. "I won't, if you give me the ring, right now." He said firmly.

Sam twitched. "About that..." He started.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "You don't have it." He said calmly.

Lila looked between the two. "Ahem!" She said, clearing her throat.

The two ignored her. "I can get it back! I just have to find Ashes! Honest!" Sam said desperately.

Lila stomped her foot. "Ahem!" She said irately, this time her voice raised.

Lucas ignored her. "I need the ring back. It gets me access, to better rooms and treatment. Not to mention, proof that I'm alive. That ring has been passed..."

Lila no longer able to restrain herself. Stomped with all her might, on Lucas's foot, marching over to Sam, and giving him the same treatment. The two exclaimed in pain, shocked expressions on their face.

Lila smirked. "Now, maybe you will learn to listen." She said smugly...

I'm sorry that this incomplete. This is the part I have been working on lately. I was never really satisfied with my beginning, so I created this alternate one. Don't hesitate to share your opinion. It is a very possible replacement. Although, that means I would have to redo little tid bits throughout the story.

Please don't hate me for not updating for so long. Junior year is a killer.

-You rock socks! ^o^

Lightzing


	37. Unstoppable

Lucas groaned. "I was hoping that had changed by now." He muttered to himself.

Lila glanced between the two. The only difference she could tell between the two was the furrowed brow of Jonas. He seemed to be more serious. While, Lucas's face was pulled out in a pout. Another boyish expression, that enhanced Lucas's child-like side. For the expression made her want to giggle, a rare thing for her to desire to do.

Lucas glared at his cousin. "You don't need to apologize to her. It is my fault. I never told her that I had a cousin who looked exactly like me." He said stubbornly.

Jonas tore his eyes away from the beauty standing before him. Observing the glare and pout on his cousins face, he gained a nervous expression.

Indeed, his cousin had returned, twisting all his conceptions of life. Maybe, what father had said so long ago was true.

"People will fall in love with your cousin at just one glance. You must be able to cause that too." Jonas had taken that to heart, in fact he had not failed. Everyone in the palace adored him; the staff, the court, and his subjects adored him. But, this girl was completely oblivious to it. She wasn't one to let people inflict her mind with compliments and insults. In fact, at the moment, her face and eyes held no expression.

Lila felt tortured, holding back this desire to giggle was harder than she had thought. But, everyone was staring at her, it was most important that she kept up her act.

When she had met Kael and Warren she had been playing the role of a naïve girl, someone who was confident that just a smile would win. What expression would that girl use? She could use shock, a pout, or a smile. Considering, her previous character a smile would be the most fitting.

To those in the room, it seemed suddenly quiet. Jonas felt that he had done something wrong by his mere presence. But, this lady that Lucas had brought with him, intrigued him. The same way, Lucas had always intrigued him. Why was she quiet at this moment? What thoughts was she thinking? What would she do next?

Esa couldn't help but stare down at her own appearance. She wore dresses everyday, yet they had never caused such a dramatic change in her appearance. This strange lady who had accepted her true feelings, was definitely a person to be cautious around. Yet, she couldn't hate her. After all, Lucas did not seem to be aware of the girl. He was presently glaring at Jonas.

Lila cocked her head to the side, a wide blinding smile appearing on her face. She gave a soft giggle, than she put a hand on Jonas's shoulder.

"Lucas isn't happy." She said, her back facing Lucas. Three people in the room froze. Esa found that she couldn't tear her eyes from that smile. Jonas found that deep in his heart, a fear had awakened in him. Kael couldn't help but think about his mother. Her smile had been just like that. But, Lucas couldn't see the expression on her face. So, he was left with a undeniable desire to make her look at him.

The smile faded away quickly when the door opened.

"Your majesty's! Your father desires your company immediately." The messenger was a young boy of thirteen, his face was panicked.

Jonas backed away from Lila. "Yes, we're coming!" He took Esa's arm and waited for Kael to get up. Kaels face became unreadable, a mask of calm. He took one last glance at Lila then left the room.

Silence filled the room like a heavy blanket. Lucas couldn't get up the courage to look in her direction. He couldn't help but remember the soft voice and smile that had appeared on Lila's face. He wanted to see it again, but really that smile scared him. It was a rare thing, for Lucas to be truly scared of something.

Lila stared at the now closed door. "They left," She whispered. "Just like that, they walked out. They must really hate me." She murmured aloud.

Lucas found himself cursing his cousins quietly. There had only been once, where he had heard that despairing tone in Lila's voice. A voice filled with a loneliness, that made him want to embrace her.

Lucas climbed out from under the covers, slipping a loose white shirt on.

"Am I free from our agreement? Can I get out of bed?" He asked, trying to take Lila's mind off of the overwhelming emotions that had suddenly enveloped her.

Lila was slow to react, returning from her deep reverie. She looked behind her shoulder at him. A gentle smile on her face. "Let me check your temperature." She said, approaching the bed.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I didn't know you cared so much." He teased, sitting up straighter.

Lila's smile twitched. "Don't be silly. I just don't want to have to drag you up a hill again." She said raising a hand to his forehead.

Lucas closed his eyes for a brief second. Her hand, had relaxed him. He had been agitated, even upset, but yet she had fixed him right up. He gave a long sigh, then opened his eyes.

"Once I thought you were heartless, but, in truth you really do care for others. Someone who people call selfish, but the person is actually, very sensitive to the feelings of others. Ignoring your own feelings. I admire that about you." He said softly.

Lila froze. His words seemed to trigger something in her. She couldn't move away, and she felt like an empty shell. Her eyes went blank, a lost look. She stared at him, tears slowly falling down her face.

Lucas cursed himself. "Was it something I said?" He asked her softly.

Lila blinked trying to stop the traitorous expression. It was a failed attempt. Her face took on a blush. "They won't stop. They won't stop." She murmured, looking down at the floor.

Lucas felt powerless. Why had she reacted that way? He had complimented her, shouldn't she be smiling? He couldn't say anything, because he had no idea what she was thinking.

Lucas got up on his knee, so that he was looking down at her. With his hand he lifted her chin up. Lila's eyes opened, an awkward blush. Lucas knew that he had to be careful. He gave a gentle smile.

"Just now, you were thinking about the pain of being alone? Weren't you?" He said softly.

Lila stared at him. He was right, she had been thinking about that sort of thing. How she always left people, just because she didn't want to be alone.

She left people in the dust, so that they would never have a chance to leave her. It saddened her when she had to leave, but yet, she also felt like the world was fair. That pain wasn't the only feeling that came with being alone. With solitude came a sense of control.

She couldn't speak, her throat did not have the power to produce sound, like a gag had been stuffed down her throat. Oh, how she wanted to speak. To tell him, the thoughts the words he had just spoken, troubled her.

Lucas gave her an encouraging smile. "You act like you don't care. But, you do care. You care so much that with each parting, something inside you churns." He whispered softly. He too, was having trouble with his throat. It had closed up.

A sly pleased smile flashed across his face. He had just had a new experience. The feeling of a throat, closed with emotion. Strangely, he was pleased by this strange emotion.

New things always seemed to happen to him around her. Especially when it came to his emotions. Before he had met her, he had never been jealous. But, suddenly he saw every man as a potential threat.

His understanding of people had been turned upside down. His plans had been pulled to a complete stop. He had run away, with the plan to never return to the life of noble. But, then he had met her.

He had been caught in the overwhelming vice of freedom. He had escaped an unfeeling mother, a palace with unreasonable rules, the pressure of supporting thousands of people. That he had never met. Before that day that seemed long ago, he had been addicted with freedom. Then, while he was lolling around, a noble family had discovered him. He had stayed there, avoided the Lady Ferina's daughter, and gone for a walk…

__

"Where are you going, Milord?" The guard at the front door asked.

"Out." He had replied with a grin. The guard's eyes had narrowed.

"The Lady Ferina is waiting for you in the dining hall."

Lucas had laughed and walked out of the door with no reply.

Lucas winced to think of the million rude things he had done. But, then he hadn't cared what anyone had thought about him.

It had been a dark night. The streets were silent except for the yowling of cats in the alleys. Lucas had walked, far away from the large fortress.

His appetite had brought him to stand in the orchard behind a large inn. The sound of laughter had made him glance up.

The smell of baking making his stomach rumble. The window had opened and a girl was standing in front of it, placing a pie on the windowsill.

"We have a daring one out there." She said aloud. Her voice had been the first thing to strike him as fascinating. It was like a musical cling that even though it was quiet came out loud and clear.

A slightly familiar voice answered her question. "Good. Tonight was getting dull."

The girl had laughed in reply. "I think I'm going to give him, onion dessert and…"

"Why not the Pepper roll?"

"He's a traveler he's bound to have had that one. I'm going to make up a new recipe." Her voice came out eager and excited.

Lucas had suddenly found himself standing in the lobby of the inn. Maids with platters of steaming food entered and exited through the large wooden door behind the staircase.

Lucas was able to pick up bits of conversation. From what he heard, the people were looking forward to the reaction of the old bulldog man, who had challenged the main chef. Which apparently, the chef was a real, beauty.

"There is an open seat over there." The voice belonged to a dimpled woman with rouge smeared cheeks. He could tell immediately that the woman was staring at him.

Lucas gave a grin and took a seat. The woman was called to another table and a sudden silence befell the lobby. Lucas became aware of a new fragrance. It was like the door had just been opened and the wind was let in.

A skirt of light gray came into his sight. Bringing with it, that teasing smell. Lucas found himself wrought with an unnerving desire to look up. The skirt had stopped right in front of him.

"Calm down." The musical voice said softly. Then the swish of the skirt continued past him. Lucas took that moment to look up. A unique color of hair, shimmered in the dim light. He remembered watching the girl, being fascinated with her sly smile and her eyes. Especially her blue- green eyes, which held such a deep energy. When the man he had grabbed her arm she had reacted with control.

Lucas, had suddenly become angry. He had wanted to get out of his seat and attack the old bulldog. He raised his hand and a maid had attended him. "I'd like to give my thanks to the chef." He said with a grin.

The maid had frowned. "The chef is not available." She said stiffly.

Lucas had realized the tone of jealousy in the voice. In response he had given the maid one of his best smiles. "Oh, why is that? Busy with more orders?" He said, lifting the glass of water to his lips. Never breaking eye contact with the maid.

The maid's mouth dropped open and her face turned red. "She-He doesn't care to be thanked. She, no, I mean; he is only glad to serve others." She stuttered, her hands twitching nervously.

Lucas leaned forward and using his finger beckoned her to come closer. He slipped a gold coin into her finger. "Can you make an exception for me?" He said softly.

The maid fell for it. She gave a satisfied smirk and backed away from the table.

"Alright, but I got work to do now." The musical voice sounded and the girl stormed past him.

Lucas got up and returned to the orchard. There outside the window, he watched as the calm mask of the girl slipped. Rage and tears streamed down the girls face, as she attacked something at her feet.

A spectacle that Lucas, was not the cause of. There had been countless times, where Lucas had watched the plump, red-faced chef curse under his breath after having a bucket of water dumped on him. An normal prank, but now in front of him, was a flustered girl. Not to mention, one that really had no reason to be mad. So, he laughed, when the dough was suddenly flung at the window.

Then her eyes had met his. Her expression had taken him completely by surprise. The calculating look on her face, emanated a confidence that Lucas had never come across before. An aura seemed to surround her, and it seemed to isolate her from every other person Lucas had ever seen.

Then she had given a cold smile, and Lucas felt his heart stop. It was right after that, where he spent any free time watching her.

It had only been by luck that he had found her in that dark glade, crying. There were no words to explain the joy he had felt when she had told him to stay.

Lila jerked away. "Why? Why do you understand me so well?" She asked him, through the unstoppable tears.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I'm sorry it took me so long to get this one up. I had placed it on an old laptop and that laptop locked it up and couldn't find it. But, here it is, ending with a cliff hanger. You get to hear Lucas's story. Although, it is kind of wimpy for Lila to break down crying. But, give her a break... she's not the crying type.

Remember you can make a difference in this world.

You rock socks!

-Lightzing ^o^

(p.s- be aware, it might be a long wait for the next chapter! sorry)


	38. Two of a Kind

"Lila, stop crying. There is nothing worth crying for."

Lila took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm trying, but they really won't stop." She whispered.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Would it help…"

Lila's hands closed around his shoulders. "Hold me." She murmured, burying her head in his shoulders.

Lucas winced impulsively, did she have any idea what she was doing to him? He was content with knowing that she trusted him, enough to let him hold her. If she got any closer he might do something, that would distance them again.

Lila looked up at him. "Are you deaf?" She asked irritably.

Lucas chuckled. "Aren't you the spoiled one." He teased.

Lila ignored his comment. "Be a good boy and please do as I requested." She said softly placing a hand on his cheek.

Lucas flinched again. Why did she have to get gentle all of a sudden? Weren't they just teasing each other? Her eyes, were so soft, he felt like crushing her to him.

"Fine, little princess." He muttered into her hair, embracing her tightly. "Don't fall apart on me."

Too late, Lila had lost all composure. Her pride escaped her and she collapsed in his arms, sobbing a world of tears.

The fire flickered and dimmed, as time passed. The room silent except for the sobs that escaped Lila's mouth…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The caw of a crow, made Lucas sit up. A weight burdened him as he lifted and he glanced down at it curiously.

A blush flooded his cheeks when he recognized the figure in his arms.

Her hands had a secure grip around his neck, as if she refused to let go. Her face tilted to the side, the light illuminated her face, almost as if the light came from under her skin.

The elegant bun was gone. Wavy red golden strands, curled and cascaded past her hips, fanning around her slim figure.

There was no denying it. Lila's beauty was enhanced with sleep. Her hair was a thing that he often wanted to touch. Like a peice of sunshine when free.

There was a groan from her mouth and the eyes fluttered open. She stared up at his face for a moment, then closed her eyes again.

"Thank you, my dear friend." She mumbled

Lucas let out a breath. "I would like to remind you, that if anyone sees us like this, I shall have to make up a story." He said gruffly.

Lila eyes opened and she gave a bemused smile. "Nonsense, just tell them that you were comforting a friend." She said, gesturing her hand softly.

"They won't believe it." He said glancing away from her face.

Lila put a hand against his cheek. "I've found that being honest often puts a person in the advantage." She said softly.

Lucas looked down at her face again. "Why is everything you do, so intense?" He complained.

Lila considered him, "Who is the spoiled one now?" She teased.

Lucas sent a soft glare towards her. "You didn't answer my question." He pointed out.

Lila lifted her head off his shoulder and sat up. "Its my choice, whether I will or not." She pointed out quietly.

"You" Lucas's face gained an odd look. What was he to do with her? "You, are so mysterious."

A wrinkle appeared on Lila's forehead. "Why should that matter. I thought men liked a challenge. Aren't you supposed to be the superior gender?" She said boldly.

Lucas scowled. "That" His voice was strangled. "Has nothing to do with you!" He muttered.

Lila let out a small laugh. "There is nothing to know about me. Just remember that I am a monster." She said steadily, which shocked Lucas out of his sulk.

"Fine, a very mysterious monster." He said sharply.

Lila gave a dry chuckle. "You are correct, Milord!" She exclaimed, patting him on the head and stepping out of his embrace.

Lucas caught her wrist in his hand. "Trying to get a victory are you? This battle isn't over yet." He said softly, eyes narrowed in concentration.

Lila raised an eyebrow and gave a merry laugh. "No? When shall it be over?" Giving her wispy hair a toss over her shoulders.

The action caught Lucas's attention and he became distracted. She was not allowed to be so enchanting. She was not allowed to have such a quick brain. She was not allowed to evade him anymore. It was too much to take.

Lila cocked a head to the side. "Are you going to answer my question." Her eyes danced in amusement.

Lucas let go of her wrist. "You are absolutely impossible!" He exclaimed.

Lila let out another merry laugh. "The same could be said for you, milord." She muttered under her breath.

Lucas snarled. "What was that?" He demanded.

Lila hid a smile behind her hand. "Nothing of importance," She replied, the amusement increasing on her face.

Lucas turned away from her. "What's the point of talking to you? You enjoy making me uncomfortable!" He whined.

Lila let out another of her merry laughs. "True, Lucas! Very true," She said, turning around to hide the amusement on her face.

Lucas glanced at her back. "Why did you turn away? Is there something that you find laughable in this situation?"

Lila put a hand over her mouth and stifled a giggle. Composing herself she whirled on her heels. "Actually yes. I find you very amusing this afternoon." She said honestly, tucking her hands behind her back and leaning forward.

Lucas stood up. "Why am I so amusing?" He questioned.

Lila looked up at the ceiling, a knowing smile on her face. "No particular reason." She said airily.

Lucas let out a long sigh. "You are impossible. Why do I ever bother?" He muttered.

Lila let out a girlish giggle. "Not as impossible as Lydia." She pointed out.

Lucas's mouth dropped open with shock, as he considered her statement. He put a hand against the edge of the bed, when there was another knock on the door.

"Lucas? Father wishes to speak with you immediately." Isabella called through the thick would.

Lucas glanced at Lila. "I'll be back soon." He shot at her. In which Lila replied with a shooing gesture.

"Of course milord," She said with a cock of the head and a merry laugh. Her bright eyes staring at the sight of his retreating back. There was something about his back that caused an odd pang in Lila's heart. She sighed and after a moment, stamped her foot against the floor. "Hang it all!" She exclaimed, charging towards the door. "No one tells me what to do!" She hissed vehemently.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was Kael who came across Lila hovering around the galley picture hall. He liked Lila because she reminded him of his mother. She had the same smile. Dazzling and breathtaking. He often wished to see that smile. When he saw Lila with that smile, he became infatuated. He would do anything that would make her give another dazzling smile.

He watched her face as she studied the pictures. Her expression was unreadable. It made him feel sad somewhere inside his heart. Anyone that could smile like sun, should always smile. Why did she have such a lonely expression on her face?

She stopped in front of a painting of his mother. This was a particular favorite image of his mother. Her long auburn hair was blown by the wind and she was smiling, a handful of water cupped in her hands, her white dress glowing in the sun. Her smile lit up the dim hall, as if the roof had been taken away.

Lila closed her eyes and reached a hand up to her cheek. "It hurts." She whispered to the air. "Why does this cause me pain?"

Kaels eyes widened and the mature part of him became curious about the history of the mysterious lady that Lucas had brought with him. The sound of a footstep made Kael seek a hiding place. Lila whirled around her eyes scanning the hall quickly. "Who's there? Come out!" She ordered. Her voice lacking any emotion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No one answered. After a couple of moments Lila turned back to the image, staring at it. The pang in her heart throbbed and she had no idea why it did. She became lost in her thought and wasn't aware of the shadow that appeared behind her.

A hand covered her mouth and a breath tickled her neck, almost making her feel faint.

"Beware of this place, princess." The voice was a husky baritone that Lila did not recognize. Fear seized her for a full moment, but then her instincts kicked in. She elbowed her attacker in the gut and stepped on his foot. Spinning around she found herself staring at a familiar sight.

"Lucas! You idiot! Don't do that! I almost killed you!" She hissed angrily. Angry that she hadn't realized that it was him. Was she so lost that she couldn't recognize her close friends?

Lucas was doubled over gasping for air. "Wait, you can actually do that sort of thing?" His tone although breathless was teasing.

Lila gave a outraged puff. "Hmph! Princeling, what possessed you to do that?" She demanded.

Lucas took another deep breath. "Couldn't resist." He gasped out, raising his head and revealing the cocky grin on his face. "It was such a perfect opportunity." He finished, straightening to his full height.

The childish look of joy on his face made Lila's face soften. "Don't do it again." She muttered looking away.

Lucas watched her and his grin faded to a look of concern. "You don't look well." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Lila took a deep breath than turned to him. "I feel fine." She insisted, placing her own hand over his large one. "Don't be ridiculous."

Lucas shook his head. "Liar." He muttered.

Lila's head straightened and she looked him full in his cerulean eyes. "The truth hurts Lucas." She said bravely. There she went again, even though she wanted him to know, she could never tell him of the pain that hid inside her heart. Her heart and mind conflicted eachother. One telling her to stay away and be safe, the other telling her to let him know all about her.

Lucas met her gaze for several minutes than ill at ease he backed away. "I believe you." He said softly.

Lila's heart throbbed in pain. He had backed away when she asked. But, all she wanted was for him to insist on staying close to her. To hold her until she surrendered the truth to him.

Lucas looked at the picture and a wry grin slowly appeared on his face. "Ironic, that we're both monsters. Me with my flawless charm. You with your false personality." He muttered.

Lila gasped. "Don't say that!"

Lucas's eyes challenged her. "Why not? It's the truth. Both of us need to accept it." He said bluntly.

Lila's mouth dropped opn and she sought for words to answer his comment. Staring into his eyes, made her anxious, which made her throat close. Finally able to respond she stared down at the ground, strands of red-gold hiding her expression. "You're not a monster." She began softly.

Lucas brushed the hair out of Lila's face and leaving a hand on her cheek stooped down to her eye level. "Oh? Than what am I?" He murmured.

A deep blush flooded her face and she closed her eyes impulsively, indulging in the throb of her heart. The sensation was enjoyable and painful at the same time.

Lila sighed, then opened her eyes. For several minutes the two of them stared into each others eyes. He into her shining blue-green eyes, she into his gentle cerulean.

Clearing her throat Lila, drew together her courage. "You're just a irresponsible fool of a prince." She responded.

Lucas gave an involuntary wince. "That's one way of putting it. But, that's not the point. The point is, that you are no different. If I'm not a monster, you're not a monster." He said softly.

Lila frowned thoughtfully. "How so?" She challenged.

Lucas considered her for a moment. "You're a heartless beauty. No friends, no lovers, not until I came along." He added with an impish grin.

Lila gave a short laugh. "You overcredit yourself milord." She said airily. "Who says we are friends?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "You little faker. Don't try to fool me!" He exclaimed. "You insult my intelligence!" He finished with a chuckle.

Lila glared at him. "Drat you!" She hissed stepping forward and shoving him away from her. "Someday I will strangle you, if you're not careful." She declared stalking down the hall.

Lucas stared at the place she had been standing an embarrassed grin falling over his face. Her expression had been so adorable, before she had told him that he was an irresponsible fool. Not to forget the small pout she had given before he told her that she was a heartless beauty. She never failed to make him aware of the throbbing of his heart. He could deal with it now. He didn't want to go far enough that she lost trust in him. Looking up at the painting of his aunt, he ran a hand through his mop of golden hair. "She's like you, aunty. With that same infuriating smile." He said, directing his message to the heavens.

Unknown to him, in the safety of a corner Lila leaned against a wall, the same dazzling smile on her face as she closed her eyes. "Lila, you fool. You can't afford to love someone like that." She murmured to herself. "He's the irresponsible sort."

While in a nearby tower, a pair of eyes gleamed red, staring at the glowing image of the girl. "Soon we meet, chosen one." A cold voice said gleefully. "Soon."....

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There! I hope this satisfy's your hunger. I had a thousand idea's for this chapter, yet I decided against them. This one seemed to help proceed the story the best. Hope you liked it!

Remember you can make a difference in this world! You rock socks!

-Lightzing ^o^

p.s- review please. The next chapter might come up sooner.


	39. The Unexpected Messenger

Esa stared down at her feet. The mountain wind dancing around her, blowing strands of sun-gold hair into her face. She raised her hand to her face and brushed away the strands, a troubled look on her face.

Jonas leaned against the wall, a hand under his chin as he thought. Silence enveloped the two.

Esa let out a sigh. "Father seems interested in Lady Lila." She thought aloud, trying to get rid of the anxious feeling in her gut. She looked down at her brother pointedly, waiting for him to respond.

Jonas looked up at the sky and nodded his head.

Esa frowned. "He's ignoring me!" She whined to the air.

Jonas's face suddenly broke out into a grin. "But, is she really a lady? Maybe, she is a commoner." He said, watching for Esa's reaction.

Esa forgot to watch her feet and lost her solid footing, which made her tumble down to the ground. It was a short fall, yet, it was enough to cause the girl to stroke the old injury from her childhood. "Whoa! Ouch!" Her voice trembled as if she was scared.

Jonas shot around to the other side of the wall and found his sister rubbing her elbow. "Esa! Your injury." The statement was said like a question.

Esa's face was twisted in a grimace as she took three deep breaths. Then her eyes opened and she gave a smile. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." She stood up and found her way back to the top of the wall. The wind tangled her golden locks and momentarily hid the expression on her face and Jonas gave a sigh.

"Liar." He muttered too quiet for Esa to hear. He could see her legs trembling. Esa was a clumsy girl. Her body remembered her past trauma and instinctly, it shivered whenever something remotely dangerous happened.

Esa continued to stare down at her feet then she looked over at Jonas. "You suprised me." She said quietly.

Jonas looked up at his sister for a moment, contemplating his response. There was no need for him to speak, because Esa continued to speak.

"If she was a commoner I would have first claim to Lucas."

Her voice was quiet and thoughtful, which made Jonas worry. Esa was not a serious person. She was the kind of person who didn't think about many things, she did whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. His hands returned to his side. "Esa, you seem sad."

Esa gave a sad smile. "Somehow, I think that would make Lucas sad. That girl is someone he could travel with. Did you see the expression on his face when she entered the room with you? He was jealous."

Jonas frowned. "He would never be jealous. It's not like him." He responded.

Esa gave a light giggle. "He was too! He was jealous of you, Jonas! So, jealous that he was actually glaring!"

Jonas's eyes widened. "He was acting hostile towards me..." He said aloud. "Is it because of that girl?" His hand returned to place itself underneath his chin.

Esa looked up at the sky. "What did you think of her? Your honest opinion." She said cheerfully.

Jonas gave a grunt. "My honest opinion? That girl is scary. She manipulates people. At times I thought she was going to strangle me, but, then suddenly she would be smiling. Especially, that one smile it was..." A chill ran down his spine and he didn't finish his statement.

Esa looked down at her brother. "You thought she was scary? I hate her, because she's my rival with Lucas. Yet, I like her. I had a private talk with her. I felt that she was telling me serious things from her heart. She's the kind that bleeds alone but never lets others see. A strong person to the core."

Jonas gave a grunt. "But, why is father interested in her? He hasn't shown interest in anything for such a long time." He said, leaning back against the wall.

Esa nodded. "That's what troubles me." She murmured. "Kael went missing again." She added changing the topic.

Jonas frowned. "That kid, he's too curious." He muttered, already having an idea of where his brother was.

Esa giggled. "That's the good thing about him!" She chimed. "He'll turn up at dinner, the same monotone boy. It's not right. He deserves to remain a child." She said spreading her arms and jumping off the wall, landing with a wince. She laughed and ran towards home. "Don't be late for dinner. We do have guest!" She called to her brother, her voice childish and eager.

Jonas watched his sister thoughtfully. "She'll never learn." He muttered straightening and following after her...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucas leaned against the door, grinning impishly. "I'm waiting!" He called mockingly.

Lila gritted her teeth. "You try wearing a dress for once!" She called through the door. "Let's see how you like it!"

Lucas chuckled. "I would, but, I lack the proper form." He informed her.

Lila gave a groan. "Do I really have to dress up?" She complained.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "It's expected of you as a guest. You don't want strangers to talk badly about you." He stated folding his arms.

Lila frowned at her reflection. "I'm coming out! Don't you dare laugh!" She ordered harshly, swinging the door open.

Lucas who had been leaning on it, toppled to the ground. "Give me more of a warning next..." His eyes landed on Lila and he froze.

She was wearing a light pink dress with a skirt that flared out like a flower, only ending centimeters from the ground. The sleeves only reached mid-elbow and where skin-tight. The same as the bodice which emphasized the curve of her slim body. Her hair arranged into a high bun, decorated with an elegant butterfly pin.

"Are you done staring?" She interrupted his thoughts. "I know, I look ridiculous." She muttered, glaring down at him.

Lucas blinked and regaining a grin he stood up. "Not at all, pink suits you. You look like a fairy princess." He said smoothly.

Lila scoffed. "Liar." She declared quietly.

Lucas stooped down to her level. "I don't lie." He responded, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

In response Lila's face flushed and she pouted. "I'm nervous and I'm going to appear in this get up." She muttered.

Lucas chuckled and smiled down at her. "You'll be fine, my uncle is an easygoing man." He encouraged, taking her arm in his own.

Lila followed after him, suddenly feeling more confident.

The large thick dining hall doors were opened and Lila was momentarily blinded by the splendor of the room. Crystal chandeliers, sparkling jewelry, dazzling and ridiculous dresses... But it was the size that made her breathless. You could fit a thousand Seashell inns in the room alone.

Lucas smiled at her. "Like it?" He whispered.

Lila didn't respond and the two continued towards the throne at the far end of the room.

King Carlos was a little man, with a jolly smile. His eyes lit up when he observed his nephew and the lady that was on his arms. He tottered forward and almost fell off of his high chair, if it hadn't been for a servant who gently pushed the energetic king back in the throne.

He gave a jolly laugh and jumped right out of his chair. "Lucas! It is good to see you! How is your mother. So sorry, to hear of brothers death. He was a good man. Your father was." He declared. For a small man his voice boomed and rumbled and it made Lila flinch.

Lucas released Lila's arm and bent to hug his uncle. "Mother is mother. Last time I saw her she was in some sort of temper."

The uncle laughed. "Good. Thats just the way it should be!" He stated. Then he looked past Lucas and at Lila.

His eyes became watery for a moment and then he scuttled over to Lila. He seized her hand in his chubby one and pumped up and down enthusiastically. "Jolly. Such a beautiful lady. Lucas! You should have warned me. I might have been more punctual if you did. Good to meet you lady. Lucas is absolutely besoughted with you!"

Lucas's eyes widened and he pulled his uncle away. "So, how is Kaels tutoring going?"

King Carlos frowned at Lucas. "Not well. But, lets not talk about regretful things. I want to know more about your lovely lady friend!" He declared, taking Lila's arm in his own and guiding her to a long banquet table in the corner.

Lila finally cleared her throat. "There isn't much to learn about me sir." She said softly. Raising her eyes to meet the kings. His eyes were a mocking blue like Lucas's and strangely it made Lila feel better and more comfortable.

King Carlos chuckled. "Nonsense! I'm sure you are more complicated than you look!" He declared. Taking a seat across from her.

Lucas gave an exasperated sigh and took the seat next to her. "Lila is from Arqueline. She is an excellent cook and she has very good people skills. Is that enough to your pleasure uncle." Lucas said firmly.

Lila glanced over at Lucas and he nudged her under the table. King Carlos grinned. "No! I want to know what she dislikes and likes." He suggested eagerly.

Lila hesitated but her eyes observed the friendly twinkle in the kings eye and things spilled out of her mouth that usually she would be abhorred to admit.

When the King was done questioning her, the three were in a state of considerable enjoyment.

"Tell me, since you have experience with Lucas. What do you think of Kael?"

Lila's smile softened and she leaned forward. "The likeness is amazing. Kael will be just like Lucas. Charming, handsome, clever, but distant. He will be a fine young man." She stated, ignoring the nudge Lucas gave her.

King Carlos eyes danced and he stood up from his chair. "Lucas, I approve. This lady is remarkable. I welcome you to my humble abode any day, and to show my sincerity I would like to give you a banquet and ball. What do you say to that?" He asked, staring up at Lila.

Lila glanced at Lucas and he gave her a nod. She extended her hand to the king and lowered her head. "I would like that very much, your Majesty." She said softly, in her sweetest voice.

The king clapped his hands together and beamed. "Good! It shall be in three days. I will go and talk to Hilda. She knows what to do. Good day, lady Lila." He said, and scurried out of the room.

Lucas turned towards her and folded his arms. "So, you think I'm distant?" He said teasingly.

Lila looked up at him. "Very distant." She mumbled. "The both of us live in a completely different world. I was raised on work while you were raised on philosophy.

Lucas grinned at her. "Let me share a secret with you Lila." He leaned towards her and holding her eyes with his own opened his mouth. "For a maid, you have an excellent intelligence."

Lila's lips turned up in a smile and she stood up. "Thank you for the compliment, my good sir. If you will excuse me. These shoes are killing my feet." She declared, walking towards the door and entering the hall...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Carlos tripped on a stair. The tower... he had to reach the tower. There was someone waiting there for him. Someone who could soothe the death of his wife. Someone who he could rely on. The vision of that girl. He had been reminded of his wife. She had been very beautiful. Like the sunrise. While he was talking to the girl he was having heart rendering flashes of memorys. Elaine laughing. Elaine winking. Elaine smiling. Elaine twirling. He still felt overwhelmingly sad. It had already been two years since her death. But, all he could concentrate on was the happy memories.

He knocked on the door, biting his lips. "Enter." The voice was calm. Unhassled and unhurried. His mentor was certainly perfectly. He hadn't seen him go into a panic once. He gave such excellent advice too. Advise that made him forget.

He pushed the long black door open and entered the room slowly. As the door closed the darkness resumed its control of the room. It had the appearance of a thick black fog. It made its perpritrator seem more mysterious, a man in an black cloak glanced up from a dark bowl of water. "Ah, Carlos. My old friend. You have come." The dark eyes glinted mysteriously, a brief flash of red in the eyes then faded back to the usual color. He walked over and held his hand out to the King. "How was your day?"

Carlos gave a long sigh. "My nephew has come for a visit. He brought a lady friend with him. A nice girl. For more than half of the meeting I felt like I was seeing Elaine again." He looked down at the ground a distracted look spreading across his face. But then he straightened and sent a very desparate look towards his advisor. "It was worse than it has ever been. I need help! Give me advise! Please! Mentor, you are so intelligent about these things!" He exclaimed taking the hand in his own. The hand was thin and slim and bony under his own chubby fingers.

The mentor slid his hand out of the Kings and then he walked over to the pool of water. He stared down at it silently. The hood and his ducked head hiding the grin that had spread across his face. He went to a book shelf that was hidden in all the smoke and pulled out a thick leather volume. The book was covered with cobwebs and dust and had a distinct musky smell to it. The man opened it, disturbing the dust, flipped some pages and stared at the page until the King accidentally sneezed. Remembering the presence of his guest, he looked up and placed the book down by the bowl filled with the odd water.

He rubbed his hands together and there was another flash of red light in his eyes. "You said you were having a banquet to honor her visit. At that time I will have ready a series of action to help solve your problem." He declared slowly.

A wrinkle of puzzlement appeared on the Kings forhead and he opened his mouth. "Excuse me if I may be so bold, mentor. But, how did you know about the banquet? I haven't even talkd to Hilda. If Hilda..." He glanced up at his mentor and froze.

There was an odd look spreading slowly across his mentors face. It was an unusual look of glee. "I have my ways, oh King. We mystics have our own ways." He said softly.

Carlos's face flushed but then he cleared his throat. "How can I help you complete this unusual task?" He asked seriously. The wrinkle on his forhead deepening.

"Your son, Jonas. Let me meet him. He will be of good help to me. Send him to me on the morning of the banquet. Then, you shall be bothered no more." He said crossing over to the door and opening it. The king's brow furrowed as he hesitated. There was something odd about his mentor's behavior.

His mouth opened. "There is something else I wish to ask you..." He froze in mid speech again when his mentor raced a hand to silence him.

The dark eyes gleamed red. "There is a limited amount of problems that a man can deal with. Right now, we must resolve your previous problem. We can talk about the war and the hostages later."

Carlos nodded and trodded out of the room. The door closed behind him and he looked out the window. "I still don't think hostages are necessary." He mumbled under his breath, and hurried down the stairs. "Lots of things to do. Must talk to Hilda!" He exclaimed to the air.

While in the dark tower room that the king had just left the Mentor leaned against the door, his eyes gleaming gleefully. "It seems that my prey has arrived right on schedule. Now, all I have to do is meet her. Then, everything will fall in place. Soon... my beloveds life will be avenged." He took the dusty volume off the floor and opened. It. "Now, lets see, possessing bodies, where is that old spell!" He murmured, flipping through the pages quicklly.

He gave a shout of pleasure and began to scramble through the numerous cabinets all against the wall. Mumbling words of odd ingredients. Preparing for a time in two days, where everything he had ever waited for, would finally happen.

While far away from the tower, Lila collapsed on her bed and stared up at nothing. No thought of destiny or danger on her mind. Just, the clear and shocking truth she had learned while talking to Lucas. She loved him more than herself...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Okie dokes! Don't hate me! I finally got this chapter done! Here, it begins! Who was the mysterious mentor? I hope it's obvious. I won't make excuses for my tardiness! I have been very lazy with my writing this year. I know it! Yet, I promise all the knowledge I have gained, might improve the quality of my story! So, there is something good come off of this!

I know you probably are very disappointed in me! I promise that this summer will be different! I will get a chapter up at least once every two weeks! I have lots of selections to choose from. Now I just have to decide what will fit the story.

Review please! This chapter was a little iffy. Does anyone sympathize with poor Esa? Does anyone think she should have tried harder for Lucas? To cheer up those who are disappointed. The next chapter will have a suprise in it! Can you guess? ooh! I'm sooo excited!!!!!!

You rock socks!

-Lightzing ^o^


	40. Slow to Realize

Kael stared at the door for a moment. Would she come out to see him? She had talked to his father and then hurried to her room. She hadn't left it. Even when Lucas had knocked on the door. He narrowed his eyes at it, willing it to move. Concentrating on the intricacy of the wood. Willing it to swing open.

There was a sound from within and then there was foot steps and the door opened. "Go away Lucas. I'm not..." Her voice was sharp and hostile, commanding obedience. But, as her eyes fell on Kael, she stopped and then she opened the door. She didn't speak or curtsy, she gave a small nod and Kael stepped into the room. The door closed behind him and he turned to face Lila, who was leaning back against the closed door.

Her eyes were narrowed in thought and her smile was an amused one. Not mocking or anger evoking, gentle and patient. Kael found himself revising his opinion of her. She was more cunning than she appeared. He stared back at her, a faint smile of amusement spread across his face.

Lila straightened and walked over to take a seat on the bed. "I'm curious, how old are you Kael?" She asked, not breaking eye contact.

Kael folded his arms. "I'm 13, but, I'll be fourteen in two weeks." He answered, suddenly aware of how intense the eyes had become. He turned away from the eyes clenching his fist as a blush spread on his face.

Lila gave a small laugh, her eyes twinkling. "That's a good age." She said quietly.

Kael's blush faded and he turned to her again. "Why?"

Lila's smile thinned. "Everything changed for me. I got the freedom I wanted. I ran away, became who I wanted to be. But, it seems, I just can't escape my fate for very long." Her voice had softened to a whisper, while the smile remained in tact.

Kael bit his lip. "What kind of life was it?"

Lila stood up from the edge of the bed made her way towards Kael and kneeled on the floor. She gave a soft smile. "Give me your hand." She murmured.

Kael extended his hand and Lila wrapped her fingers around his wrist. Kael gave a small gasp as enlightenment sank in. Her fingers where strong, not dry, but, hard. Calloused and in some area's wrinkled. She was not of the nobility, or if she was, she had endured hard labor.

She removed her hand and placed the palm of her hand against the palm of his hand. Then she gave a sigh. "I lived a frail life. A blind life. I wanted the love of a father, from someone who was not even a father. I toiled for him. Did all that was expected of me. But, I never recieved any praise, any kindness, any smile from that man. That was my life." She said softly.

Kael stared at her thoughtfully. "What about now? Do you like this life?" He asked curiously.

Her eyes became dazed. A thousand emotions swam in her large eyes but then she recovered. "Better than the last one."

Kael beamed and then placed his hand in a pocket. "I'm glad." He declared with his violet eyes sparkling.

A look of suprise spread across Lila's face. Then she chuckled. "Thank you, it's too bad your not my age. I have a feeling that we would have made an excellent team." She stated, ruffling his hair and getting off the floor.

Kaels face flushed. Once again feeling that curious anger at being referred to as young. A moment of childishness and then he recovered. He stared at her turned back for a moment. "Lila?"

She turned her blue-green eyes intense. "Yes?" She asked.

"Why are you here?" he mumbled quietly.

Another expression of suprise flashed across her face. "Your'e very perceptive, Your Highness."

He felt his face flush again, but, this time he didn't break eye contact. "Why are you here?"

Lila's eyes became distant and a strange sorrow fluttered in her eyes. "Because of Fate." She answered, turning back to the window. Her fingers plucked out the pins holding her hair in place and the long red-gold hair tumbled down to her hips. She turned to Kael and then she smiled softly. "Will you do me the honor of giving me a tour of this castle?" She asked gently.

Kael felt something swell inside of him. He beamed again a bright blinding smile. "Of course." He said quickly, in return he was privileged with a true blinding smile from Lila. For an instant he almost thought his mother was back but then he recovered. He took her hand in his own and the two left the room...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucas looked over at his cousin and leaned against the door. "Your'e still so boring." He complained.

Jonas gritted his teeth. "Someone has to take care of these matters. Father's not in good enough condition to do this sort of thing." He exclaimed, lifting up a pile of the papers.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I hate this sort of thing. Especially the responsibility." He muttered, walking over to stare at the pages on the desk. "You messed up the sum on this one, you know?" He stated, placing his finger on one of the pages.

Jonas tensed. "You hate it yet you're so good at it." He gritted. It was still the way it had been. Lucas was still the better one. Math, language class, dance, he was still amazingly skilled. He never studied or broke a sweat, but, he was still excellent at anything.

Lucas chuckled. "Does it bother you cousin?" He asked.

Jonas winced. "Of course it bothers me! You do things, without ever considering how it makes others feel! Recieving the reward others dedicated hours of work to earning. Praise, company, admirers, you have it all!" He exclaimed shooting up from his chair. "Now, you even got such a perfect..." Jonas glanced at his cousin, who had suddenly gone tense and whose eyes were gleaming dangerously.

Lucas bent towards his cousin. "A perfect what?" He demanded softly, giving an encouraging smile, yet, his eyes belied his anger.

Jonas felt terror awaken in his heart. It took many minutes for him to finally speak up. "Beauty." He didn't look up at his cousin. He had recognized that cold aura. He recognized the steel-like expression. It was a rare occasion for Lucas to lose his calm, but when he did it was wise not to upset him further.

Lucas looked down at the pages on the table and ran his fingers over the lines. "How can you have what you don't even got? Lila doesn't belong to me. She is her own self. Wild as the sea, doing whatever she pleases. Never caring what others have to say. Sure, she's here now. But, what about in the future?" He declared bitterly.

Jonas glanced up at his cousin and almost choked. There it was. Written as plain as day on his cousins face. That troubled expression that he had only ever seen once. The cerulean eyes were distant, sad, and painfully lonely. It never made sense to Jonas. How could anyone have everything and yet still have nothing?

Silence smothered the two of them for several minutes. Then, Lucas shook himself, spun on his heels and quickly exited the room. Leaving, Jonas to face the thousand of complex thoughts in his own mind.

Why was he so fascinated by the girl that had come with Lucas? Was it because she had been able to pull such heart shattering expressions on her face? Or perhaps it was because of the way she had treated Lucas. Almost as if he was a friend. He had never seen Lucas be treated like that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kael glanced at the strange woman that had gained his favor effortlessly. He wondered if the blinding smile he had spotted on the corners of her lips was real. What if she was only smiling for a selfish reason.

As the tour had advanced Lila had become more of a mystery than before. She walked gracefully, sometimes quickly. He could spot a dull boredom in her eyes or sometimes her eyes would flare into life and he was aware of that life awakening something in him.

Only his mother had had the same affect on him. He was thirteen turning fourteen, he should have been over the loss of his mother. But, the child in him desired a motherly figure. Esa was great, but, she wasn't the brightest person. Lila on the other hand, he could tell that she had went through many things. Both painful and heart warming.

He found her behavior odd. If she was a commoner, how come she could treat him like a normal child. Most people usually took one look at him and they treated him differently. Mostly they tried to give him pointless gifts, or they treated him as if he was older than he was.

Being with Lila he felt different, in a completely pleasing way. Her behavior was alien to him and he wanted to know more about the people she had met, her friends, and the adventure that had brought her all the way to Don Mirone.

She seemed fascinated by the large picture of his mother and like a struck little kitten he watched her face. There was no repeat of that despairing look, but, her expression would soften. Once he even thought he even heard her gasp. Returning back to the present, Kael reached a hand towards her. "You ready?" He asked slowly.

Lila directed a weak smile at him. "You didn't have to wait for me." She said softly, his consideration reminded her of Lydia and she shook her head in denial. They would catch up and she was positive that no harm had come to them.

Kael straightened and headed towards a nearby door. "I would show you more but, Father has forebidden us to go to the north wing. The rooms there belonged to our mother."

"Three days, yes, three days." Kael stiffened and Lila glanced behind her. King Carlos approached slowly his eyes unseeing. He passed the two as if they were not there and Lila could feel Kael's frown.

Once the king had turned down the corner and vanished, the prince quickened his pace and Lila ran to catch up with him. "He wasn't like that before. These days he's just the shell of a man he once was."

Lila stared at her young friend and she thought of the one sided love she had had towards Sir John. She could compare well with his feelings. She knew them like the inside of her soul. When someone ignored you, you felt almost immediately that there was something that was wrong with you. Then you began to beat up on yourself until you became untouchable. Kael was more similar to her than he realized.

She stared at his back then she shook herself and hurried after him, determined that he wouldn't end up a monster too...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucas jumped at the sound of the laughter. For a moment he thought his aunt was back but then the truth rushed on him. His aunt was dead. The owner of that laugh was Lila, the person that just happened to be the source of his most difficult problems.

"She did that?" Her voice was incredulous and thrilled. "She sounds perfectly delightful. Wish she was still alive." He listened to her voice as it hovered through the hall, filling the silence with sound. He admired its quality. Everytime she talked, one could here a song in the pitch, the tone, the volume. It was melodic and sweet and you could never forget the sound.

"All of us miss her. Even if she was often awkward, she could burst into laughter at the slightest joke. Then the whole room would burst out laughing." Lucas identified the owner of that voice as Kael, and he beamed proudly.

"Excellent kid. Knows a good person when he see's one." He murmured.

The footsteps drew closer and stopped. "What about this room?"

"That's the libra..."

Lucas jumped when the door opened and Lila poked her head in. Her eyes darted around the room with pleasure and then they stopped at the sight of Lucas. "You read?" She asked smoothly.

He tensed, jealous of the way she could say such teasing words with such a straight face. "Yes." He murmured.

"You don't seem like the scholarly type." She answered, stepping into the room completely. Lucas's mouth opened, but before he could respond, she strolled up to the chair. "What are you reading?" She said, bending in front of him. For one moment, he couldn't breathe as he caught sight of the curious child in her face, dancing brightly in the corner of her thrilling eyes.

He was tempted to reach a hand to her face and stare at this child for hours on end. But, he tightened his grip on the book in his lap. "Actually, now that you ask, I'm not quite sure. Something about the movement of the stars." He said with a nervous chuckle.

The child vanished and Lila took a seat beside him, staring at the printed pages of the book. "My favorite star is the Swan. Some nights its wings appear tucked while others the swans wings are extended in flight. It makes me eager for the night as I think of what makes the wings form shape. Silly, isn't it?" She looked up from the book to find that Lucas was staring at her and she felt frozen by the intensity of that stare.

Kael stood in the doorway of the library stunned by the isolated atmosphere that surrounded the two. Lila's whole attention had shifted to Lucas. He felt that he had never held her full attention and he felt cheated.

He watched as the pair suddenly burst into laughter and Lila leaned over his cousin whispering words that brought a smile to Lucas's face. There was more laughter and Lila's eyes flared with deep energy. Then the smile froze on her face and she turned to him. "Kael, come join us!" She called, gesturing her hand in a summon.

For a moment Kael stood stunned and than forgetting his anger he joined the two friends, fascinated by the humor and easiness of the atmosphere.

It didn't take much thought to know that the two were both in love or if not love both equally fond of each other. He wondered if they realized it. If they did, why weren't they together? What could keep such a relationship distant?

He had no idea what fickle thoughts darted through both Lucas's and Lila's thoughts even as they joked with each other. Both felt that their love was never going to be possible.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

You are welcome to boil me in grease and toss me in a pot to cook. I have been a very horrible updater and I give no excuse for myself except that I just couldn't think of how to finish this chapter.

So, yeah, senior year, job, and no ap classes. It makes me very happy.

You rock socks! Be who you are and you can change the world!

-lightzing ; P


	41. Reunion

Hello! Yeah it's me! I'm back!

Sorry it took me forever.

Anways heres the good news... This story will be completed by may 26. The reason being I am using it as my novella for my Creative Writing class. So, all of my readers, I hope you are as excited about this as I am. That means that I have actually finished one awesome story. Cheers!

* * *

The silver blond hair glimmered in the light and the small woman turned to her companions. "There, isn't it beautiful!" She exclaimed, spreading her arms and spinning gracefully. Curiously, a gust of wind picked up at the moment and Lydia's long pale hair fluttered in the wind.

Mike stared at her, scrutinizing the form. The odd light had grown, it was sparkling and blue and silver, an aura of brilliance. It was almost obvious to him that Lydia was not human. No wonder she had such fantastic healing powers.

Iris rolled her eyes, impatient and very worried about her friend who they had been seperated from since the desert. "Next time I see that Banes, I'm strangling him." She muttered, passing the dancing Lydia.

She stopped at the top of the hill and turned on her her heel. "Oi! Sammy boy! You coming! Or do you want me to hurt meself?" She said folding her arm.

Sam jumped and rolled his eyes. "Why me?" He complained out loud. "The woman is a tyrant." He said under his breath.

Iris raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "I heard that, little magician." She said softly.

Sam tensed and picked up his pace. "I didn't mean it. Seriously, Iris...Oww!" His excuse was interrupted as he flew to the ground. He glanced at Mike who grinned down at him.

Mike raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Sam flushed and pounced off the ground. "You did that on purpose!" He exclaimed, shaking a fist at Mikes back.

Mike chuckled. "Kid, there is only so much of you that a man can handle." He said gruffly.

Sam glared at Mikes back. "Man!? You're the same age as me, you oversized giant!" He exclaimed.

Lydia giggled and turned to Iris. "Really, he is such a red head."

Iris nodded. "Very true." She murmured.

Sam blushed. "Are you making fun of my hair again?!" His form shuddered and glowed red. Iris rolled her eyes.

"Of course fire head. It suits your temper." Iris jaunted.

Sam scowled. "Maybe I should go dye my hair." He moped, shuffling past the group, crouched like a tiger.

"Oi, magboy! Watch where you're..." Mike winced as the young man toppled to the ground again. "Going." He said, rolling his eyes. Really, the kid, was a klutz.

"Oop! What in the... Where did that hole pop up from!?" Exclaimed Sam.

Iris rolled his eyes. "Maybe he should have been born a girl. So much drama."

Sam yanked his foot out of the hole and froze as his eyes caught sight of the land. "Really, I had no idea there could be a place this beautiful past that dry desert." He said softly.

Iris smiled. "No matter how much of a dimwit he is, he sure knows how to judge beauty. What is this place Lydia?"

Lydia stared down the hill. "Unusual isn't it?" She said gently.

Moritim was a wall of rainbow. Vines with delicate flowers flounced off of it, every color of the rainbow. "Thus the unique Rainbow Wall." She murmured.

Iris nodded. "I wonder why someone who lived in a glorious place like this feels that they need hostages?"

Lydia's smile faded. She knew, and knowing why didn't make it any better. She had never met Torrigor. She only knew that he was the instigator to all of the mystic worlds problems. The brains behind the whole operation. Was he a bad soul or could Lila fix him? Make the unfixed wound suddenly heal?

"Lets go. There is always time for awe later." She said softly.

Iris nodded in agreement, glancing back at Sam, her wild eyes taunting. "If a certain whiny red head doesn't hold us up, we should make it there by noon."

Sam flinched but kept his mouth shut. Iris just enjoyed teasing him. He would pay her back for the frustration later. When he knew Iris would be able to deal with the anger.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sun was up, painting dancing rainbows in the halls of Moritim. Esa sat on one of the window ceals, her back against the window frame, hands delicately arched towards the hanging prisms, a delighted smile on her face.

Footsteps impeded in her peace and she flicked the prisms once again before glancing at the source of the sound. Realizing that it was her brother she leaned farther back, a delighted smile on her face. "Naso!" She called. "Don't you just love these? Especially on a day like this. It always makes me want to laugh and twirl. I wish I could twirl forever."

Jonas folded his arms, slowly nodding his head in agreement. "Beautiful, yes. Are you prepared for tomorrow?" He enquired.

Esa's brow raised. "Tomor... Oh! Yes! You will take me to the ball. Just like always."

Jonas frowned. "Esa, you can't expect me to. You're old enough to seek out an escort who is unrelated to you."

Esa's smile fell, and she stepped down from the window. "But Lucas is already escorting someone. Kael is too young, and I don't know any other men." She whined.

Jonas sighted. "Esa, I will not escort you. Find someone else." He said firmly, turning and retreating down the hill.

Esa stared after her brother, feeling a great loss. She sighed and looked out the window. "Look what he did? I don't feel like twirling anymore." She announced to herself.

She glanced out the window, gasped as Lucas appeared and retreated. She couldn't stop the memory from running through her mind.

Laughter, sweet ringing laughter. Esa had been curious and had approached the door. Two figures, squashed together, one's long hair draped gracefully over slim shoulders, the other a mop of tawny gold.

"What constellation is your favorite Lucas?"

Esa remembered hating that voice, with its fluid characteristic.

Lucas looked up from the book, and Esa had gasped at the mischief in his eyes. "I don't have one. I favor the story of the sun though." He had answered.

Lila had glanced up at him, the two's eyes had met and Lucas had leaned forward. "Lila..." He murmured gruffly.

Lila had tumbled out of the seat, a splayed spill of sun glistening hair, large desperate eyes and slowly falling tears. "Don't." She choked. "We've already discussed this. Friendship only."

Lucas had frowned. "Lila, why do you do this to me? It's mild torture."

Lila had let out a long sigh. "It's best for the both of us. I might disappear one day and Lucas, I don't want to hurt you." She had whispered.

Lucas had looked away. "You should go."

Esa had been furious that Lila had refused him, she had been shocked by their relationship, and most of all she had felt pity stir for the girl who had stolen Lucas's heart.

The display had made it obvious that, the two had reluctantly agreed to not get in a deep relationship. Esa had so many questions running through her head, but she was too scared to ask them.

She remembered Lila's sorrow, that extremely beautiful expression, which had penetrated the atmosphere of cheer, Esa had learned to envelope herself in. That look had made Esa want to help. Esa had never before been more disturbed by a person before.

She sighed and headed down the halls...

The world was a blur as he charged down the halls. One thought stood out in his mind. She knew. When their eyes had met, he saw realization. She knew how he felt.

They had not discussed their relationship. He had never agreed to be her friend only. Didn't she care about how he felt? Didn't she realize how much pain she had unknowingly inflicted upon him?

"What a welcoming sight." A familiar femenine voice drawled, unable to hide the metallic chime of the unearthly voice.

Lucas glanced in the direction of the voice. Lydia stood before him, the wind dancing around her figure, sending her silver, now almost murky white gown twisting. Her silver blond hair, billowing behind her. Her blue eyes glowed.

"We finally caught up." She murmured.

Lucas nodded. "Yes, it seems you did."

Lydia grinned. "Now, where is Lila?" She demanded enthusiastically.

Lucas shrugged. "Inside somewhere."

Lydia's eyes narrowed. "Still no improvement between you two?"

Lucas looked at the ground. "We have come to a truce. Friendship only." He muttered.

Lydia detected the bitterness in his voice. He couldn't hide his emotions from her. "Lucas, you give up too easy." She commented, turning and walking away.

Lucas stared at the spot she had been standing. "i didn't even hear her coming." He muttered aloud.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kael took a seat on a stair and watched Lila as she paced. The motions, left a small mystic aroma in her wake, which intrigued Kael.

She paused in her pace and stared at her hands. "Kael, have you ever felt overwhelmed by something? Has someone ever disturbed your personality, and suddenly you find yourself a new person. A person you don't even recognize?" She asked softly.

Kael bit his lip. "I've been overwhelmed by people before. But, never in that way." He answered.

A thin smile found its way to Lila's face. "It's ironic, the old me would have rejected completely, no consideration to the others feelings. But, the me now, knows how I made him feel and now I am swallowed by guilt."

"Swallowed by guilt?" A voice interrupted. "Really, Lils, what happened to your optimism?"

Lila gasped and she whirled to face the intruder. A childish grin spread across her face and she launched herself at Iris.

Iris let out a bounding laugh, and she winked. "I guess, I really am manly." She joked.

Lila released Iris and she turned to Kael. "Iris, this is my new friend, Kael. He's thirteen you know." She added.

Iris grinned. "Has she been very mopey lately, Kael? She usually isn't. Don't get too depressed by her. She's as wild as they get." She boasted.

Kael stared at the woman, observing the humor in the gray green eyes. It reminded him of the long forgotten days, when his father had been able to laugh. He could already tell that he liked this one.

Lila glanced at Iris. "Stay with him, there is something that I have to take care of..." She murmured softly, turning and walking away from the pair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0

The door opened suddenly and without warning. He glanced up from his paper work and almost spilled the bottle of ink.

He could not mistake the woman standing before him in all her firey glory. He had forgotten why he kept his door closed when the sun shone right in his eyes. She was a shadow against the light.

She took a step in and the door closed softly. He blinked and recovered his sight. It was impossible that such a shade of hair could exist, almost as if it absorbed all the light surrounding it. He put down his quill and gazed at her.

Her flawless face was hidden behind her hair and her step faultered. He stood up, years of chivalry running through his mind.

"Lady..." He opened his mouth.

She held up her hand, her face still hidden. "Don't. I've had a serious session of thought, which has resulted in disappointment." Her voice came out softly, almost choked.

Jonas's jaw twitched. He didn't do well with girls. He couldn't reduce tears to laughter. He couldn't even bust a decent joke.

"You may not know this, but I'm a orphan. Bad luck is my life. I'm used to it, maybe that's why I'm different from others..."

He inwardly groaned. He didn't want to listen to a heart felt grievance.

"But, I don't want to bore you. I'm the Chosen One after all."

Shock and confusion flickered through his brain. Chosen one? What did she mean? He glanced back at her and this time her face was visible.

No. She wasn't crying, but there was a smile, so sad it made him fall back in his chair. It was so serene and beautiful, even more touching than Esa's wistful look on the wall.

She took a step forward. "Be my escort to the ball." She said softly and than she turned and exited, her hair dancing behind her freely. He stared at the closed door, and raised a hand to his forehead. "I must be hallucinating." He muttered. There was no way that truly stunning girl was in her right mind. How was it possible that such a beauty felt like she had nothing.

He frowned remembering the way Esa had behaved. It must of had something to do with Lady Lila coming to him.

Suddenly, he was more curious than concerned. He wanted to know the secret behind that sadness. She hadn't been crying and she had confided information to him. Maybe, he could take the load off of her.

He recalled the beauty that had made his gut swirl. There was no possible way that he could keep up his princely disposition around that queenly guest. No way at all.

"Jonas, my son."

Jonas glanced up in shock and he stood up hurriedly. "Father." He said softly.

King Carlos stared at his son. "Are you interested in her?" He demanded.

Jonas's eyes widened and he fumbled for a response.

King Carlos's accusing eyes softened. "Good. Let me take you to somebody who can help you."

Jonas's mouth dropped open. "W-what! But, I'm not really interested..."

King Carlos's eyes narrowed in a glare and he folded his arms. "Don't lie to yourself, boy! I've raised you to be honest with yourself. Now, come with me."

Jonas swallowed. It had been so long since his father had talked to him like that, and somehow, the very fact that his father was offering to help him, touched him. He stepped away from the desk and approached his father. "I-I'd like that."

A flash of something uncertain flashed in his eyes but than he smiled. "Of course you would. Your old man only wants whats best for you." He said, striding confidently down the hall. "Follow after, quickly. This is a matter of secrecy." Jonas nodded and meekly followed after...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kael shyly followed after the woman. She strided with ultimate purpose, her laughing eyes floating at her surroundings. "A stuffy old castle. Just great, gives him more ability to hide."

Kael cleared his throat. "He?" He asked curiously.

Iris froze in her step and turned to the boy. He was an odd one. Clearly devoted to Lila. She had seen that surprised awe, when Lila had began spouting out her heart. It was the reason why she had interrupted Lila. This kid had bad luck. Lila was one of the most dazzling, enchanting, and stubborn women in existence, an army could fall at her innocent little feet. Heck, Iris felt that if it all came down to it, she would give up her life for her friend.

She glanced around the hall and leaned down towards Kael. "Don't get too fond of her. Sure, she's amazing. But, she's like a storm, comes in disturbs the peace and disappears, leaving a trail of wreckage after her." She murmured, patting the boys head and rushing away.

Kael gritted his teeth. He knew that already. The lady was just like his mother. People were fond of her, but she had disappeared and her death had caused a deep wound in his families hearts. Why did everyone treat him like a child? He was thirteen, he was old enough to fall in love.

* * *

I just adore Kael! He's so naive and sweet! Loving his childish crush on Lila. Aren't you?

So the next chapter will be up soon, today in fact. I work at 5, but I can still manage. Hope you enjoyed this one.

You rock socks!

-Lightzing ^o^


	42. Reconcile

Iris caught up to Lila later that night. She was worried about her friend. The way they had interacted at dinner had made it obvious that the two were out of sorts. Especially when Lucas kept glancing in Lila's direction. Iris knew Lila had pretended not to notice and that fact had made her even more concerned.

Lila's mouth dropped open when the door swung open and she found her friend charging towards her. She had changed into a night gown and she stumbled back towards the bed, staring at her friend in fright.

It was so very rare to see that expression on Iris's face, and this fact had made Lila shudder. Iris's wild green eyes glinted darkly as she glared at her friend. She surveyed her frightened friend and almost dropped her anger before she remembered that it was now or never.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She hissed. "You left me with Kael all evening. He's a good kid, but, frankly Lila, I wanted to be with you! You have alot of answering to do!"

Lila flinched and she straightened, placing a mask over her face. "There is a ball tomorrow and I was finishing some things that needed done."

Iris's eyes narrowed even more. "A ball? Since when have you cared about those formal arrangements?"

Lila sprung off the bed. "I happen to like dancing!" She stated defensively, her face hovering in front of Iris.

Iris rolled her eyes and than she grabbed Lila's shoulder. "How long has it been since you have talked to him?" She demanded.

Lila dropped her eyes to the ground. "Converse with him? No, we argued." She said lightly.

Iris let out an exasperated sigh. "He still likes you Lila! You're practically the only one he talks to." She said sternly.

Lila snorted and she poked a finger at Iris. "That is not true."

Iris folded her arms and fixed her gaze on Lila. "Are you sure about that?" She asked.

The reply slid off Lila's tongue before she could stop it. "Yes!"

Iris's eyes glinted mischievously and she released Lila's shoulder. "Well then, let's test this theory of yours."

Lila's eyes narrowed. "Iris, what are you up to?" She said softly.

Iris grinned. "You will kiss him and observe his reaction." She continued smugly

Lila blanched. "Kiss him? No, not ever!" She exclaimed, ducking her face as she felt her face heat up. Knowing that in truth she had thought about kissing him before.

Iris knew she had hit the jack pot. "I dare you!" She said loudly. Reminding her of the other times Lila and her had had a disagreement. Remembering that Lila could not resist a dare. It was a weakness that only a best friend was familiar with.

Lila paled, and she stumbled back. "Dare me?" She said thickly, feeling that she wasn't hearing these words out of Iris's mouth.

Iris's eyes flashed stubbornly. "I dare you to kiss, Lucas. He isn't a bad person. It's not like he is the devil." She said firmly, studying her friends face. Oh yeah, she really had gotten Lila good. The odd defeated expression was easy to read.

Lila recovered herself. "I would rather kiss the devil." She muttered.

Iris shook her head. "That's not true." She said, using Lila's own words against her.

Lila bit her lip. "When?" She demanded.

Iris's grin widened. "Tonight." She chimed. The prospect of the future, covering up the neglect that Lila had commited that evening.

Lila's eyes narrowed. It was just like Iris to have more enjoyment in this kind of circumstance. Iris had always liked to put her in uncomfortable situations. This being one of the most awkward. She gave a resigned sigh. "Fine, I'm going!" She barked, grabbing the silk robe off the bed, jamming her arms into it and gliding out of the room. Once the door had closed behind her she stopped. "I'm going insane." She muttered to herself. She shrugged and continued down the hall to the door she knew belonged to Lucas. Taking a deep breath she stilled her pounding heart and raised her hands to the door. Hesitating she finally tapped the door.

On the other side, Lila could hear a groggy voice groaning and mumbling angrily and she felt the blood raise to her face. She had woken him up.

The door opened shortly and Lucas stood there, his golden hair slightly ruffled, but as handsome as ever. His wrinkled shirt was barely buttoned revealing his hidden muscles and he wore exhausted look. Seeing her standing there, the sleep disappeared from his eyes and he stepped out into the hall closing his door behind him. He surveyed her before putting on a smug grin and leaned back casually, folding his arms over his chest. "And what brings you here?" He said smoothly.

Lila swallowed in sudden fear but stepped towards him. "I just want you to know, that this was not my idea." She said, looking into his dancing eyes. His mouth opened as he was about to say something, but Lila hooked her arms around his neck, and pecked him on the mouth. She jerked back and was about to stumble away, when Lucas's arms suddenly wrapped around her waist.

"Where do you think you are going?" He demanded gruffly, whirling her around till her back was against his door. Again their mouths connected and this time Lucas was the one that started it, and this time the kiss was hard and long. In reply, Lila melted and she responded by kissing him back.

They pulled apart and Lila licked her lips. He had tasted like cinnamon, like she had always suspected. Lucas beamed and he fingered her hair. "You have no idea how long i have wanted to do that." He breathed.

Lila's face widened as she broke out the daze. She stared at him face flushed in shock. "Did I just- did you just...Oh my." She said softly, unhooking her arms from around his neck. Lucas chuckled and Lila's gaping mouth closed into a sincere smile Until she remembered the dreams that she had on a nightly basis. The dreams that continually showed her leaving Lucas.

She stepped around him, maintaining her gaze on his eyes. Lucas's eyes followed her. "I-It's late, I have to g-go... Pardon me, Lucas." She mumbled. His eyes locked onto hers and she walked backwards not breaking the connection than she turned slowly, glancing at him and entering her room.

Iris sat on the bed her eyes gleaming mischievously and she leaned forward eagerly. "You were gone longer than I expected." She commented, her eyes dancing knowingly.

Lila blushed. "Nothing h-happened." She stuttered.

Iris laughed and she grinned. "He kissed you back didn't he" She concluded.

Lila could not deny her friends guess. She could not lie to Iris about this. This was too important, besides she could never tell Iris that soon she would be gone. To a place, where supposedly she was to become the future of another world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Here's that second chapter I promised you. If my sister lets me back on the lap top when I get home from work, you might get a third chapter.

You rock socks! Embrace yourself and live like you. Because your individuality is beautiful.

-Lightzing ^o^


	43. Timing5

Okay, I realize that this one came faster than I said. I have had this part typed for months. I should have put it up long ago. The only the reason why I hesitated is because, I have skipped what happened in the morning and skipped straight to the evening of the ball. It was wrong of me. It is wrong of me to put it up the way it is. But Lila is begging to finish this story. Besides this is the first draft, I can always come back and add more in. Trust me, I plan on doing that. Speaking of changes. No one has given me an opinion on my alternate beginning. I'm really considering using that. It has way more character development in it than the other beginning. And quite honestly, I think its more fairt to poor Lucas. On that note... Poor Lucas, right now he is glaring at me, demanding why I have done this to him. Sometimes even I think that I am cruel to him. he is so in love with Lila.

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lila felt squashed as if all the air had been taken right out of her. She stared at the item in Iris's arms.

"I'm not wearing that."

Iris shook her head. "Wrong. This is what you are going to wear." She said smoothly.

Lila turned away. The dress was beautiful. Too beautiful. It literally glistened. Lila sighed and turned back to her friend.

"Iris, I can't handle the stares that thing will earn me." She muttered.

Iris giggled. "Wow, so you do know that you are beautiful." She murmured.

Lila shrugged. "I've always known it. But, I don't want to be the belle. I want to be invisible."

Iris measured her friend. "With your figure, that desire is off limits."

Lila sighed. "Please?" She asked.

Iris shook her head and held the dress towards her friend. "A fairy has got to be a fairy and I may not dress with a good sense. But I know something that will make you glow. And this is it."

Lila choked in suprise. Did Iris know about the prophecy?

"Fine." She murmured.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucas stared at the face staring back out at him. The image before him was princely. The servants had cut his hair short and feathery. It drew attention to his face. Were his eyes always that sort of color?

He grinned at the image and than he couldn't help but sigh. "Maybe, she'll change her mind." He muttered out loud.

He ran his hand through his hair and returned his hands to their duty of buttoning up the shirt.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Iris had been unpset when she had told her about the agreement with Jonas. Lila sighed. She knew she was being stupid. Taking Jonas instead of Lucas was going to do the job. Lucas would hate her, despise her and want to have nothing to do with her. Especially when she was dressed like this.

Dressed to please. She groaned. In truth she didn't want to be hated by Lucas. She loved him too much. Too much to actually hurt him.

There was a knock on the door and Lila got up to open it. As she had expected, it was Jonas. Unexpectedly he was wearing black and it looked good on him. She smirked, if before hadn't worked, now it would most definitely work.

"Very punctual, highness." She announced, taking a step towards her.

A grin flicked across Jonas's face and he gave a bow. "Of course." He replied and straightening, took her hand. "Shall we begin, or are you having second thoughts?"

Lila's smile weakened but didn't disappear. "Begin." She murmured.

Jonas smiled and captured her elbow. "As you wish."

Lila could not explain the suspicion that lit in her chest. It was as if Jonas knew she was using him to keep Lucas away. Almost as if he took pleasure in knowing that he was going to split the two of them up. Almost like, Jonas really wasn't the Princely Jonas she was familiar with. Inwardly she groaned and washed away the thought. At this rate everything was going to go wrong. So very wrong...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Lucas felt the silence and he looked up, knowing who it was going to be. For a moment he couldn't breathe, for a moment he failed to even think. She was beautiful. More beautiful than before, the sage green dress she wore radiant and beautiful. She was glowing again. He was standing up, heading towards where Lila was standing, wanting to speak to her. And remembering, remembering what he had done last night, what she had done last night.

Remembering how she had brought her lips to his and kissed him. He reached a hand to his lips. The memory was enough to make his lips tingle.

He stopped in his tracks. Was she mad at him. Did he have the courage to face her? Was he ready to hear about her feelings for him.

"Don't bother, she's already taken." A passing man murmured. "Of course the Prince gets her. Its only natural that the most beautiful is escorted by the prince."

Lucas blinked, backing out of the memory and gazed up at Lila. He coughed. How could life be so unfair? He was getting up the nerve and now she was with another man. He turned and observing a girl reading in a chair, went over to her.

He cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but lady, may I have this dance?" He queried with a bow.

The girl's face flushed. "Are you sure, I'm a horrible dancer." She informed him.

Lucas smiled. "Not true, I can make you dance superbly." He murmured.

Again the girl blushed and Lucas decided that he had chosen correctly. If he had to dance with anyone other than Lila, he would rather her be sincere than playful. He held out his hand. "What do you say? Take a chance?"

The girl hesitated and than placed her hand in his palm. "Take me on a journey." She whispered, standing up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lila leaned in closer to Jonas. "Can't you dance any better than this?" She demanded.

Jonas nodded. "Want to put on a show?" He questioned with a grin.

Lila nodded. "What kind of music is this. I want to seriously dance." She murmured.

Jonas glanced around. "This isn't the place to wildly dance."

Lila chuckled. "Than what place may I dance wildly at?" She half expected him to remain silent, but was surprised when he grabbed her arm and guided her out of the room. "I'll show you..."

Lila stumbled after him, having second thoughts about him. Was Jonas always like this. It was almost as if he was blatantly ignoring social rules. Taking a girl out to an isolated area was a definite scandal, she was certain of that. But didn't try to stop him, curious of where he was taking her.

He finally pulled to a stop in what appeared to be an undisturbed hall. Dust and spiderwebs decorated the hall. It was gray and unlit, but coincidentally the hall was beautiful. At the other corner there was a rainbow colored window with a sun designed into it. She looked up at Jonas curiously. "Where are we?"

He didn't look down at her. "This is mothers wing. Everything past here, she was in charge of." He murmured.

Lila frowned. "Why did you bring me here?"

He glanced down at her and a grin slid onto his face. "Because here we will be alone. Completely and utterly alone."

This wasn't like Jonas. He was grinning about being alone with her. The last time they had been alone together, Jonas had been jumpy and flinching constantly. Would Jonas act like this.

Her eyes widened. Jonas...no, this person wasn't Jonas. Jonas would never act like this. "Who are you?" She hissed, slapping her hand on the wrist of the fraud.

The mans eyes gave a manic flash. "Finally, I was wondering when you would get suspicous. You're slower than I thought." The voice was cold, colder than ice and it made her tense.

"Tell me." She demanded.

A slow mocking chuckle pored out of the throat. "Who else, but your nightmare, oh, destined one?"

Lila froze, he had found her so soon? But, she had gotten away, and, she was supposed to be safe here. Where was the real Jonas? How could he have been nabbed? He was a well trained ruler, not some easily manipulated simpleton. Why had destiny caught up so fast?

The man slid his hand out of her grip and then he mumbled something. Lila gasped as red light surrounded the man and the appearance changed.

"The nightmare known as Torrigor." He said with an elegant bow.

Lila immediately sensed the power and experience. From what she could see he was a young man but his amber red eyes held a deep emotion, not just hate but boredom and sadness.

Torrigor... She remembered Celeste and the hunter, was this him? Was this the man who had created such fear for her. He was young, and handsome, hardly someone older than herself, how could he have so much hate in him?

"I'm still stunned by the similarity between you and her." He stared at her intently then placed his hand on her chin. "You could even be her, if it wasn't for those eyes. The royal blood inheritance. Pity, I could like you, if you didn't reek of fairy heritage."

His hands were cold and soft. She couldn't bring herself to look away from him. His cruelness fascinated her and so did his manic eyes. His words fell on deaf ears.

His lips slowly spread into a thin smile. "I'm suprised, aren't you the least bit curious about who you really are?" He said, laying out the bait.

This time his word's didn't fall on deaf ears. "Who I am?" She asked carefully.

He chuckled. "Your'e not very special, like any other adolescent, except deep down you hate yourself more than anything."

She cringed. How had he known? The cold spread and she stared at him vuneralbly.

The free hand slid up to her face and he chuckled. "A fascinating little monster, I will grant. Such unknown vitality. The rainbow fervore, didn't even take you down. All the others haven't gotten this far. So, the prophecy is true. You, are supposed to end my reign of terror."

Then she laughed and Torrigor released her face, betraying puzzlement as he watched her laugh.

She straightened and her expression was one of utmost confidence. "Is that what you came here to tell me. That I, a monster, am not fit for this sort of cruel destiny? Don't you think I already knew that? But you want to know something, Mr. Nightmare?" She pointed to herself and smiled. "The fact that I am a monster makes me the most suitable for this kind of thing."

Torrigor's eyes flashed. She was certainly an interesting one. All the others had cowered had begged to be released from their fates. This one, Ethera's daughter, was different. Maybe, she really was the true destined one. Celest had appeared to her, had her swallow the aura guise potion and Flinx one his most cruel servants had changed from just one touch into something so gurgly it sickened him.

He straightened and replaced the smile on his face. If she really was the real one, what was he supposed to do? Something in him admired the girl, admired her for accepting the fate. Even if she knew what it meant.

Besides she resembled Arametia, did he really want to hurt this girl who could turn into a bright light. A fairy queen who could make justice be justice. Place all the other legends into the shadows?

He stared at the girl for a moment than he glanced away. It was too late for him. This was his destiny. Besides, Arametia had died on the day of this girls birth. He couldn't have pity on her and become the good guy.

The unfairness of his life must be avenged.

Lila stared at the man, as his expression narrowed. "You, will you willingly come with me?" He snapped.

Lila jumped at the harshness of his voice. He had just started seeming normal and than he had to go and ruin it. "Why? Is that part of my destiny too?"

His eyes flashed again and he snatched her arm from her side. "You, have much you must learn. Number one, never leave yourself vunerable to anyone."

Lila stared at the hand. "Is that fatherly advice?" She asked softly, letting him drag her after him.

He didn't stop moving. "No. It is my way of conversing."

Lila was confused. He didn't seem so bad. "What are you going to do with me?" She asked softly.

Torrigor stopped and stared at her. "Lock you in the darkest corner of the world of course." He murmured.

A smile flashed across Lila's face. "Not very creative, are you?" She mocked.

Torrigor stiffled a chuckle. "No, not at all." He said softly. Whatever this girl inflicted on him, felt different. He somehow felt pride. The girl he had caused so much pain for, could give him sass. Almost like a daughter he had never had. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial and twisted the lid off. Facing the girl he held out the vial. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Yanking Lila closer he jammed the liquid into her mouth.

Lila choked and jerked back and than crumbled to the floor, a spill of sage silk that fluttered in the moment, the pool of red glow that made up her hair, flashing gold and dimmed to red. Torrigor stared at her form and than he threw her body over his shoulders and proceeded down the corridor, towards his very isolated tower, where he knew Carlos would be waiting.

Torrigor stared at the boy before him. "You did better than expected Carlos. I leave the war in your hands."

Carlos nodded. "Thank you, Mentor." Why couldn't he bring himself to stop the man? He had a girl over his shoulders. That girl. The one that was so like his wife.

He glanced over at his son and suddenly he understood. "He lied to me." He muttered.

Torrigor turned and he smirked at the king. "Thank you, I was able to get what I wanted with your help." He called, flicking his hand and disappearing in dust.

King Carlos stared at the dust and than he scrambled over to his son and began untying Jonas. Jonas coughed and he grabbed his fathers shoulders. "Why did you trust that man. He just took, Lucas's friend with him. Lucas is going to not be happy." He gritted.

Carlos choked out a sorry. "I-I was vunerable. He- he used me." He whispered.

Jonas nodded. "Yes, he did. Now, what did he want with Lila? What is the prophecy about anyways? I've never heard of it." He muttered...

* * *

Okay people, you know the drill. Review. This is all that I have typed, I am in the middle of writing the next chapters. But, I need feed back. Tell me what you think about Torrigor. I know he is the bad guy. But I wanted to contradict the evil to the core thing about villains. Because if you really consider it, there is always a reason why someone is the way they are. Torrigor just happens to be very bitter. Very bitter, but, not complete evil. In his own way, his actions are rational. Not quite but still.

So to be blunt. Is Torrigor a wimp?

Answer please! I'm desperate!

You rock socks! Believe me, I'm telling the truth! (Especially if you respond to this chapter)

-Lightzing ^o^


	44. Revelations

Lydia felt something within her grow, like a burning and she closed her eyes, seeking out the presence of Lila's mind. Her eyes snapped open.

There was nothing. Horror dawned in her heart, and she felt something shrivel up inside of her. She stood up and sought Lucas.

He was dancing, a forced smile flickering across his face. Failing to hide his discontent.

She hastened her speed until she was standing in front of him.

The music slowed to a stop and the couples broke apart and Lucas held a hand out to her. "Dance with me?"

Lydia nodded, and as the music began she and Lucas danced.

Lucas managed to get half way through the dance before he couldn't bear it any longer. "Where is she?" He couldn't help but imagine her and Jonas together and the thought drove him mad. "In the maze, the balcony, where?" He demanded, twirling her out.

Lydia took a deep breath. "Don't get mad, but..."

The throne doors slammed open and the crowd went quiet the music screeching to a halt.

Lucas and Lydia turned their attention to the figure who had interrupted the occasion and was surprised to find his uncle and Jonas standing there. Jonas's face had a bruise, and his appearance was anything but elegant, sloppy compared to the old him.

But most surprising of all was the group that trailed after them.

By the free almost breezy array that the group wore, it was obvious that they were the Blidian hostages. They glared at the people and the largest one glanced at the king.

"Announce it." He muttered in a gruff voice.

King Carlos glanced at the man and swallowed. Raising his hand in a grand gesture," My people!" He boomed. "I have a great announcement. A wonderful announcement!"

An expectant silence fell upon the room, and all those present gazed up at their king with interest.

"There shall be no war!"

As soon as he said it there was a murmur of noise. Part of the crowd satisfied, the other part of it not satisfied.

Carlos gestured to the group. "To show the sincerity of my words, I am going to release the Blidians. This will assure that there will be no war."

Iris let out a cheer and than she was running to the group. They looked up in surprise at her and she laughed and hugged the large one.

Lucas sighed. "Its good to know that uncle is back to himself again." He smiled.

Lucas glanced around and then some foreign thought occurred to him. His eyes landed on his cousin and he stumbled back. Jonas wasn't wearing black like before, instead he wore a dove gray, ruffled and dirty and wrinkled. This was not the same Jonas who had escorted Lila, the one that was the very image of perfection, and oddly enough that Jonas had looked smug. As if he was there to show off that he had managed to capture Lila.

Lucas couldn't shake the nagging concern that was rapidly spreading through him. He released Lydia and stared at the ground heaving deep breaths trying to control this fiery emotion. Giving in with a sigh he glared at his cousin, "Where is she?" He demanded.

Though he wasn't looking at her Lydia knew that the question was aimed at her. She hesitated remembering the last time she had provided him with bad news, the way he had seemed to deflate, into a stubborn shell. She looked down at the ground, "She's gone." She whispered.

Lucas took a deep breath. "Willingly?"

Lydia pondered the word for a moment. "I don't think so. All circumstances prove that she was taken suddenly and without warning." She snapped, deciding that bluntness was the way to answer him.

Anger flickered across Lucas's face and his fist clenched. It was ironic that how Lila had insisted that she would hurt him without meaning to; it was ironic how true it now was. She had hurt him, by simply not being here, by leaving before he could sort out these feelings; he had become unable to let her go. By being gone he could not forget her or the emotions she had awakened in him. He turned to Lydia and he folded his arms. "Help me find her." He stated.

Lydia's face broke out into a grin. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," She pointed over at Jonas. "And I know where to start."

Lucas's eyes followed the direction of her pointing and his eyes narrowed. "Jonas is the source?" He said doubtfully.

Lydia's face broke into a grin. "No, but, I'm positive that he can fill in some empty parts of the story."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jonas hesitated; he knew what the right thing to do was. Obviously, being held in the dungeon had done things to the group. The large one (Name?) had a crazed look about his eyes and he twitched constantly. Jonas's eyes fell on the only healthy looking one among them, a stunning definitely wild looking woman, she smiled and joked and teased but her eyes roamed the room, as if she was looking for someone.

Jonas sighed, why his father had trusted a man like that, he would never know, but, his father had made a decision and this decision had left a trail of chaos.

First thing needed was to offer a comfortable place for the Blidian group to stay at, while they recovered from whatever illnesses had befallen them, ever since they were taken hostage.

"Naso, father released them!" Esa exclaimed from behind him and Jonas whirled to face his sister.

"Yes, he did." He said thickly. By releasing them his father had proved that he was ready to take control again, he had proved that he didn't need a mentor and that his sense of judgment was not completely all numb.

Esa wrinkled her nose. "But, Naso, what happened to you? And where is Lila?" She questioned throwing her eyes around the ballroom.

Jonas's smile froze and he swallowed a mouthful of air. "About that, it's a long story."

"I'd like to know too." A voice chimed from behind him.

Jonas jumped and turned to the source of that voice. The woman that stood in front of him was best described at fragile and wispy, oddly shimmering faintly. He swallowed and raised his eyes to the woman's eyes, from than on he unable to glance away. The glacier like eyes held him and he could not look away.

"What happened?" The girl demanded contritely.

Jonas sighed. "A fraud took her away, using my appearance." He muttered.

Lydia nodded and she placed her hand on his forehead. "Be still, this will hurt." She murmured closing her eyes, only to vanish a moment later in a flash of white light. Jonas stumbled back clutching his suddenly aching head. Esa's eyes widened and she guided her brother to the nearest seat. Jonas collapsed in the seat mumbling incoherently. Esa took a seat by him and sat with him as he struggled with his throbbing mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Father, who is this?' The man with dazed eyes slowly mumbled,

"My mentor, he told me to bring you... he said that he could help."

Jonas glanced at his father, judging him as temporarily out of his mind. Wondering, why his father relied on such a man, who was obviously untrustworthy.

The man in the hood closed his book and stood up, and Jonas knew one thing. He was scared.

He glanced at the door. "Carlos, you have done excellent. Leave us, for a moment." He murmured.

Jonas felt cold suddenly and he took a step back. Carlos nodded and exited the room, closing the door behind him. The stranger gave a cold chuckle. "Naive fool," He hissed. He gazed at Jonas and took a step forward. "Now don't make the mistake of resisting, it's pointless." He stated, pointing one long finger at Jonas and mumbling a word.

"Regato!"

Jonas's world faded in a mist of black and red...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lydia stepped back through the door and sighed.

Esa gasped as Lydia appeared again and shot out of her seat. "Don't hurt him, he hasn't done anything wrong!" She exclaimed defensively. Lydia studied Esa and Esa's face flushed more. "W-what," She stuttered.

Lydia smiled. "Your brother will be just fine." She murmured softly, returning her arms to her side and stepping back into the crowd to make her way back to Lucas.

Torrigor had finally gotten a hold of Lila. Lydia had known that it would happen eventually, that Lila would be unable to run any more, but she hadn't expected it to happen at this time; at the time when both Lucas and Lila were experiencing confusion towards each other. She had expected Torrigor later; much later than three months. She supposed that the disappearance of the Equa element had added to the imbalance of the prophecy. Closing her eyes Lydia withdrew from Jonas's mind. She had her work cut out for her.

0o0o00o0o00o0o0oo00

okay, yes I know I promised that this story would be done about two or three months ago. Here's the bad news. I lost the flash drive that had the whole story on it. On a day I didn't have work, I searched for it all day. I didn't find it. But, today (while I was at work) my little sister found the flash drive in a folder. A folder (of all the things). So, before I procrastinate anymore, here is the story. Complete and somewhat revised.

Finally, I have finished a story. For once, I feel tons of pride for the end results. All though, you (my audience) might not like my ending very much. That's because (wait for it)...

there's going to be a sequel and maybe after that I might do story's that are companions to it. Kaels a pretty unique character. I'd like to delve into his story a little bit more. I've also considered a story for Pearl/ Lydia. Neat, right? I am so excited. Anyways, if you read this (or get this far) I hope you enjoy my story. It is completely my own, one hundred percent mine (besides if someone tries to copy it, they'll never know what the real Lila and Lucas and the rest of the cast is like. They'll never have the dreams that I have and so their work will never be as good as mine. Ha. )

Beat that, Mr/Mrs. Miscellanious Story Thiefs.

this is me signing off, (for a while) until the next chapter.

You rock socks! And so does your patience. Your opinions do have power.

-lightzing ^o^


	45. A Dose of Rebellion

Lila woke up cold, there was a smell of mold; musty and thick, ticker her nose and the air was stale; crisp and chilly. Almost like ice against her skin. She shivered and squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to acknowledge that she was awake.

"You'll have to open them sometime, you know." A chilly voice said into the silence.

Lila groaned and raise her heavy eyelids. She could see nothing, except a distant flickering flame and the bit of black stone that it illuminated. She opened her and the cold air was strangling.

"Very original, right." Torrigor mocked.

Lila tried to move but something held her in place. She could only move her neck. Despite her discomfort she let out a chuckle. "This is the famous dungeon?" She murmured humorously.

Torrigor was struck by this statement. In a place like this she was able to pull such a tone of rebellion and teasing. He wandered on her will power, she hadn't even shuddered. This air was hard to breathe in and the girl hadn't shown a sign of being cold. He shuddered and directed his finger towards the torch, causing its flame to enlarge and glow more brightly. This light dimly lit up the cell.

"Perhaps I should put you in a different location." He suggested.

Lila raised her head and gazed at Torrigor. "Some place warm would be preferable; warm and free." She shifted her arm and was followed by the sound of dragging metal chain.

Torrigor considered the idea. "But that would ruin the goal. Being locked in a dungeon will break your spirit and make you incapable of rebelling against evil."

Lila forced her thoughts away from the cold… away from the choking feeling that was submerging her body. "The only thing that this dungeon will accomplish is to drive me insane and give a disease." She snapped.

Torrigor grinned. "Thus, making you incapable of fulfilling the prophecy…"

Lila felt heat and energy and she jerked herself forward. "That's just sick and it's cheating." She hissed.

Torrigor chuckled. "But, isn't that way a villain does?"

Lila sighed. "You take this villain thing very literally." She muttered.

Torrigor nodded. "With good reason…" He murmured.

Lila narrowed her eyes in concentration and gazed at him. "What reason could justify imprisoning the innocent?" She demanded. The light was enough to reveal expressions and the expression on Torrigors face was cold defeat. As if long ago he had tried to fight his fate and time had worn down his will power until he finally stopped fighting.

"Because I was born this way… My role in life is to hurt others and it never fails. Besides, imprisoning the chosen one is definitely, going to hurt the world." He hissed bitterly.

Lila held herself up, willing herself to defy the gravity but the ache spread and she slumped down. In this position she did not have the strength to debate with him; the pain was enough to exhaust her mind and everything outside of her body did not exist.

Torrigor glanced up at the girl and detected that she unable to respond. With a sigh he withdrew silently, refusing to acknowledge the growing curiosity and interest he had towards her. He was disappointed that she did not respond, but, he shrugged off this sentimental thought and closed the dungeon door.

As he trotted up the stairs he reflected on a different way to treat his guest.

While all alone in the dungeon Lila finally lost it. She felt like her body was stretched, as if her arms were the only thing that held her up, knowing that if she was to put weight on her legs she would crumble. She refused to admit it to herself, but she felt pathetic. When Torrigor had left the torch had dimmed and the mist of blackness frightened her. She could imagine creepy things in there, things that meant to harm her and the anxiety these imaginations caused, burdened her. She became obsessed by every single sound and she felt numb; horribly numb.

Tears spilled out of her eyes and she could not stop the sobbing. "Obviously… I'm going insane." Lila muttered irately. Once more she raised her eyes to the light and this thing was the object she focused on. Slowly this almost blinding thought lead to memories; bright cerulean eyes and once again Lila broke out sobbing tears of real pain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It wasn't long before Torrigor found a solution and grinning to himself he stood up. "Demi darling, send up the girl in dungeon five." He ordered.

The woman's eyes narrowed in suspicion but she didn't bother to question him. She made her way down to the dungeon. She hated the dungeon for its cold, its stink, and the images that were behind those doors; ugly images of gaunt face and haunted eyes.

Stopping at the door she took a deep breath. Steeling herself for what horror might meet her there. She jerked the door open and gasped at the sight before her.

Yes, the chained girl did look unkempt, but underneath that dirt there was a beautiful person. Demi envied the girl for her hair that was like a fire storm. She glanced at her black lock grimly.

She took another step into the room, thankful that the girl's hair hid her face. If there was one thing that Demi could never forget it was the eyes of the dungeon occupants.

There was a gasp of breath and the girl slowly raised her head. Demi stumbled backwards. The beautiful eyes that stared at her, were sad. Not haunted and not insane, but in their sorrow, the eyes disconcerted Demi and she stood frozen in shock.

Only one other of the dungeon occupants had resisted the effects of the dungeon. Katalira. Katalira had been in the dungeon for a very long time and though expressively sad, she had kept a part of her nature that made her likeable. Demi was friends with Katalira and seeing almost the exact same expression in this girls eye awakened an empathy within her.

She quickly unlocked the chains around the girls legs and wrists and supported the girl up the stairs. "Master Tory wants to speak to you. Easy there." She murmured.

The girl smiled at her gratefully and when they reached Torrigors door, leaned towards Demi's ear.

"Thank you."

Demi once again froze, surprised by the sound of the voice. The dungeon had not affected the girl. That was a miracle within itself. She almost hesitated to open the door. But, with a sigh she opened the door. "Lord, I have brought her." She said, pushing the girl through the door and closing the door quickly. Before she really did let the girl go.

Torrigor motioned to the seat and Lila slumped into its comfort with a sigh. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly before an amused smile found its way to her face.

"Lord Tory?" She enquired.

Torrigor shrugged. "Less villainous sounding," He explained, lifting a tea cup to his mouth and taking a sip of his tea.

Lila examined the raw red skin on her wrists, where the cuff had bound her to the wall.

Torrigor gazed at her a moment more. "I have decided that during the day you will not be in the dungeon. Instead, you will tend my garden. You will observe that it is sorely needed." He took a seat in front of the fire and stared at her steadily.

Lila massaged her aching limbs. "I understand." She murmured.

Torrigor placed the cup down. "Don't stray from the gardens. You'll meet trouble and I won't protect you." He stated.

Lila shuddered but raised her head. "I don't expect you to." She replied, pushing up out of the chair and limping away. 'I'll take care of myself." She squinted in the bright light and opened the outside door.

Torrigor smiled to himself. "Much more amusing…" He chuckled…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lila frowned and placed her on the mud and let out a squawk when her hand began to sink into the mud. She let out a groan at the sight of the print of her hand. Sure, she liked nature, but seeds and flowers had never agreed with her. She gazed up at the sky and her mood darkened. "Its about to rain." She grumbled and almost mocking water began to drip to earth. Lila cursed her luck, stumbled off the ground and sought the shelter of a large tree.

A frown appeared on her face.

"Gardening; the one thing that I can't do successfully…" She muttered aloud and slid to the ground, in order to wait out the rain.

0o0o0o0o0

Torrigor stared out the window at the soaked girl under the tree. His eyes closed as a face flashed in his mind. "Aratenia," He breathed, "Oh, how I wish…" He put his hand on his forehead and massaged away the solitude that stabbed him in his gut. He let out a sigh, resigned to his fate.

He raised his eyes to the window and resumed his observation of the girl that had managed to bring life back to his aching existence; hoping that he wouldn't have to destroy this girl who had stirred up these emotions in him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Footsteps approached and Lila narrowed her eyes before narrowing her eyes. "Take another step and you'll get a clod of mud in your face." She gritted.

"Really? I thought I might assist you."

Lila could here a grin in the voice and with a groan she pushed herself off of the ground to make a better evaluation of the stranger. The man was grinning, but there wasn't a sign of ill intention on his face. The silver eyes stared at her warmly.

"So, Tory has finally brought you here." He stated.

Lila narrowed her eyes at him trying to locate the reason why he would be so familiar and her brow furrowed as she tried to remember.

Observing her confusion he rocked on to his toes. "We've met before. Briefly, but still, I never forget a face." He informed her helpfully.

Lila didn't drop her suspicion. "Who are you?" She demanded.

His face flushed. "Jemio de Laure. I met you at Seashell Inn, it was very brief thought… and I wanted to apologize for whatever I did to you after that. I wasn't in control of myself, I was Torrigors puppet." He stammered.

Lila's eyes softened. He seemed sincere. "Oh, don't worry. You're forgiven." She said airily. Not willing to admit that she didn't remember him or what he had done.

Jem smiled. "Good, I didn't want you to hate me." He sighed.

Lila raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

His eyes became serious. "Because I'm going to get you out of here and I need your cooperation to do that." He glanced around and resumed his grin. "Nice meeting you." He waved and walked away.

Lila stared at the shovel in her hand, running his words through her mind and let out a long sigh. "How can you help? I don't trust you." She murmured and with a groan she clawed at the dirt. "Why didn't I take the chance to learn gardening from Gennaphee? I really could use some experience." She murmured and once again pulled a weed out of the ground. She stood up and viewed what was to become the garden and slumped onto the ground. "How did he know that I hate gardening?" She mused bitterly, resuming her attempt at digging. There was a sudden darkening of the sky and Lila glanced up at the storm clouds.

Her eyes narrowed. "Of course, it rains again!" She mumbled and glanced down at the plot of mud and as the rain poured down she forced herself to continue, scooting to the side and digging another hole as her thin clothing became heave and soaked; determinedly she dug out the mud and loosed the earth, not caring about what the mud was getting on or how dirty she was about to become. Humming a little tune to herself, as she made a garden the only way she knew how… giving a diligent effort. Unaware of how amused Torrigor was by her stubbornness.

Torrigor chuckled. "Not even the rain can stop her." He mused to himself and with another chuckle finished his tea. His eyes turned to the bowl of water and he approached it to stare at the progress of Lila's friends. His eyes stopped on the blonde prince and he chuckled. "Very princely, indeed…" He murmured and turning he resumed his stare out the window.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I love my villain! He is so unique. Yes, okay. I purposefully gave my evil villain a heart. I have a serious belief that all people have a capacity for good and evil and the people who do have a tendency for evil do have some hidden motivation. Torrigor is this contradiction. He's not as bad as he seems and I really love the way he has turned out.

Anyways, tell me what you think. I'm waiting so very patiently. Sometimes I think my story is too long. ha ha.

Well it is a reasonable size. When I printed it out for my CW Class it was 275 pages size 10 print. It was heavy too. I wonder if Ms. Liebig has read it yet? Wouldn't be surprised if she hasn't.

you rock socks!

-lightzing ^o^


	46. Death in the Clouds

Lucas glared at Iris.

Iris folder her arms and let out a leisurely sigh. "Oh, but, didn't you kiss her? Don't you miss her? You _have _to go look for her." She insisted, dropping her hands to the side.

Lucas scowled. "What do you think I'm doing? I am going to find her." He declared, slamming his hand against the white stone wall. Taking a couple of breaths he shot Iris a defiant look and stormed away.

Iris watched him as he disappeared around the corner and she raised her gaze to the domed ceiling. "Lila come back." She whispered, watching rainbow crystals as they danced along the walls.

Iris remembered feeling this way the first time Lila had disappeared from her life. She had been young and attached to Lila and when she had found that note, Iris had been torn. That day a part of Iris had shattered and nothing was ever going to put it back together. She let out a long sigh and strode down the hall.

"Iris, you look troubled." A voice stated nearby.

Iris turned to meet Graces eyes. "I just survived a storm." She said softly.

Grace took a step back in surprise. Iris had that wild look again and Graces eyes slid to the sheathe hanging at Iris's hip. Someone was about to deal with Iris's mood and she felt sorry for whoever that person was…

0o0o0o0o0

The tall man gave a frustrated groan and he leaned back in his seat and stretched his muscles. Arom had been in the study for a long time, scouring all the books that had held a mysterious title. Reading history records was not something that he liked to do, especially when he was trying to find information on prophecies.

Prophecies were not a famous or wide-spread face. Few people actually wrote them word for word. What people used prophecies for was to bring hope to a desolate people.

He groaned. Ethera had been certain that one of these books held the prophecy and he had trusted her word; but, he smiled to himself. He had not seen Ethera read for a very long time, she had stayed away from the library, taking extreme cautions to avoid even its hallway.

He sighed. Ethera probably avoided it because the library brought back memories. After all, Paul had proposed to Ethera in this very library.

The door opened and Arom glanced up at his guest. Recognizing the face he drew into a business-like stance and rested his elbows on the table. "Jemio how was the trip?' He enquired, eyeing the young man.

Jem flushed. "I met her." He stated.

Arom raised an eyebrow. "Her? Are you referring to the Chosen One?" He glanced down at the book in front of him.

Jem relaxed. "I think she may be the real one." He murmured. "And she shares the Princess's sense of humor."

Arom chuckled. "One of the best things about Ethera…" He said fondly with a nod.

Jem smiled and than just as suddenly his face turned serious. "Torrigors got her." He declared.

Arom closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. "It was only a matter of time."

Jem nodded. "But I can get her out." He supplied.

Arom glanced at Jemio. "She's not the only captive at risk there. Besides I have no doubt that Ethera's daughter can handle herself. It's the others that I'm worried about."

Jem's eyes darkened and he closed his eyes. "I know how to get them out of there too." He took a step forward and placed his palms on the table. "There is one snag though,"

Arom smiled. He loved it when problems were solved without his help. It meant that he was less burdened with obligations; obligations which he had been buried under as the King.

"Outside help," He suggested.

"You don't know anything." He hissed.

Jem nodded. "We contact her friends and take one of them there."

Arom looked down at his book. "Than Jem, I leave it in your hands." He murmured.

Jem hesitated. "But, I have to go back to Torrigor or he will get suspicious."

Arom sighed. "Than, shall I speak to Ethera?"

Jem's face got serious. "She's easier to trust." He commented. "I have to go now. Good luck." He stepped back and faded in a cloud of silver.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lila dragged her body up the stairs and she glared at Torrigors form. "The seeds are planted." She gritted, grinding her teeth. Torrigor turned towards her and at the sight of her he clicked his tongue. "That wasn't very nice of you. Poor Gera, will have to clean that up." He said, gesturing towards the prints of mud that ascended the stairs. He let out a soft sigh and made his way towards the red velvet chair in front of the fire and crossed his legs. "Did you enjoy the rain?" He asked smoothly.

Lila's face flushed. "I did!" She hissed stubbornly.

Torrigor raised an eyebrow and than chuckled. "The two of you are very alike." He said softly.

Lila folded her arms, ignoring the discomfort of her soaked clothing. "I will not question your comments. I'll just end up becoming frustrated." She stated candidly.

Torrigor leaned forward in the chair. "I was going to put you back in the dungeon, but, in your current condition you'll get ill." He informed her.

Lila's eyes widened and she took a quick step backwards. "You're going to put me back down there?" She cried.

Torrigor nodded slowly, "Requirements child. It's what villains do." He murmured.

Lila slumped in defeat and stared at a stone on the floor. "Might as well let me die," She grumbled.

Torrigor stood up. "But that would take the fun out of it and I care too much to let that happen."

Lila glanced at him. "You care?" She stated dubiously.

Torrigor grinned and retrieved his own black cloak, from the back of the chair. He considered the material for a moment and than with a sigh threw the cloak across Lila's shoulders. "I'll give you ten minutes to get warmed up." He murmured.

Lila's eyes narrowed. "I don't understand you at all." She grumbled, rubbing the cloak along her arms and shivering. "Why bother with this?"

Torrigor took a step back and gazed at her a strange almost soft emotion flitting across his face. "Believe me; I'm bewildered by my own behavior too." He murmured.

Lila felt something warm flutter inside her and she held Torrigors eyes a moment longer. It took that long for Lila to make a decision. Despite all his actions, Torrigor wasn't truly evil. Like others he had gotten caught up in the flow of life and had handled his challenges in the wrong way. He wasn't past hope; indeed, there was more hope for Torrigor than there was for herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucas shot out of his bed, grabbing his sword and holding it defensively. His eyes swung about in the darkness and he remained circling, scanning the darkness for the hint of life that he knew was there.

"Reveal yourself." He demanded.

"Now, no need to…"

He swung toward the voice and stopped when his eyes observed that the intruder had two blue-green eyes. He held the tip of his sword at the invaders neck while trying to catch his own breath. It wasn't Lila. He blinked. Lila was gone. The eyes that stared at him were wide with surprise and the small dark-haired woman, kneeled on the ground, defiantly staring into his eyes.

Lucas took a deep breath and lowered his sword, realizing that this invader held no weapon. "Who are you?" He murmured.

The woman's eyes brightened and she sprung up from the floor. "I'm Ethera." She chimed with a grand smile.

Lucas looked away; pained by the way those eyes made him feel. "Ethera? What business,"

"Oh! No business. No business at all. I just want to talk to you." She suddenly grabbed Lucas's elbow and with a forceful yank, jerked him around to face her again. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she gazed at his face and than with a nod of approval released his elbow. "I can see why she likes you." She murmured.

Lucas's face flushed and he stepped back hurriedly. "Stop." He flushed, breathing hard.

Ethera's eyes narrowed. "Why? I haven't done anything to you."

Lucas's brow furrowed. "Who are you?"

Ethera rolled her eyes, "Who do I remind you of?"

__

Lila Lucas wanted to say but he remained quiet.

Ethera sighed. "I'm Lila's mother."

Luca's eyes got hard. "Lila's an orphan." He stated.

Ethera's eyes flashed and her hand flayed. "Only because I was _forced_ to give her up…" She whined. "I didn't want to let my baby go. She's mine and believe me; I have missed her. It is the one thing I shall forever regret." She insisted with each word her eyes glinting and darkening in rage. "I won't forgive myself." She hissed, whirling on her feet and leaning heavily on a stone wall. For several moments the dark room was filled with colorful dust that emanated from Ethera's rage and than the sparks quit flashing and Ether turned away from the wall. This time the mischief was gone and instead the face was defeated and beaten and fragile.

"Don't bring up those things." She whispered.

Lucas took a seat on the edge of his grand bed. "What brings you here?"

Ethera let out a sigh and with that sigh her face resumed its youth. "I'm to guide you to where my daughter is." She supplied and with a snap an image was conjured into the air and Lucas sucked in air at the sight of a muddy and shivering Lila. Her face was flushed and he detected the beginnings of a fever. He grinded his teeth and stared as she talked to someone he couldn't see. She looked tired and distressed and her eyes fluttered shut as a cloud of breath emerged from her mouth.

Ethera's eyes absorbed the image and her face became grim. "The wraith has her locked in the dungeon." She spat.

Lucas didn't hear her, he couldn't hear anything, he could only watch. Consumed by the need to be near her again and he knew that looking wouldn't be enough, he needed contact.

Ethera didn't break her glance from the image. Her eyes softened and as the image faded she looked down at her hands. As if she wanted to create the image again. After a long moment of silence Ethera lifted an intense gaze to Lucas. She took a step forward and a grin found its way to her face. "Tell me, have you ever heard of Elitedel?" She enquired.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lydia sensed the fairy before she saw it. She turned and her eyes widened at the sight of her friend. "Ethera…"

Ethera grinned. "Lydia."

"What are..."

Ethera gave a satisfied smirk. "I just told Lucas the history of Elitedel."

Lydia frowned. "Are you sure that was the right thing to do?"

Ethera nodded. "He'll end up in Elitedel one day. Especially if the second part of the prophecy refers to him…"

Lydia let out a sigh. "I would be very shocked if it didn't." She affirmed.

Ethera chuckled at the absurdity of the moment. She had always thought that Lydian knew everything. That's what the Primera Unicorn was for. They were supposed to be able to handle all situations and balance all the subjects with their infinite knowledge. Ethera considered that Lydian had lost some of her self assuredness; she supposed that Pearl Lydia had been through many things and despite her infinite knowledge she had formed restrictions. She had stopped drinking from the Rainbow Pool, the pool of eternal wisdom. Than Lydia had stopped visiting Immortalia. In fact the last time Ethera had seen Lydia was ten years ago.

Lydia sighed; she felt Ethera's curiosity, like the poking of a child's finger. But, Lydia remained silent. It was too complicated to explain to the Princess. Besides she didn't want to run through the thousands of treasured almost painful memories that the story would awaken in her mind. Her eye landed on the peculiar bracelet Ethera wore on her wrist and her eyes danced. "You finally caught Arom, huh?" She said serenely.

Ethera blushed and ran her hand over the bracelet. "I'm not betraying Paul." She objected.

Lydia smiled. "I know your not. Besides, I think Paul would want you to be happy. You do deserve it." She murmured.

Ethera's eyes clouded and she gazed up as if she was looking into the heavens. "Does he?" She mused.

Lydia shook her head and than stiffened. "When are you going to take him?"

Ethera glanced down at the floor. "As soon, as he starts believing in fairies." She said softly.

Lydia's eyes narrowed. "He relies on fact to prove things. Yes, you can vanish into dust, but, I believe he is under the impression that fairies have wings." She teased.

Ethera's eyes widened with horror. "Wings? I should hope not! Such ridiculous things!" She exclaimed.

Lydia laughed and put her hand on Ethera's arm. She leaned towards her friend's ear. "Just take him." She stated. "It's time to get the prophecy fulfilled." Releasing her friend and continuing down the hall.

Ethera blinked and than she sighed. "I guess she's right." She murmured. "The Primera always knows." Lydia's message had sounded cryptic to Ethera. As if, some holy force had spoken to her through Lydia's mouth. She didn't dare to question it…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucas glanced up from the book he had been reading about Elitedel. The history of Elitedel fascinated him. He couldn't comprehend how a kingdom could float in the sky and still be part of Earth. He had heard of Immortalia, the other half, the half filled with creatures of both shadow and light, who all longed to have some part of Earth but could never truly possess it because of the Equa element.

His eyes took in the picture and he couldn't resist the urge to go to the window and look up at the clouds. "How is it possible?" He whispered aloud.

"It was something that the Divine One did as an act of spite. He split Elitedel from earth, because Elitedel was the only place were Immortalia and Earth could join in union. I guess one day the Divine One decided that both Earth and Immortalia didn't deserve to live in a place like that, because outside of Elitedel evil reigned." Ethera explained, glancing at the book in his hand and chuckling. "That one won't answer your questions."

Lucas's face flushed and he closed the book. "Than, why was Lila taken to Elitedel?" It had been something that he had been pondering, and something he had been unable to find the answer to.

Ethera sighed and took a seat in one of the chairs. "Elitedel isn't perfect. We have our fair share of trouble. Ten years ago there was a war between the pure bred and the mixed. Unfortunately that war destroyed more than half of Elitedels population. My people and I, we are breeching extinction. Torrigor knows that. That is why he took her to Elitedel. It is to avenge the unneeded death of his beloved, Aratenia." She murmured.

Lucas frowned. "Supposedly there is no way for me to enter Elitedel." He mused.

Ethera smiled. "That is where I come in. I can get you to Elitedel. Once there, the Divine One will be your guide." Ethera's eyes closed and with a sigh she summoned her magic. The room began to dance with sparks of silver dust and as another moment past, the room began to pulse. Lucas closed his eyes as dizziness seized him.

A breeze began to blow and than the room faded away completely. Lucas slowly opened his eyes and regretted it immediately. He was standing on nothing, and below him he saw what was a very tiny mountain. He stepped back again filled with a sense of de ja vu, when he didn't fall.

Ethera glanced at the uncomfortable expression on Lucas's face and let out a laugh. "If you think this is bad, wait until we actually get there." She informed him.

Lucas closed his eyes and murmured a calming mantra to himself.

Ethera rolled her eyes but bided her time. Rationalizing that if she had been in Lucas's shoes she would have been just as uncomfortable. But, growing up in Elitedel she had grown to love heights and loved to look at the endless sky and land beneath her. She smiled in the breeze before grabbing his shoulder and producing a cloud of dust as she transported to her home.

Ethera released Lucas's shoulder and gazed down at the dying land before her. "This is post-war Elitedel. My baby, is supposed to fix this." She murmured.

Lucas opened his eyes and his mouth dropped open in shock at the state of the kingdom. The books had said that Elitedel was vibrant with life, but what he saw came no where close to that description. It was a desert, brown, gray, and drifting. Clouds of sand dotted its horizon and the only sign of color was the sky and the people. The few people who scurried around this desert, twirling in skirts of indigo and blue, while the men pounded tools into unfamiliar stones.

Lucas glanced at Ethera and discovered the concerned and defeated expression on her gazed at what lay in front of her steadily. "This land, this people, it's dying. The only way to fix this, its the prophecy. There must be a union between the sea and air. This is Lila's responsibility." She whispered, kneeling in the ground and lifting the loose dirt into the palm of her hand, unable to protect the handful when a breeze blew it away.

Lucas stared at the woman and sympathized with her. If Twindel had been in this sort of condition he would have done anything to fulfill the prophecy. Just as Ethera had done. It angered him that fate had required such a thing to happen. He remembered the disgust that being an orphan had made Lila feel. He remembered how he wanted to take Lila away from it, but, seeing this, he really didn't have a choice. He let out a resigned sigh and placed his hand on Ethera's shoulder. "Take me to her." His desire to get her back had been strengthened by the knowledge that he wasn't the only one that needed her, a land needed her.

A smile played at the corner of Ethera's lips and she placed her hand on his shoulder before closing her eyes and summoning her magic once again. "I'm glad we agree."

Lucas's senses reeled as there was a whoosh of sparks and than he blinked at his new surroundings. A stone room. His eyes roamed the room for any sign of Ethera but he found no sign of her. There was footsteps and than Lucas's eyes focused on the door in front of him. He tensed as the door opened and a unfamiliar man stepped in before closing the door.

Jemio de Laure briefly lowered his head at Lucas before straightening and holding out his hand. "You ready to go?" He smiled.

Lucas closed his eyes. "As ready as I will ever be."

Jem's face concentrated and than he did the same thing as Ethera had done. He vanished in a cloud of dust, taking Lucas with him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucas stared at the black building and he felt illness stir in his gut. Lila was in there. He had no idea what they had done to her, but, he was certain that whatever else was in there was not pleasing.

Jem glanced at Lucas, "The back door is through those briars." He gestured to the right. 'She's either in the garden or the dungeon." He murmured.

Lucas nodded and let out a long sigh. Steadying himself for whatever was to come. Approcching the briars was the easy part, it was finding the way through.

The briars seemed to go out of their way to poke him, snagging on his already dusty clothing. He winced when one of the thorns managed to contact his bare skin. He paused and stared at the wound. "Does this make me a hero?" He mused to himself, fascinated as the scratch welled up and streamed down his hand. Staring at the blood he was reminded of the devastated land that needed Lila and he shrugged away his hesitance.

He pulled out a knife and began to slash his way through, managing to the best of his ability to clear a semi-path for him to pass through. He managed to get through but not without more scratches. As he stared at the thick unwelcoming back door, he considered that maybe the briar wasn't the worst thing he was going to come across in this place.

As if the door had ears the door opened to reveal a small dark tressed lady whose wide eyes looked at him calculatingly. "You must be the girls Hero?" She said with a grin, opening the door even more. "Come in." She murmured.

Lucas hesitated but sheathed his dagger and took a step through the door. The woman folded her arms and considered him. "She's been here for five days and she's already got a rescuer." She mumbled aloud. "Pity the others didn't have such a hero, to rescue them." She said softly, the wise eyes softening in sympathy.

She shrugged and proceeded around the corner. Lucas stared at the spot were the woman had vanished before the woman popped her head around the corner. "Quickly now. Nows, better than nothing." She snapped.

Lucas jumped and followed the lady through the dark hallways. The inside was a maze, and Lucas knew that without the woman he would have gotten hopelessly lost. The woman stopped in front of another unfriendly door and than she turned to him and tossed the keys. "Use them wisely and good luck." She grinned, before turning and vanishing around another corner.

Lucas didn't hesitate and he walked through the door. The first thing that hit him was the smell and than the chilly air. He braced himself with a deep breath and proceeded down the narrow way. His eyes spotted a light and than he looked into the cells.

There were people with wild eyes, some had defeated expressions, others looks of exhaustion. He shuddered and continued to walk past them. It affected his conscious to do something like that. It was obvious that these people did not belong here.

Stepping carefully, he avoided the eyes and than he saw the cell. This cell was complete with a door and only a small little window showed what was inside.

Heart beating Lucas stepped up into the window and stared at what was inside.

Long tangled hair hung limply over her figure obscuring the face from view. He stared at the sight of her arms, stretched and pinned to the wall, her hands pale and limp. Amidst the dimness Lila glowed. He clenched his fist in sudden anger.

"Who's there?" She didn't shift position, too weak to manage even her own voice. Lucas sucked in a breath of air, realizing with a jilt that he had been holding his breath.

He glanced around the room warily. "Lila." Her name was a whisper, a sweet taste to his mouth. He paused savoring its sound, staring at the owner of that delightful name. "They hurt you." His fist clenched again and his heart pounded with anger.

"Lucas?" Her voice was barely audible. "Lucas?" She was moving now, her fingers balling up and digging into her palm. "Lucas." Her voice strained with the pain and joy that flickered through her body. Lucas stared at her frozen, clueless of what to do.

"Sir! She's still there, you don't have to..." The guard's voice made him shudder and he bolted forward.

"Lila, I'm going to free you. Get out as fast as you can."

The clasp came undone and Lila let out a loud gasp. The woman named Demi had mentioned others. "No! Leave me! Go get the others. Save them!" She hissed, slapping his hands away. Lucas's eyes widened as he faced disappointment. Lila was asking him to leave, he had finally found her and now she wanted to stay. "Please." Her voice was sincere and she laid a hand on his cheek. Relief rushed through Lucas. Her face was the same, the lucid nature of her blue-green eyes bright and clear. They stared into his soul pleading for him to go and impulsively he leaned into her face.

"I want to…" Enlightenment dawned in her eyes.

"Not now, there is time for that later." She said softly.

For the first time Lucas studied her. She was weak and her body was trembling, yes. But, there was vitality, a confidence that surpassed even his doubts. She had told him to leave because she was sure that this wasn't her only chance. She wouldn't die and that the long awaited discussion would happen eventually. He understood and gave a nod, stepped back and darted out of the room, without glancing back, knowing that if he did, he wouldn't ever leave.

Lila watched him as he disappeared and than she sagged. "So long Lucas." She whispered to the air. Tears spilled out of her eyes and she choked. "You won't see me for many years." She gasped, massaging the ache in her wrist.

"I'm not surprised, you are still here."

Lila straightened and carefully raised her head. She stared at the amber eyes, gazing into the depths. "You don't have to do this." She whispered softly. Hesitation flickered in his eyes and she swallowed, waiting.

Torrigor stared at the girl and than he smiled, long and slow. "Then you understand? I don't have a choice. This is my destiny."

Lila let out a long sigh and looked down at her hands. "Destiny is such a fickle word, wouldn't you agree?" She murmured lightly.

Torrigor stepped forward. "As much as I like you child, I have to do this."

Lila let out a slow breath, relaxing as the air rushed out of her body. "I wonder how long you have suffered." She mused aloud.

Torrigor took another step. "Longer than you have." He responded.

Lila struggled to a position on her knees. "Where is it to this time, old man?" She asked curiously, chuckling briefly.

Torrigor lowered himself to the floor. "The Lorog Corps." He whispered, before smashing the metal against her head.

The Chosen Ones body swayed, as a yelp tore form her throat, and crumpled into Torrigors arms. Torrigor smoothed the hair away from the girls face. "I'm sorry, Lila. But, I have to be complete." He whispered gruffly. He had always felt alien, never belonging anywhere, until he met Aratenia. It had shattered his heart to lose her in that pointless war. Destiny had altered his life, stolen its only happiness. He wasn't truly evil. He knew it, but, how could you explain something like that to a broken girl? A girl, who had managed to fix herself, had remained a strong version of herself even after all the difficulties of her life.

Was it his destiny that he would destroy her, or in a round about way, was he to help her rise? He didn't know, all he did know was that the second stage of destiny had just started and he was confident that he had done the right thing. Lifting himself and the girl off of the ground he clomped down the corridor.

"Life is a journey to become strong." He murmured fading in a sparkle of ashy dust.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

To be continued...

This story is copyrighted, face the punishments if you steal it.

* * *

Face the punishments. Okay, yes ha ha. Finished. Did you like it? Something weird happened with this chapter. It refused to be edited so there is probably a bunch of gramatical errors. Feel free to complain.

No, this is not the end. Actually I have some alternative parts to put up. For the readers who read my Prologue and alternative beginning. The next chapter will be continuation of that part. The alternative is now the official beginning. But, on fanfiction I'm not dropping my original beginning. That way the thiefs are more confused.

I hope you enjoyed reading this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't worry. Lila and Lucas do get together. But in a completely unexpected way. I will save the surprises for than.

Opinions are great motivators. feel free to criticize.

you rock socks!

-Lightzing ^o^


	47. A Life of Evadence

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Prologue

The sun was blotted out, by big black clouds. The rain continued to pour, hard and heavy. A woman stared out the window. Thinking of the ones she had lost. Her heart hurt, her eyes were red-rimmed, her abnormal shaped belly, throbbed. She was a petite thing, dainty and beautiful. Her raven tresses were tied back into an elegant bun. She wore a shade of midnight blue. She hated the color black, it was too much like death. Besides Elitedelic's were famous for the colorful material they wore.

Her blue-green eyes remained cold and unfeeling. She would keep up the unreadable face; she was numb, with sorrow. Why was the world this way? What exactly was everyone fighting for? Thinking of the waiting soul inside her, she smiled. Sadly, she noticed that it almost hurt to smile.

There was a knock at the door. The woman slowly turned, taking the effort to keep up her elegance despite her awkward body. "Come in." She called.

The door opened quietly. Revealing, the blood stained captain. Ethera gasped, waddling over to the man. "Captain Green! What is it?" She asked quietly.

The man wiped a tear off, with a grimy hand. "Its, your husband... he's..." He stopped and bowed his head, stepping to the side, to reveal a group of battered men. A group of soldiers carried a body. A giant of a man, who ordinarily looked undefeated, but now, a bandage was wrapped around his head. His clothing was torn, sweat drenched it thickly. He shivered suddenly.

Ethera's heart stopped. She sprang to her husband, grabbing his hand. "Peter! Oh, Peter! Don't leave me! What about our baby? Who will comfort me, with you, Melina, Papa, and Mama, dead? I couldn't bear it!" She said, tears quickly slipping down her face.

Peter's emerald eyes gazed at her. A small smile appeared on his lips. "Ethera, you're a brave girl. You'll make it." The man grunted, raising a large hand to her face. His hands were gentle and loving, holding the Princess's tear stained face.

Slowly, the man gave in, his spirit ascending to be with the Divine One. Ethera cried out, burrowing her wet face into Peter's hands. "Peter! I hate being alone." She muttered, through her tears.

The soldiers and the captain backed away. They had lost a great King. They took one last look at the Princess, who clung to his body. It was well known, that the Princess loved her King.

At the quiet click of the closing door, Ethera rose. She had lost her best friend, her husband, and her parents, all in one day. She turned back to the window. Her mind whirring insanely as she reflected on the situation. Without, considering her choices, the soon-to-be queen opened the big window and stepped onto the balcony.

The wind raced around her and in the distance, Ethera imagined she could hear, the on-going battle, raging. War, was a sickly thing. It wasn't supposed to happen.

Her hand went to her stomach, thinking of the dark world that her child would be born into. Ethera winced. No one would know of her baby's birth.

She would go far away from the palace. Looking down, Ethera spotted the vine that she had used one evening. That was when she had met Peter and Melina. Pushing away the memory, Ethera awkwardly slipped.

Lightning streaked the sky and Ethera paused in fright. An insane grin crossed her face. A song broke out of her throat. She imagined Peter walking by her, holding her hand, keeping the darkness away.

"When you look for a pearl, that shimmers and shines, and makes the heart like day. The path you make, will surely create, the light you need." Ethera sang wistfully.

For a moment the world was at peace. The wind, thunder, and lightening stopped. But the rain kept going, its music feeling the sky. For a few seconds, Ethera felt her heart lighten. With inexhaustible energy she ran towards a cottage.

A voice broke out over the rain. "Are you alright?" A small hand, brushed Ethera's shoulders. Ethera turned.

It was a young girl, with fiery tresses, wore a bright yellow gown. Strangely the yellow glowed in the light. Her emerald eyes sparkled with life. It was a comforting sight to Ethera, who had only seen darkness.

Seeing Ethera's pregnant belly, the girl started guiding Ethera into the nearby cottage.

Ethera could only remember, "Mom! Get over here immediately. We have an emergency!" Than Ethera felt a sudden agony in her belly, and her world blacked out...

Slowly her eyes opened. Something was crying near by.

"Isn't she just gorgeous?" A soft voice chimed. Ethera slowly turned her head. An angel spun a little bundle around.

"Delia! Stop it! You might hurt the baby!" A motherly voice, reprimanded.

Ethera smiled at the pair. The girl looked like an angel. She struggled to a sitting position. Almost immediately, she knew that the girl was holding her baby. She held out her hands.

The girl looked down fondly at the baby, than reluctantly handed Ethera the baby. Ethera stared down at the baby. She was a small baby, fair skinned, and beautiful. Contentedly she held the baby, smiling weakly at it.

"Are you going to name her?" The girl asked curiously, staring at the baby, contentedly.

Ethera considered. She looked at the girl. A light in the darkness... She liked that name, she had needed that light. "I think... I will name her after you." She said, gently, staring down into the babies sleepy eyes.

The girl flushed. "Oh! You don't have to! There are plenty of names better than mine!" The girl protested.

Ethera laughed. It sounded hollow in her throat. Weakly, she took the young girls hand in her own. "It is my way of saying thank you. I will call her Delila Mydia Siana Melina Elette Fern Rose May." Ethera said, tweaking the baby's nose. The baby giggled in response.

The girl wrinkled her nose. "That is an awfully long name! Why is it so long?" She asked curiously.

"It is none of your business, Delia! Leave the woman alone." The elderly woman said, seizing the girls hand in her own.

Ethera's head jerked up. "It is fine. I want to speak to your daughter alone." She said sharply.

The woman nodded. "Of course milady," She said humbly. Backing out of the room and closing the door behind her.

The girls emerald eyes sparkled excitedly. "Is it a secret? Oh! I just love secrets!" She giggled.

Ethera gave a weak smile. "Listen. You must swear that you will never tell a soul, about what you are about to hear." She said quietly.

The girl gazed at Ethera curiously. "I swear." She said, making a serious face.

Ethera sighed. "This baby is the next heir to the throne of Elitedel. No one must know of her birth. Do you understand?" Ethera said seriously.

The girls emerald eyes widened. She gazed at the baby in awe. "A princess, was named after me?" She said quietly.

Ethera nodded. "You were a light in the darkness. I thank you, for helping me. Now, I repeat, no one, must know of Princess Delilah's existence." She said determinedly, watching the girl closely. Waiting for any hint, that the girl understood what had been asked of her.

The girl stared into Ethera's eyes. "I won't breathe a word." She whispered with pure honesty.

Ethera felt a tear slide down her face. "Do you have a basket?" Ethera asked quietly. The girl picked up the basket and handed it to her. Ethera stood up, gently placing her baby into the basket. Turning around, Ethera raised a small hand, to the girls face.

"I hope my child, grows up to be like you." She said gently, using the magic running through her veins, to transport to the border of the world...

"Divine One, if it be thy will take care of her." Ethera whispered softly, placing the basket into the Royal Sea. As the baby drifted away, the sun broke through the clouds. One ray shining on a baby. Startled, Ethera began to mutter, the long told legacy.

A nineteen year old girl descended the steps hastily.

Lila gave a weary sigh. Nothing, in her life, seemed unexpected. Where was the fun in her life? Gone...

Checking her clothes for any leaves, Lila paused briefly. Nothing unreasonable; the expected splotch of dirt on her dress and a slightly dark ashy face, that is what she got, for being a chef. Satisfied with her appearance, Lila stepped into a lobby.

Lila spotted, the richly dressed Sir Boss easily. No wonder everyone didn't call him his real name. Sir Galachevi, certainly didn't fit him. He was wearing a bright scarlet. He was sitting with another richly dressed man. Except this one, was definitely older.

Thinking quickly, Lila headed towards the table were the two sat.

"Elisa, you are late..." Sir Boss said, his eyes already glued to her fair figure.

Lila resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It was the exact same thing, he said, each time she was tardy. She walked over to the pair and gave an elegant curtsy.

"Master, Sir," She said acknowledging the two with a nod of her head. The old mans eyes had no expression and his face was like a great prune, red and blotchy, as if the man would loose his temper any minute. His skin was wrinkled, so wrinkled that the skin on his chin, sagged like a great bull dog.

The man regarded her with a steel black look, watching her intensely, his smile had widened. It was a strange and automatic movement that made Lila puzzled.

Lila turned to Sir Boss. "I do apologize, master... but you see, I was having a wonderful dream about a certain someone." She purred, confident that her performance would create the desired affect.

Sir Boss's smile widened to a grin, as if that certain someone was himself. "Oh... well, never mind! Just hurry to your work, Elisa." He said airily.

Lila had turned to the pruned one. "If you will excuse me sir," She said, her eyes observing his now coal black eyes. A voice in the back of her mind sent a warning for her to stay away from this rich man.

Lila turned and hurried to her work. Not being able to shake off the image of that heartless stare.

Opening the door of the kitchen, Lila was surprised to observe a man sitting on the counter. At the opening of the door, the man turned.

The man had bright flaming red hair, which seemed to glow in the morning sun. The eyes were hazel with a mischievous light in them. He looked to be about 18 years old. He gave her a wide grin. He carried a bag full of seeds. "Hi. I'm Samson Walker. But, you must call me Sam." He said seriously.

Lila smiled. "I'm the Chef. So, I'm guessing your the new, errand boy?" She said studying him. She decided that she might like working with him. Closing the door, she tied on her apron. Deciding that maybe she would appreciate his company, walked over to him. Explaining how she spent her day.

By the end of the week, Lila had decided that someone was watching her from the shadows. It was not a pleasant feeling. Being watched was like having a knife held at your back. Sam had learned his job well. During his shift, he was given a list of ingredients. He placed them on the table for the chef to use. But if they were out of the ingredient, he would have to go get more.

It was a simple arrangement, Lila grew bored of it. But she did her best, to remain mysterious. One laugh could reveal her weakness. The past and everything which she had run away from.

Lila looked out the window. Sir Lyle the old prune-faced man waved to her. Obviously he wanted to talk to her. She winced, she couldn't stand that man! Whenever he came near she dodged away and acted like she was busy doing something important. There was something about the man that was not quite right. His teeth were too white and even, it seemed his face was too wrinkly. She had never seen any man with that many wrinkles! Sometimes, his voice sounded clear instead of raspy like it usually was.

The kitchen door opened, and in walked Sam. He had a hand-sized bag of seeds with him along with a sack full of the ingredients she had ordered earlier.

She smiled. "You're getting faster every time. The only trouble you have, is finding the expensive herbs. Herbs are the most useful items for pranks." She stated.

Sam smiled and walked by a pot of boiling soup. He stopped, taking the lid off of the hot soup and stuffing a handful of seeds into his mouth. Lila had learned by experience not to trust Sam near food. She watched him closely as he walked by her his hand hovering over some pastries' she had made. She acted like she was busy cutting bread when his hand slipped into his pocket.

"Put it back." She demanded, holding out her hand.

Sam frowned, reluctantly pulling the stolen treat out of his pocket. "You've learned." He said. The tone in his voice impressed.

Lila picked up a tray of baked goods and placed it into the oven. "Yes, and it's a good thing. I was the one, blamed for the food that went missing!"

Sam's expression was distracted as he watched a carriage outside the window.

"Chef, have you ever thought of settling down? Getting married, raising a family?"

Lila froze, and turned to him, placing her hands on her hips. "Samson Walker, what are you saying?" She said. The tone in her voice surprised. Sam's mouth opened when the bell suddenly chimed.

Lila washed her hands, pulling her apron off, and hung it on the hook in the wall.

"Sam, there's another list of items that I need for later. Can you get them?" She said while rushing out the door. Lila took a breath of the sun and joined the crowd of walking people.

A raspy voice interrupted her observation of nature. "Elisa so nice to see you, we have seen so little of each other." Sir Lyle said.

Lila tucked a strand of red gold hair behind her ear. "I like to congratulate myself on that fact!" She mumbled to herself. "Sir Lyle, what do you want?" She said impatiently.

Lyle turned to her, his eyes that horrid red color again. It had been doing that recently. It managed to frighten her, her mask falling away briefly.

"Tonight, I'm staying at the inn." The man rasped, turned and walked away.

Lila shivered. As much as she hated that man, the families need was great. She was already decided in the matter. She would do whatever she could to help that family.

She had over-slept again. Didn't matter, a certain few words, a bat of the eyes, and Sir Boss would forgive her. No doubt about that at all.

The Seashell Inn was busy that evening.

Lila gave a friendly smile. "What will you have, sir?" She asked prettily.

He stared at her intensely. "Whatever you got," He said boldly.

Lila looked at him closely, considering the situation. "Well, I think I have just the thing for you." She said quietly.

She went back into the kitchen, a grin flying onto her face. She turned to Sam. "We have a daring one out there." She said, a mischievous shine coming to her eyes.

Sam stuffed another handful of seeds into his mouth. His eyes shined as equally. "Good. Tonight, was getting dull."

Lila opened one of the cabinets. "I think I'm going to give him, onion dessert and..." She stopped, her brow furrowing in thought.

Sam hovered nearby. "Why not the Pepper rolls?" He suggested helpfully.

Lila shook her head. "He's a traveler; he is bound to have had that one. I'm going to make up a new recipe." She exclaimed. Her hands fidgeted with excitement.

If you had been a regular customer at the Seashell Inn, you would know that the chef had an uncanny ability, to embarrass you right in front of everyone. Her inventions tended to put ones mouth on fire, to put you asleep, or to make you incredibly and dimly in love with everything you see. So, everyone was waiting eagerly to watch the old man, be humiliated.

Lila went to work immediately. Sam as the errand boy cleared the table and fetched whatever Lila asked for. Lila flitted about the kitchen, stirring sauces, adding some flavor, arranging the food to look, absolutely appetizing.

Finally she was done and she winced grinned at her creation. She resisted the temptation to taste it. She had put a remarkably strong potion in there.

Sam stared at it in awe. He licked his lips. "What do you think he is going to do?" He asked quietly.

Lila turned to her friend. "Start spouting his darkest secrets." She said slyly. Her grin widening as she spoke.

Sam's eyes widened. "You really are a dangerous woman, Chef... Hey! Do you know, I don't even know your name?" He said suddenly, looking at her strangely.

Lila bit her lip, feeling uneasy. She didn't trust anyone. He was a lively, stupendous young man. If she told him anything about her past, he would be spouting it to the next person he saw.

"Elisa." She said quickly. Her face flushing as she did. She hated to lie. But, it was the only way, someone might recognize her. She didn't want her past to come back. She had run away from that life.

Hastily she exited the kitchen, almost running into one of the rushing assistants. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for all the eyes that would be on her.

"Be graceful, Lila. Think graceful. Live graceful." She whispered reassuringly. Feeling ready, she took one last breath and went through the doors.

She felt the eyes almost immediately. But she smiled sweetly and halting at the table, placed the plate down on the table with the thud. She had to admit, she had outdone herself.

He stared at it hungrily. "Looks delicious," He rasped, rubbing his hands together greedily. Lila placed an innocent smile on her face and watched him eat. Looking around, she was relieved to find, that no one else was ordering. She leaned over the table, watching those dark eyes.

He finished the food quickly, devouring the onion dessert, no sign of disgust on his face. Lila observed a sudden change in the man. His movement became less jerky and his eyes lightened. They became a clear light gray.

The man looked around in a daze. "Where am I?" He asked quietly.

Lila's eyes widened. "You are at the Seashell Inn, Sir Lyle." She said calmly.

The man looked puzzled. "Sir Lyle? My name is actually Jem. Who might you be?" He asked curiously.

Lila stared at the man, in puzzlement. What was going on? His voice had even changed. But then, just as suddenly as the change had happened, his eyes darkened.

"Sir Lyle, are you feeling well?" Lila asked softly.

The dark eyes looked up at her. "I'm not hungry anymore." He said, rapidly pushing away the food. There was some left over onion dessert.

Lila frowned. "Very well, I hope you liked what you did eat." Her hand closed around the plate and she started to retrieve her creation. When, suddenly the man's hand closed around her wrist.

He stared at her thoughtfully. "You're a strapping young lady, Elisa. You don't want to make the wrong enemy." He said harshly.

Lila looked at his hand. His grip hurt. She could feel tears starting to produce in the corner of her eyes. She closed her eyes, holding back her weakness. When she got control of herself, her eyes opened.

"I don't know what you mean, Sir." She said innocently.

The man's wrinkled face broke into an amused smile. Lila realized that he had clean white teeth. None were missing. It scared and confused her. If he was an old man, he should be practically toothless.

"Take a seat. We will... talk." Rasped Prune-face, motioning to the chair across from him.

Lila bit her lip, than put a brave mask on. She gracefully took a seat.

Prune-face leaned towards her, his eyes glittering mercilessly. "You can't fool me. Elisa, you pretend to be dimwitted. The truth is... you're a clever, revengeful, young woman. Who hates people in general, trusts no one completely, and lies for a living." He said quietly.

Lila's eyes narrowed. He had no right to say those things. They may be the truth, but he had no right.

His grin widened. "When I say that you are strapping, I mean it. I don't give compliments openly." He said seriously.

Lila surveyed the man thoughtfully. "Stop beating around the bush. Get straight to the point." She muttered darkly.

Sir Lyle stared at her, his eyes becoming red. "I would like to court you." He said regally, only enough for Lila to hear.

Lila looked away thoughtfully. He was rich; she could help someone with that kind of money. But she loathed him. "Alright, but I got work to do now." She said, snatching her hand from his grip and walking back into the kitchen.

Closing the door to the kitchen, she picked up a pastry she had been working on and pounded it heavily. Imagining that it was the old mans face. Angry tears fell down her cheeks and into the dough. Frustrated with the dough, Lila picked it up and flung it against the window.

Outside the window, there was a noise. Lila whirled towards it. It was a young man laughing. Mentally Lila made a note of the man. He was tall, medium-built, poorly dressed. His hair was golden, high cheek bones, soul piercing blue eyes. Secretly, Lila thought he was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. But, he was a man. Men were bad, in her opinion.

It was due to the childhood she had suffered in a far away place, a past that she refused to think of at all.

__

"Sir John, your daughter is here to see you." A servant said. The dark-haired man looked up at a sixteen year old Lila. Her skin was tanner, her clothing ragged, her face exhausted.

Her head raised proudly. This man never was a father, they had no right to call her, his daughter. She had been raised by the poor family in the forest, the Treels. All this man had ever done for her, was give her more work, and pretend that she did not exist. This would always, scar the memories of her child hood.

James backed out of the room leaving the two alone. Sir John put down his eyeglass and turned his seat around, to face Lila.

"Delila Mydia May Lunae, my daughter." He said slowly.

Lila rolled her eyes. "Father..." She said the word slowly, ridiculing the word. "I have heard news, that you are going to marry the Lady Demillia." Sir John was 30, and he had been courting many different ladies. The Lady Demillia was beautiful, young, but she treated servants contemptuously.

If something wasn't done to her liking, a group of ten servants would be whipped. Lila had heard tales

__

She had seen the crunched backs, and the look of fear on many of the servants faces. She had even seen the lady loose her temper. Lila had been treated as a servant her whole life. Life as a peasant was hard, the workers at Lunar Manor didn't need this dangerous lady added to their list of troubles. They had begged Lila to talk sense into him. Lila knew it wouldn't work. So now she was here, wasting time.

Sir John looked up at the girl. He hadn't really ever looked at her before. The only time he ever wasted on her was the day he found her on the beach. He had brought her home and handed her to James Treel. Had given a name to her and never bothered about the girl again.

When he looked up at her, he had expected to see a timid little girl. Instead he was looking up at a tall, proud, and beautiful, young woman. It surprised him, had this much time passed since he had found the bundle? He recovered himself, and looked back at his papers.

Sir John was known to be one of the most, rude, proud, conceited men around. He was very selfish, and greedy. He worked to impress himself, but he was never satisfied, restless in the world. There was only one person he ever cared about, himself. Lady Demillia was the same way. He was also very stubborn.

Lila never ever considered this man as her father. But she had hope that this man actually cared about her, even if in the slightest way.

"Sir John, think about someone other then yourself, for once. Think about me, your daughter..." Lila said in a calm gentle voice.

An amused smile appeared on the mans face. "You were never my daughter! I found you at the beach!" He proclaimed rudely.

Lila felt her heart stop. No one had ever told her. She had worked so hard to please this man, who she had thought was her father. But he could never love her like a daughter. She turned abruptly her anger clearly showing on her face. She had often thought about leaving. Since this man deserved no loyalty from her, she did not care. She was leaving, today.

She turned around not waiting to be excused, and marched through the halls to the door. She climbed onto a horse, and rode back to the Treels little cottage in the forest. She put the horse up and walked into the house. She wrote a letter, explaining to the family, that she was going to help them in anyway possible. She left it on her bed, packing her few belongings.

Lila walked into the forest, taking the first breath of freedom. She took one last look at the Treel's cottage reluctant to leave the family that had loved her. She would miss the family, but she didn't care about Sir John or the future of Lunar Manor. She was leaving. She turned around and took a step, leaving her old life behind her...

The very memory made her angry and awakened so many emotions. She sought solace in the anger. Anger prevented her from ever getting hurt.

Lila glared out the window and returned back to her work. She picked the dough off of the window and threw it down to the floor, grinding it into the ground.

Breaking out of her fit, Lila checked the time. Her work shift was over. Taking her dirty apron off, she sloppily hung it up, washed her hands, turned everything off and went up the stairs.

Now, most workers at inns slept in the cellar. But, the workers at Seashell Inn were treated differently. Lila specifically, had been given a small room with a window. She loved the window. It was her source of escape.

Although, this life was better than her last life, it was still a very hard life. Lila had long ago decided that she would not spend her life as a laborer. It was too repetitive, too dull, and too predictable.

The moon outside was round and whole. Lila lifted the window and climbed out onto the thick branch. Wistfully, her thoughts turned to the sea. Unlike Lila's life, the sea was free. Free to do whatever it wanted. It could swallow up a peaceful village if it wanted. Since no one knew how to stop it.

Lila climbed the tree higher. She had lived like this for three years. Long ago, she had learned how to maneuver about the huge oak. She let herself get lost in thought. Trying to figure out what exactly had happened that day.

Sir Lyle was dangerous. He was not to be trusted. She had to be careful, how she acted around him. If she didn't, she might find herself to be in an unpleasant situation. A situation that Lila, wished to avoid at all cost.

Coming up with a plan, Lila descended to her window and climbed in. Placing her few possessions into a bag, Lila hummed a small tune. Finishing, Lila left the bag in the room and exited.

Coming across Sir Boss's door, Lila knocked. From within a voice answered.

"Wages are in your cubby." Sir Boss called out.

Lila sighed. She didn't want to talk to Sir Boss. He was a boring and tedious man.

The cubby was where Sir Boss, would place the days work schedule. Sir Boss was generally fair, with the hours he gave. But to Lila especially, she got the least hours possible. That is one of the reasons why none of the workers spoke to Lila.

Lila walked down the hall, into the small office. Lila picked up her wages and headed back to her room. She donned a pair of dark pants and a modest vest. Just as an extra precaution, Lila wore her coarse navy blue dress. It was improper for a girl to go gallivanting around in mens clothes.

A mischievous shine came into Lila's eyes. She just loved, breaking the rules. It was exciting, new, and sometimes dangerous.

Packing her wages into her bag, Lila climbed onto the tree. The new sturdy boots, she had bought recently, fit perfectly. Descending the tree nimbly, Lila landed with a soft thud.

Looking around quickly, Lila determined that no one had noticed. Continuing on her way, she started heading in the direction of the faraway beach.

Forcing her drooping eyelids to stay open, Lila paused momentarily. She could almost feel the waves, the tide enveloping her skin and washing away all those troubling thoughts. Lila's hand went to the necklace around her neck. Just touching it sent a wave of energy through Lila's body.

She had been walking the whole night long. Tired, weary, and discouraged, Lila couldn't believe her eyes. The waves welcomed her invitingly. The white sand glittered in the light of the moon. All signs of exhaustion disappeared immediately.

Slipping off her boots Lila ran into the water, laughing. The sea was one of Lila's closest friends. She had grown up playing in its waters, had spent countless hours of laziness and freedom in its presence.

For many moments Lila was filled with an inexhaustible energy; running, diving, leaping, singing, laughing. Reluctantly she left the waves and relaxed on the sand of the beach. Slipping out of her dress, Lila settled against a tree, using her dress as a blanket. (Insert her bitterness belief about herself and her wish) Almost immediately, Lila was lost to the world, a peaceful smile on her lips.

And as she came back to earth she turned her eyes to the water and stared at her reflection. Her face distorted into disgust.

She hated herself. Look at who she had become, just to save that very poor family. Why? Why did she continue to lower her standards? For what? A bunch of shiny priceless money. Money had no true worth. Sure it could buy things but what was the deeper meaning of it? It meant greed, which was the lowest but most influencing thing in life.

She hated her life, she had no real friends, except from her past almost forgotten life. If she was late to work all she would have to do was flirt and the problem was over. There was no challenge to her life. Was appearance all that mattered? She had asked herself this question many times. Often she wondered about what she would do when the family was out of debt.

Would she continue to disgracefully flirt with rich men? Would she ever meet someone that saw her for what she really was? A lowdown, money grabbing, scared, flirt.

She had never experienced love before, only greed. Who really loved her? Who really cared for her? Who looked at her and saw the true her? Love was just some made up thing. Its invention was to bring hope to the pitiful. But that family they had had something that made her desire. Even if love was a myth, she needed it. Even if it never happened to her. She had no real purpose until she found it.

She sat there forever thinking and wishing. The tree rustled nearby. Lila turned, she probably seemed crazy to the animals. This bright luminous woman who stared into water with a complete look of disgust. She had everything, but yet nothing.

She stared up into the tree, imagining it was listening to her.

"Look at me, look at who I have become. My life has no meaning. I'm lonely, I'm tired of living in this way. How much longer can I take this? No one notices, no one cares, I'm not a greedy person, I just want one thing. It doesn't exist, to me it's only a myth. I want..." A branch snapped behind her, she whirled around, searching for the source of the sound. Observing that there was no one, she let out a sigh. "If there is someone there, please... stay." She murmured aloud.

There was no response and Lila closed her eyes and took a seat on the ground. She leaned her head back and let her mind wander to more pleasant paths...

, _of this dark lady and she never quite believed them. The punishment of whipping was illegal. But Sir John had made her come with him to the Lady Demillia's estates_.Apparently, there were a few members of the foreign nobility visiting. Gossip spread rapidly throughout Arqueline. Sir Lyle stood at the counter. He watched Lila closely. Intent upon every move she made.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lila was awakened by a hand on her shoulders.

All signs of slowness disappeared. She glared at the man. "Go away." She mumbled, rolling over and trying to fall back asleep. With a groan, she realized that her back hurt.

The man backed up watching her curiously. "Do I know you?" He asked thoughtfully. His voice was nice, tenor and gentle.

Lila turned around and surveyed him closely; familiar face, piercing eyes, a mess of golden hair. She couldn't explain it as spiked nor curly. It was untidy and wind swept. Her eyes widened in recognition. He was the one that had been laughing at her last night.

Lila's mind reeled. She sat up almost immediately, springing to her feet. "Yes, yes we have met before. You're the one that was laughing at me." She said coldly.

His mouth dropped open. She had picked up on that so quickly? "Now, don't do something stupid." He said, backing up. She looked dangerous; her blue-green eyes holding a raging fire deep within.

Lila placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, I won't. Because you are going to tell me why you were in the orchard." She said firmly.

The man ran a hand through his golden hair, glancing at her nervously. "I just happened to be passing by..." He said vaguely.

Lila rolled her eyes. "The orchard is surrounded by a fence." She pointed out.

The man gave a nervous laugh. "So it was. Guess it was not important at the time. Look, can I tell you something?" He said quietly.

Lila folded her arms. "Shoot." She said, tucking a strand of red-gold behind her ear.

His eyes became sincere. "Sir Lyle is a bad man. He does bad things." He muttered.

Lila's eyes widened. How did he know about Sir Lyle? "How long have you been spying on me?" She demanded coldly. She could remember the sensation of being watched for the last week.

The man glanced around, running his hand through his hair. "Not...long." He admitted quietly.

Lila frowned. "Why should I trust you?" She asked rudely.

The man frowned, than he grabbed her arm, pulling her closer. "You're the next one on his list. I wouldn't go back, if I was you." He said seriously.

Lila was surprised by how warm his hand was. It was hotter than anything she could imagine. But, no matter how much she tried to pull out of his grip, she couldn't manage. "How do you know this?" She hissed.

The man didn't let go. "I pay attention to gossip. In Golbin, he robbed the Mayor. In Felklip, he ransomed the Princess. In Dalso, he..." He trailed off. "He is a master of disguise. I have been following him around, just on a whim. But, I think that the man is a..."

"A puppet," Lila filled in. She remembered, the friendly light gray eyes, the young voice. Then she had observed how after that, his hands moved jerkily. Almost like someone, was trying to stop the movement.

The man nodded. She was smarter than he thought. He looked her up and down, staring at her. He had to admit to himself. She was beautiful, exceptionally so. He had seen a good variety of beautiful women, but none like this.

Lila shook herself, breaking away from her thoughts. She looked over at him. Her eyes met his piercing ones. Lila felt her face heat up, she felt flustered. Her control was slipping. Feeling his grip weaken, Lila was able to free herself.

Recovering herself quickly, she glared at him. "So, why are you here now, instead of at Arqueline? Sir Lyle is located there at this moment." She pointed out helpfully.

He looked down at the ground, shuffling the sand. "My interests switched." Pausing he looked up at her, stepping towards her, daring to give her the blunt truth. "You're a very interesting person, did you know? I've never seen anyone throw dough at a window, especially a cook." He said cheekily.

Lila's eyes narrowed. "Obviously, the cooks you knew don't have any creativity." She snapped back. Why did he have to bring up last night?

He gave a crooked grin. "I'm Lucas." He said, holding out his hand.

Lila placed her hand in his, squeezing it tightly. He had annoyed her; she usually didn't tolerate being teased. Acting quickly, Lila did a rapid flick of the wrist, flinging him into the sand. Standing over him, she proceeded to kick him three times in the gut, regretting that she was not wearing her boots.

Lucas had been taken completely by surprise. His breath had been knocked out of him, ruthlessly. He had underestimated her temper, her ability to cause pain, and the reaction she gave. He spit out the mouthful of sand.

Lila smirked, leaning into his ear. "I don't like spies. I don't like men and I don't like being teased." She whispered softly. Straightening she stared down at him, her eyes brightening with satisfaction.

Lucas groaned and sat up. "I'll remember that, Lila." He said gruffly, holding his aching gut.

Lila's eyes widened. "You know my name." She said quietly. She had forgotten how beautiful her true name was.

Lucas glanced at her. She was smiling at him. It was a beautiful smile. One of the most dazzling he had seen. He studied her again.

She had a perfect figure; slim and tall, fair skin, soft dimples, pearly teeth, and rose-pink lips, red-gold tresses and also unique blue-green eyes. He couldn't blame any man, for entertaining interests in her. He himself was enchanted with her.

Realizing that she had let her guard drop, she scowled. "I really appreciate your advice. But, I got a job to do. I have to go back." She said stiffly. His eyes seemed to be staring right through her. Did he know her weaknesses? She turned around and started walking away.

Lucas stared after her. He hadn't interfered with any of the others. But, he had to do something here. She was too naive, to understand Sir Lyle. Sir Lyle was evil, dangerous, and not to be played with...

Her eyes opened slowly to be staring into a pair of rather familiar, piercing blue eyes.

Lila sat in the

He had become someone Lila could trust. She had told him about Sir Lyle. He had suggested that she give him a memory potion. But, Lila had opposed the idea. That would be getting rid of the challenge, very easily. Lila always liked a good challenge. She was going to do this, the old fashioned way.

Standing up, she went through the kitchen door. Sam was in there, working with the other Lead Chef. Who happened to be an ill-tempered man.

"Wasteful little shrimp," The man bellowed at Sam.

Sam winced, ducking the attacking hand. "I didn't mean it! Honest Mr. Grit!" He said boyishly. His hazel eyes, revealing the confusion and desperation expressed openly on his face.

Lila walked between the two, stifling the girlish laugh that longed to be let out. "Mr. Grit, you are forgetting, Mr. Walker is an errand boy. Not an assistant chef." She said calmly.

Sam looked relieved to see her. Mr. Grit turned to her, his eyes calming only a little. He reluctantly put down his pan. "He spoiled our best salt!" He protested.

Lila gave a fake smile. "That doesn't mean that all the salt is gone. Just be happy, it wasn't the haste-weed." She said gently.

Mr. Grits eyes widened. "Yes, good thing it wasn't. I would have given this boy a good whipping. Very rare; practically impossible to find," He muttered, walking off to check the oven.

Sam pulled out his bag of seeds, stuffing a handful into his mouth. "Thanks. I owe you one." He said through his mouthful.

Lila grimaced, wiping off a piece of seed that had landed on her cheek. "Why do you carry, those seeds around with you?" She asked curiously, a hint of irritation seeping through her control.

Sam grinned. He took her hand. "I'll show you. Follow me." He said, walking out into the orchard. The sun was setting, sending orange and red highlights across the sky. Swallowing the rest of his seeds, Sam gave a shrill whistle.

Lila heard the call of a crow and the fluttering of wings. The crow was huge. Its black feathers shimmered in the sunlight.

Sam pulled out a handful of seeds and offered the crow some. He stroked the glossy feathers. "His name is Ashes. Found him years ago, ever since then, he doesn't go far away from me." He said fondly.

The crow dropped something into Sam's hand; Lila saw a hint of gold. Her eyes widened. "You're a thief!" She said aghast.

Sam gave an awkward grin. "Nothing serious, the occasional forgotten jewelry, most of it is food." He said with a shrug.

Lila glared at him coldly. "That is inconsiderate of other people! You better not do it when you run an errand." She threatened.

Sam looked shocked. "No! I wouldn't dream of it." He said hastily.

Lila took a deep breath. "Sorry, it is just that. I was raised in a poor family. We got money according to how much of our items were bought. I wouldn't wish it on any other family. It was horrible." She said quietly.

Sam looked at her. "That is the first time; you have even mentioned your past, Elisa." He said quietly.

Lila looked away. "For good reason, I don't want to think about it." She whispered.

Ashes flew off and Sam wiped his hands on his pants. "I got to get back to work. I don't want to annoy, Mr. Grit again." He said quickly, heading back in.

Lila sighed and followed after him, heading up to her room. The stars were starting to appear in the sky. Lila stared at it for a few moments. Sighing, she hummed a small tune.

When the stars appear,

You can tell the world is dreaming.

Things close up,

But secrets remain.

When the moon appears,

The world is waiting,

Waiting to reveal its whims.

The sun reveals,

Almost all unseen thing.

A stray tear slid down Lila's face. That was one of her favorite songs. Gennaphee had taught it to her so long ago. Lila entertained the notion that the people of Arqueline, used lots of literacy. But, Lila had not heard much music. The occasional whistle, but it seemed music didn't thrive here.

With a sad sigh, Lila turned. Strangely, her door was open. Lila shrugged and closed it slowly. Turning she headed towards the fireplace, when suddenly a hand shot out of the shadows, covering her mouth. It smelled good, like hot spices and cinnamon.

Lila felt her heart beat, race excitedly. Who could it be? How had they gotten into her room, without her realizing it?

"Don't say anything. Just listen." A masculine voice said quietly.

Lila's eyes widened, numerous questions running through her mind. He turned her around to face him. Lila's eyes connected with his piercing blue eyes.

"Sir Lyle is in the dining hall. He is sitting in an isolated corner, with another man. He is talking about you." He said gently. He pulled out a forest green cloak and handed it to her. "Put this on and follow me." He said removing his hand from her mouth, heading towards the open window.

For once, Lila didn't hesitate. She followed him quietly, pulling the cloaks hood over her hair. Lucas was able to descend the tree easily. Again, Lila wondered, how much did he know? He motioned for her to remain silent. They walked through the front door. No one paid them attention as they took a seat close to the old man.

Lila sat close to the conversing pair. Lucas raised his hand for an order.

A petite waitress came to the table. She stared at Lucas, observing how handsome he was. "Can I be of any service to you, sir?" She gushed, fluttering her eyes, a wide smile revealing even white teeth.

Lucas turned to the girl, giving her a crooked grin. "A glass of water," He said smoothly.

Lila glanced at him. He was flirting with the waitress! Oh! The arrogant, little, jerk! Lucas winked at her. Lila could feel her rage boiling. But, she ignored it and turned her ears to the conversation happening behind her.

"...Sounds enchanting." Mumbled, an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes. But, I have another suspicion..." Sir Lyle said urgently. "I think she might be the one."

The other one coughed. "You mean, the one foretold by the prophecy?" He whispered.

"She has Ethera's eyes." Sir Lyle stated.

The voices lowered and Lila couldn't catch anymore.

"So you plan on kidnapping her and..." The other man trailed off.

"Shhh! People might be listening. Yes, I plan on it." Rasped Sir Lyle.

"I can't wait to meet her." The other one said gleefully.

Lila heard their chairs shift and she lost track of their voices. She turned, just in time to see the door close behind them. Lila felt her heart race excitedly. Anger flashed in her eyes. The ruthless man! She wouldn't allow him to do, no such thing!

Lila turned back to Lucas. He sent her a questioning look. "What are they planning?" He asked curiously.

Lila clenched her fists. "They're talking about kidnapping me." She said quietly.

Lucas ran his hand through his hair. "I told you he was bad news." He said stiffly.

Lila glared at him. "I'm not stupid! I never trusted him. I've been able to avoid him easily." She hissed.

Lucas's eyes darkened. "That is what you think! The man is a magician, a master of disguise, greedy and determined. If you stay here, he will get you, eventually." He said seriously, leaning into her dangerously.

Lila flinched. She had never been more afraid, than right now. "I don't care! No one is going to tell me what to do." She shot back, proudly.

Lucas rolled his eyes and turned away, giving a crooked grin at the approaching waitress. Lila watched him darkly. He was a definite jerk. She had no reason to trust him. He might be just as bad, as Prune-face.

"Here is your water, sir." She said, blushing at his attention.

Lucas took the cup and drank it down with a smooth swallow. "My thanks, Ms..." He said trailing off.

"Dara, my name is Dara." She said helpfully, flicking her golden hair, over her shoulder.

Lucas sighed. "Dara," He tested the name. "That is a beautiful name, Dara." He said pleasantly.

The girl giggled. "I know. I have always liked it." She said smiling.

Lucas stood up. "Well, until we meet again, Dara." He said fondly. Turning and walking away. Lila followed after him. Below the huge oak he stopped.

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked curiously.

Lila placed her hands on her hips. "I'm staying." She said firmly.

Lucas put a hand on her shoulder. "Stop being so pig-headed, it isn't a game. He is dangerous. You have to get away from this place." He insisted.

Lila folded her arms. "Make me." She said stubbornly.

Lucas gave an exasperated sigh. He looked away quickly, but turned back to her, a mischievous shine in his eyes. "Alright, just don't scream." He muttered.

Lila took a step back. "What are you going to do?" She asked warily.

Lucas advanced, grabbing around her middle and lifting her over his shoulder. With relief he discovered that she wasn't heavy. "Just this, I'm making you leave." He said lightly.

Lila tried to shift position so she could glare at his face. "Don't touch me! Put me down! This is inexcusable! You...cull!" She said, pounding her fist into his back.

Lucas stopped walking. "I would appreciate it, if you don't move. I might drop you onto the ground." He said calmly.

Lila stopped. "You're insufferable!" She said through clenched teeth.

Lucas continued walking. "I know. It's part of my charm." He said casually. Giving a shrill whistle he stopped.

Lila heard the sound of a horse, coming closer. She glowered darkly. Storing up her anger for the moment her foot would hit ground.

"Whoa boy," Lucas muttered softly. He placed Lila on his horse and then climbed up quickly. Seizing the reins and clicking his tongue.

"What about my things?" Lila muttered.

Lucas didn't stop. "You forgot it at the beach, one of the reasons why I came back." He said.

Lila couldn't remember hating anyone more. He had laughed at her, bossed her around, and now, he had forced her to do something that she didn't want to do. She would not trust him. With resentful thoughts, slowly the night faded away.

orchard, puzzling over what to do. Should she leave Arqueline? She had taken her wages and packed up her things. No one would miss her, none, except Sam.


	48. Crows Talent

Lila's muscles ached. She had never liked horses much. Lila jerked her head around.

"Ow! That hurt!" Lucas exclaimed boyishly. He clutched his nose where her head had hit it.

Lila shifted position, "Well, your face shouldn't be so close to my head!" She snapped.

Lucas glared at her. He had never met anyone like her. He wasn't used to be treated like this, especially by a woman.

"I was sleeping." He muttered, a sulky look appearing on his face.

Lila's eyes narrowed. "I was trying to sleep. But, your cajoling stopped that!" She said coldly.

Lucas glared at her, but, a grin crossed his face. "You know what?" He said gruffly.

Lila gave an exasperated sigh. "What?" She said irately.

Lucas gave a crooked grin. "You're really something." He said fondly.

Lila's eyes narrowed. "Yes, I know. I don't let outside appearances to get to me. I look at the inside. I have determined... that you are arrogant, cruel, greedy, rude and annoying. You know what? I don't like arrogant, insufferable, and cowardly men!" She hissed.

Lucas felt his nails dig into his skin. Generally he had good control of himself. But, she, she got under his skin.

"Well, I don't like... pig-headed, heartless, and dimwitted women!" He snapped back.

Lila took deep breaths. "I don't like men!" She hissed. "Especially, shameless flirts!"

Lucas stiffened. "Well, you should try being nice to people. It would get you more kindness in life." He shot back.

Lila's mouth opened, but no remark came out. He was right. "I am nice." She said quietly.

Lucas snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh really? Well, give me one example of you being nice to me." He said triumphantly.

Lila's mind reeled. She realized guiltily, she hadn't said thank you or please. She had called him names. She had attacked him, for no real reason. He was right; she hadn't been nice to him at all.

Lucas gave a triumphant grin. "See? That is what I mean." He said smugly.

Lila seethed. "Now, if you don't mind? I'm exhausted. Would you please, let me sleep?" She said darkly.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Yes, Princess," He mocked.

Lila's eyes flashed. "Don't call me that!" She snapped. She was flustered, by the realization that one of his arms had been wrapped around her middle, the whole ride.

Not being able to fall asleep, Lucas brought the horse to a stop.

As if the sound had broken the spell, her eyes flew open, strangely wide and aware. Quickly observing that they had stopped, she jumped down. He could see an indecisive look, written on her face.

Lila glanced longingly at the open space around her. It was either, she could attack him now, or she could run and get away. The idea of freedom was a stronger temptation and she sprung away. The feel of the wind in her face renewed energy in her. It was a brief moment of joy, when suddenly she tumbled to the ground.

There was the sound of unhurried footsteps and then the nicker of a horse. Lila felt her face turn red; she stared at the ground, refusing to look up at the mocking expression of her tormentor. Curiosity won the fight; she rolled onto her back and found herself staring into the bright sky.

He stood above her tall and proud, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Apparently, the princess isn't very graceful." He commented.

"Stuff it." Lila gritted.

Lucas gave a chuckle. "I warned you, but you just won't listen. I guess I'll have to use the rope." He pulled out a rope and tied one of her hands with one end. The other end was tied securely around his own wrist.

Lila scowled at him. "I hate you." She sulked.

Lucas stopped walking, leaning against a tree casually. "You mean you don't find me charming?" He said innocently.

Lila rolled her eyes. "Not in the least." She said through clenched teeth, fingering the rope on her hand. It was a knot, she did not know. Wistfully, she wished, she had a knife.

Lucas looked down at the ground. "That's a first." He mumbled, kicking a suspicious looking root. The root bent down opening a hole in the earth. There was the sound of a snap and Lila felt a sharp jerk as the rope broke. She was about to step back but wasn't fast enough.

Lucas grabbed her arm, taking her down with him. Lila landed with a small thud. She looked around. "Lucas! Where are you?" She called into the dark.

It was a hole, small and cramped. This was only big enough for one person, to move around freely. Lila could feel Lucas's hot body near her.

"Will you get off of me?" Lucas's voice was muffled.

Lila shifted position, trying to stand. They must have stepped on a trap. Looking up, she realized she could not see any patch of sky.

Lucas dusted himself off and lifted himself off the ground. He moved so suddenly, that Lila toppled right into him. Lucas winced. "Ow! Be careful where you put those stretchy arms of yours!" He muttered.

Lila tried to move, getting herself more tangled. Her arm slipped into a pocket, where she found a small box. "I found a matchbox. Why didn't you tell me, you had one?" She asked him, casting him an accusing gaze, forgetting that there was no light, for Lucas to see her displeased face.

Lucas tried to shrug his shoulders, but failed. He scraped his arm on a hanging rock. "Didn't know I had it," He defended, wincing.

Lila somehow managed to light the match. In its light she was able to see the hole better. There was no room to move, except near their feet. She looked up; she couldn't help the heat that spread across her face. The two of them were pressed against each other. She could smell his hot breath near her face.

Lila relaxed. Believing that he wouldn't dare do anything. "I think there is a secret entrance to a tunnel, somewhere around here. I'm going to try under. There is more room by our feet." She pointed out quietly.

Lila slowly got down on the floor. Her eyes caught something glowing. Filled with curiosity she reached for it. In response to her touch, the object made the world shift.

Lila saw light through an opening that had appeared. She crawled through it on her knees. "There is an opening by your feet. Crawl through it." She said calmly. Finding herself in a tunnel with enough space to stand, she stood up.

Lucas appeared and got off of the floor. Taking a step, he bumped his head. He winced. "Sometimes, I hate being tall." He muttered to himself.

Lila stifled a laugh, "I know what you mean." She said knowingly.

The tunnel was lit up with scattered torches. It was dim and Lila couldn't tell what expression Lucas had on his face. He reached for the nearest torch. Lila was surprised at the sudden opening of the floor beneath her. "Lucas!" She said, grabbing his sleeve.

Lila landed on something soft. This time there was more room. But again it was completely dark. Lila groaned. Why did it seem that she was always falling? She pulled the matchbox out of her pocket and lit it. She noticed a small door, she grabbed Lucas's arm and dragged him after her. Finding themselves in another wide tunnel. Lila turned to Lucas.

"Don't touch anything!" She hissed.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I think I have learned that by now." He mumbled. After all, he had caused them to fall into the first hole.

"I know I heard voices around here." A voice muttered near by.

Acting quickly Lucas stepped into the shadows, pulling Lila with him. Lucas let her go, snatching the passer by into the shadows. "Who are you?" Lucas demanded.

"Hey! I'm supposed to ask you that question!" The familiar voice snapped boyishly.

"Be quiet! Tell us how we get out of here." He hissed.

"Us? You mean, there are two of you? How did you get in here?" The voice said aghast.

Lila tried to place that voice; boyish, spontaneous, and foolish. Lila stepped into the light.

"Sam?" She said quietly.

Lucas loosened his grip barely, allowing the man to step into the light. Lila immediately picked out the flaming red hair, the goofy grin, written on his freckled face.

Sam stared at her in disbelief. "Elisa? What are you doing here? Sir Boss went plum mad. Everyone has been looking for you. Yet, here you are!"

Lila folded her arms, giving him a wry look. "I could ask you the same thing, Samson." She said dryly.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, suddenly, becoming bashful. "Well, my sister summoned me. Gwen sure knows how to give a lecture." He said, with a small wince.

Lila looked at him curiously. "What was the lecture about?"

Sam gave a hesitant grin. "It was about not, taking the family business, seriously enough. She accused me, just because I didn't want to join her in her scheme. But, her plans never work." He said off-handedly.

Lucas surveyed the two from the shadows quietly. He recognized that the conversation was a private one. He didn't want to give, Lila another reason to call him rude.

"Just because I don't want to become a professional thief, doesn't mean, I'm breaking our family tradition." Sam said self-righteously.

Lila winced. "Why don't you stop being a thief?" She asked coldly.

Sam peered at her closely. "Again with the, stealing-is-bad idea?" He asked her cheekily.

Lila couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her lips. But, almost immediately, she wiped it away.

Deciding that it was a good time to reveal himself, to the newcomer, Lucas stepped out of the shadows. He recognized this man.

"Remember me?" He murmured.

Sam's face paled considerably. "Hello, Prince Lucas." He said stiffly. "Last time I saw you was..."

Lucas folded his arms. "When, you tricked the guards into thinking I was a thief?" He said an unreadable expression on his face.

Sam twitched, giving a nervous laugh. "How did they react, when they discovered that you were the Arulinic prince?" He asked, easing up only a little.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, his gaze hard and piercing. "They told me, to give you a good strangling."

Sam took a retreating step. "You wouldn't, would you?" He asked warily.

Lucas held out his hand. "I won't, if you give me the ring, right now." He said firmly.

Sam twitched. "About that..." He started.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "You don't have it." He said calmly.

Lila looked between the two. "Ahem!" She said, clearing her throat.

The two ignored her. "I can get it back! I just have to find Ashes! Honest!" Sam said desperately.

Lila stomped her foot. "Ahem!" She said irately and loudly.

Lucas ignored her. "I need the ring back. It gets me access, to better rooms and treatment. Not to mention, proof that I'm alive. That ring has been passed..."

Lila was no longer able to restrain herself. She stomped with all her might, on Lucas's foot, marching over to Sam, and giving him the same treatment. The two exclaimed in pain, shocked expressions on their face.

Lila smirked. "Now, maybe you will learn to listen." She said smugly.

There was the sound of sliding metal and Lila turned to find herself staring at someone with wild nut brown hair. "Nicely done, miss. Brutes the only way to convince a man." The thick voice murmured.

Lila considered the woman and than she took a step forward with a slow smile. "You must be the infamous sister."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "You must be the famous cook of Seashell inn." She responded, an alike smile on her face as she withdrew her dagger. "I'm not going to bother with informality's but would you like to come in?" She gestured to another open door.

Lila nodded. "I would appreciate that." She murmured softly.

Sam's eyes widened. "Gwen, don't you dare do anything reckless..."

The woman's eyes flashed and she grabbed her brother by the color of his shirt. "Little brother, you are a fool." She murmured.

Sam's face grew red and he weakly pushed her away. "I'm not." He muttered.

Gwen rolled her eyes and glanced at Lucas and Lila. "I'm not going to attack people that I like. Not unless they get in my way." She stated, narrowing her eyes at Lucas. "Though, this Prince here presents a problem. You stole something important from him."

Sam's face flushed. "It was part of your orders." He defended.

Gwen released her brother, causing him to stumble back. "I told you to steal all valuables that were useless. Even I can tell that this ring..." She waved a silver ring in his face, "Has a royal signet."

Sam winced. "Yeah, well, no one ever told me what a royal signet looked like."

Gwen rolled her eyes and she turned to Lucas. "I believe this is yours." She held the ring out to him and Lucas reached for it but she snatched her hand back. "But, I want something else, preferably something of equal value." Her eyes focused in on a ring on his finger and Lucas made a move to cover it, but her fast hands stopped him. "May I see it?" She snapped.

Lucas glanced down at the ring. Yes, the sapphire on it had quality but he was hesitant to sell it because of its sentimental value. A reminder of what foolishness leads to. With a sigh he slid the ring off his finger and placed it into the thief's open palm.

She squinted at the ring and stepped through the open door into a brighter room. Her eyes widened with pleasure. "Very nice." She murmured.

Lucas followed after and stared at the ring wistfully. It was a proof of a memory of being treasured and trusted. In its battered state the ring reminded him what a lack of responsibility lead to. The things that could happen if he neglected even a single person.

"I have something better." Lila interjected, glancing away from the tortured expression on Lucas's face.

Gwen turned to Lila her eyes eager. "Really? What do you have?"

Lila shrugged. "Before we fell into this hole, I had a bag, sadly, the bag is on the horse."

Gwen's face narrowed. "You must have come in through the Rootway Hole." She murmured. She cast a side glance at her brother. "Retrieve the bag."

Sam rolled his eyes and marched away. Mumbling under his breath.

Gwen stared after her brother, a half-grin playing across her face. "I am only following your suggestion because I know that you have spent time around some rich men. Men who all have excellent taste but have no idea of the treasures they own. Though they are smart enough to jealously guard it."

Lila flinched. "I have my reasons." She murmured.

Gwen nodded. "Doesn't everybody? I'm a thief because I'm good at it. Its a very exciting job full of risks and dangers. I like variety." She smiled.

Lila looked away. "But, in your career, you put numerous people in positions of unhappiness..."

Lucas glanced at Lila. She had a look on her face that he recognized. The same expression he had seen on the beach. One of disgust. He glanced away quickly. What was the point of looking, when he knew that he couldn't cancel that expression? He leaned back against the wall and listened to the two converse.

The only words that he had heard from Lila were accusing and smug. But, as he listened he learned that Lila, although manipulative was more than that. She had a reason for getting close to Sir Lyle, and though he was opposed to the risks, he was sure that she was doing it for a noble reason.

Gwen placed the ring on a table and glanced at Lucas. The ring was good quality except for the dent in the silver and from the way that Lucas kept glancing at it protectively, she assumed that the reason for the dent was the reason why he was so reluctant to let go of it. She wanted to deny her curiosity, but, knew she couldn't. But, she also knew that she would probably never get Lucas to state why the ring was so precious to him.

The room had fallen silent and again Gwen glanced at Lila. Yes, the girl had gotten involved with exceptional men, but, she from the way she was behaving she knew that Lila had found no pleasure in the interactions.

She sighed and picked the ring up again. She hated when she came across complicated victims. Victims that weren't just greedy, they had their own reasons for valuing their riches. She glanced at Lila. The girl had an impressive list of conquests. Sir Cardipa, Sir _ (Collect the names) All men that had no idea of the valuables in her position. She glanced at a pocketwatch on the table. Her brother had been gone for five minutes.

There was the sound of the alarm being set off and Gwen rolled her eyes. Samson had always tripped over the trigger. She doubted there was any intruders. They had never had an intruder before.

There was the sound of wings and than Gwen flew out of her seat as Ashes landed in front of her. Her eyes widened when she saw what was in his mouth.

"Is that a genuine Ermin?" She mused holding her hand to Ashes mouth. The crow cocked its head before dropping the object and there was the sound of running feet and Gwen glanced up. Her brother stood there red faced as he held a bag up. "Here... I... rushed." He gasped.

Gwen rolled her eyes. Her brother was not a competent thief. She had always known that his fire magic was meant for something better than that.

She stood up and grabbed the bag from Sams hands and took the bag back to the table and dumped its contents out. Her eyes danced with delight at the sight of the objects. She glanced at Lila. "All of them are Ermine models." She murmured.

Lila shrugged. "I thought they were pretty. I expecially like the wolf." She murmured.

Gwen nodded. "Its one of his most famous pieces." She picked up the wolf statue and examined it. She loved how the jewel in the wolfs mouth was a real moonstone. In Felkip she could get a fortune for that moonstone. She glanced down at the sapphire ring and she grinned. "Sam, lead them out. I keep the Ermines and the incident is forgotten." She placed the ring into Lucas's hand.

Ashes made a squawk and Gwen patted its feathers. "You too. You've been a good little thief." She cooed fondly.

Sam glared at his sister. "Am I free from your orders?"

Gwen let out an exasperated sigh. "Sam, you're free to go. I even give you permission to go with your friends." She smiled sweetly.

Lucas frowned at the statement. "I don't want to go with a thief." He stated.

Gwen whirled to face him, her eyes narrowed. "Thief's make very good companions." She commented. "We know everything. From where to stay, to how to keep things interesting. Don't insult us." She snapped.

Lucas shrugged. "Fine, but, since I have my signet ring, I can get the best..."

Lila observed the wild glint in Gwens eyes and she laid a hand on Lucas's arm. "We better go. Forgive him. He's just an ignorant princeling." She murmured.

Lucas glanced at Lila and she stared at him reproachfully as she dragged him along with her. "We are getting out of here. And than, we are going to sleep under the stars." She hissed, loud enough for only him to hear.

Lucas was left feeling stupid and rude. Yes, he felt offended by Lila's words. But, he felt like he had been the one at fault. Gwen had been fair... for a thief. And Lila, he was hesitant to admit it to himself; was right.

Gwen stared after the group and she rolled her eyes. "I like that girl. I really like that girl." She murmured.

It took ten minutes for the group to emerge from the hole and by this time the day was turning into night. Lila didn't care. Her last sleep had been while on the back of a horse, it hadn't been very restful at all.

Lucas turned to Sam. "I want my horse." He gritted.

Sam flinched. "But..."

"Now." Lucas stated.

Sam's face reddened and a glow of red magic surrounded him. "Stop bossing me around, you're just a heartless princeling. You didn't have sympathy on me the last time and now you're going to go sleep while _I_ go find a horse. Tomorrow mornings, good enough." He responded sharply.

Lucas's eyes narrowed. "Whites a blood breeded mare. She's highly valued. Besides, I've had her for as long as I can remember. I'm not going to risk losing her." He turned towards. "You're going to lead me to where she is. Than we'll all get some sleep."

Lila glanced between the two of them and she stepped forward. "Let's get this over with." I'm sure she's not that far away." She commented.

Sams face faltered. "Actually, the Rootway is an underground way. It passes under two cities, we're about five hours from where the entrance is." He stated.

Lila's eyes widened. "Five hours?" She gasped.

Lucas winced. Five hours was a long time. "Is there anyway."

Sam gave a shrill whistle and Ashes came flying. He glanced at the bag on Lucas's back. "Got anything to write on?" He smiled.

Lucas put his hand in his bag and pulled a parchment out. Sam fished a ribbon and ink out of his pocket and he scribbled something on it. He tied the parchment with the ribborn and put it on Ashes leg. "Good boy." He murmured as the crow flew back into the hole to give the message to Gwen.

Sam rubbed his hands and glanced up at the sky. "I think this calls for a celebration. Lets all sleep."

Lucas frowned, but even he didn't want to travel for five more hours. He shrugged and laid his bag on the ground before taking a seat and laying his head on it. He closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly. Like the rest of the group.

He jumped down from the back of the horse and tied the reins around a near by tree branch. He looked over at the presently, sleeping Lila. Her hair, a light shade of auburn in the dark, had frizzy, wild, strands, hanging in her face, giving her a rather wild appearance. He gave a small chuckle.

* * *

Yes, this is the end of the alternate beginning. It connects to the chapter that brings Pearl Lydian into the story. I am fond of this beginning, because Lucas is highly developed. In my orignal beginning all you know about Lucas is that he is running away and is handsome and loves to argue with Lila, you know nothing else about him, but in this one, there is so much more.

anyways, this is the story. I hope you enjoyed it.

review if you have the time. It makes my world spin.

you rock socks!

Lightzing (until the sequel) ^o^


	49. Authors Note

alright, so I did come back. Regarding the last two chapters. Chapter 48 goes before chapter 47. This is the new beginning. And guess what? I have the first chapter to the sequel ready. (cough) all I have to do now is type it. Sadly, it is not my day on the lap top and I can make no promises. But, I hope to have the first chapter of the Reflection of Siana up soon. Meaning, I hope that I get it up within this summer. Before I'm eighteen. Wish me luck.

You rock socks! You have the capacity to change the world and make it a better place. Because you have a voice.

-Lightzing ^o^


End file.
